Remember Me
by Princess Serenity-chan
Summary: The final story of the "Popping the Question Series". When Gii proposes to Takumi on Tanabata the happiness of the couple is complete. However, their happiness is short-lived as Takumi becomes the victim of a freshman's insane jealousy, which results in serious and grave consequences that might change things between Takumi and Gii forever.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Takumi glanced at his appearance in the mirror of his closet and nodded approvingly, a mild smile gracing his soft, handsome features. He was dressed in a pair of simple dark blue jeans, a light pink T-shirt and a purple jacket, the perfect outfit for a lunch date with Gii, not too casual and not too formal either. Technically speaking this meeting couldn't really be considered as a date since Akaike and Shingyouji would join them as well, but Takumi was happy none the less. It was Tanabata no Hi after all and the fact that he got to spend some time with his boyfriend meant a lot to him, especially because their current circumstances didn't allow regular meetings, let alone romantic dates, the freshman being all over Gii at every chance they got.

Even for today's meeting they had decided that it would be best to leave the campus separately and meet up at the restaurant, just in order not to raise any suspicion and to protect Takumi from the sophomores' and the freshmens'jealousy. With one last quick glance at his reflection the ebony-haired boy closed the doors of his closet and checked his watch. He and Shingyouji had agreed to meet in the entrance hall of their dorm and it was almost time. Smiling to himself he grabbed his bag and the room keys from his bed and made his way down to the hall, the light bounce in his steps speaking of the excitement and the happiness he was feeling.

The entrance hall was deserted with no Shingyouji anywhere in sight. Takumi strolled over to one of the benches that were interspaced here and there throughout the room. Sitting down he took out the paper with the directions to the restaurant Akaike had given to him the day before and began to study it. When he heard footsteps and voices coming from the stairwell he looked up to see who had arrived, only to groan inwardly, wishing instantly that he hadn't. For, standing at the foot of the stairs and immediately fixing his gaze upon him was none other than Kurokawa Minoru, a freshman, son of a rich influential family and without any doubt Gii's most ardent admirer.

As usual he was surrounded by his own personal fan club and Takumi couldn't help but become a little nervous and uneasy when he noticed the group approaching him. If there was one guy among all the first-graders who made him feel uncomfortable it had to be Kurokawa. Not only had this freshman earned the reputation of having a bad temper since his first day at Shidou, but he was also known for being insanely jealous when it came to Gii and the relationships other students had with him. It was an open secret among the students that several boys had already become victims of verbal attacks and threats from Kurokawa's side. That thought slightly scared Takumi and he tried to avoid the freshman as best as he could.

Although Gii had done everything in his power to hide their true relationship, the fact that they had been roommates for the past year could not have been concealed and this mere fact was enough to drive Kurokawa mad with jealousy towards him. By the way the younger boy used to glare at him whenever their paths would cross, Takumi could tell that the guy loathed and hated him with all his heart. "Hey Hayama," the freshman said in a commanding voice, his arms crossed in front of his chest and glaring daggers. "Yes, is there anything I can do for you Kurokawa-kun," Takumi replied politely and rose from his seat, putting on his distant and indifferent expression he quickly had become famous for among the other students since his freshman days.

"Are you going out with someone," the first-grader asked slyly and stepped closer, forcing the other boy to sit back down. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm waiting for one of my friends, Shingyouji Kanemitsu," Takumi answered quietly, forcing himself to remain calm and to hide his growing uneasiness. "We agreed to spend the afternoon together and go to town." "Liar," one of Kurokawa's followers piped in. "Excuse me," the third-year student asked, feigning innocence. "Don't you dare lie to me," Kurokawa growled angrily as he bent down and pushed Takumi roughly against the back of the wooden bench. "I heard that you and your friend are going to meet with Saki-senpai to have lunch," he continued, towering over the ebony-haired boy, glaring at him menacingly.

"I'll only say it once. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Saki-senpai because if you don't I'll make you regret it! Saki-senpai belongs to me!" "Excuse me, but I think Gii doesn't belong to anyone," Takumi replied defiantly, his voice firm and steady as he bravely held the freshman's glare without blinking. Thanks to Gii and his other friends he had become stronger during the past year and he wouldn't allow himself to be intimidated by an arrogant first-grader and his fan club. "As you know, Gii and I have been roommates last year and we got along well. It's only natural I guess that we sometimes meet for a meal or a chat. I do the same with my roommate from my freshman year, Katakura Toshihisa," he explained quietly, attempting to resolve the current situation as best as he could. "Besides another one of Gii's friends, Akaike-kun, will join us as well."

"How dare you talk back to me like that," Kurokawa exclaimed furiously and forcefully grabbed Takumi by his collar, yanking the ebony-haired boy roughly towards him. "A mere commoner like you should know his place!" "Hey! Leave Hayama-san alone," Shingyouji's voice could be heard from the stairs before the freshman could go any further. "If you don't, I'll report you for bullying and you know the rules here at Shidou. You could get suspended or even expelled for repeated bullying and if I remember correctly you've already received several reprimands from your homeroom teacher and the head teacher," he added with a smug expression on his face. Growling in anger the freshman let go of Takumi and pushed him back lustily onto the bench. "You are lucky today Hayama, but I'm nowhere near finished with you. I'll teach you a lesson and I'll show you where you stand. Just you wait," he hissed dangerously and mentioned for his followers to get ready to leave.

"Are you alright Hayama-san? You're almost as white as a sheet," Shingyouji asked concerned once the group of first-years was gone. "I'm ok Shingyouji-kun, thank you. He didn't hurt me or anything," Takumi replied and drew in a shaky breath, trying to calm his racing heart. The violent encounter with Kurokawa had scared him more than he wanted to admit. "That's good," the younger boy said, letting out a sigh of relief and placed his hand gently onto Takumi's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "But I think we should tell Saki-senpai and Akaike-senpai about this incident," he stated. "Kurokawa is a troublemaker and it seems that he's declared you to be his personal enemy. He won't leave you alone and things could get really ugly for you, given his bad temper and his insane jealousy." "That might be true, but I don't want Gii to worry. He has enough on his hands as it is. But I promise that I'll talk to Akaike-kun later and get some advice how to handle this," Takumi replied sincerely and smiled mildly at his friend. "But now let's get going or we'll be late."


	2. Shortlived Happiness

**A/N: **Sorry for the making you wait so long for this update, but here it is the next chapter of "Remember Me". I was working on a Takumi-kun story that was special request. If you haven't done so already, please check it out. The story is titled "Feel you way" and I uploaded it only three days ago. If you decide to read it, please leave me a review with your thoughts since the situation between our beloved couple is a little different from usual and I'm dying to know how you feel about that.

I also want to thank all the people who were so kind to leave a comment for the previous chapter of this story and/or added it to their Alert-, C2- and Favourites-lists! That means a great deal to me!

But now enjoy the new chapter of "Remember Me"!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Me, owning Takumi and co.? Yes, at least in my dreams!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

At the entrance of the café Gii was chatting animatedly with Akaike and waved his hand as soon as he noticed his boyfriend approaching with Shingyouji in tow. "Sorry to have kept you waiting," Takumi said, smiling apologetically. "Have you been waiting long?" "No problem," Gii answered, returning the smile. "Did you have any trouble on your way here?" "We didn't get lost or anything," Shingyouji piped in before his friend and senpai could say anything. "But back at the dorm Hayama-san had a little run-in with Kurokawa." He shifted uncomfortably as he felt the other boy glaring at him. "Gomen Hayama-san, but I'm only worried about you," he stammered and cast his eyes. "You're my best friend after all."

"Shingyouji-kun," Takumi said quietly and squeezed the younger boy's arm amicably, his beautiful dark eyes softening immediately. "We'll definitely take care of that later," Akaike stated somewhat grimly. "Gii's admirers or not, the freshmen have to live by the rules we have at Shidou, just like everyone else. We can't allow them to think that they can do whatever they want and get away with everything, simply because of them being the sons of rich, influential or powerful families." The amber-haired boy nodded in agreement. "Well said Shouzo. But now let's go in and have lunch. I'm positively starving!" With that he placed a quick, but affectionate kiss on Takumi's cheek and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly before entering the café as if nothing had happened. The three boys followed suit, Takumi blushing, Akaike and Shingyouji grinning.

The group enjoyed their lunch on the café's terrace, without Shingyouji however. Knowing that Sagara, a Shidou graduate, and Misu, who had always harbored a deep admiration for his senpai, would be dining there as well, Gii had organized for his friends and himself to get a table close to them. In the end Misu had excused himself, realizing how sad and upset Shingyouji had been about him being with Sagara-senpai and had left with his pet to finally fulfill his promise of buying clothes for him.

After lunch the three boys decided to go for an afternoon walk and to take the opportunity to get some shopping done as well. Akaike soon excused himself, saying that he had some errands to run, thus allowing Takumi and Gii to spend some private time with each other. The two lovers walked hand in hand in comfortable silence until they reached the small park in the center of the town. They chose a bench in a more secluded area and set down, Takumi leaning his head comfortably against his boyfriend's broad shoulder. Gii's hand disappeared into the boy's dark, silky hair, stroking and caressing gently, causing him to sigh several times in contentment.

"Are you happy," the amber-haired boy asked, his voice soft and velvet-like. "Very," Takumi replied with a beautiful smile. "Everything is just perfect. I'm here with you and at last Shingyouji-kun got to go on a date with Misu-kun. Thank you so much for planning our 'coincidental' meeting with Sagara-senpai back at the café. You are really good at playing match maker." "You're quite welcome," Gii answered, smiling equally. "Let's hope for Shingyouji's sake that Misu has finally realized that he's in love with the guy and tells him so." "Yes," the ebony-haired boy replied with a sigh. "Shingyouji deserves happiness more than anyone else. He's kind, caring and a great friend, always thinking more about others than about himself."

Gii nodded in agreement. "I guess he is, considering that he told Akaike and me about the incident between you and Kurokawa, probably knowing that you would be angry if he did. Would you have told me yourself?" Takumi lifted his head to meet his lover's gaze and immediately noticed the worry reflecting in his hazel-colored orbs as well as the serious expression on his face. "To be honest, I hadn't planned on telling you about this," he began hesitantly and Gii narrowed his eyes momentarily, clearly a little upset. "I had intended to talk to Akaike-kun instead. You already have so many things on your mind and the current situation is difficult enough as it is. I didn't want you to worry." With that he fell silent for several moments and cast his eyes. "Besides, it has been the first time that Kurokawa got physical," he finally continued with a heavy sigh. "It was partly my fault, I guess because I unnecessarily provoked him by standing up to him and talking back. Please don't be too angry with me for keeping this from you."

"I'm not angry," Gii replied softly and gently placed a finger under Takumi's chin, forcing him to look back up. "But please promise me that you won't keep things like that from me in the future. I'll do everything I can to protect you, but that's only possible if you're open with me. First thing tomorrow I'll meet Shouzo to discuss with him what's best to be done about Kurokawa and his minions before things get worse. I couldn't take it and I could never forgive myself if anything would happen to you because of me." "Oh Gii," the ebony-haired boy whispered endearingly and couldn't help but blush under his lover's intense gaze. "I love you Takumi. You mean everything to me," the handsome upper-class man breathed lovingly and pulled his boyfriend onto his lap, sealing the boy's lips with a passionate kiss before he was given the chance to reply anything.

The moment Takumi felt Gii's mouth brush against his own, he closed his eyes, settled his hands at the nape of the other's neck and returned the kiss with equal passion, parting his lips slightly in invitation. The amber-haired boy deepened the kiss almost instantly, tightening his embrace as he began to sensually explore the warm, moist cavern of his beloved's mouth. A soft moan escaped Takumi when he felt Gii's tongue swirling around his own in playful, stimulating caresses and allowed himself to be swept away by the delicious feeling of pleasure that washed over him. "Unngh." They finally broke the kiss after what seemed to have been an eternity, both of them breathing heavily as their eyes met once more. "I love you too, Gii," Takumi whispered huskily and buried his face in the curve of his lover's neck, sighing contently, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him.

Unable to resist the temptation, Gii began to nuzzle Takumi's neck tenderly, his hands slowly traveling up and down the boy's back on their own accord. Ever since the beginning of their third year at Shidou the moments when they could be with each other jauntily had become rare because of the difficult circumstances with the freshmen and they were grateful for every occasion they got to meet in private. And so the two lovers kept sitting on the bench for a while in comfortable silence, holding each other tight, completely oblivious to the time and the world around them. It was only when a bell tolled in the far distance that Takumi lifted his head. "What time is it," he asked softly. "It's three o'clock," Gii answered with a sad smile on his lips and sighed in disappointment. "I'm sorry, but I think we should better go back. Shouzo is probably already waiting for us."

The ebony-haired boy nodded almost imperceptibly and the couple rose to their feet. "I take it that, even though we're going to meet up with Akaike-kun now, we're going to return to school separately?" "I'm afraid so," the handsome upper-class man replied dolefully and pulled his lover into his arms again. "I'm so sorry, my love, that we have to end our date like this," he said quietly. "But please meet me again tonight." "Don't worry about it Gii," Takumi answered and placed his hand gently onto the other boy's cheek, smiling reassuringly. "I know that it's for my own good. What time shall I come over tonight?" "Not my room," the amber-haired boy said mysteriously, returning his beloved's smile. "Please come and meet me at the gazebo near the greenhouse at, let's say eight o'clock?" Takumi nodded excitedly in agreement, secretly wondering why his boyfriend had chosen that place for their meeting. "Great," Gii exclaimed happily and claimed Takumi's lips once more to share another deep, ardent kiss with him, before heading back to meet up with their mutual friend.

**oOo**

Once the evening had fallen Takumi found himself getting more and more excited and restless. He was dying of curiosity, wondering what Gii could be up to, choosing the romantic and slightly secluded gazebo that had quickly become their favorite spot after the demolition of the concert hall, for their private meeting that night. "I'm dying to know what could be the meaning of this," the ebony-haired boy murmured to himself and smiled mildly. "Doing something like that is so like him. Well I better get ready." With that he walked over to the closet to change into an outfit suitable for a romantic evening date. After looking at his reflection in the large mirror for several moments and straightening out his choice of clothes he closed the closet door with a content smile. The T-shirt he had worn during the day had been replaced with a white, tight-fitting dress shirt that accented his slender body in all the right places and a pair of black slacks completed his attire. Glancing at his wrist watch he quickly picked up his phone and the room keys. It was almost eight o'clock.

By the time Takumi left his dorm the campus was already laying in calm, peaceful silence. As he walked down the deserted paths that led to the greenhouse, the boy stopped once in a while for a brief moment in order to take a deep breath of the fresh, fragrant night air. He had always loved to walk the campus in the early hours of the day or at night, especially in summer. The calmness and quiescence as well as the rich scent of flowers and grass, lingering in the air never failed to have a soothing and at the same time invigorating effect on him. After they had become roommates, he and Gii had often taken a quiet, romantic evening walk together, mostly in comfortable silence, holding hands and simply enjoying each other's company. "Gii," he whispered endearingly into the still of the night as he continued on his way and his heartbeat sped up at the thought of the one he had come to love more than anything in the world.

When Takumi finally reached his destination he instantly stopped dead in his tracks and his beautiful dark eyes went wide at the sight that was unfolding before them. The whole gazebo was beautifully illuminated by numerous candles that were interspaced throughout the wooden construction, bathing the place in a warm, flickering orange glow and hundreds of rose petals covered the floor. The ebony-haired boy slowly walked closer as he let his eyes wander over the beautiful scene until they came to rest on the person, standing on the bottom step of the set of stairs that let into the pavilion, smiling affectionately, and Takumi's breath got caught momentarily in his throat. Gii was dressed formally in a tailor-made, dark-grey suit, silky white dress shirt and bow tie. He looked breathtaking, beautifully elegant, and gave off an almost regal air as he stood there motionlessly, holding out his hand towards his lover in invitation.

"Welcome, my love," he said softly and took Takumi's hand to lead him into the gazebo where he pulled him into his arms. "Gii," Takumi stammered, blushing slightly as he met his lover's affectionate gaze and melted into his warm and comfortable embrace. In the glow of the candles the handsome upper-class man looked perfectly like a character right out of a fairytale, too handsome to be real, his hazel-colored eyes seeming to have prisms of green and gold reflect in them. "My sweet Takumi," he breathed endearingly and leaned in to take his beloved's mouth captive.

At the feeling of Gii's lips brushing sensually against his own Takumi's eyes drifted shut and he responded eagerly with equal passion, wrapping his arms tightly around the other's neck as he granted the boy's probing tongue full access to the moist, warm cavern of his mouth. Gii deepened the kiss hungrily and one of his hands disappeared into his lover's dark silky strands. The ebony-haired boy moaned in pleasure as their tongues began to swirl fervently around each other, Gii's taste slowly mixing with his own. Oh how he loved kissing Gii and being kissed by him, how he relished the handsome upper-class man's taste, that beguiling mix of coffee and sweetness which never failed to turn him on and to make him want more. He simply couldn't get enough of those kisses and he never would.

Before entering Shidou he had never thought someone could ever make him feel that way or that he would get to love somebody so much that it would be almost impossible for him to put his feelings into words. When the two lovers finally broke their heated kiss, their breaths were hot and ragged, their eyes glazed with passion and desire. "G-Gii…what's the meaning of this," Takumi gasped meeting his boyfriend's gaze again. "It's so incredibly romantic and beautiful." "Do you like it," the handsome upper-class man asked softly, his fingers trailing the other boy's delicate features in a tender, loving caress. The ebony-haired boy nodded, a warm, affectionate smile gracing his beautiful face. "This feels like a dream. What's the occasion?"

"You and my feelings for you," Gii whispered sincerely and placed a sweet, innocent kiss on his lover's lips. "Today is Tanabata, our second Tanabata as a couple," he explained hoarsely. "And I want to tell you face to face what I wish for on this special day because only you can make this wish come true." He fell silent for a moment and took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving those of his beloved. "I love you Takumi, more than I can say. You mean everything to me," he continued huskily, affection and sincerity evident in his deep, warm voice. "My only wish for Tanabata, the one thing I want more than anything in this world, is to be with you for the rest of my life, to start a family with you and to grow old together. I want to be your man, will you be mine?"

"G-Gii," Takumi stammered, his voice barely more than a whisper, when the amber-haired boy released him from his hold and got down on one knee. With a shaky smile he reached into the pocket of his jacket to produce a small, velvet box and opened it slowly, revealing a beautiful silver ring with intricate designs and a clear gem embedded in its center. "Hayama Takumi, will you make my wish come true," Gii asked hoarsely as he held out the box towards his lover. "Will you marry me?" For a moment the ebony-haired boy could only stare at the ring, completely overwhelmed and his eyes began to cloud with tears of joy. "Y-Yes," he finally managed to whisper. "A thousand times 'yes'!"

Smiling radiantly Gii rose to his feet again and pulled his fiancé close, losing no time to seal the boy's lips with his own. Takumi responded instantly and the couple shared a deep, ardent kiss that had them both moaning in pleasure as their tongues brushed repeatedly against each other in a heated dance and left them breathless once they had pulled away. They gazed lovingly at each other for a long moment before Gii finally took Takumi's left hand to gently slip the silver band onto his ring finger. "I love you," he whispered breathy and pressed his lips tenderly against his fiancé's soft palm. "I love you too," the ebony haired-haired boy sighed happily, smiling beautifully at his one and only.

The handsome upper-class man silently traced his thumb over the boy's mouth in a gentle caress, then leaned in to claim those sweet lips once more, this time for a deep, long and slow kiss that spoke of nothing but love and affection. With a soft sigh Takumi snuggled deeper into Gii's embrace, surrendering implicitly to his partner's sensual caresses. He was in heaven. "Stay over at my room tonight," Gii breathed velvet-like into Takumi's ear, after breaking the kiss. "Spend the night with me." "I can't think of anything I'd rather do," the ebony-haired boy replied huskily, desire evident in his voice. "Then just let me quickly clean up here and I'm all yours," the handsome upper-class man said hoarsely and ran his hand gingerly over his fiancé's cheek, his hazel-colored eyes holding the promise of a night that would be spend with passionate lovemaking.

"Why don't you go back first and ask Misu to think of something to cover for us. Since it's Saturday night there shouldn't be any surprise inspections of the dorm from one of the teachers, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I'll message you as soon as I'm back in my room." "Alright, but don't make me wait too long," Takumi breathed with a seductive smile and rising to his tiptoes he placed a sweet, loving kiss on his fiancé's lips before he turned to leave. Gii stared after the retreating figure of his beloved until he was out of sight, silently thanking fate and the heavens for blessing him with such a treasure.

**oOo**

Takumi walked the dark paths to the dorm grounds with a light bounce in his step, sighing now and then in happiness and contentment. He still couldn't believe that he had just gotten engaged to Gii and the mere thought of the night that was lying ahead of him made his skin crawl and his heart flutter with excitement. He had almost reached his destination, still thinking about his lover with a dreamy expression on his face, when several hands, that had practically come out of nowhere, grabbed his shoulders roughly, forcing him to halt in his steps. Six figures emerged silently from the shadows of the trees and bushes that surrounded the dorms and Takumi's head cleared instantly as soon as he came face to face with the leader of the group. "Kurokawa," he whispered inaudibly, struggling hard in the futile attempt to free himself from the powerful grip of the two boys who had taken him captive and panic began to rise in his throat.

"Konbanwa, Hayama," the freshman snickered, glaring menacingly. "Did you have a pleasant evening?" "What do you want," Takumi asked, his voice cold and firm, ignoring the boy's question and although he was trembling internally, fear curdling his stomach, he was determined to not let the sophomore see how afraid he really was. "I want to know what you've been doing for the past hour," Kurokawa growled, grabbing the older boy by the collar of his shirt. "I went for an evening walk, that's all," the ebony-haired third-year replied calmly, the expression on his face indifferent and unreadable. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

The words had barely left his mouth when he suddenly felt a sharp pain shooting through his head the moment Kurokawa's fist connected hard with his jaw. "I already told you this morning…Don't you dare mess with me and play dumb," the first-year student roared, his eyes blazing with hate and fury. "You met Gii-senpai, didn't you? Didn't you?" Takumi only stared at Kurokawa in silence, his mind still dazed from the heavy punch. He let his tongue gingerly brush against the corner of his mouth when he tasted copper and winced momentarily at the pain the touch had caused. "One of my friends saw Saki leaving in the direction of the greenhouse earlier tonight and not long after that you were seen walking into the exact same direction," the sophomore hissed angrily. "Only a mere coincidence? I don't think so!"

Takumi didn't reply and struggled violently again, trying to free himself only to be yanked back immediately, his arms being twisted painfully on his back as the boys' hold of him tightened. The third-year's breath quickened in growing fear. The hateful look, as well as the evil smirk on Kurokawa's face, told Takumi that the sophomore wouldn't let him get away this time and that he was far from being finished with him. The situation was getting dangerous and there wasn't anyone around who could have helped him. Gii was still at the greenhouse, the dorm grounds were deserted due to the late hour and he knew only all too well that there was no way he could take it up with a group of eight boys by himself.

The freshman slowly stepped closer, grinning evilly. "You really don't know your place Hayama, do you," he growled and roughly gripped Takumi's hair, brutally forcing his head back before he grabbed the boy's chin painfully tight, forcing big dark-brown eyes to meet his. "I told you to stay away from Gii-senpai, didn't I? But since you don't want to listen, I guess you have to learn the hard way where you really stand." With that Kurokawa released Takumi from his grip and the next moment the third-year student groaned in agony, all the air momentarily leaving his lungs, as the freshman's knee was rammed hard into his stomach. He doubled over in pain and the two boys, who had been holding him up to that point, suddenly let go with a lusty push causing him to collapse heavily onto the hard ground, gasping for breath, his beautiful eyes brimming with tears of pain, desperation and helplessness.

He wasn't given any chance to recover as Kurokawa's minions, who had swiftly surrounded him, started to kick him mercilessly, throwing insults at him and snickering evilly. Takumi couldn't even scream for the lack of oxygen and the pain shooting through his body. All he could do was to raise his arms above his head and to curl up into a ball, in the useless attempt to protect himself from the violent assault as best as he could. "Low-class people like yourself shouldn't even be admitted to a prestigious school like Shidou," Kurokawa hissed with disgust and dug the heel of his shoe painfully into Takumi's already bruised cheek, forcing the boy's face brutally onto the cold asphalt while the rest of the group continued their attacks.

"Scum like you isn't worth to eat off the ground we and Gii-senpai walk on. That's what you are Hayama, worthless scum and I won't ever allow you to come near Gii again! He's mine!" And with that the sophomore began to kick the defenseless boy furiously over and over again with all the power he could muster. Takumi found himself unable to move, his whole body was in excruciating pain and he couldn't breathe. The insulting voices of his attackers, whose owners never refrained from their brutal ministrations, soon grew distant and everything started to get blurry. "Gii," was the last word that escaped his bruised lips before his world went black.

**oOo**

"Thank you so much for spending the day with me, Arata-san," Shingyouji exclaimed and beamed happily at his senpai and, since that very afternoon, his boyfriend as they made their way back to the dorms. "I'm so happy! I can't wait to tell Hayama-san the news!" Those words made Misu halt in his tracks and he turned to face the younger boy. "Listen Shingyouji because I'll only say this once," he stated firmly, his handsome features serious. "We're an item now. So, don't get to friendly with Hayama. It annoys me. You belong to me and to me only. Do you understand?" "H-Hai," the second-year student answered shyly, his heart fluttering with happiness at Misu's obvious jealousy because it showed how much the older boy cared for him, even if he usually tried to hide it by showing him the cold shoulder and by acting all indifferent.

"But Arata-san, there's no need to worry," he continued blushing faintly as they resumed their walk, this time hand in hand. "I only have eyes for you. In my heart there's no one else but you. Hayama-san and I are…," his voice trailed off all of a sudden as his eyes wandered over to a far corner of the dorm grounds. "What is it Shingyouji," Misu asked in surprise and followed his boyfriend's gaze. "What's going on there," he murmured quietly when he perceived eight figures scurrying away from the grounds, hastily merging into the shadows of the night and leaving a motionless bundle behind on the dark, barely lit path. "Arata-san," the younger boy whispered and looked up at the other boy with questioning eyes. Without a word the third-year student began to walk closer towards the rather large object, pulling Shingyouji with him. Both boys' eyes went wide in shock and disbelief when they had come close enough to realize that the bundle lying on the ground before them was a boy, more over a boy they knew only all too well.

"Oh my God, Hayama! Hayama, can you hear me! Hayama," Misu shouted desperately and crouching down beside his unconscious roommate he shook the boy's shoulders gently but with determination, like he had learned in his first-aid class, but didn't get any reaction. "Damn it," he cursed and quickly cast a glance at Shingyouji who was staring down at the motionless body of his friend, his eyes brimming with tears. "Hayama-san…" "Shingyouji, don't just stand there! Get the nurse here at once," the third-year bellowed. "And tell her to call an ambulance. Since it's Saturday there's no doctor at the infirmary!" The younger boy nodded and darted off, running as fast as he could. While Misu gave Takumi first aid to the best of his abilities he came across the boy's cell phone. Without hesitation he yanked it from the other's pockets and began to frantically search its directory for a certain number.

"I'm almost finished over here, my love," Gii answered the phone, only to be cut off immediately by the harsh voice of his rival. "Saki, it's Misu! Where are you? Ugh, never mind…get yourself to the dorm grounds, now! Hayama has been attacked!" With that the connection was cut, leaving Gii staring at his phone in shock for a second, all color draining from his face and then he broke into a desperate run, Misu's words echoing in his ears. Soon the dorms came into view and he could see the boy attending Takumi, a worried expression on his prominent features.

"Takumi," Gii screamed frantically and dropped to his knees beside his fiancé, tears forming in his hazel-colored eyes as he saw in which dreadful state his beloved was, the bruises and scratches on his face and arms, the dirt and the footprints on his clothes. "Takumi, hang in there! Takumi!" All he wanted was to hold the boy tight, but he desperately fought his urge take the other into his arms, knowing that it could make things worse, depending on the seriousness of his injuries. Instead he reached out towards his fiancé and ran the back of his hand slowly over Takumi's cheek, tears of desperation and helplessness streaming down his own as sirens could be heard in the distance and Shingyouji came running, accompanied by the school's nurse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I can't believe that I did that to my poor Takumi! Would you believe me when I say that I had actually tears in my eyes while writing that last part?

** Do you want to know how things will turn out? You know what you have to do! **  
><strong> Same rule as for the previous chapter: 5 reviews minimum = next chapter! <strong>  
><strong> So keep them coming!<strong>


	3. Deep Shadows

**A/N:** Hello everybody, here's the next chapter of "Remember Me".  
>If you have ever asked yourselves why I titled this story "Remember Me", I can assure you that you'll get your answer in this chapter.<br>Enjoy the read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own blah, blah, blah...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Gii was restlessly pacing the floor of the hospital's emergency ward when Akaike burst through the doors, his chest heaving, a sure sign that he had been running most of the way. "How…is he? Has any…anything been heard," he gasped, his eyes traveling back and forth between his best friend and the two boys who were occupying the chairs that were rowed up here and there along the white walls. Shingyouji silently shook his head and quickly cast his eyes in an attempt to hide the fresh tears that were welling up in them for the umpteenth time.

"The doctors are still with him," Misu explained quietly, pulling his boyfriend closer in order to comfort him and gestured towards a set of doors at the end of the floor, which marked the entrance to the area that was off-limits for everyone except patients, doctors and medical assistants. "What's taking them so damn long," Gii huffed, ruffling his hair in desperate frustration. "He's been in there for ages!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure Hayama is going to be alright, you'll see," Akaike said softly and squeezed his best friend's shoulder in comfort and encouragement. The amber-haired boy looked downright miserable. He was pale as death himself, his warm hazel-brown eyes were bloodshot and dull with worry, desperation and fear written all over his handsome features. "Thanks Shouzo," he whispered shakily. "I really hope that he will be, but all this waiting and this damn uncertainty are killing me."

"Who on earth would do such a thing to Hayama," Misu hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Too bad we couldn't see the faces of the guys because of the distance and the darkness." "I think I have a pretty good idea who is responsible for this attack," Shingyouji growled angrily and when the older boy gave him a questioning look, he quickly filled his boyfriend in with the details of the encounter between Takumi and Kurokawa at the dorms around noon that day. "But we don't have any proof, so there is nothing we can do, right," the second-year student finished, sighing dejectedly as the others nodded their heads slowly in agreement.

"For now, all we can do is wait until Hayama is well enough to tell us what exactly happened back at the dorms tonight and who attacked him," Akaike stated, frustration evident in his usually calm voice. Misu was just about to say something when the doors leading to the examination and operating rooms opened and a doctor emerged, walking towards the group of boys. "Are you Hayama-kun's friends," the middle-aged man addressed them and they nodded silently. "Sensei how is he," Gii inquired anxiously. "Is he going to be alright?"

"Well, your friend's condition is serious, but not life-threatening and for now he is stable," the doctor explained matter-of-factly. "Hayama-kun has four broken ribs as well as numerous bruises and scratches. Apart from the fractures we couldn't detect any other internal injuries, but for the next forty-eight hours the patient is going to remain under close surveillance in the intensive-care unit, just for safety. Your friend also received several kicks into the head and consequently we did a brain scan. According to the results everything seems to function normally, but we have to wait until Hayama-kun regains consciousness, so that we can run a few more tests to check if there is any impairment. In order to prevent his body from dehydrating he'll be on intravenous drip until he wakes up and he will be given some light pain relievers. That's all I can tell you for now."

"Thank you very much, sensei," Gii said and bowed low as did the other boys. "Can we see him now?" "You can, but please make it short," the doctor informed them. "Third floor, room 305. Hayama-kun's parents have also been notified and are expected to arrive some time tomorrow. Please excuse me now. I have some other patients to attend to." The boys bowed respectfully once more and after the doctor had left, they made their way towards the elevators.

Room 305 was lying almost in complete silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the steadily repeated beeping of the heart-rate monitor and Takumi's shallow breathing which was slightly labored. The group quietly walked over to the bed and what they saw didn't do much to improve their spirits, despite the doctor's relatively positive diagnosis. Takumi's face and arms were strewn with many scratches and bruises of an ugly blackish-blue color. A bandage was draped around his head and the boy himself was almost as white as the sheets he was bedded on. He looked miserably poor, so fragile and vulnerable in his state that his friends found it difficult to keep their countenance.

"I sincerely hope that the guys who did this to Hayama-san are going to pay dearly for this," Shingyouji murmured huffy. "They will, definitely. We will make sure of that," Akaike stated quietly. "If the culprits should really be either Kurokawa and his minions or any other students of Shidou Academy, they are doubtlessly going to be expelled immediately in consequence for their actions."

"There could be legal consequences as well," Misu explained in a hushed voice. "Hayama could file a lawsuit against his attackers, charging them with aggravated assault in coincidence with aggravated battery and he could demand compensation for non-pecuniary damage, meaning for pain and personal suffering. Let's just hope that he is willing to tell us truthfully who is responsible for this mess." "If he shouldn't be, I'll make him talk. I swear," Gii said grimly. "Those guys won't get away with what they did. I won't allow them to."

The room fell silent again and the boys remained quietly at their friend's bedside for several minutes. "I hate to say this, but we should return to the school," Akaike spoke up softly. "Even though there won't be any consequences this time for our breaking of the curfew rules because of the special circumstances, we shouldn't take too much advantage of that. Besides, for now there's nothing we can do for Hayama anyway. Let him rest and let's come back to check on him tomorrow, after we had some rest as well. Maybe he'll already be awake by then." Misu and Shingyouji nodded in agreement, but Gii didn't show any reaction and remained silent.

"Gii-senpai, daijoubu ka," the second-year student asked gently. "No, not really," the handsome upper-class man answered truthfully. "Could you give me another minute or two?" "Of course," Akaike said softly. "We will wait for you outside." With that he gave his best friend's shoulder a light, comforting squeeze and turned to leave, the other two boys following suit. As soon as they had closed the door behind them Gii took one of the chairs and sitting down at his fiancé's bedside he gently took Takumi's hand into his as silent tears began to trickle down his weary face.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you, my love," he whispered shakily and kissed each of the boy's fingertips. "This is all my fault. I hope you will be able to forgive me eventually." With that he pressed his lips softly against Takumi's palm and sat in silence for a while. Finally he slowly rose to his feet and before rejoining the others outside he bent over his beloved to place a gentle, lingering kiss on the boy's pale, bruised lips. "Please wake up and get well soon, I beg you. We still have to celebrate our engagement and tell the others. Don't you want to see their faces when we give them the news?"

**oOo**

Sleep just didn't want to come that night, leaving Gii tossing and turning in his bed, pictures of the one he loved more than anything, looking so pitiful in that hospital bed, appearing in front of his eyes as soon as he closed them. "Takumi," he whispered repeatedly into the silent darkness of his room. "Please be alright, please." When his alarm finally went off at eight o'clock Gii groaned and rubbed his eyes groggily. His body felt heavy, a clear sign of exhaustion and even without looking into the mirror he knew that he was pale and had to have deep, dark circles around his eyes.

'Coffee, I need strong coffee,' he repeated in his head over and over again as he dragged himself out of bed to get dressed and ready for the day, a day he would spend in the hospital at his beloved's bedside. "Maybe I should also get some breakfast before I go to visit Takumi," he murmured at the sound of his grumbling stomach. His gaze fell onto his mobile phone that sat on his night stand and after a brief moment of consideration he picked it up resolutely and dialed the hospital's number.

"This is Saki Giichi from Shidou Academy. I'd like to inquire after the condition of my friend and classmate Hayama Takumi. He was admitted to the intensive-care unit last night," he exclaimed as soon as his call went through. "Please hold on a moment," the operator replied in a monotone voice and put him on hold. Finally he got connected to the intensive-care unit and after he had finished the relatively short call, Gii grabbed his room keys with a dejected sigh and slowly trudged down the stairs to the entrance hall where he ran into Akaike and Misu.

"Whoa Gii, you look like a ghost," the head of the disciplinary committee exclaimed, worry written all over his face as he took in his best friend's appearance. "It looks like you had a rough night. Did you get any sleep Saki," Misu asked concerned. "I tried Misu, I tried," the handsome upper-class man replied quietly, rubbing and massaging his temples against the headache he felt was coming on. "I'll get you some Aspirin from my room before we go to the cafeteria," Takumi's roommate stated with determination, the tone in his voice making it clear that he would book no opposition whatsoever. "You two go ahead. I'll just get the tablets and wait for Shingyouji, so please reserve two seats for us." "Alright," Akaike replied nodding and turned to leave. "Thanks Misu," Gii whispered softly and followed his best friend outside.

"You know," the head of the disciplinary committee began carefully as they slowly made their way to the cafeteria, "it might be a good idea to ask the school's nurse for some light sleeping pills if you suffer from sleeplessness. You need your strength because the next few weeks are going to be quite tough. You know that, don't you?" The amber-haired boy nodded silently and a deep sigh escaped his lips. "And I guess Hayama wouldn't like the idea that his condition affects you so much as to the point of endangering your own health and wellbeing," Akaike went on. "More importantly, how can you be of any help and support to your lover if you collapse from exhaustion and insomnia? Once Hayama is back on his feet he might need your help, support and strength more than ever."

"What do you mean," Gii asked concerned. "A violent assault like the one Hayama experienced is considered a traumatic event," the other boy explained. "There might be side-effects like nightmares or fear of darkness. I don't mean to meet trouble half way, but we should be prepared for something of that sort and considering that Hayama is a very sensitive guy, who suffered from a phobia before…," "I see your point Shouzo," Gii replied softly and sighed deeply. "But I sincerely hope that everything will turn out well." "So do we all," Akaike said with sincerity as he patted his best friend's back in a reassuring manner. "And I'm sure it will, so keep your chin up Gii."

The cafeteria was busy as usual, but the boys were lucky enough to get a table big enough for five or six people. Shingyouji and Misu joined them only a short while later and the tall, handsome third-year wordlessly shoved a package of tablets over to Gii, which he accepted with a grateful nod. The group was just about to start their meal when Toshihisa appeared at the table.

"Would you mind if I joined you," he asked, smiling shyly. "Of course not, take a seat," Akaike replied, returning the smile and gave the boy a short, barely noticeable glance, a glance that was filled with tender affection. The rest of the boys nodded their consent as well and Toshihisa took the remaining seat next to Shingyouji. "Ano, are there any news," he asked, his voice laced with concern. "I'm afraid not," Gii sighed. "I called the hospital first thing this morning, but they couldn't tell me much. Takumi is still unconscious, but at least his condition is stable and hasn't gotten any worse. We are allowed to stop by today to pay him a longer visit."

**oOo**

About two hours later Gii, Akaike, Misu, Shingyouji and Toshihisa were sitting around Takumi's bed, talking to each other in hushed voices. They tried to include their unconscious friend as best as they could in their conversation, filling him in with details about this and that and occasionally directing a question at him. "Do you think he can hear us? Does he realize that we are here and that we are talking to him," Shingyouji mused quietly.

"I'm sure that he does somehow," Gii replied softly and gazed lovingly at his fiancé, squeezing the boy's hand which he had taken into his own the moment he had sat down at the bedside, in a gentle caress. "You know that we are here by your side, don't you my love," he whispered and bent down to place a sweet, lingering kiss on Takumi's pale lips. "Please come back to us soon. We all miss you." "He'll be back to his old self and show us his beautiful smile in next to no time Saki-kun, I'm sure," Toshihisa said comfortingly. "You'll see." "Right and besides, since meeting you Hayama has changed a great deal and is now much stronger than he looks," Misu added with sincerity and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys," Gii replied hoarsely, a weak but grateful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The boys stayed for another hour at Takumi's bedside, in hopes that the boy might at last open his eyes, but they were disappointed. As the time kept slowly ticking away it became more and more evident that he wouldn't wake up any time soon and finally they agreed to return to the school and to visit their friend again either the next day or the day after that.

The group was just about to leave when the door was opened and two people, a man and a woman, obviously Takumi's parents, entered the room. The boy's father was a tall, slender man with raven-black hair and a prominent jaw, while his mother's features were soft, but somehow stern with dark eyes of a rich chocolate-brown color. She was a slender, elegant looking woman and it quickly became obvious that, where looks were concerned, Takumi had taken mostly after her.

"Konnichiwa," the boys greeted the couple in hushed voices and bowed slightly in respect as they introduced themselves to the new arrivals. "So, the five of you are my son's so-called friends," the middle-aged man stated coldly without returning the greeting, glaring at each boy with a piercing, intimidating gaze. "Excuse me," Gii inquired to make sure that he had heard correctly, trying to hide his annoyance and surprise as best as he could behind an expression of indifference on his handsome face.

"You heard right, young man," Takumi's father replied resolutely. "I referred to you as my son's so-called friends. I seriously can't consider you his true friends because if you were, you would have looked after him, protected him and he wouldn't be here right now in this terrible condition." Swallowing hard the amber-haired boy took a deep breath in order to calm himself and to keep his emotions under control. Those words had found their mark and stung greatly, but reminding himself that the present moment was neither the right time nor a hospital room the right place to get into an argument, Gii chose to remain silent.

"Anyway, since you guys have done your duty in visiting Takumi, I'd appreciate it if you would allow my wife and me some private time with our son." The boys glanced at the woman who had kept silent the whole time since she had entered the room and received an indifferent glance from her in return, her face portraying no emotion whatsoever. "Of course Hayama-san," the handsome upper-class man answered with a polite smile, even though he was raging inside at the rudeness and insolence of that man. "Then would you please excuse us. Good day." With that the five boys bowed in respect and quietly took their leave.

"Man, that was scary," Toshihisa exclaimed as soon as they had exited the hospital building. "Takumi's parents seem to be quite harsh, strict and, I dare say, cold people. I mean, I could be wrong and it's possible that they were only cold to us because they are worried about their son and because the current situation is very emotional for them, it would be natural after all...but if they are like that at home as well, I'm no longer surprised that Takumi used to be so shy and withdrawn. Hayama-san and his wife don't seem to be the kind of parents one can easily talk to or comfortably confide in."

"If you only knew," Gii murmured inaudibly while the others nodded in agreement to Toshihisa's words. "I understand the feelings of Takumi's parents, but I still think the way they treated us was unjust," the boy continued. "What happened to Takumi is terrible, but it's not our fault and it was unfair to blame us like that." "You're right. What happened yesterday wasn't your fault," Gii said quietly with a dejected sigh. "It was mine, entirely mine. I'm the one who is to blame. If I had asked Takumi to wait for me, instead of sending him back to the dorms by himself, none of this would have happened. I failed him…,"

"You didn't Saki," Misu interrupted the other boy sternly. "You are too severe upon yourself. Don't let Hayama senior's word get to you this much. You couldn't have foreseen this, none of us could have and you are not to blame, not more than the rest of us. Others are culpable and they'll get to face the consequences of their actions and will receive the punishment they deserve." "Misu is right you know," Akaike added softly and placed his hand firmly on his best friend's shoulder. "Who would have thought that Kurokawa would be so bold and dare to get his hands on Hayama twice in one day, especially since his first assault was witnessed by someone. That guy must have known that Shingyouji was more than likely to tell us about that incident, as he did."

"We should have directly reported the incident to the head teacher," the second-year student mused dolefully. "And what would you have achieved by that," Misu asked quietly. "It was a Saturday. The head teacher would have asked Kurokawa to report to him and he would have given him some punishment that wouldn't have been put into effect before Monday. By reporting Kurokawa you would have only fueled the fire, increased that guy's dislike for Hayama and he would have struck all the same, maybe even harder. No matter how you look at it, there is nothing you or any of us could have done." With that the tall, handsome boy bent down and pressed his lips gently against Shingyouji's temple in a loving, comforting caress. Under normal circumstances he would have never shown such an open display of affection in public, but seeing the sadness on his pet's and lover's face, the pain, Misu didn't care that he had an audience. The younger boy needed some sort of comfort and he was more than willing to give it.

"That's true," Akaike confirmed. "So, stop blaming yourself for what happened, especially you Gii." He fell silent for a moment and took a deep breath, carefully pondering his words before he continued. "I know how much you love Hayama and I know that you have sworn to do everything in you power to keep him out of harm's way, but you are only human and there are limits to what one can do. A year has three-hundred-sixty-five days, one day has twenty-four hours and you have your own life, your responsibilities as a student at Shidou as well as the heir and future successor to your father's business empire. You might not want to hear this, but it's simply impossible to look after Hayama every single hour of the day, even for someone as great as you. Besides, I don't think he would wish it. You know better than anyone how much he hates to be a burden to any of us, especially to you."

"I know Shouzo, believe me, I know, but I just can't help it" the amber-haired boy sighed. "This helplessness, the fact that I can't do anything for Takumi but to sit and wait, is unbearable and it's driving me crazy." Knowing that there was nothing he could say at present that would offer consolation to his best friend, Akaike chose to simply drape his arm tightly around the other boy's shoulders in silent comfort.

**oOo**

For the remaining time of their short journey back to the school the boys kept silent, each one of them lost in his own thoughts. "How about some coffee or tea in my room," Gii offered to the others once they had arrived at the dorms. "I think we all could need some refreshments right now. What do you say?" "A cup of your freshly brewed coffee, I don't say no to such an offer," Akaike said, smiling weakly. "Same here," Shingyouji and Toshihisa exclaimed in unison and Misu wordlessly nodded his consent as well. "Let's go to the convenience store and get some sweets," Toshihisa suggested. "We can't have coffee without some cake or cookies."

"True, so what are we waiting for," Shingyouji replied and with that the two boys were out the door, leaving the rest of the group smiling lightly at their retreating figures. "Shall we go upstairs first," Akaike suggested. "There's no need for us to wait down here. They'll know where to find us." Gii nodded and the three boys were just about to head for the staircase when none other than Kurokawa appeared at the foot of the stairs and walked casually towards the group of third-years.

"Konnichiwa minna," he greeted politely with a tiny smile on his lips. "Saki-senpai," he addressed his crush sweetly and the expression on his face immediately changed into one of concern. "I heard what happened to Hayama-senpai last night. How terrible! I feel so sorry for him and I sincerely hope he's going to be alright and will be back here with us soon. I assume that you have just returned from the hospital. How is he?"

The sophomore had barely finished his sentence when he felt himself being roughly grabbed by the collar of his shirt and being yanked forward. "Why, you little…," Gii, who simply couldn't take it anymore, roared and pushed the boy brutally against the wall. "Drop that sanctimonious act of yours. I know that it's you who is behind all this!" With that he struck out, but his arm was immediately intercepted by his two companions and they grabbed his shoulders firmly.

"Saki, shikarishirou," Misu exclaimed, tightening his grip as the handsome upper-class man struggled vehemently to free himself. "Don't do anything you're going to regret later," Akaike hissed forcefully. "Don't lower yourself to that guy's level. He's not worth it." Breathing hard, Gii let go of the boy, lowered his head and closed his eyes for a moment to calm down and regain control over his feelings. When his friends finally released him from their hold, he took a step back and slowly lifted his head again to face the sophomore, glaring daggers at the younger boy, anger and rage blazing dangerously in his hazel-colored orbs.

"I understand how you feel Saki, that you are worried about Hayama-senpai," Kurokawa explained calmly and straightened out his shirt. "But you really shouldn't go around venting your anger and frustration out on innocent bystanders or blame them without having any evidence." "Innocent," the amber-haired boy growled, his shoulders trembling from the effort of keeping his temper in check. "How dare you take that word into your mouth, you lying, scheming lowlife."

"For someone who always claims that he only cares about Hayama-senpai as a friend you sure get worked up a great deal about the recent events," the first-year continued unperturbed, without batting an eyelash. "What you're doing here could be considered bullying and I could report you to the head- or your homeroom teacher for it. You know that, don't you senpai?"

"You know what, I dare you to," Gii challenged in a dangerously low voice. "And we shall see who has the whip hand in the end. We all know beyond any doubt that it was you and your spineless, brainless minions who attacked Takumi so cowardly under the cover of darkness!" "Prove it," Kurokawa replied with a smug smile, a smile that Gii would have dearly liked to wipe off the boy's face with a punch of his fist. "Be assured that we will," Misu huffed angrily and Akaike nodded grimly.

"I swear I'll make you pay dearly for what you did to Takumi and if it's the last thing I'm going to do," Gii growled as he grabbed the sophomore by the collar of his shirt and yanked him close once more. "I don't know how you're going to play this game from now on, but I'll be prepared, we all will be," the handsome upper-class man hissed with a dangerous undertone evident in his voice. "We will watch you and your followers and if I should find you or any of your minions coming near Takumi again or laying hands on him I'll personally see to it that you are going to regret the very day you decided to enroll at Shidou Gakuin!" With that he released Kurokawa from his grip, pushed him roughly out of the way and began to climb the stairs without giving the boy another glance, Akaike and Misu wordlessly following suit.

Once inside his room Gii dropped onto the sofa and sighed deeply. "Thanks guys for interfering back there," he said quietly as he massaged his temples in frustration as well as exhaustion. "I really was about to lose it. If you hadn't stopped me I would have punched that coward square in the face." "Punched," Misu repeated, raising a brow. "Saki, you would have made mincemeat out of the guy." "Who could blame him for it," Akaike murmured huffily. "But that Kurokawa sure has some nerve, to play all innocent in front of us when in truth he's the culprit."

"Yes and I wouldn't be surprised if he would really go and report today's incident to a teacher," the president of the student council added grimly. "In that case, what would you do," Gii asked cautiously. "Luckily Misu and I were the only witnesses to that scene," Akaike explained with an unreadable expression on his face. "If Kurokawa should seriously dare to report you, which I personally doubt he will, I would turn a blind eye and bolster you, since we all know who the bad guy here is."

"I see, but what would you tell the head teacher if he should ask you about the incident," the handsome upper-class man asked, a relieved smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I'd say that you tripped, didn't he Misu?" The so addressed boy nodded wordlessly, a barely noticeable smirk playing about his lips. He and Gii might not be the best of friends, but he would never stab him in the back, knowing that he wouldn't be able to face himself if he did.

"I tripped," Gii repeated, meeting the two boys with disbelief. "Sure and there's a simple reason," Akaike explained calmly. "This morning you already complained about indisposition as a result of yesterday night's events and lack of sleep and you took the medicine Misu gave you, didn't you? He, Shingyouji, Toshihisa and I witnessed that. Well, after the return from the hospital you suffered from a sudden fit of dizziness as a result of your poor physical condition. In order to prevent yourself from falling you grabbed the first thing that was in your reach for support and that 'thing' happened to be Kurokawa. Of course he couldn't foresee that and was consequently caught off guard by the sudden impact, which caused him to lose his balance and to tumble against the wall with you holding on to him. Sounds very plausible, doesn't it and since Kurokawa was all alone his word would stand against ours."

"Besides the home room teachers and the head teacher already know that this guy is by no means a choirboy," Misu added casually. "So, who do you think they would believe in the end, a troublemaking sophomore or the head of the disciplinary committee and the president of the student-council?" "Thanks guys," Gii said chuckling lightly. "You're the best." "Don't mention it. That's what friends are for," Akaike replied nonchalantly. "And now that this matter is settled you better hurry to get that coffee ready. Shingyouji and Toshihisa should be back soon."

**oOo**

The following day, which marked the beginning of another school week, Akaike was talking to Misu prior to the beginning of the first period when suddenly Gii bolted through the door and burst into the classroom, almost tackling one of the other students in the process and all conversations in the room died down in an instant. The deep, dark circles under his eyes were a clear sign that he had passed another sleepless night, but nonetheless his face was glowing with happiness as if he had swallowed the sun.

"He's awake," the handsome upper-class man exclaimed breathlessly before his best friend and Misu were given the chance to say anything. "Takumi is awake! I just called the hospital and the head nurse gave me the news. She refused to give me any details concerning Takumi's condition because of confidentiality, but he finally opened his eyes!" "That's wonderful Gii," Akaike shouted smiling brightly as he pulled the amber-haired boy into an amicable embrace and even Misu went so far as to give him a short hug, neither of the three caring about the odd and curious stares they were receiving from their on-lookers.

"When can we see him," Misu asked excitedly. "I haven't asked the nurse about that," Gii admitted sheepishly. "But after the final period should be alright, I guess." "It's a good thing then that I spoke to the head teacher before homeroom and managed to get permission for all of us, including Shingyouji and Toshihisa, to leave the school grounds without permission if we want to visit Hayama after school or on weekends," Akaike explained proudly. "The only conditions are that we don't neglect our studies and school-related responsibilities, even with summer holidays starting next week and that we report to our homeroom teacher before we leave and as soon as we are back." "Well done," Misu complimented the boy and Gii nodded in agreement. "Well done indeed!" "Thanks," the head of the disciplinary committee replied smiling. "And since I'm certain that we are going to pay Hayama a visit this afternoon, we should tell Shingyouji and Toshihisa the good news as soon as possible. I bet they will be just as elated and relieved as we are."

**oOo**

For none of the five boys, Gii especially, school could let out quickly enough that day and as soon as the last bell had rung they gathered in front of the main building, each of them beaming with happiness and on their way to the hospital they chatted animatedly.

"Good afternoon," Gii greeted the nurse at the information and reception desk with a friendly smile. "We're here to visit our friend Hayama Takumi. Can we see him?" "Ah, you must be the students from Shidou Gakuin," the young woman replied, politely returning the smile. "Hayama-kun's attending doctor wishes to speak to you. Please allow me a moment to inform him that you have arrived and wait over there." With that she motioned for the boys to sit down in the small waiting area and picked up the phone.

"I somehow have a dark premonition concerning this," Gii murmured, genuine concern beginning to overshadow his features as the happiness and excitement he had felt only moments ago vanished quickly into the air. "Minna, don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing serious," Akaike said trying to sound convincing and to encourage his best friend as well as the others who looked similarly anxious, but failed miserably. The boys waited for several minutes in strained silence until at last, a doctor appeared and walked over to them.

"You are Hayama-kun's friends, I assume," he said politely. "My name is Asano Kengo and I'm your friend's attending physician." The students bowed respectfully in response before Gii spoke up. "Thank you, sensei for attending Takumi. We are all very desirous to see our friend and talk to him, now that he is finally awake," he explained, trying to remain calm. "So, may I inquire what it is you wish to speak to us about?"

"As you might have already guessed what I have to say relates to Hayama-kun," the middle-aged man stated matter-of-factly. "Would you please follow me to my office?" The boys nodded and quietly walked the ward's cold, white floors for a while until they were asked to halt in front of a door at the end of one of the smaller corridors. "Please come in and take a seat," the doctor invited the group inside. The style of the small office was typical for hospital and clinics, white paint, sparsely furnished with the smell of disinfectant lingering in the air.

"Ano, sensei how is Takumi," Gii asked bluntly as soon as everybody was seated, unable to suppress his concern and fear for his fiancé any longer. "Is he going to be alright?" "Well, I'm sorry to say that I have some bad news concerning your friend and I won't beat about the bush," the man in white said gravely. "Hayama Takumi suffers from total amnesia. When he regained consciousness this morning he was unable to remember anything, including his name."

With that he fell silent for a moment to give the boys the chance to process what they had just heard. Gii closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, a pained sigh of desperation escaping him as the meaning of the doctor's words sank in. The other boys looked equally shocked and Akaike wordlessly placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, squeezing it in silent comfort and support. "Can you provide us with a detailed diagnosis," the handsome upper-class man finally asked hoarsely into the deafening silence of the room.

"Unfortunately, there isn't much I can tell you at the present moment," doctor Asano explained. "We ran a few tests and another brain scan in the course of the day and according to the results Hayama-kun suffers from a so-called 'tight brain', an edema that sometimes appears in consequence of a more serious head injury. Amnesia can occur as a side-effect of a 'tight brain' and is usually temporary in that case. All we can presently say for sure is that Hayama-kun's condition is not threatening. The edema will be treated and should detumesce within seven to ten days. For now all we can do is to wait and see if he begins to remember as soon as his brain responds to the treatment."

"I see," Gii answered weakly and took in a sharp breath. "Thank you, sensei for your openness." "Can we pay Hayama-san a short visit," Shingyouji asked anxiously. "I'm afraid you can't," the middle-aged man replied, casting his eyes and folding his arms in front of him. "By the order of Hayama-kun's parents you are not permitted to see him."

"WHAT," Gii bellowed and clenched his fists as his shoulders began to tremble with suppressed anger. The faces of the other boys portrayed similar emotions to the ones Gii tried to keep so desperately under control and Asano-sensei couldn't help but feel for them, knowing how much they worried and cared. If there was one thing he hated about his work, it definitely had to be moments like the present one.

"I'm really sorry," he continued somewhat meekly. "I tried to reason with them and counseled strongly against their decision because from the medical point of view I don't agree with it. Unfortunately I couldn't persuade them to change their mind and since Hayama-kun is not yet of age the parents have the full power of disposal. I have to abide by their decisions, no matter how little I support them, but I can understand that they only care for their son and try to protect him and do what they think is best." "Well, that would be a first," Gii hissed enraged, which caused the others to stare at him questioningly.

"Is there any possibility that we can at least call regularly to receive news concerning our friend," Misu asked carefully. "I'm afraid, there isn't," the doctor replied with a sigh. "I understand how desperate you must feel, but I'm bound to the medical confidentiality. By law I'm not allowed to report the full details of a patient's condition to anyone except his or her closest relatives, which means parents and siblings, or the person the patient has conferred the power of disposal to. I have already violated that law by giving you a diagnosis concerning Hayama-kun's amnesia and if I continue to forward these kinds of confidential information to you, I risk my job and my license. I'm really sorry, but I hope that you can be understanding."

"That means there is no way for us to receive any news about Takumi until he gets discharged," Toshihisa asked dejectedly. "I'm afraid so," the man in white confirmed the boy's assumption. "If Hayama-kun's physical injuries heal well, he can be discharged within three or four weeks." "Thank you, sensei," Gii said weakly and slowly rose to his feet. "Thank you for giving us all this information and excuse us for having taken up so much of your time." With that the others rose from their seats as well and the group bowed in respect before leaving quietly.

On their way back to Shidou none of the boys uttered a word, all of them too shaken by what they were told only a short while ago. They reached the bus stop near the hospital after a few minutes' walk and at last Gii couldn't keep his feelings under control any longer. Tears began to stream down his cheeks and with a cry of pain and desperate frustration he slammed his fist so hard against the wall of the small waiting booth that the others winced at the sound of their friend's cracking knuckles. "Aaahhhhh!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another sad and depressing chapter, I'm sooooo sorry. But before anyone wants to kill me, I swear that the worst is over!  
>From now on things are gradually going to get better, at least in some respect, I swear! ;-)<br>** Do you want to know what happens next? **  
><strong> You know the rule: at least 5 reviews = update!<strong>  
>I'm not doing this because I want to blackmail you into leaving comments, but because I'm incredibly busy. I'm living and working in Japan and those<br>of you who are a little familiar with this culture know what that means. If I get to spend more than three or four hours a week on writing, I consider  
>it a luxury. That's why I need to know that there are enough people out there who are interested in reading and following this story, which is going<br>to have at least ten chapters. It's for those readers that I try to update regularly, which means within four or five weeks because I feel obliged to  
>them. I hope you can be understanding concerning this update-rule.<br>** So, again: at least 5 reviews= new chapter**


	4. Joy and Sorrow

**A/N:** Hello my dear readers, here's the latest chapter of "Remember Me". Enjoy the read and please be so kind to leave me a little comment with yout thoughts. A big thanks to everyone who took the time to review on the previous chapter and to everyone who added me to theri 'favorites' and or 'alert' lists. That means a great deal to me!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing new here, I still don't own them!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Gii stood at the window of his room, letting his eyes wander over the dorm grounds which were bustling with activity that Saturday morning. Summer vacation had started and most of the students prepared for their journey home. Some boys had already left after the closing ceremony the previous day, but the majority of them, except for the few students who had decided to stay and catch up with their studies during the vacation, would be leaving during the course of the present morning to rejoin their families for the next five weeks. Gii had planned to take Takumi to the US with him over the summer as an engagement present, using that opportunity to give his parents and his fiancé the chance to get to know each other since Takumi would be part of the Saki family in the future, but the attack and its consequences had changed everything.

Sighing dejectedly he ran a hand through his hair only to hiss sharply as pain kicked in immediately. "Damn it," he cursed loudly and inspected his right hand that was wrapped in several layers of bandages, the result of his outburst at the hospital's bus stop one week ago. Luckily he had no broken bones, but still his hand was in a sorry state, swollen and badly bruised. The thin skin over his knuckles was badly torn, the rest of the hand shimmered in an ugly purple-bluish color and even after six days the smallest movements and actions still proved to be difficult, not to mention painful. "Takumi," he whispered longingly into the silence of the room, closing his eyes momentarily. "Please remember everything and come back soon. I miss you."

With another sigh he opened his eyes again and let his hazel-colored orbs drift over the busy dorm grounds once more, losing himself in gloomy thoughts. The past week had been a torment. The facts that he was forced to stay away from his beloved by the order of the boy's parents and that he had no chance to get any news concerning Takumi's amnesia as well as his physical condition had begun to take their toll on him. He looked pale and exhausted and even with the sleeping pills he had received from the nurse at the school's infirmary his nights were anything but regenerating.

Ever since Tanabata they had been mostly dreamless and the few times he had dreamt his dreams had been about the fateful night of the attack, Takumi lying motionlessly on the ground, dirty and bruised or Takumi lying in the hospital bed with needles in his arm, his head bandaged, connected to the wires of the heart rate monitor. The whole situation, in particular the trembling uncertainty, was driving him crazy and the fact that, according to the conversation with doctor Asano, Takumi would have to stay at the hospital for about one month at least didn't do anything to improve his dampened spirits. At the present moment one month had never seemed longer and Gii asked himself over and over again how he would be able to bear the wait without going insane and how he could keep himself occupied.

"Takumi," he was sighing again when a sudden knock at the door brought him back from his dark thoughts. "Come in," he exclaimed and turned to face his visitors, for there in the middle of the room stood none other than Akaike, Misu, Toshihisa and Shingyouji. "Ohayo minna," Gii greeted his friends with a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes. "How are you today Gii-senpai? How is your hand," Shingyouji asked genuinely concerned. "It still hurts like hell and I can barely use it, but don't worry I'll be alright," the handsome upper-class man answered truthfully. "Anyway, to what do I owe the honor of your visit so early in the morning?"

"We are here to take you to the cafeteria to get some breakfast Saki," Misu stated matter-of-factly. "Thanks guys, but I'm not hungry," Gii replied softly. "You might not have any appetite, but hungry or not you must eat something," Akaike said with determination. "Don't think we haven't noticed that you have been skipping meals several times this past week. You will accompany us to the cafeteria to get some food and no ifs or buts about it! I understand that this time is way harder for you than it is for us, given your special relationship with Hayama, but you can't neglect your health. It's already bad enough that you need medicine in order to get some hours of decent sleep at night."

For several moments the amber-haired boy wordlessly studied the faces of his friends, the expressions they had on them making it clear that they would book no opposition whatsoever. "Alright, alright, you have made your point," he finally replied meekly. "Good boy. Let's go," Misu stated sternly, and pushed his rival determinedly towards the door.

The cafeteria was quieter than usual that morning, another sign that summer holidays had begun, and the boys had no trouble in finding a table big enough for five people. "So, are you guys finished with packing and ready to go home for the summer," Gii asked, picking away at his food. "No, we aren't because we won't be going anywhere," Akaike answered nonchalantly. "What," the handsome upper-class man exclaimed as the other boys nodded in agreement to Akaike's words. "I…I can't…I can't let you do this," he stammered, momentarily at a loss for words. "You should leave Shidou and enjoy the summer. It's more than enough that mine is ruined. There's no need for yours to be ruined as well."

"Don't be ridiculous, Saki," Misu said forcefully. "Do you really think we could enjoy ourselves without a care, knowing that you are here, dwelling on your gloomy thoughts and drowning in self-loathing? Well, think again! The way you are right now you sincerely need some protection from yourself. Besides, recently my duties as president of the student council have kept me so busy that I barely had time for my studies and because of that I had planned to stay at Shidou anyway over the summer holidays to catch up with them."

"The same goes for me," Akaike explained. "Being third-years we are going to be very busy after the start of the new school term with studying for the regular exams, entrance exams and the central exam. So, summer vacation is a good time to hit the books in order to review and to get ahead to a certain degree." "And staying at Shidou for the next five weeks doesn't mean that we can't have any fun and enjoy ourselves," Toshihisa added, smiling brightly. "We could always go on a one-day trip or something of the sort to divert our thoughts for a while and to improve our spirits. That goes especially for you Gii, ne Shingyouji?"

The so addressed boy nodded in agreement. "Correct and as for me, I have the choice to either go home and listen to my parents' arguing all day or stay here with my friends. So, staying at Shidou over the summer was not exactly a difficult decision to make. On top of that I can't help but feel that it's our duty as your and Hayama-san's friends to support you as best as we can under the current circumstances and that means to stay by your side." "Thank you guys," Gii said hoarsely. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." "Don't mention it," Akaike replied with a smile and patted his best friend's back reassuringly. "You would do the same thing if one of us had to go through a similar hardship. And now finish your breakfast. We won't allow you to leave this table until you have."

**oOo**

The following days went by agonizingly slowly and were relatively uneventful. The boys took care of Gii, trying to divert him and to cheer him up as best as they could. With him being somber and melancholic most of the time it had quickly become obvious that their decision to stay with the handsome upper-class man had been the right choice. It was on Saturday afternoon of the third week since Takumi's admittance to the hospital that things took a rather unexpected turn.  
>Gii was sitting at his desk, trying in vain to focus on a book about business management, in order to distract his thoughts at least for a little while from his beloved, when the PA system went off.<p>

"Third-year student Saki Giichi, you have a visitor," a male voice announced. "Please report to the secretariat immediately." Gii placed his reading down in surprise and rose from his seat, frowning slightly. "What's the meaning of this," he murmured as he left the dorm and hastened over to the main building. "I don't expect any visitors." When he walked up to the front desk of the secretariat he was instantly approached by a middle-aged woman. "Thank you Saki-kun for coming in so quickly. A doctor Asano is here to see you," she explained with a friendly smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I asked him to wait for you in the visitor's room."

Gii couldn't help but gasp upon hearing that his visitor was none other than Takumi's attending physician, but quickly regained his composure. "Thank you," he replied politely and bowed slightly before making his way down the short corridor to meet the doctor, his heart going about a mile a minute. "Konnichiwa Saki-kun," he was greeted by the middle-aged man as soon as he had entered the room. "This visit must be quite surprising and rather unexpected for you." "It is indeed," Gii replied, worry written all over his handsome features.

"How is Takumi? Is there anything wrong?" "What I'm about to say and do will cost me my job, if someone should find out," doctor Asano began. "Having said this much, I have no doubt of your and your friends' secrecy." He fell silent for a brief moment, but continued as soon as Gii had nodded his understanding. "Now to answer your question about Hayama-kun's condition, physically he is doing fine and shortly after he had regained consciousness he was transferred to a regular ward. His rib fractures and bruises are healing well and there haven't been any complications. It's his mental condition I'm concerned about." "What do you mean," the amber-haired boy asked anxiously, sincerely alarmed by the doctor's words. "Well, it is as follows…," the older man began.

_Takumi was lying in his hospital bed and stared out the window, sighing dejectedly from time to time, paying no attention to the movie that flickered over the screen of the room's television. The tray that sat on the table by his bedside, carrying his lunch, was still untouched and the food had gone cold a good while ago, but the boy couldn't care less. These past few days he had been having no appetite at all and more than once his meals had been taken away either only half eaten or completely untouched. A lone tear trickled down his pale, slightly cavernous cheeks and a sad, pained sigh escaped his lips when the sound of someone entering the room brought him back from the melancholic thoughts that were often occupying his mind these days. _

_"Konnichiwa Hayama-kun," doctor Asano greeted the boy and offered him a warm, friendly smile. "Konnichiwa sensei," Takumi replied weakly, forcing his lips to curl up. "You seem upset and unhappy," the middle-aged man said warily, the melancholy reflecting in his patient's chocolate-colored orbs not escaping his own keen eyes. "I heard from the head nurse that you haven't been eating well these past few days, that you appear gloomy and depressed and that you're even crying from time to time. What's wrong Hayama-kun, won't you tell me?" _

_"Ano, to begin with I have been confined to this bed these two and a half weeks," Takumi explained hesitantly. "There's nothing to do except for reading or watching TV and days are passing so slowly. Recently they seem to be endless." His voice trailed off and for a moment his eyes grew distant again. "I see," doctor Asano replied softly. "But concerning the prescription of bed rest I have some good news for you. From the end of this week you'll be allowed to leave your bed temporarily which means at least for an hour or two every day, depending on your physical condition. So, you should eat regularly and well in order to regain your strength as quickly as possible. However, I feel that there's another reason for your dampened spirits, am I right?" _

_Takumi nodded slowly and a sad smile played about his mouth. "I'm feeling lonely," he finally sighed, his voice barely more than a whisper. "My parents only visit me on weekends and for the rest of the week I'm all alone except for the short moments when the nurses come to check upon me or when there's ward round. It seems that there isn't anybody who cares about me." He fell silent again, furiously wiping away the tears that had begun to flow down his cheeks. "You told me that I'm a third-year student at a high school called Shidou Gakuin," he sniffed. _

_"I can't remember anything about school, but I don't seem to have many friends, if I have any at all. Since my admittance to the hospital nobody from Shidou has ever stopped by for a visit and so far I haven't received any flowers or 'get-well' wishes from any of my classmates even though I've already been here for almost three weeks…" "Oh Hayama-kun," the middle-aged man replied softly and his heart went out for the boy. "There are people who care a lot about you, believe me, I know. So, cheer up and be brave. Everything's going to be alright, you'll see. I promise." With that the doctor rose from the edge of the bed and smiled reassuringly at his young patient before leaving the room. _

"That's the present state of affairs," doctor Asano finished with a sigh. "Are you saying that Takumi's parents have left their son's side, leaving him to fend for himself," Gii growled in disbelief, clenching his fists in anger.

"I'm afraid so and I have to admit that I was very much puzzled by their behavior," the older man replied. "The relationship between Hayama-kun and his parents seems to be rather peculiar. Once he had regained his consciousness, his father immediately returned home to resume his work and I can understand that. Being a business man is a tough job after all. However, the way Hayama-kun's mother acted was quite strange and, at least as far as I'm concerned, not understandable. During the first week after Hayama-kun's admittance she stayed by his bedside every day, but as soon as he began to show signs of remembering she left her son's side. Both parents don't seem to be very close to their son and I can tell that this fact genuinely pains him. On top of that their order to bar you and the other boys from visiting your friend hasn't been revoked."

"I can't believe it," Gii muttered under his breath, too shocked and enraged by what he had just heard to realize the doctor's positive remark concerning Takumi's memory loss. "How could they do that to him, leaving him alone in his delicate state?" "I've been asking myself the same thing," doctor Asano replied with sincerity, "and it's my worry for Hayama-kun's wellbeing that has brought me here. I'm perfectly aware that I'm way exceeding my competences, not to mention that I'm going expressly against the orders of my patient's parents and more importantly the law, but I ask you and the other boys to pay Hayama-kun a secret visit. He begins to show signs of a depression and that's the last thing he needs right now, his mental condition being presently delicate enough as it is."

"You are referring to Takumi's amnesia, aren't you," Gii inquired alarmed and narrowed his eyes in concern. "Amongst other things," the middle-aged man replied hesitantly. "The edema in his brain has been treated successfully and as expected his amnesia was at least partly related to it. As I've mentioned before some of your friend's memories began to return as soon as the edema in his brain had started to detumesce. At present Hayama-kun can remember his name, his family and seemingly everything that is related to his family life. However, so far he has been unable to recover anything else. His memories of his elementary school and junior high school days are already extremely patchy, quasi nonexistent and he can't recollect anything related to his life at Shidou Gakuin. That's another reason why I want you to visit your friend. In his condition even the smallest things like a name, a face or the sound of a voice can have a stimulating effect on his brain and trigger his memory."

"I see," Gii sighed and hung his head, unable to conceal his disappointment. "And as I already pointed out, there is another problem," doctor Asano continued after a brief moment of silence. "Hayama-kun seems to be developing a fear of touching others and of being touched." "Takumi isn't developing that fear," the amber-haired boy explained weakly, squeezing his eyes shut in the futile attempt to handle the blow he had just gotten without losing his poise. "He's having a relapse. When Takumi first came to Shidou he was afraid of people getting close to him or touching him. His illness was even certified by a doctor."

"Hayama-kun's recent medical history doesn't mention anything about that," the older man exclaimed, taken aback. "However that may be, I'm truly sorry that I couldn't give you the good news you had probably been hoping for concerning your friend and his mental condition." With that the doctor fell silent and placed his hand gently onto Gii's shoulder, trying to provide some sort of comfort for the boy. "Thank you, sensei for telling me everything," Gii said hoarsely, his hazel-brown eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Don't despair, Saki-kun," doctor Asano said compassionately. "The present situation might be serious, but it's far from being hopeless. I know all this must be difficult for you to handle, but keep your chin up and try to remain strong, for Hayama-kun's sake." The amber-haired boy nodded almost imperceptibly and took a deep breath in order to regain his composure.

"When would be the best time for us to visit Takumi, without getting you into trouble," he asked weakly. "According to the nurses the boy's parents usually leave between three and four o'clock on Sunday afternoons to return home," the older man explained. "Considering that and the fact that I'm on dayshift tomorrow, I'd say sometime after three o'clock or three thirty would be the most convenient time to stop by. I could notify you once Hayama-san and his wife are safely gone." "Alright sensei, by the time your call comes we'll be ready to leave immediately," Gii declared resolutely, the mere thought of finally being able to see his beloved after all that time giving him new strength. He was resolved to do everything in his power to help his fiancé no matter how difficult it was going to be. "That's the right attitude, Saki-kun," doctor Asano exclaimed, patting the boy's shoulder reassuringly. "I see you tomorrow then." Gii nodded in agreement and with that the two conspirers exchanged their goodbyes.

On the way back to his dorm the handsome upper-class man fished his mobile phone out of his pocket and hastily dialed his best friend's number. "Moshi moshi Gii, what's up," Akaike's voice greeted him after only a few seconds. "Shouzo, please come to my room as quickly as you can," Gii informed the other boy briskly, "and contact Toshihisa. I'll call Misu and Shingyouji. Doctor Asano just paid me a visit and we need to talk. It's important!" "Hayama's attending physician came to see you," Akaike repeated perplexed. "Well, that's a surprise to be sure. Toshihisa is with me right now and we could make it back to the dorms in about ten to fifteen minutes." "Alright, see you then," the amber-haired boy replied before ending the call and looking for Misu's number in his phone's directory. Only about half an hour later all five boys were assembled in room 300 where Gii filled them in with the details of his meeting and the conversation with Takumi's physician.

**oOo**

The wistfully anticipated call came around half past three the following afternoon and since the boys had decided to go to town after lunch in order to buy a few presents for their friend and to make the wait more bearable, it took them mere twenty minutes to get to the hospital. Gii carried a large bouquet of flowers, Misu had a bag containing some books of his roommate's favorite writer, Toshihisa held a basket with fruits, snacks and sweets and Shingyouji had his arms wrapped around a big, beautiful, golden-brown teddy bear. When they opened the doors at the entrance of the ward doctor Asano was already waiting for them at the nurse's station.

"I see you've come well prepared," he chuckled as he let his eyes wander over the presents the boys were carrying. "Hayama-kun will be so elated. He doesn't know that you are here." "How is he," Gii asked cautiously. "His spirits seem to have improved a little and he obediently ate all of his breakfast and lunch today," the doctor replied. "Concerning your visit, I must ask you to go easy on your friend. He'll definitely be excited and most likely a little confused because he can't recall your names and faces. It's alright to answer his questions, to tell him about his relationship with you and that sort of stuff, but since all this is going to be a lot for him to process, please try not to mention anything that could either overexcite or shock him."

The boys nodded their understanding and the middle-aged man led them down the corridor towards Takumi's room. "Let me go in first and, oh yes, one more thing," he explained as they had arrived. "I'm sure Saki-kun has already told you that your friend's phobia has returned. Even light touches agitate and scare him, so please refrain from touching him." The group nodded again and the doctor entered Takumi's room, leaving the door slightly open.

"Hello Hayama-kun, how are you feeling this afternoon," he greeted his patient cheerfully. "I'm alright I guess," the boy replied softly and behind the door Gii's heart skipped a beat. The fact that he could hear Takumi's voice again after three agonizingly long weeks and that, in a few, short minutes, he would be able to see his beloved's face made him incandescently happy, despite the grim truth that his fiancé couldn't remember anything about him or their relationship.

"Is anything wrong sensei," Takumi asked, his voice laced with concern. "Usually you don't come to check on me on Sundays." "Don't worry, everything is alright," doctor Asano answered with a reassuring smile. "I'm here because I have a surprise for you." "A surprise," the boy repeated excitedly, blinking his eyes several times in disbelief. "Yes," the older man said mysteriously. "You know what, your friends are here and they are desperate to see you."

He had barely finished the sentence when the door opened and Gii, Akaike, Misu, Toshihisa and Shingyouji practically burst into the room, each boy grinning from ear to ear. "Konnichiwa," they exclaimed in unison and hurried to their friend's bedside. "It's so good to see you!" "Konnichiwa minna," Takumi replied smiling, his eyes reflecting a mix of happiness, excitement and shyness. "You see Hayama-kun, I told you that there are people who worry about you and now I'll leave you to the care of your friends," the doctor said, smiling warmly before he took his leave and closed the door from the outside.

Once he had left a brief moment of awkward silence fell between the six boys before Shingyouji finally decided to speak up. "Well, maybe we should introduce ourselves first," he said smiling warmly at his senpai and friend. "My name is Shingyouji Kanemitsu. I'm one year younger than you and I'm in second grade, but even though we're not classmates you and I are good friends. I bought a little present for you. I hope you'll like it." With that the raven-haired second-year student stepped closer to Takumi's bed and placed the teddy bear gently onto his friend's lap. "This fluffy fellow will keep you company when we can't be around," he explained smiling. "Please take good care of him and be sure to give him a cute name."

"Thank you so much, Shingyouji-kun. This teddy is so soft and beautiful. I'll definitely find a good name for my new friend," Takumi exclaimed with sparkling eyes and hugged the bear tightly to his chest. "Now let me introduce the rest of the gang to you," the younger boy continued. "Please meet Katakura Toshihisa, Akaike Shouzo, Misu Arata and Saki Giichi aka Gii, your…hmmm…closest friend of all." "It's nice to meet you all…again and thank you so much for all the presents," the ebony-haired third-year said smiling shyly and a lump began to form in his throat. "I wish I could remember all of you guys."

"You will remember everything, including us, in next to no time, I'm sure of it," Gii replied gently, his voice soft and soothing. "Just be patient and don't despair. Keep in mind that you aren't alone, that we will be always by your side and do everything in our power to help you recover your memories." "Thank you," Takumi stammered hoarsely, Gii's warm and affectionate words causing his beautiful dark eyes to cloud over. "Takumi," the handsome upper-class man asked concerned when he noticed a tear trickling down his fiancé's cheek. "What's wrong?" "Are you in pain," Misu piped in equally worried. "Shall I go and get the nurse?"

Takumi shook his head vehemently in response. "I'm alright, really," he sniffed, another tear making its way down the side of his delicate face. "Then why are you crying," Toshihisa inquired in a gentle tone. "There's nothing wrong with me, so please don't worry. It's just that I'm so happy and relieved to know that I have some friends in this world," the other boy answered, smiling shyly through his tears. "During these past three weeks nobody ever came to see me, so I began to think that I don't have any friends at school, that there isn't anybody who likes me and cares about me, nobody who is interested to know what has become of me…" His voice trailed off and he hugged the teddy bear tightly as the salty drops continued to flow down his cheeks.

"Oh, Takumi," Gii breathed softly and instinctively reached out to brush the tears off his beloved's face with his thumb, but as soon as Takumi felt the ginger touch he lashed out, his breathing quickening noticeably and he jerked quickly away from the other boy's touch. "Go-Gomen…Saki-kun…I didn't…I didn't mean to…I…," he stammered clumsily between ragged breaths, once the realization of what he had just done began to sink in. "No, I'm the one who is sorry," the handsome upper-class man replied with sincerity. "I have been acting without thinking. The doctor told us beforehand that you don't like to be touched."

"Well then Hayama, shall we enjoy some fruits and chat for a while," Akaike stepped in helpfully before the situation could get any more tensed and awkward. "I'm sure you must a lot of questions." "Yes, I have indeed," Takumi exclaimed and Gii gave his best friend a grateful nod of appreciation for his help. For the following two hours the six friends chatted animatedly about this and that and the boys patiently answered all of Takumi's questions as best as they could, filling him in with details about their relationship and his life at Shidou Gakuin. Bearing doctor Asano's warning about overexciting or upsetting their friend in mind, the boys refrained from revealing the fact that Takumi's and Gii's relationship went far beyond a close friendship and that Shingyouji and Misu were romantically involved as well. That would be a conversation for another time when they would all be back together at Shidou and after Takumi would have gotten used again to the life and the daily routine at school.

"Ano, I think that's enough information and excitement for one afternoon," Akaike finished their chat with a glance at his wrist watch. "You should rest for a while until dinner time and we should get going as well, if we want to back at school and grab supper before the cafeteria closes." The others nodded in agreement and Takumi couldn't help but sigh dejectedly at the thought of being left alone again. "Don't be cast down," Gii said softly, smiling warmly at his one and only. "We'll come to visit again as soon as we can, that's a promise." With that he and the others rose from their chairs.

"Before you leave, can I ask you one more thing," the ebony-haired boy asked shyly. "Sure, what is it that you want to know," Misu replied good-naturedly. "From what you told me we all are really close friends, so why did you never come to see me prior to today?" For a moment the boys remained silent and exchanged a few glances that Takumi couldn't quite interpret. "We wanted to visit you," Gii finally explained. "We really did, but we were not allowed to." "Not allowed," the other boy repeated, confusion written all over his face. "But why? I don't understand. I've been doing fine since I regained consciousness." "There is a reason Hayama," Akaike added carefully. "However, I feel it's not our place to tell you. If you want to know you should ask Asano-sensei. I'm sure he'll explain it to you."

"I will," Takumi answered with a look of determination on his soft features. "Anyway, thank you again so much for coming and for all the gifts. Today was the first time since my admittance to this place that I felt truly happy." "That's wonderful," Gii stated, smiling affectionately. "Good bye Takumi. We'll see each other again soon." Once the ebony-haired boy had exchanged his goodbyes with the rest of his friends, they quietly took their leave.

They were just about to step through the large glass doors of the ward's entrance when a nurse who had been working behind the counter of the nurse's station approached them. "Excuse me, are you the students from Shidou Gakuin?" When the boys nodded she pulled out an envelope from her breast pocket. "Asano-sensei asked me to give this to you." With that she handed Gii the mailer and after bowing slightly she went back to the desk and resumed her work. The boys eyed their friend curiously and he tilted his head motioning wordlessly towards the doors.

As soon as the group had reached the bus stop Gii opened the envelope and pulled out a small, single sheet of paper which had a few lines neatly written on it. The handsome upper-class man read the short message and smiling brightly he handed it to the others who showed a similar reaction to the contents written on it. "That's great," Toshihisa exclaimed in excitement as he handed the paper back to Gii. "Asano-sensei must be really devoted to the wellbeing of his patients, if he's willing to take such a big risk." "So it would seem," the amber-haired boy replied, re-reading the message that stated simply:

_Saki-kun,  
>Just seeing Hayama-kun's reaction this afternoon when you and the boys entered the room convinced me that going against his parents' orders and letting you see him was the right decision, even though a risky one where I'm concerned, but for Hayama-kun's sake I'm willing to take that risk. From Monday to Thursday you can safely visit your friend any time after lunch hours. The two head nurses are informed about this and they can be trusted to keep this affair secret.<br>Sincerely, Asano Kengo_

For the following four days Gii returned to his beloved's bedside every afternoon, one day by himself, the other accompanied by the rest of the boys and even though there were no changes in regard to Takumi's amnesia as well as his phobia the handsome upper-class man was happy because his fiancés physical condition was improving daily. While Takumi's cheeks had been pale on the day of Gii's and the boys' first visit, they were glowing in light shade of pink towards the end of the week and his eyes that had been sad and dull were sparkling brightly.

For most part of the day Takumi could be found out of bed, sitting by the window reading, even short visits to the hospital's cafeteria had soon become possible and so, on Thursday afternoon, the six friends occupied a large table in that, for hospital standards, quite comfortable location. "Well, only one more week and you're going to be back with us at Shidou. Are you excited," Shingyouji asked curiously. "I'm really happy that I'll finally be able to leave the hospital, but to be honest I'm a little nervous about going back to school," Takumi replied hesitantly.

"Because of your amnesia," Gii asked gently and the ebony-haired boy nodded almost imperceptibly. "Don't worry. As I said before, we'll always be by your side, ready to help you whenever you need us," the handsome upper-class man explained softly, his deep voice warm and soothing. "Everything is going to be alright." The other boys nodded in agreement and a grateful, relieved smile slowly formed on Takumi's lips. "Thank you." Thus reassured by his friends he continued to chat with them until it was time for the boys to leave. "We'll visit you again on Sunday afternoon," Misu said, smiling mildly. "You know why Hayama, don't you?"

"Asano-sensei has told me everything," Takumi confirmed and a sad sigh escaped his lips. "I'm really sorry for my parents' behavior towards you guys." "Don't worry about it," Akaike said encouragingly. "What's more important, are you going to be alright?" "I guess so," the ebony-haired boy replied softly. "And I also have my new fluffy friend for comfort and company." "Oh yes, that reminds me of something I wanted to ask," Shingyouji piped in. "Have you already decided on a name for the bear?"

"Yes, I have," the older boy beamed. "I've named him 'Dai-chan'." When Gii heard the name he gasped and almost choked on the rest of his coffee, which caused the others to give him questioning glances. "What is it, Gii," Toshihisa asked curiously. "It's nothing," the amber-haired boy answered quickly and turned to face his fiancé. "Why did you pick that particular name?" "No special reason," Takumi replied truthfully. "But last Sunday, after you had left, I looked at the teddy bear for some time and 'Dai-chan' was the first name that came to my mind." "I see," Gii murmured, grinning from ear to ear as they exchanged their goodbyes.

Even when the group was walking towards the bus stop that grin refused to disappear. "What's with that expression Saki," Misu finally inquired frowning. "Ever since Hayama has told us the name he's chosen for that teddy bear you've been wearing this silly grin. What's so special about that name?" "A few weeks after we had become roommates I showed Takumi some pictures of my family's house, including my room," Gii explained smiling. "As a child I had a few plush toys, but when I moved from the US back to Japan I was already fifteen years old and consequently I didn't take any of my stuffed animals with me except for a big teddy bear, I had received from my parents on my sixth birthday. When Takumi asked me if it had a name I told him that the bear is called 'Dai-chan'."

"That explains everything," Akaike remarked chuckling. "Not to mention that it's a good sign in regard to Hayama's amnesia." "Yes, it is," the amber-haired boy replied. "As the old saying goes 'every cloud has a silver lining'. The fact that Takumi remembers that particular name, even though he doesn't recall where it originally comes from, gives me hope that, in time, he will eventually remember everything."

**oOo**

The following day, when Takumi's parents arrived they immediately noticed the flowers, fruits and other presents at their son's bedside upon entering the room. "Who are these things from? Who sent them to you," the boy's father asked in a commanding voice. "Hello mother, hello father, I'm doing much better than last week. Thank you for asking," Takumi replied pertly, without trying to hide the annoyance that was evident in his voice. "As for your question, the nurses informed me that the bouquet was sent to me by the school and that the other items are presents from friends and classmates," he lied bluntly, determined not to cause any trouble for his attending physician as well as his friends.

"I see," Hayama senior murmured somewhat huffy, the expression on his face indicating that he was less than pleased. "Anyway, 'school' is a good cue," he continued. "Your mother and I have something we want to speak to you about regarding that topic." "What do you mean," Takumi asked suspiciously, a sense of foreboding causing his heartbeat to speed up a pace. "Well, to put it simple we think that, considering your present condition, it would be better for you to take a temporary leave of absence from school and to come back home with us until you are fully recovered," the boy's father explained in a business-like manner. "In consideration of the current circumstances the board of teachers will undoubtedly agree to grant you such a leave and to assure that you won't fall behind with your studies we can hire a full-time tutor to teach you until your condition allows you a return to Shidou."

"No, no and no," the ebony-haired boy, whose face had grown darker with every single word the other man had said, exclaimed enraged. "I don't want to go home and stay shut up in our house! I want to return to school, continue with my studies there and rejoin my friends!" "But Takumi, try to be rational. In your condition…," Mrs. Hayama began only to be interrupted almost instantly by her son. "Don't treat me like a child and stop talking as if I were suffering from a mental disease because I'm not," he shouted furiously. "I have amnesia that's all and there's no reason to force me to leave school because of it! And if 'my condition' refers to my fear of human contact as well, that has never been an issue before and if I should encounter any difficulties I have my friends I can turn to for help and support!"

"Oh yes, your so-called friends," Hayama senior huffed in annoyance. "If they had taken better care of you back then, none of this would have happened. Don't mention them to me!" "Father, that's not fair," Takumi exclaimed forcefully. "I may not be able to remember what happened that night four weeks ago, but I'm sure that if my friends could have protected me they would have done so. They can't be held responsible for what happened to me! So, stop pinning all the blame on them! Is that why you forbade them to come and see me?"

"Who told you about that," the boy's mother asked appalled. "Nobody did," Takumi lied half-shouting without hesitating or blinking. "I overheard the medical staff talking about it, the day the presents were delivered!" His voice momentarily trailed off and he cast his eyes. "How could you be so cruel," he finally asked, his voice blaming and accusing as he looked back up to meet his parents' gazes again, his own eyes blazing with sheer anger. "Have you ever, even for one minute considered my feelings when you made the decision to keep my friends away from me? Have you any idea how sad and depressed I have been feeling these past few weeks? Your decision caused me to think that there isn't anyone who cares about me, that I don't have any friends! Can you imagine how lonely and deserted I felt? How could you do that to me?"

"We only did what we thought was best," Mrs. Hayama replied forcefully. "We were only worried about you, we still are." "Since when," the ebony-haired boy bellowed and his shoulders began to tremble with fury and despair. "You never cared about me! The only one you ever loved and treated like a son was Naoto!" "Takumi, that's enough! You are being disrespectful," Hayama senior exclaimed harshly, but the boy was too upset to care. "Disrespectful am I," he roared, seething with rage, unable to hide is true feelings any longer. "I can't recall much of my past, but I do remember everything about our family and life at so-called home! I remember that I was never in your sight, that you treated me almost as if I didn't exist and that you had only eyes for Naoto. I remember clearly what my brother did to me and how you reacted when you found out, how you came to his defense and blamed me for everything without taking the trouble to listen to me!"

"Taku…," the boy's mother began meekly, but was immediately cut off. "You never gave a damn! So, don't start patronizing me now," Takumi screamed, tears of fury streaming down his cheeks. He knew his words had been harsh, too harsh maybe, but he just hadn't been able to help himself. It was bad and sad enough that he couldn't remember much of his past, that the memories he could recall were anything but pleasant, but the callousness of his parents, their continued unfeeling response to him and his wishes, even under the present circumstances, had simply become too much for the boy to bear and he was hurting. "I definitely won't leave the school and my friends to return with you to our house in Shizuoka," he added, his voice cracking with rage, "not even for one single day!"

A grave silence settled between the boy and his parents and for several moments they could only stare at their son who was shaking violently and drenched in tears, completely overcome by his emotions. "Really Takumi, stop making such a fuss already and calm down," Hayama senior finally stated with a mix of impatience and anger evident in his voice and grabbed one of his son's shoulders. "Don't touch me," the ebony-haired boy yelled and lashed out hard at the older man, brushing him off abrasively. "D-Don't come…near me," he stuttered his breath beginning to come out in short, fast pants, his trembling body growing tense. "Stay away!"

"What's going on in here," the stern but concerned voice of the head nurse could suddenly be heard from the door only a few seconds later and the slender, middle-aged woman rushed immediately to Takumi's side when she noticed the condition the boy was in, his great distress. "Hayama-kun, it's me nurse Emiko. What happened," she asked gently. "No-Nothing…I…I'm…alright," Takumi stammered weakly, reaching out for his teddy bear that sat next to the pillow. "I'll immediately send for doctor Asano to check on you, just in case," the nurse explained in a soothing voice. "Do you need anything?"

When the ebony-haired boy shook his head in denial the woman turned to Hayama senior and his wife. "Your son seems to be troubled by something and is greatly agitated. I think it's better if you leave for a while until he has calmed down and the doctor has checked on him" she stated in a commanding voice and ushered the couple out of the room before they had any chance to object. Before closing the door from the outside Takumi's parents glanced one more time at their son who was clutching the teddy bear tightly to his chest, rocking slowly back and forth as he sobbed quietly into its soft, fluffy fur.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** My dear readers, please forgive me my fit of fan-girliness, but I just couldn't resist. To call the teddy bear 'Dai-chan' was simply too tempting!  
>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.<br>**And as usual, at least 5 reviews=update with a new chapter**


	5. Plans, Plots and Confessions Part 1

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the late update, but my time has not been my own these past weeks. But finally it's here, the latest chapter of "Remember Me". It's called "Plans, plots and confessions" and serves as a bridge between the first and the second part of the story. I hope you'll enjoy the read!

Once again I'd like to thank all the readers who took the time to leave a comment. That really means a lot to me and I wish I had the time to write thank-you messages to all of you. But as you know I'm very busy, so I'll just say it again right now:** THANK YOU SO MUCH, MINNA!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**

"Your son is going to be alright", doctor Asano said matter-of-factly to Takumi's parents who were waiting outside their son's room. "I've given him a light sedative in order to ease his agitation and anxiety and he is slowly calming down." "Thank you sensei," Hayama senior replied and bowed respectfully as did his wife. "We're sorry that our son is causing you so much trouble and we are very much obliged to you for your diligence and care." "You're welcome," the health professional stated politely, but had a somewhat stern and cold undertone in his voice, "and if you don't mind I'd like to have a word with you about Hayama-kun." Takumi's parents nodded in agreement and hesitantly followed their son's attending physician into his office.

"Well," the doctor began once he was seated at his desk. "Your son's physical condition is improving daily and due to the long bed rest he will undergo a short rehabilitation from tomorrow onwards, light exercises to strengthen his weakened muscles to a certain degree. If there are no further complications he can be discharged by the end of the week. However, as a result of his amnesia and his fear of human contact his mental condition remains a little delicate." "I understand," Takumi's father replied straight-faced.

"Just now, when I checked on him Hayama-kun was very upset and definitely riled at something, but he wouldn't tell me anything," doctor Asano continued slyly. "As his attending physician I consider it my duty to find out what caused my patient to show such an extreme reaction because he is usually a calm and even-tempered person. Did you say anything to him, maybe unconsciously, that could have fueled his anger?"

"Ano, we only told him about our decision that we would apply to his school to grant him a temporary leave of absence after his discharge and that we would take him back home to Shizuoka with us until he has fully recovered," Mrs. Hayama explained hesitantly. "Did you ask your son about his opinion and his feelings concerning this matter or did you make that decision without telling him anything and confronted him with an accomplished fact," the health professional asked bluntly, irritation beginning to well up inside of him.

"We didn't think it necessary to include our son in the process of making this decision," Takumi's father stated. "I think that because of his delicate mental condition he wouldn't have been able to be sensible and to discuss this subject in a rational manner." "I see," the other man replied sternly. "If that's the case I'm no longer surprised at Hayama-kun's earlier outburst." "We are only doing what we think is best for our son under the present circumstances," the boy's mother exclaimed in defense.

"Mrs. Hayama, I have no doubt about that and I don't mean to accuse you or blame you in any way, but you have to understand that, as far as I'm concerned, my patient's feelings and wishes are just as important as yours, if not even more so because they have a significant influence on his recovery process," doctor Asano explained factually, successfully hiding his anger about Takumi's parents' insensitivity and their unfeeling response to their son's needs behind a face of professional indifference. "And I must to tell you that, from the medical point of view, I decidedly object to your decision and that I have to strongly council against it."

"Why is that," Hayama senior asked slightly upset. "First of all, your son seems to be dead set against the idea of returning home with you," the other man stated matter-of-factly. "To take him back to your house in Shizuoka against his will, will most likely have the opposite effect of the one you intend. Forcing him to stay in a place where he doesn't want to be or where he feels uncomfortable will beyond any doubt result in a significant slow-down of Hayama-kun's healing process and in the worst case in a complete standstill. In addition there might be other side-effects such as the development of a serious depression or another phobia which would do anything but aid his recovery. In fact your son has already shown signs of a depression recently due to his long confinement to the bed. It was only when I informed him that he would be allowed to leave it temporarily this week and that he would be discharged soon that his spirits slowly improved again."

Takumi's attending physician fell silent for a moment to allow his words to sink in, keenly observing the reactions of the boy's parents before he continued his depiction in a businesslike manner. "Furthermore it is scientifically proven that for patients with retrograde amnesia the best and most efficient method to trigger their memories is to allow them to go back to the daily routine of the life they had been living before the incident responsible for their memory loss occurred while letting them remain under the close observation and care of a physician. To put it plainly, the best way for your son to make him remember and recover from his amnesia is to let him return to Shidou Gakuin and to let him resume his life as a student there. The familiar surroundings of the campus, the life in the dormitory, the presence of his friends and classmates as well as the daily routine of attending classes, club activities and so on will definitely stimulate his brain and most likely lead to the recovery of his memories."

"But what about our son's fear of human contact," Mrs. Hayama inquired apprehensively. "Won't this mental disorder be a hindrance for a normal life and a daily routine at school?" "I don't think so," doctor Asano explained calmly. "It seems that where his school life is concerned your son's phobia has never been an obstacle so far and I don't see why things should be any different now compared to the past. I can only repeat myself. In order to aid your son's recovery my advice would be to allow him, despite his fear of human contact, to return to his old life as a student of Shidou Gakuin, but of course you as Hayama-kun's parents have the final say in this matter." "Thank you sensei, for your explanation and your assessment, but…," Takumi's father began only to be immediately interrupted by the health professional.

"You're welcome," the man replied quickly. "I can imagine that you must be very troubled at present because of your son's emotional outburst earlier and that the information I just gave you must be a lot to process, especially where the risks for your son's mental health are concerned should you stick with your decision to make him leave school. Taking all that into consideration I'd suggest that we talk again tomorrow after you had the opportunity to weigh your options and that you inform me about your final decision at the end of that meeting. I don't mean to be rude, but would you please excuse me now, I still have some other patients to attend to in the course of the afternoon." With that doctor Asano rose to his feet and complimented the couple to the door.

**oOo**

Gii, Akaike, Misu, Shingyouji and Toshihisa were sitting in the waiting area of the hospital ward, impatiently waiting for the arrival of Takumi's attending physician. The boys had been very surprised when Gii had told them the previous day about a phone call he had received from the health professional, in which the man had asked him and the other boys to be at the hospital at one-thirty in the afternoon the next day instead of four o'clock when Takumi's parents would already be on their way home.

"What do you think is going on," Toshihisa asked anxiously. "Who knows," Gii replied with a sigh. "Asano-sensei didn't want to tell me on the phone why he wished us to come here today at this unusual time." "Speak of the devil," Misu murmured as he noticed the middle-aged man who had just entered the ward. "Ah, there you are," the doctor exclaimed with a friendly smile. "Thanks for fulfilling my request of coming in early. I hope you haven't been waiting long." "Not at all," Gii answered politely, trying desperately to hide his nervousness. "You guys must be curious to know why I asked you to come here at a time when Hayama-kun's parents are still with their son," Takumi's attending physician began and the boys nodded eagerly.

"Well, it is as follows…," and with that doctor Asano told Gii and the rest of the group about the events of Friday afternoon and the students' faces, especially Gii's grew darker with almost every single word. "How dare they," the handsome upper-class man bellowed enraged as soon as the older man had finished his account and jumped to his feet, the faces of the other boys portraying feelings equal to the ones he was unable to keep inside. "Haven't they done enough damage already? The nerve really!"

"Calm yourself Saki-kun," the health professional said soothingly. "Everything is going to be alright. It took some serious persuasion, but luckily I could bring Hayama's parents to change their minds for the sake of their son's wellbeing. Next Friday your friend will be discharged in the afternoon and return with you to Shidou Gakuin." "That's wonderful," Shingyouji exclaimed and Gii as well as the others couldn't help but breathe a deep sigh of relief. "That's also the reason why I asked you to come here so early," the middle-aged man continued. "Now that Hayama-kun's return to school has been decided his parents finally agreed, although reluctantly, to revoke their orders concerning you guys. So, from now on until your friend's discharge you can visit him whenever you want. Besides, I think it might be a good idea for all of you to talk to Hayama-san and his wife again and to assure them that you will look after their son the best of your abilities."

With that the doctor rose from his seat. The five boys followed his example and together they made their way to Takumi's room. "Good afternoon," the physician greeted his patient and the parents politely. "Hayama-kun, your friends are here to see you." Smiling he motioned for Gii and the others, who had been standing in the door, to enter. They bowed respectfully to Takumi's parents as they exchanged their greetings with them before they finally approached their friend and schoolmate. "Long time no see," Toshihisa exclaimed smiling brightly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great, especially now that you guys are finally here," Takumi replied smiling equally. "I was told this morning that I'll be discharged in a couple of days. Isn't that wonderful?" "We have just heard about that from Asano-sensei," Misu said in his usual cool manner, a tiny grin playing about his mouth. "And we are just as happy as you about the news."

"Well, then you might also have heard that our son will be going back to Shidou to resume his student life there," Takumi's father interrupted the conversation with a stern voice and for several long moments a tense silence fell over the room. "I still don't like the idea, but for his own sake it seems that I have no choice but to leave Takumi to your care," he finally continued contritely. "I trust and expect that you will protect and support him in every possible way. Did I make myself clear?" "Of course sir," Gii replied politely as he turned to face his beloved fiancé's father, holding the man's piercing gaze without blinking. "Be assured that we will do everything in our power to help and assist your son and to keep him out of harm's way."

"Then for the present moment there's nothing more to be said," Hayama senior finished and together with his wife turned to Takumi to bid him goodbye. It was a somewhat frosty goodbye on both sides however, the memory of the harsh, accusing words that had been spoken only a little more than one and a half days ago still being all too present in their minds and so far no words of apology had been spoken between the parents and their son. Before Takumi's father and mother took their leave the other boys bowed once more in respectful politeness and they couldn't help but sigh in relief as soon as the couple was safely out the door.

"I'll take my leave as well," doctor Asano, who had quietly witnessed the whole scene announced, mentally shaking his head at the attitude of his patient's parents. "Before you head back to school after the visiting hours are over would you guys please come to my office for a short interlocution?" The five students nodded their agreement and with that the middle-aged health professional quietly left the room. "I'm really sorry that my father and mother treated you so coldly and dismissively again," Takumi said softly as soon as he was alone with his friends and a dejected sigh escaped his lips. "They are hopeless of remedy."

"Don't worry about that," Gii replied with a reassuring smile. "The most important thing is that, in the end, they allowed you to return to Shidou with us after your discharge. That's the only thing that matters to us." "Thanks," the ebony-haired boy whispered hoarsely and cast his eyes for a brief moment to calm his raw emotions. "Speaking of discharge and return," Shingyouji piped in, determined to divert his friend's thoughts from the issue with his parents. "What do you want to do after finally getting out of this place? We have one week of summer holidays left before the new term starts. We could go on a short- or one-day trip or something like that if you like."

"Ano, let me see. I'd like to…," Takumi stated thoughtfully and Misu flashed his younger lover a proud smile. "To be honest I have no idea what I want to do," the boy said at last, smiling shyly. "Take your time," Akaike answered good-naturedly. "You have five more days to think about that and I'm sure that your best friend will be more than happy to give you some ideas and suggestions, won't you Gii." The amber-haired nodded wordlessly, blushing slightly as the others began to chuckle knowingly.

**oOo**

About two and a half hours later Gii and the others were making their way to doctor Asano's office. "What do you think it is the doc wants to talk with us about this time," Toshihisa asked nervously. "I think he's probably going to explain us how to handle things after Hayama's return to school," Misu mused. "Considering his present condition I guess there are a couple of things we must to know if we want to make sure that everything goes smoothly for him once the new term has started despite his amnesia and phobia." "We'll know for sure in a couple of minutes," Akaike stated as his best friend knocked at the door of the physician's office and they were invited inside only few moments later.

"Thank you for coming, please take a seat," the middle-aged man greeted the boys with a friendly smile. "Did you have a nice chat with your friend?" "Yes, we had," Gii replied with sparkling eyes. "Takumi is already very excited about leaving the hospital, but I think that, at the same time, he's very nervous about his return to Shidou, probably even a little scared although we tried our best to reassure and encourage him." "I'm sure he is and his anxiety is quite understandable," the doctor explained. "Going back to a life one has no memory of is a difficult thing after all."

"Is that the reason why you've asked us earlier to come here," Shingyouji asked carefully. "Your guess is correct, young man," Takumi's attending physician confirmed the boy's assumption. "Now that your friend is going to be discharged soon I'd like to inform you in detail about his condition, what you should be aware of and what should be prepared prior to his return to school. Please feel free to interrupt me anytime if there's something you don't understand or if you have a question." The five boys nodded their understanding and doctor Asano took a deep breath.

"Well, maybe it would be best to start with explaining you a few things concerning Hayama-kun's amnesia," he began matter-of-factly. "There are many different forms of memory loss. In your friend's case we're dealing with post-traumatic amnesia, most likely in combination with dissociative amnesia, but that still needs to be confirmed which is almost impossible at the present stage since Hayama-kun suffers from almost total amnesia. Anyway, post-traumatic amnesia generally appears in consequence of a more serious head injury and the amount of memory that is lost depends on the severity of the case. As you know Hayama-kun has received several kicks in the head and that's what led to his memory loss. This type of amnesia is often transient, meaning temporary, but it can also be permanent of either anterograde or, as in your friend's case, retrograde type."

"Excuse me sensei, what does 'retrograde' mean," Toshihisa asked wide-eyed. "Well, patients suffering from retrograde amnesia, like Hayama-kun, are unable to consciously recollect pre-existing or long-term memories. Against the general belief of many non-physicians, patients suffering from retrograde amnesia don't actually forget their past in the literal sense. They just can't access those memories, but they are still there. Do you have any other questions?"

"You mentioned another kind of amnesia before, could you tell us a little more about that," Gii inquired politely. "You're referring to the 'dissociative amnesia', aren't you," the older man asked back and the amber-haired boy nodded in agreement. "Dissociative amnesia occurs due to psychological cause, generally a traumatic experience like abuse, a disaster or a violent attack as in Hayama-kun's case," the doctor explained. "Usually the memories of what happened directly before and after the traumatic event, as well as the memories of the event itself are repressed. Responsible for this repression of memories are our psychological defense mechanisms. Our brain is 'programmed' to protect us from harmful memories. However, over time those memories are usually either partly or completely recovered through nightmares, flashbacks or both."

"How can we tell if Hayama begins to remember anything once he has resumed his daily routine at school," Misu asked curiously. "Observe him closely because in most cases, though it's not a general rule, patients show, often unconsciously, some sort of physical reaction when they recover a memory," the physician answered. "Some very common signs for the recollection of something are the patient's eyes suddenly turning misty or growing distant, rapid breathing and the body growing tense all of a sudden. It has also been often observed that patients tend to squeeze their eyes shut and press their hands against their temples. Depending on the amount of memory that is recovered at one time and the impact this recovery has on the body of the patient fits of dizziness or even fainting spells are a likely possibility."

The middle-aged man fell silent for a moment, but when the five boys nodded their understanding he continued his account. "Apart from that there isn't much else to be aware of at present. Just treat Hayama-kun and interact with him the way you used to before the attack happened and be patient. Forcing or rushing things won't do anybody any good."

"What about the return of Hayama-san's fear of human contact," Shingyouji asked genuinely concerned. "How should we handle that matter?" "That's a difficult question to answer because frankly speaking there isn't much you can do. A phobia is a very complex illness and depending on its severity the treatment of it can be a difficult and longsome process," doctor Asano replied with a sigh. "In addition I don't know much about Hayama-kun's case. I asked his parents about it, but what they told me wasn't much help in order to assess the severity of Hayama-kun's phobia before the relapse occurred. So, I'd really appreciate it if you could provide me with some details."

"We'll be of what help we can. What would you like to know," Gii asked helpfully. "Depending on the severity of the case, their level of fear patients suffering from 'aphephobia', that's the medical term for the fear of human contact, show different symptoms," the older man explained. "Could you please tell me as detailed as possible how your friend used to react in the past when he was touched?" "Ano, usually he immediately jerked away from the touch," Toshihisa stated, "and he often tended to lash out." "His breath used to quicken as well," Akaike added. "Is there anything else Gii?"

"I don't think so," the handsome upper-class man replied thoughtfully. "Apart from lashing out he sometimes roughly pushed the person who touched him away, but other than that I can't recall anything else." "I see," the physician murmured and the expression on his face darkened momentarily which didn't go unnoticed. "What's the matter, sensei? Is there any problem," Misu asked, his voice laced with concern. "Well, how should I say this, but after what you've just told me I'm afraid that I have to inform you that Hayama-kun's phobia seems to have gotten worse," doctor Asano replied gravely.

"That's most likely a result of the violent attack he experienced. Hayama-kun may not be able to remember this event consciously, but his subconscious definitely does. Once more, 'psychological defense mechanism' is the keyword here. In addition to the symptoms you mentioned I observed that even light touches cause Hayama-kun to start shaking, lingering touches result in his body growing tense. Sometimes he's unable to articulate words properly when being touched and he has begun to think of touches as being painful. More than once when I had to touch him during the physical examinations he said things like 'it hurts' or 'it burns'."

The physician's voice trailed off and the room fell silent for a moment. The boys could only stare at the middle-aged man with shocked expressions on their faces and Gii squeezed his eyes shut, a painful sigh escaping his slightly trembling lips. "Isn't there anything we can do," he finally asked hoarsely into the grave silence. "In regard to both, his amnesia and his phobia my advice would be to let Hayama-kun stay with the person he used to be closest with in the past or someone he truly trusted," doctor Asano explained.

"Due to his delicate mental condition, he is very sensitive and having a psychological parent for comfort, support and encouragement is absolutely necessary for him. The development of such a relationship might not only aid the recovery of Hayama-kun's memories, but it might also have a positive effect where his phobia is concerned." "That psychological parent would definitely be you Gii," Akaike addressed his best friend and the other boys nodded in agreement. "You are closer to Hayama than anyone else and you managed to cure his phobia before including one relapse."

"Is that true," the middle-aged man asked and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Yes, it is," Gii replied softly. "I see. Then I guess you also know in more detail what led to its development," the doctor mused. "I do," the amber-haired boy answered truthfully though hesitantly. "Why do you ask?" "In order to treat a phobia correctly and effectively the attending physician needs to know the cause of it," the older man explained carefully. "I've mentioned before that I spoke to Hayama-kun's parents about his phobia and they feigned ignorance when I asked about the event responsible for its development." "I'm not at all surprised," Gii huffed. "I figured they would do something of the sort out of fear for their name and respectability."

"I have an idea concerning the cause for your friend's fear of human contact, but I'd like to confirm my theory with someone who knows the particulars," Takumi's attending physician stated truthfully and the handsome upper-class man nodded slowly. Even though he dreaded the subject he understood that his fiancé's doctor had to know the details about the boy's past sooner or later. "Well, the fear of human contact is a phobia that occurs as a result of a traumatic event, usually abuse of either violent or sexual nature," doctor Asano explained matter-of-factly. "My theory is that the violent attack on Hayama-kun might have heightened the level of his fear of being touched, but that it's not violent abuse which originally caused this phobia."

"Are you implying that Hayama-san was…that he suffered from…," Shingyouji stammered clumsily, the words refusing to leave his mouth and horror was written all over his features. "Yes, I think your friend suffered from probably continuous sexual abuse in his childhood, most likely by the hands of someone he was close to and trusted like a relative or a very close friend of the family," the older man spoke out loud what Shingyouji had not been able to say. "Gii," Akaike addressed his best friend gently and everybody's eyes riveted on him.

The amber-haired boy remained silent, but the expression his handsome face was holding and the pained sigh that escaped his lips said more than a thousand words. At last he nodded his head almost imperceptibly in confirmation, murmuring a barely audible "yes" and for several moments a dismal silence fell over the room as the boys tried to process what they had just learned from their friend and classmate. "Thank you for telling me," doctor Asano replied softly. "What are you going to do concerning Takumi's further treatment after his discharge," Gii asked weakly.

"Well, there will be weekly counseling sessions," the other man explained. "For now I'll focus on helping Hayama-kun recover his memories in those meetings and I'll also try to help him to work through his traumatic past. Once that has been accomplished, at least to some extent, I can begin treating his phobia. However, the treatment of a trauma in connection with a phobia is a difficult, long-term process. Depending on the patient and the severity of the case the time frame can range anywhere from several months to several years." "Thank you sensei, please take good care of Takumi," the handsome third-year student said huskily, trying hard to keep his emotions under control. "Gii, daijoubu ka," Toshihisa asked concerned and the amber-haired boy nodded slowly.

"Saki-kun, I noticed that you and Hayama-kun seem to have been very close in the past," Takumi's attending physician spoke up. "Ever since your first secret visit you've stopped by every day for several hours and you call him by his first name. May I ask what your relationship with him is? Are you two sworn-brothers or something of the sort? I don't mean to pry and if you prefer not to answer this rather private question you don't have to," he added quickly when the boy remained silent.

"It's alright sensei, I guess it's maybe better if you know," Gii finally replied smiling weakly. "Because once Takumi begins to remember this subject will come up sooner or later anyway. Hayama Takumi is my fiancé." "Ehhh!?" the other boys exclaimed in unison, their jaws dropping to the ground and even the doctor couldn't hide his astonishment. "The night he was admitted to this hospital Takumi wore a silver ring on his left hand, didn't he? That was his engagement ring," the handsome upper-class man continued calmly, trying to ignore the perplexed and questioning glances his friends were shooting him and he knew that, once back at Shidou, he would have a lot of explaining to do.

"I have to admit that I'm quite surprised at these news," doctor Asano answered with a mild smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "But if that really is the case, you are definitely best suited to shoulder the main responsibility when it comes to taking care of Hayama-kun. I even dare say that it is your duty as his future partner in life." The others nodded in agreement, their gazes riveted on their friend and Gii couldn't help but blush and cast his eyes. "Since your relationship with him is so special I'd appreciate it if we could work closely together once Hayama-kun has started his therapy," the physician added hopefully.

"Your superior knowledge about your fiancé could be a tremendous help and due to the history the two of you have, I'd also like to include you in the therapy-sessions as time passes since I can imagine that some of Hayama-kun's most precious and important memories are related to you." "Asano-sensei, you have my full support," Gii replied with sincerity. "I'm willing to do anything as long as it helps Takumi to recover his memories and to become his old self again." "That's exactly what I've expected of you," the middle-aged man stated smiling mildly. With that the two men shook hands and a short while later the physician saw his visitors to the door, sending them home with some words of encouragement.

**oOo**

"Alright Gii, spill," Akaike commanded impatiently as soon as the five boys had entered room 300 and settled in the small but comfortable living and reception area. "When did you get engaged to Hayama and when were you planning on telling us about it? Are we not your friends?" The other boys nodded eagerly in agreement to Akaike's words and riveted their curiosity-filled gazes on their amber-haired friend. Ever since they had left the hospital Misu, Akaike, Shingyouji and Toshihisa had been having so many questions on their minds, questions that demanded answers, but the boys had deemed it best to wait until they would be back at Shidou, in the privacy of Gii's room.

"I'm sorry guys," the handsome upper-class man began meekly and smiled apologetically. "I didn't mean to keep these important news from you, really I didn't. I proposed to Takumi at the gazebo near the greenhouse on the eve of Tanabata. Nobody, except my parents, knew about my plan to propose to him because I didn't want to risk that anyone might accidentally spill the beans and that such news would reach the ears of the freshmen." "That explains why you were dressed so formally that night and why you answered the phone in such a bedroom-voice when I called you from Hayama's mobile," Misu cut in.

Gii nodded almost imperceptibly and couldn't help but sigh as the memories of the night of Tanabata began to flood his mind. "I asked Takumi to spend the night with me, but I had to clean up the gazebo first and…," Gii's voice trailed off and he squeezed his eyes shut. "And that's why Hayama went back to the dorm without you, in order to ask me to think of something to cover for you," the other boy finished, counting two and two together. "Yes, that's what happened," Gii confirmed Misu's words with a pained expression on his handsome face. "I guess Takumi and I would have told you guys about our engagement sometime the following day, but then the attack happened and…" he stammered hoarsely and hung his head.

"It's alright Gii. Don't make yourself uneasy," Akaike said softly and patted his best friend's back reassuringly. "There's no need to explain any further. After all you had enough other things to worry about after that night." "But don't you think that, just because of the present circumstances, you can chicken out of a proper engagement party," Toshihisa added smiling brightly. "Once Takumi has recovered we will celebrate this very special event with all the bells and whistles!" "Right," Shingyouji exclaimed and Akaike as well as Misu nodded in agreement. "Thank you guys, thanks for your understanding," Gii replied, a relieved smile gracing his lips.

"Alright, now that this is settled let's get down to business," the boy's rival spoke up sternly. "I do believe there are more important matters at hand we need to discuss than Saki's engagement." "That's true," Akaike stated with a serious expression on his face. "We all heard what Asano-sensei said concerning the preparations for Hayama's return. The question is how we can organize for him to stay with you again, Gii. As dorm head you have a private room, but it has only one bed."

"Tomorrow I'll speak to Shimada-sensei and apply for a change of rooms," the amber-haired boy explained calmly. "I know there are still a few vacant rooms on my floor. Usually applying for a change of rooms is rather difficult, but due to the special circumstances and with a medical statement of Takumi's physician there shouldn't be any problem. I'll call him later and ask if he could write it for us including his recommendation about Takumi sharing rooms with me. I'm sure that he won't object and I could pick the letter up when I go to visit Takumi tomorrow afternoon."

"That sounds good, but what about you Arata-san," Shingyouji asked concerned. "What will happen to you if Hayama-san changes rooms?" "Nothing I guess," Misu replied matter-of-factly. "If there should be any transfer students coming to Shidou after summer break, I might get a new roommate. I have to admit that I don't like this idea because Hayama and I got along pretty well so far, but that's of no importance. The only thing that's important right now is what's best for him under the present circumstances." "Arata-san," the raven-haired second-year beamed, touched by the kindness of the man who usually appeared to be cold and unfeeling.

"Thank you Misu," Gii said, smiling mildly at his rival. "Don't mention it Saki," the boy replied with a cold demeanor. "It's not that I'm agreeing to this because of you. It's only for Hayama's sake." "Of course," Gii replied with sincerity and the others couldn't help but smile at their friends', especially Misu's, antics because it had been pretty obvious for some time already that the relationship between the two boys had kept improving constantly since the beginning of the school year, that it was even bordering on a true friendship recently.

"A-Ano Gii," Toshihisa suddenly piped in and began to fidget nervously. "About…about the other thing you and Asano-sensei mentioned…Is it really true?" "I'm afraid so," the handsome upper-class man answered with a pained sigh. "I promised Takumi that I would never tell anyone about his past because he doesn't want to be pitied and dreads other people's reactions concerning this matter more than anything. But taking the present circumstances and the gravity of the situation we're dealing with right now into account, I think it's maybe best to tell you everything. Just promise me one thing. Promise me that you won't treat Takumi any differently from before because of what you're about to hear." The boys nodded their agreement with grave expressions on their faces and Gii took a deep breath.

"Well, Takumi has an older brother, Naoto," he began huskily. "I should say 'had' because he passed away about four years ago." "What happened," Shingyouji asked curiously. "Naoto had a weak heart," Gii explained softly. "From what Takumi told me about his brother I know that it had never been a hindrance for him though and that he excelled in almost everything he did, even sports. Hayama senior and his wife loved Naoto dearly. They literally showered him with affection and had all their attention on him because of his delicate health. Even after Takumi was born that didn't change. Takumi never experienced much parental love. It was almost as if he weren't there at all. In fact it was only when Naoto would speak about him to the parents that they would take notice of their younger son. Those moments meant the world to Takumi and consequently he was very close with his older brother, he loved and trusted him unconditionally."

"That's terrible," Toshihisa exclaimed indignantly. "How could Takumi's parents do something so cruel to their own son, denying him their love? Parents shouldn't act that way!" "It gets even worse," the amber-haired boy sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment before he continued. "Shortly after Takumi had entered elementary school Naoto began to develop a mental disorder that gradually became more serious as time passed and nobody noticed it including Hayama senior and his wife. Naoto began to touch Takumi intimately and ultimately he forced himself onto his younger brother, violated him and this abuse continued for several years. When Takumi was about eleven years old Mrs. Hayama, by mere coincidence, finally found out what was going on and Naoto blamed everything on his younger brother, saying that Takumi had seduced him and lured him into 'doing it'…"

"And I guess because Naoto was the favorite son the parents only all too readily believed every single word he said," Akaike murmured, struggling to regain his composure. "Yes, Takumi was never given any chance to explain himself and was practically cast out by his parents," Gii confirmed his best friend's assumption. "The truth came out one year later and Naoto was admitted to a mental hospital where he passed away after he had spent a whole day walking in the rain without shoes and an umbrella. He got really sick and his weak heart couldn't take it. As for Takumi, he never told me clearly, but I assume that even after Naoto's admittance to the hospital the parents continued to care for him only and that they paid no heed to their younger son and his mental condition, the wounds of heart."

Gii's voice trailed off and a grave silence settled between him and the other four boys. They were shocked beyond belief, Shingyouji's and Toshihisa's eyes were brimming with tears and the expressions everybody had on their faces were saying more than a thousand words. "That's unforgivable, absolutely unforgivable," Misu muttered repeatedly under his breath and all the others could do was to nod in agreement to the boy's words.

"This dark past has left deep scars and those experiences are not only the reason for Takumi's phobia, but also for his distant behavior, the cold indifference he showed to everyone and everything when he first came to Shidou," Gii continued with a sigh. "He had serious issues trusting anyone and was scared of getting hurt again. So, in order to protect his heart he had built up a wall and kept pushing people away." "Until he met you," Akaike finished softly and the amber-haired boy nodded slowly.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling somewhat embarrassed right now," the president of the disciplinary committee addressed the rest of the group. "Even though Gii told me many times that the Hayama Takumi who had come to Shidou wasn't his real self, I couldn't really believe him. Before I got to know Hayama better, I had always labeled him as a weirdo of some sort without ever taking the trouble to look more closely." "I guess at the beginning we all did, including me," Toshihisa sighed and the others nodded in agreement. "When we first became roommates I thought that Takumi was strange," the boy continued softly. "But after some time I realized that he was actually a really nice guy and we became friends. However, unlike you Gii, I could never get completely through to him. To some degree he always kept up those invisible walls around him."

"Gii-senpai, you really changed Hayama-san's life," Shingyouji addressed the older boy admiringly. "And that's a great thing because right now, except for the amnesia, Hayama-san is very much the way he used to be last year. You cured him from his phobia once, so you can do it again. Why don't you just use the same method as last time? Whatever you did obviously worked pretty well." "No Shingyouji," Gii exclaimed forcefully which caused the younger boy to stare at him, clearly taken aback by his senpai's reaction. "I'm sorry," the amber-haired boy added quickly. "I didn't mean to raise my voice. It's true the method I used to cure Takumi's phobia worked, but I've sworn to myself that I won't ever do something like that to him again."

"I've never asked you because I respect your privacy, even though I've always been very curious about this matter," Akaike began carefully. "How exactly did you manage to cure Hayama from his fear of human contact?" "Well, since I've told you so much already I might as well tell you the rest of the story," Gii sighed after a brief moment of silence and once again everybody's eyes fixed upon him.

"Do you remember that rainy afternoon last June when Takumi suddenly fainted in the entrance hall of the dorms while he was talking to you Shouzo?" "How could I forget," the president of the disciplinary committee huffed. "Hayama scared the hell out of me that day!" "Back then our relationship was still of a rather platonic sort, nothing had happened between us except for a kiss or two," the handsome upper-class man explained hesitantly. "That evening after his fainting spell, back in our room I tried to steal a kiss from Takumi, thinking that he was still fast asleep, but he wasn't. At first he responded and kissed me back, but when I tried to deepen the kiss he suddenly pushed me away quite roughly."

"What happened then," Toshihisa asked curiously. "Well, that moment made me realize that, opposite to what I had thought until then, Takumi didn't really hate human contact, that he wanted even needed it, like all of us, but that for some reason he was just terribly scared of it at the same time. At that point I did not yet know about Takumi's dark past," Gii continued meekly. "What I did then I would really like to forget because looking back I can hardly think of it without abhorrence. However, that night at the impulse of the moment I thought it was the right thing to do. I thought that the best way to cure Takumi's phobia was to expose him to his fears, forcing him to face them."

"You mean like a shock therapy that's used by psychiatrists sometimes where patients are deliberately confronted with their greatest fears in order to overcome them," Akaike inquired and the amber-haired boy nodded almost imperceptibly. "So what did you do," Shingyouji piped in. "I pushed Takumi back down onto his bed," Gii answered truthfully, closing his eyes for a moment. "I kissed, touched and caressed him, undressing him at the same time. He struggled greatly, tried to fight me off and begged me to stop, but I didn't…"

"In other words you forced yourself onto Hayama," Misu stated the obvious. "I did, at least to some extent," the handsome upper-class admitted, trying his best to ignore the shocked and disbelieving glances the others were shooting him. "What do you mean," the boy's rival pried. "Like I said before, at first Takumi resisted and struggled and I could tell that he was terribly scared," Gii explained obediently. "However, as soon as he realized that the person touching him was me he relaxed almost instantly. I remember everything as if it were yesterday. From one moment to the other the fear in Takumi's eyes vanished and he reached up, placing his hands on my shoulders. Then he pulled me close and we ended up making love, consummating our relationship." Gii's voice trailed off and a short moment of silence fell over the room.

"When did you learn about Hayama-san's past," Shingyouji finally asked softly. "That very night," the older boy replied with a sad smile on his lips. "After our love-making we remained in bed cuddling and that's when Takumi at last told me about Naoto and what he had done. I was shocked and I immediately regretted deeply what I had done to Takumi earlier. Not only did I come to understand why he had been so scared, after all what I had done to him must have been like a déjà vu of the first time he was violated by his brother, but I also realized that my actions could have had the opposite effect to the one I had intended, that I could have made things worse for Takumi. Instead of curing his fear of human contact I could have heightened it. Like I said before I acted on impulse in that situation, but that's no excuse for what I did. Luckily the method I used proved to be successful, but God knows that I'm not proud of my actions. If I had known the reason for Takumi's phobia prior to that evening I would have never acted the way I did and that very night I swore to myself that I would never put him through something like that again."

"I understand," Shingyouji whispered sincerely, but found himself unable to hold back a dejected sigh. "So what's your plan this time concerning Hayama and his phobia," Akaike asked quietly. "I'll just go with the flow I guess," the handsome upper-class man replied with a reassuring smile. "Right now we're already getting along very well despite Takumi's amnesia. So, the first step is to remain close to him and to strengthen his trust in me without depending on a speedy recovery of his memory."

"'Remaining close' is a good cue Gii," Toshihisa piped in. "Sharing rooms with Takumi is one thing, but how can we look after him during school hours? After classes let out Misu-kun is busy with his duties as the head of the student council, Shingyouji-kun has kendo practice every day, being the president of the disciplinary committee Akaike-kun is busy as well and I have to attend my club and join its activities. Kurokawa won't refrain from threatening and harming Takumi."

"Toshihisa has a good point there," Misu added, narrowing his eyes. "That little weasel Kurokawa won't back down and leave Hayama alone, of that we can be sure. He might be only a freshman, but he's definitely not afraid of us and he knows that we are on our guard against him. So he'll plan his next move extra carefully and we should also be aware of his devoted followers. It would be a great mistake to underestimate them. These guys are just as dangerous as their leader himself." "I've been considering this problem as well and I completely agree with you guys," Gii stated grimly.

"Luckily I have no club activities whatsoever and can stay by Takumi's side after have classes let out. I'll also apply for a class transfer so that I can be with Takumi during lesson time. If I ask my dad and his secretary to handle the matter there won't be any trouble. They might even be able to pull some strings so that Takumi will always be assigned to cleaning and library duties together with one of us." "That sounds good," Shingyouji beamed and the others nodded approvingly. "And if I remember correctly Yagura-senpai, Nozawa-senpai and Yoshizawa-senpai are the dorm heads of the first, second and fourth floor, right? They are friends and can be trusted. Maybe we could ask them to keep an eye on Hayama-san when he's at the dorm by himself."

"Good idea Shingyouji. I'll contact them as soon as they are back," Akaike answered. "I'll also ask them to keep their eyes and ears open, to watch Kurokawa and his minions carefully and to inform us if they have the feeling that those guys might be up to something. Any other ideas?" "I guess that's all we can do for now," Misu mused. "In order to create a more strategic plan for protecting Hayama and dealing with Kurokawa we need to know what he is planning. I hate so say it, but until Hayama recovers his memories of the night of the attack and provides us with the details our only chance to convict Kurokawa is to catch him red-handed." "That's true, sad but true," Gii huffed.

**oOo**

The next morning, right after breakfast Gii made his way to the dorm supervisor's office. After knocking at the door he was soon bidden inside and quietly entered the room. "Ohayo Shimada-sensei," he greeted the teacher politely. "I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning." "That's quite alright," the older man replied with a mild smile. What can I do for you Saki-kun?" "I'd like to request a change of rooms and to be put into one room with my former roommate Hayama Takumi again," the amber-haired boy stated politely but businesslike. "Under the present circumstances his attending physician thinks that it would be best to let him stay with me because we became very close during that time we shared a room and he used to trust me. I'll go to the hospital this afternoon to pick up Asano-sensei's medical report and recommendation concerning Hayama's case."

"Of course I've heard about Hayama-kun's present condition and I agree that these are grave and difficult circumstances," Shimada-sensei explained calmly. "In view of that consideration I'll grant you your request. Room 310 is vacant, and I'll assign it to Hayama-kun and you, but please don't make a big deal out of it. Besides being slightly bigger than the others that room has a reception and living area just like the rooms for the dorm heads. That's why room 310 is usually assigned to guests only." "I understand," Gii replied politely, "and I appreciate your help sensei."

"You're welcome, but I have one question," the teacher said quietly. "Looking after you friend will probably require a lot of your time. Do you wish to remain dorm head anyway or would you like me to appoint someone else to replace you?" "With your permission sensei, I'd like to remain supervisor of the third floor and I promise that I won't be neglectful of my duties and responsibilities," the boy answered truthfully. "Well, in that case I'll let you keep the keys of room 300. You can use it as a counseling room when students need to talk to you and assure their privacy that way," Shimada-sensei explained. "Thank you so much," Gii said hoarsely and bowed respectfully.

"Don't mention it. Is there anything else you need Saki-kun?" "Ano…actually there's one more thing," the handsome upper-class man began hesitantly. "Are there any transfer students who will start attending Shidou Gakuin after the summer break and if so have their placements in the dorms already been decided?" "There are a couple of transfer students, but I don't have them assigned to any rooms yet. Why are you asking," the teacher inquired. "If it's possible and not too much trouble could I please ask you to do me another favor," the amber-haired boy asked carefully and proceeded to explain politely what he had on his mind.

"Well, usually those kinds of requests cannot be granted without a cogent reason," Shimada-sensei stated sternly after a brief moment of silence. "However, since you have always fulfilled your duties and responsibilities as dorm head to my fullest satisfaction I'll grant you this request as well, but don't make this a habit. Have I made myself clear?" "Yes, sensei," Gii replied with sincerity. "Thank you once again and please accept my apologies for causing you so much inconvenience and trouble." With that he smiled gratefully at the older man and bowed once more before he quietly took his leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow, this is the longest chapter so far and I hope I didn't disappoint you with it.  
>What will happen next? How will Takumi feel once he's back at Shidou? What favor did Gii ask from Shimada-sensei and what will Kurokawa do when he returns from his summer vacation?<p>

**If you want to get the answers to all those questions, you know what to do... :D**


	6. Back To Square One

**A/N:** Hello Everybody, here's the latest chapter of "Remember Me". I kept you waiting for a long time, but I hope the length of the chapter will make up for that. As you know I'm really busy and updating more often than once a month is simply impossible. Gomen ne?

Again I'd like to thank all those who have left a review for the previous chapter and/or added me to their 'Favorites' list. That means a lot to me. THANKS MINNA!

Many things are happening in this chapter, so I'll make this short and sweet. Enjoy reading the latest chapter of "Remember Me" as much as I enjoyed writing this.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own them!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<br>**

At the hospital Takumi was restlessly pacing his room and the floors of the hospital ward, glancing repeatedly at any clocks that came in his way. Lunch hours had already passed and he was eagerly anticipating the visit of his friends. The greatly desired knock on the door came around two o'clock and a moment later Gii entered the room, smiling brightly.

"How is the patient feeling today," he asked curiously. "I'm feeling great, thank you," Takumi beamed. "I started exercising today and the therapist was really satisfied with my performance and the results. I can't wait to get out of here!" "Be patient," the amber-haired boy replied chuckling lightly. "It's Monday afternoon already and you'll be discharged within a few days. So, cheer up and tell me what you would like to do for the next few hours." "Could we go for a walk in the hospital's park," Takumi asked, his chocolate-colored eyes gleaming with excitement. "I've been stuck indoors for such a long time and I'm really having cabin fever."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," Gii exclaimed gazing lovingly at his beloved as the boy practically jumped off his bed to get ready and only a couple of minutes later the two students made their way through the corridors of the hospital down to the small park. As they walked the winding graveled paths they chatted comfortably about various things and Gii was incredibly happy not to mention relieved that his boyfriend had improved so much, physically as well as in spirits, over the past seven days. "Na Saki-kun, why are the others not here today," Takumi inquired curiously as he sat down on one of the wooden benches that were interspaced here and there throughout the area to take a short rest.

"Well, the new school term is going to start soon, so Akaike and Misu are getting busy because of their duties," the handsome upper-class man explained. "The same goes for me. From next Monday onwards students will return to the dorms and there are some transfer students that need to be taken care of and being dorm head I have to prepare various things prior to their arrival. Misu, Akaike and I want to get most of our work done before your discharge from the hospital, so that we can spend the final week of the summer holidays together with you. That's why the three of us won't be able to visit you for the three remaining days of your stay at this place, but Shingyouji and Toshihisa will stop by to keep you company." "I see," the ebony-haired boy said, smiling shyly. "Thank you for going through so much trouble just because of me."

"Don't mention it," Gii stated and waved his hand dismissively. "We are your friends after all, aren't we? So, it's natural to do these sorts of things and with Shingyouji and Toshihisa by your side you won't feel lonely. They will keep you occupied." "I'm sure they will," Takumi chuckled lightly, "and I also have Dai-chan for company." "You really love that teddy bear, don't you," the handsome upper-class man smirked. "Yes, I do," the other boy said softly, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Call me childish, but this teddy bear means a great deal to me. I've grown really fond of him because Dai-chan was my comfort and support in those, sometimes dark, long and lonely hours when you and the others couldn't be by my side."

"That's not childish at all," Gii replied his voice velvet-like and laced with sincerity and gazed affectionately at his beloved, desperately fighting the urge to pull him into a tight embrace. "If you ask me, I think that's perfectly reasonable, not to mention that it's incredibly cute as well." "Saki-kun," Takumi exclaimed, turning crimson. "Don't tease me like that!" "I'm only stating the truth," the amber-haired student retorted, a bemused smile at his boyfriend's reaction to his flirtatious remark tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Anyway Takumi, I'll pick you up on Friday around noon," he casually changed the subject as if nothing had happened. "Doctor Asano said there will be a final check-up in the morning and after that your discharge papers are going to be prepared." "I can't wait! I wish it were Friday already," the other boy exclaimed and sighed deeply. "You know what, so do I," Gii whispered velvet-like which caused his beloved to blush once more.

**oOo**

For both boys the following days couldn't pass quickly enough and when Thursday evening had come at last, after what had felt like an eternity, Gii was as giddy as a child on Christmas Eve, wearing a bright smile on his handsome face, a smile that simply refused to vanish. "Really Saki, calm down and stop grinning already, will you," Misu huffed and scrunched up his nose in annoyance as the handsome upper-class man set his dinner tray on the table the two men were sharing with Akaike, Shingyouji and Toshihisa whistling a merry tune. "All of us are happy that Hayama is finally coming back tomorrow, but your overexcitement and your giddiness are making me sick!"

"I'm sorry guys, but I simply can't help it," Gii said smiling apologetically. "I'm just so happy, not only because Takumi is coming back to Shidou after five long weeks but also because he and I are going to be roommates again. Ever since I've become dorm head not a single day has passed without me missing him. You have no idea how many times I've wished for things to go back to the way they used to be one year ago."

"I perfectly understand your feelings, but I have to agree with Misu to some point," Akaike said in his usual calm and collected manner. "You should control your emotions a little, though it's good to see that you are back to your old self," he added grinning as he watched his best friend digging into his food, enjoying every bite of it and the others nodded in agreement with bemused smiles on their faces. Once they had finished their dinner the boys started to discuss their plans for the evening, but Gii soon excused himself.

"I still have to unpack and arrange some of Takumi's stuff, so I'll get going now. See you tomorrow guys!" With that he rose to his feet and left the cafeteria with a light bounce in his step. "It's good to see him so happy," Toshihisa stated with a smile as he stared after Gii's retreating figure. "Being in a sad and somber mood doesn't suit him." "I agree," Akaike said quietly. "I just hope that everything will turn out the way he wishes." "What do you mean Akaike-senpai," Shingyouji asked a mix of alarm and confusion evident in his voice.

"Well, I don't mean to meet trouble halfway, but as the old saying goes 'an event looked forward with much impatient desire does not always bring its promised satisfaction'," the head of the disciplinary committee explained stony-faced. "It's true that Hayama and Gii got along really well right from their first meeting at the hospital, despite Hayama's total amnesia, but those were special circumstances. The hospital is a dreary place and Hayama was glad to have company, but how will it be when those two start living together again? Paying someone a daily visit for a few hours and sharing a room with someone, seeing that person almost twenty-four hours a day are two totally different things." "Aren't you seeing a little too black here," Toshihisa asked meekly.

"I don't know. I just hope for the both of them that all will be well," Akaike sighed. "What do you say Misu?" "All we can do is wait and see, I guess," the so addressed boy replied casually, not wanting to worry Shingyouji and Toshihisa any more than they already were, but secretly having thoughts that were similar to those of Gii's best friend. "Anyway, however that may be one thing is for sure, Saki won't be able to get a wink of sleep tonight considering his elation and excitement."

**oOo**

And Misu should prove to be right. When Gii got up the next morning he felt incredibly sleepy, but luckily he had no dark circles around his beautiful hazel-colored eyes that seemed to sparkle brighter than usual that morning despite the young man's lack of sleep. "You look tired Gii," Akaike stated the obvious when he sat down at his best friend's table in the cafeteria, a teasing smirk playing about his mouth. "Did you have another sleepless night?" "Not exactly," the amber-haired boy replied nonchalantly and shrugged his shoulders. "I got a few hours of sleep, I guess something between three and four hours and after one or two cups of good strong coffee I'll be as good as new." "Seriously, you are drinking so much of that stuff that I sometimes wonder if you have blood or coffee running through your veins," the head of the disciplinary committee muttered shaking his head in disbelief.

"You are hopeless, really. What time will you be leaving?" "I'll take the bus at eleven o'clock, so I should arrive at the hospital around quarter to twelve," Gii explained grinning from ear to ear. "I'm not sure how long it will take for the documents to be prepared, so I'll send you a message when Takumi and I are ready to leave." "Alright, I'll tell the others and we'll see to it that everything will be as good as ready by the time your mail comes," Akaike said and patted his best friend's shoulder. "And now go. Pick up your sweetheart and bring him back home." "Nothing will keep me from doing that Shouzo, depend upon it," the handsome upper-class man exclaimed. "I've been eagerly anticipating this moment for the past five weeks!" With that he shoveled down the rest of his breakfast and took his leave, leaving a chuckling Akaike behind.

When the handsome upper-class man arrived at the hospital Takumi was already waiting for him in the seating area of the ward, a large travelling bag and Dai-chan, the big teddy bear sitting next to him. "Ohayo Saki-kun," the ebony-haired boy exclaimed happily and closed the book he had been reading as he saw his friend, class- and roommate stepping through the large glass doors and approaching him. "Ohayo Takumi," Gii replied smiling equally and took a seat across from his beloved. "You look great today and I see that you are practically ready to go," he commented motioning towards the boy's luggage. "Thank you for the compliment Saki-kun," Takumi whispered shyly and couldn't help but blush.

"I'm feeling really well and the final check-up was good. The head nurse told me not long ago that my papers are going to be ready any minute now and then we can finally leave this tedious place." Offering the handsome upper-class a mild smile he bent over to put his book into his bag and that was when Gii noticed some shiny object peeking out from the collar of the other boy's shirt. "Takumi is that a necklace you are wearing," he asked curiously. "Yes, it is," the ebony-haired youth replied and took out the filigree silver chain that had a ring on it, a ring Gii knew only all too well.

"Nurse Emiko told me that I was wearing this ring on the ring finger of my left hand the night I was admitted here and though I can't remember anything I somehow feel that this silver band is an important item that has a special meaning," Takumi explained thoughtfully and trailed his finger gingerly over the intricate piece of jewelry. "However, I feel a little awkward to wear this type of accessory without knowing who gave it to me and why," he continued after a moment of silence. "I talked to nurse Emiko about it and yesterday she gave me this necklace, so that I can put the ring on it, as a goodbye present and I have decided to wear this beautiful ring as a pendant on this delicate silver chain until I can remember the meaning of it."

"I see," Gii replied with a warm affectionate, but at the same time pained smile and if Takumi had looked up to meet the other boy's gaze instead of examining the intricate designs of the silver band he would have seen the tinge of sadness and longing in the handsome upper-class man's hazel-colored orbs. "My beloved," the amber-haired boy breathed unconsciously, his voice barely audible. "Did you say something, Saki-kun," Takumi asked curiously and looked up to face his friend again. "N-No, no," Gii stammered hastily. "I didn't. I was just wondering how much longer we'll have to wait for your papers to be ready."

As if on cue a nurse approached them and handed Takumi a medium-sized envelope. "Hayama-kun, these are your discharge papers, information about your future treatment and the date and time for your first therapy session," she explained politely. "For any questions please contact doctor Asano, your attending physician." "Thank you," the ebony-haired boy replied with a friendly smile and bowed slightly. "Ja, let's go," Gii exclaimed once the nurse had left and grabbed his boyfriend's bag. Takumi nodded eagerly, took his teddy bear into his arms and about fifteen minutes later the two boys boarded the bus that would bring them back to Shidou Gakuin, the ebony-haired student growing more excited as well as nervous with every kilometer the vehicle covered.

When he finally got off the bus about forty minutes later and stepped through the familiar and yet unknown main gates at the entrance of the prestigious school's campus Takumi instinctively hugged Dai-chan closer to his chest, his heart pounding so hard against his ribs that it was almost painful. "Don't worry Takumi," Gii who had noticed his beloved's uneasiness whispered soothingly. "Everything is going to be alright, you'll see." The so addressed boy nodded shyly and soon fell into pace with the handsome upper-class man as they walked the broad and narrow paths of the spacious campus side by side. "Where are we going Saki-kun," he finally asked after several moments of silence. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'll take you to the dorms and show you to our room," Gii replied smiling reassuringly. "And after we have dropped off your luggage I'll give you a tour of the school grounds and its main facilities. How does that sound?" "That sounds great," Takumi replied and returned his friend's smile, his inner tension easing up slowly. Soon the dorm grounds came into view and the amber-haired student led his boyfriend to their dorm building, explaining and showing him several things along the way. Once they had arrived in room 310 Gii helped Takumi to unpack and when all the clothes were successfully stored and Dai-chan had found a nice place at the head of Takumi's bed, near the pillow, the two friends began their tour of the campus. For the following hour the handsome upper-class man guided his beloved around, paying special attention not to leave out any places that used to be special and dear to the two of them in the past, patiently answering all of the boy's questions as best as he could.

"Well, that's the last stop on this little tour, the student council room," Gii announced after he had shown Takumi the most important facilities in the main building where all of the classrooms were located. "Misu can be usually found here after classes since he is the head of the student council. If you have any problems or questions and I should happen not to be around you can always come here and ask him for advice." "I will, thank you so much for the tour Saki-kun," the ebony-haired boy said smiling mildly. "I guess it's going to take me some time to find my way around all the buildings of this large campus." "Don't worry about that," Gii replied calmly. "Remember, you will have Akaike, Misu, Toshihisa, Shingyouji and me by your side. And now before we finish our tour for good there's one more thing I want to show you. Open the door and go ahead."

Takumi shrugged his shoulders, frowning a little but did as he was told. He had just entered the room that was lying in complete darkness and silence when suddenly the ceiling lights flickered to life and he was greeted by the smiling faces of his friends. "Welcome back Hayama," they shouted in unison and showered the astonished boy with confetti and paper streamers. "Wow…minna, thank you so much," the ebony-haired youth stammered, smiling shyly. "I really don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. Just enjoy the party," Gii chuckled and ushered his boyfriend over to the tables in the center of the room. "There is plenty of cake as well as snacks and drinks. I'm positively starving and I dare say that after five weeks of low-calorie hospital food you must be craving for something unhealthy like that." "You bet," Takumi exclaimed and they all broke out in laughter. "Then what are we waiting for," Toshihisa chuckled and began to cut the cake once everybody had gathered around the table. Akaike poured the drinks and after the boys had raised a toast to Takumi and wished him a speedy recovery of his memories they began their feast. Soon the room was filled with their voices and animated laughter and the hours flew by.

"I think it's time to call it a day," Misu finally said with a glance at his watch that was showing nine o'clock. "There is no curfew because we're still having summer holidays, but we need to clean up and the janitor informed us earlier that we are supposed to be out of here by ten o'clock in the evening." The other boys nodded in agreement and once the student council room was sparkly clean again they slowly made their way back to the dorms. Upon his arrival in room 310 Takumi flopped onto his bed letting out a yawn. "Are you tired," Gii asked gently and smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. "A little," the ebony-haired boy replied truthfully, stifling another yawn. "Last night I couldn't sleep well because I was so excited and today there were so many things I had to process, not to mention the welcome party you guys threw for me."

"Then change quickly into your pajamas and go to sleep," the handsome upper-class man said softly. "Tomorrow will be another exciting day. We are going to take you to town for some sightseeing and a little shopping spree." "I can't wait," Takumi exclaimed as he got ready for the night. "Aren't you going to bed as well Saki-kun," he asked as he slid under his covers but noticed that the amber-haired boy made no attempt at all to change into his jams. "I'll go to bed in a little while, but before that I quickly want to stop by Akaike's and then Misu's room to thank them properly for organizing the party today," Gii explained. "I promise I won't take long. Do you want me to switch off the light?" "Yes please," the other boy replied with a mild smile gracing his lips. "Good night Saki-kun." "Good night Takumi," the handsome upper-class man said, returning his beloved's smile warmly. "And you can call me Gii, if you like that is."

With that he switched off the light and quietly closed the door from the outside. When he at last returned to the room about one hour later Takumi was already fast asleep. Gii moved slowly and cautiously in the darkness until he had reached his bed where he switched on the small lamp that was sitting on his nightstand. After he had changed into his pajamas he sat down quietly at the edge of his beloved's bed, careful not to wake the boy from his slumber and for several long moments he gazed affectionately at him. "I'm so glad that you are back here with me," he whispered softly and ran his hand gingerly over Takumi's rosy cheek in a loving caress.

"Please remember me quickly," he breathed yearningly, his voice barely audible. "I miss my lover and fiancé. I miss your touches, kisses and caresses. I miss that special smile of yours that's only meant for me and I miss holding you." With a longing sigh escaping him he bent down until his and Takumi's noses almost touched. "Sweet dreams my beloved Takumi," he whispered endearingly and placed a feathery lingering kiss onto the slumbering boy's lips before he rose to his feet and slid under the covers of his own bed.

**oOo**

The weekend passed swiftly and relatively uneventful as did the following five days. The boys made an effort to take Takumi to any places on and off campus he used to like, places that had meant something to him in the past, in hopes that his memory might be triggered somehow, but much to everybody's, especially Gii's, dismay the ebony-haired boy couldn't recall anything and in order to encourage themselves they kept reminding each other that all they would have to do was to be patient.  
>It was on Friday afternoon, when Gii caught Takumi glancing at his violin case that an idea came to his mind.<p>

"Takumi, let's go for a walk," he suggested smiling sweetly. "It's a beautiful afternoon and it would be a shame to spend it indoors. "You are right, let's go," the other boy exclaimed and hopped off his bed, a little astonished when his friend and roommate grabbed the violin case. "Why are we taking that violin with us," he finally asked as he and Gii had left the dorm grounds, unable to hide his curiosity any longer. "You'll see," the handsome upper-class man replied, a mysterious smile playing about his mouth. Takumi was just about to say something to the amber-haired boy when he noticed Misu, who was looking anything but happy, coming their way.

"Konnichiwa Misu-kun," he greeted his friend and unbeknownst to him former roommate. "What's the matter? You look a little upset." "Shimada-sensei has just informed me that I'll get a new roommate," the so addressed third-year growled and shot Gii, who was desperately trying to hide his amusement, an evil glare. "The fellow is supposed to arrive sometime tomorrow afternoon like most of the other students." "Don't worry Misu-kun," Takumi said and smiled comfortingly at the other boy. "I'm sure that your new roommate is going to be a nice guy and that the two of you will get along just fine." "I hope so Hayama. I hope so," Misu replied grumpily, "especially for the sake of a certain someone." With that he glared one more time at his rival and continued on his way muttering under his breath.

"Poor Misu-kun," the ebony-haired youth said compassionately as he and Gii resumed their walk as well. "He looked really miserable." "He's going to be alright, you'll see," the handsome upper-class man chuckled. For several minutes the two friends continued to walk in comfortable silence until they reached and Gii led his boyfriend to the entrance. "Come on," he said softly and ushered the astonished boy inside. "What are we doing here," Takumi asked once they had reached the open space in the center of the glasshouse, confusion evident in his voice and on his face.

"I've noticed that you've been glancing at this violin all week," the amber-haired boy explained motioning towards the black case. "But you haven't touched it even once. In the past you used to come here almost every day after classes to practice. I've always loved listening when you played the violin. It's been so long and I'd like you to play a piece for me." "G-Gii I…I don't know…I…," Takumi stammered clumsily. "Please," the other boy pleaded, making puppy dog eyes. "Just one little tune." Realizing that his roommate wouldn't book any opposition the ebony-haired student sighed and hesitantly opened the violin case. "Do you have a special request," he asked as took out the instrument. "No, just play whatever you like," Gii replied smiling warmly.

Nodding Takumi applied the bow to the strings and when the first notes of the tune he had chosen began to echo through the greenhouse the handsome upper-class man's eyes went wide with surprise. "It seems that, despite my amnesia, I haven't lost any of my skills," the ebony-haired boy whispered softly once the last notes of the tune had faded. "This piece, why did you choose it," Gii asked hoarsely. "I'm not sure, but when I took the violin out of its case it was the first tune that came to my mind and while playing it for you…I don't know how to explain it, but something about this whole situation felt strangely familiar," Takumi explained hesitantly. "Why are you asking Saki-kun?"

"Well, when I first gave this violin to you almost one and a half years ago I also asked you to play something for me and you played the very tune you've played just now," the other boy replied softly. "I received this violin from you," the ebony-haired student repeated in surprise and Gii nodded slowly. "I wish I could remember," Takumi whispered sighing dejectedly as he put the instrument carefully back into its case. "You will remember it soon," the handsome upper-class man stated and smiled reassuringly at his beloved, "along with everything else I'm sure. Just now you somehow unconsciously recalled that tune you played for me so long ago and that's an encouraging thought."

"Thank you…Gii," the other boy said softly, a grateful smile gracing his lips. "Thanks for lifting my spirits." "You're welcome," the amber-haired student whispered hoarsely. Smiling brightly at his beloved he nictitated rapidly several times in order to blink away the tears of joy that were burning in his hazel-colored orbs, his heart pounding hard, fluttering with happiness upon hearing his nickname coming from his boyfriend's lips for the first time since the fateful of Tanabata.

**oOo**

In the afternoon of the following day the campus was buzzing with life and activity. Most of Shidou Gakuin's students returned from their holidays and moved back into their respective dorm rooms. Gii, as dorm head, was busy supervising the whole process, assisting here and there, exchanging polite greetings with the students on his floor and engaging in polite small talk with them. To his relief Takumi had decided to spend the afternoon in their room reading, the whole hustle and bustle as well as the fact that he couldn't any names or faces making him feel uncomfortable.

In room 270 Misu was impatiently pacing the floor with a sulky expression on his handsome face, glancing repeatedly at his watch. Around four o'clock there finally was a knock on the door and he growled a stern "come in", surprised to see that it wasn't the stranger he had been expecting but Shingyouji who entered the room with a nervous smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Shingyouji, what can I do for you," the head of the student council asked, impatience evident in his voice. "I hope this is important. Since I'm expecting my new roommate to arrive any minute now your timing is less than perfect, so please make it short."

"Ano, Arata-san I…well…how should I say this…you…ano I…," the raven-haired second-year student stammered clumsily, fidgeting nervously and fiddling with a piece of paper he held in his hands, his gaze riveted to the ground. "Listen Shingyouji," Misu interrupted the younger boy sternly. "Stop blabbering because I don't understand a word of what you are trying to say and I really don't have time for this right now. So tell me clearly what it is you want." "Well, about your new roommate…," the other boy began hesitantly. "I don't know why, but somehow…well…" For a long moment Misu could only stare at his pet and lover as understanding of what the boy was so desperately trying to say began to dawn on him.

"Shingyouji don't tell me that…," he muttered perplexed and accepted the by now crumpled piece of paper his boyfriend wordlessly held out to him. He quickly read the short message and his assumptions were immediately confirmed. "Do you need a hand moving your stuff from the third floor to this room," he asked his voice firm, but much softer than before. "I have already packed everything. There are only some boxes and my suitcase that need to be carried down here, but that's it," Shingyouji explained shyly finally looking up to face the older man properly. "Ano, Arata-san is it really ok for me to move in with you? I mean if you prefer I could ask Shimada-sensei to be put into another room. I don't want to be a burden for you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Shingyouji," Misu scolded. "You worry way too much about these things and now let's go and get your stuff, so that you can settle in." With that the handsome young man pushed his pet towards the door, his mood having brightened significantly. "I bet you had a hand in this Saki," he whispered inaudibly as he followed the other boy upstairs, a barely noticeable smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

**oOo**

At the same time in a room down on the first floor the atmosphere was growing worse with every passing minute as some of Kurokawa's minions meekly told their leader about the news they had heard only a short while ago and the freshman's face grew darker and darker as he listened to his followers' accounts. "WHAT," he finally roared and swept a couple of books from his desk, seething with rage. "This worthless scum and my Gii-senpai are roommates again. HOW? How could this happen?" "There are rumors that Saki-senpai used some of the privileges he has as dorm head and arranged for this change of rooms because of Hayama's present condition and because he wants to remain close to him until his memories have fully returned," one of the boys explained with a slightly trembling voice and ducked his head fearfully as Kurokawa shot him a murderous glare.

"This is unacceptable," the sophomore bellowed and began to pace the room, his features contorted with wild fury. "How dare Hayama, this lowly commoner take advantage of his amnesia and use it to get close to Gii-senpai? I won't allow it! Gii-senpai belongs to me and me only!" "What are we going to do now," another boy asked shyly. "What if Hayama regains his memories of that night? If he tells anyone what happened we are done for because he has seen our faces. We'll definitely get expelled or worse." "Then we have to make sure that he won't say a word," Kurokawa growled angrily. "How are you planning on keeping his mouth shut," a brown-haired sophomore asked curiously. "You told us before that you had a run-in with Saki-senpai before the holidays and that he informed you that he and his friends would stay closer to that Hayama brat than ever in order to protect him."

"Actually that's what I'm counting on because we can use it to our advantage," the other boy snickered. "I'm thinking of threatening Hayama to the point where he is going to be too afraid to open his mouth should he really come to remember the night of the attack clearly and I'm planning on bringing his annoying commoner friends, that Shingyouji brat and that Katakura fellow into this." The sophomore fell silent for a moment and grinned evilly at his minions before he continued. "Hayama loves his friends and he wouldn't want any of them to get into trouble because of him. So all we have to do is making it clear in our threats to Hayama that there are going to be consequences for his friends as well should he talk and then show that worthless commoner that we are dead serious."

"What do you want to do," one of the boys asked curiously. "Well, let's just say we all have our club activities as well as many other duties around school and accidents can happen from time to time," Kurokawa hissed dangerously. "But we have to be very discreet. That means no direct contact with Hayama or any verbal threats when Gii-senpai and the others are around and we have to watch them closely as well. I want to know what these guys are up to. Did I make myself clear?" The other freshmen nodded their understanding and for several moments the room fell silent.

"Ano, what about Hayama and his relationship with Saki-senpai, now that they are roommates again will you leave them be," one of the boys finally asked shyly. "Are you stupid? Of course I won't leave them be," Kurokawa bellowed enraged and smacked the boy on the head. "This school is not big enough for Hayama and me. I swear I'll force him to leave Shidou Gakuin since a lowly worthless commoner like him doesn't belong here anyway and if it's the last thing I do!" "How," another freshman asked meekly.

"Ijime," Gii's ardent admirer replied with a menacing smirk. "Gii-senpai and the others won't be able to be around Hayama twenty-four hours a day once the new term has started. They all have their duties and responsibilities as well as their studies that will keep them occupied. We simply have to be patient and ready to strike whenever an opportunity arises and there are also countless ways of teaching that worthless scum a few lessons without approaching or facing him directly." "Do you have any other instructions for us apart from watching Saki-senpai and his friends closely," a black-haired boy asked carefully.

"Yes, there is one more thing," Kurokawa snickered. "I want you to find out if Hayama and Gii-senpai were really romantically involved last year. Apart from the fact that they were roommates and that Gii-senpai kissed Hayama once in front of the whole class after he had returned from one of his many trips to America all we have are rumors. I want to know the truth concerning that matter and I want to know it as quickly as possible, so do whatever you have to in order to get the information I desire." All of the freshmen nodded eagerly and soon afterwards took their leave, Kurokawa staring after their retreating figures, a content and malicious grin playing about his mouth. "Hayama, from now on your life at Shidou Gakuin is going to be a living hell," he sneered and burst into evil laughter.

**oOo**

"Are you nervous," Gii asked as he saw his boyfriend and roommate struggling with his necktie. "Not nervous, I'm terrified," Takumi sighed and closed the door of his closet after one last brief glance into the mirror. "Today is the first day of the new term," the amber-haired boy explained, his warm baritone voice calm and soothing. "That means the only things on the agenda for this whole day are the opening ceremony and one period of homeroom. You'll be alright, don't worry. Akaike, Misu, Toshihisa and Shingyouji will be there as well and I promise that I won't leave your side through the whole of today." "Thank you Gii, that's a great comfort," the ebony-haired boy replied smiling shyly. "It's just that it's going to be so embarrassing when people who I'm supposed to know will approach me and I can neither remember their faces nor their names or their relationship with me." "Courage Takumi, courage. Everything is going to be fine," Gii stated and flashed his beloved a reassuring smile before he ushered him to the door.

When the two boys arrived at the entrance of the assembly hall the others were already waiting for them. "Ohayo minna," Gii exclaimed good-tempered. "Are you well prepared for another term of long classes, tedious studies and neverending preparations for the exams coming up?" "You really know how to motivate people," Akaike replied, his voice overflowing with sarcasm. "You're welcome," the amber-haired boy replied and offered everybody a bemused smile before he turned to Misu. "By the way how's your new roommate," he asked innocently. "I hope you'll get along well with him." The head of the student council shot his rival an unreadable look, but chose to remain silent for the time being, his suspicions of the other day confirmed and Shingyouji couldn't help but blush faintly.

"Well, let's work hard and do our best from tomorrow onwards," Toshihisa exclaimed and soon the boys were chatting animatedly with each other, but somehow Takumi wasn't able to focus on the conversation, no matter how hard he was trying to. When he let his eyes wander to scan his surroundings he noticed that most of the other students were talking to each other in hushed voices occasionally glancing at him or were throwing him weird glances as they walked past and the ebony-haired student began to feel terribly uneasy, his discomfort and anxiety growing with every passing minute. "Hayama-san, are you alright," Shingyouji who noticed the tensed expression on his friend's and senpai's face asked genuinely concerned. "It's nothing Shingyouji-kun, I'm fine," the older boy lied and forced a smile upon his lips. "Shall we go in?"

The other members of the group nodded and the six boys made their way to their seats in the assembly hall, Takumi trying his best to ignore the stares and glances he received from many people as he walked past them, sighing in relief when he had at last reached his seat. He plopped into it with another deep sigh, trying to make himself as small as possible. The ceremony itself wasn't exactly spectacular and went smoothly without any incidents whatsoever. "Urgh, how I hate these tedious ceremonies," Gii complained as the left the assembly hall about one hour later. "The principal and the head teacher always say the same things and listening to their long, boring speeches always makes me incredibly sleepy." As if to prove his point the amber-haired student let out a yawn and stretched his arms above his head which caused the others, including Takumi, to chuckle in amusement.

"Well, I better get going," Shingyouji stated checking his watch. "I don't want to be late for homeroom on the first day of the new term, but I see you later for lunch at the cafeteria." The other boys nodded in unison and the second-year student took his leave. "We should go as well if we don't want to be late," Akaike stated and with that the five third-year students made their way to their classroom. They happened to be some of the last arrivals and all conversations in the room died down almost instantly as soon as Takumi entered. All gazes riveted on him as he quickly strode past the rows of desks and chairs to take a seat in the far back of the room, keeping his beautiful chocolate-colored eyes cast down the whole time, wishing that the floor would open and swallow him. He felt miserable and wanted nothing more than to disappear. Throughout the whole hour of homeroom that followed, the ebony-haired boy kept his gaze lowered, trying not to attract any attention and when the teacher finally announced the end of the class he practically fled the room without looking at anyone.

"This is anything but good," Akaike stated with concern as he and the other boys followed their friend into the corridor. "Hayama's behavior today was almost the same as in his freshman year at this school," Misu added grimly and Toshihisa nodded in agreement. "Give him some time guys," Gii said softly and sighed deeply. All of this must be very difficult for Takumi and honestly speaking I can't even imagine how he must be feeling right now. Not only is he unable to remember anything but he has become the center of everyone's attention. Basically the whole school knows what happened to him on Tanabata, the attack and its consequences. Have you noticed how the students stare at him or start whispering to each other when he passes? Though I didn't say anything I have noticed that it has been like that not only when he entered the classroom earlier but throughout the whole morning. How would you feel and act if you were in Takumi's shoes?"

"I see your point Saki," Misu replied thoughtfully. "For now let's just stay by Hayama's side and observe him closely and attentively. However, if his behavior doesn't change for the better within the next couple of days you need to talk to him." "Rest assured that I will," Gii replied with sincerity and nodded his head. "But now let's take Takumi to the cafeteria and cheer him up a little bit." With that the handsome upper-class man let his eyes wander through the hallway and once he had spied his beloved standing in a corner, gazing shyly towards the classroom door he walked over to the ebony-haired student, a warm and affectionate smile gracing his handsome features.

"Are you alright Takumi," he asked gently as he led the boy back to Akaike and the rest of the group. "I guess so," the ebony-haired third-year replied, his voice barely more than a whisper and Gii decided not to pry any further for the time being. Shingyouji joined the group only a short while later and on their way to the cafeteria as well as during lunch the boys chatted animatedly with each other, trying hard to make Takumi feel easier, but despite their efforts the boy remained alarmingly quiet and somehow withdrawn. "Excuse me, I'll be right back," the ebony-haired student murmured suddenly, rose to his feet and headed for the restroom, his friends staring after him.

On his way he passed a table that was occupied by a group of freshmen and the boys' conversation died down as soon as they had laid eyes on him. "Scum…worthless…bastard," they hissed only loud enough for Takumi to hear, glaring at him in such a hateful and menacing manner as they silently declared war on him that it gave the boy goose bumps and caused his heartbeat to speed up a pace. When he finally reached the restroom the ebony-haired boy sighed deeply in a mix of dejection and confusion. "What's going on? What have I done to these people," he whispered softly to himself and took several deep breaths in order to calm his racing heart. "Why do these guys seem to hate me so much?"

**oOo**

On the way back to the dorm grounds Takumi was still dwelling on the thoughts and questions he had on his mind. He was taciturn and didn't engage much in the conversation his friends were having which didn't go unnoticed. Akaike, Misu, Toshihisa as well as Shingyouji exchanged worried glances with Gii and the handsome upper-class man nodded almost imperceptibly, knowing what the others were expecting him to do.

"Takumi what's the matter," he asked the ebony-haired boy gently once they had arrived at their room and had changed out of their school uniforms into more comfortable clothes. "You've been awfully quiet ever since homeroom let out." "Don't worry about me Gii," Takumi replied weakly and sat down on his bed casting his eyes. "I'm alright, really." "But I affirm that you aren't," the amber-haired youth objected quietly and stepped closer to his beloved. "This morning when we got ready you were merely nervous about your first day back at school, but this is different. I can tell that you are distressed by something." "It's nothing Gii, believe me. I'm just a little tired out I guess," the other boy tried to assure his roommate, but to no avail of course, Gii knowing his boyfriend too well to fall for his lie.

"Takumi look at me," he commanded with a soft but determined undertone in his voice and knelt down in front of his ebony-haired lover. "Please." Takumi did as he was told and hesitantly raised his head to meet Gii's gaze that was filled with nothing but tender affection and a hint of worry. "Don't you want to tell me what's distressing you," the handsome upper-class man asked velvet-like, smiling mildly. "You know that you can trust me unconditionally, don't you, that you can confide in me and tell me everything that's on your mind or weighing you down."

"I know Gii, believe me," the ebony-haired boy whispered smiling shyly at his friend and roommate before lowering his gaze again, "but right now I just want to be alone for some time. Would that be alright?" "Sure, if that's what you wish," Gii answered, hiding his disappointment and sadness about his beloved's rejection behind a compassionate smile. "I'll go for a walk and be back in about one hour, ok?" "Thank you, Gii. Gomen ne," Takumi whispered meekly as the amber-haired boy rose slowly to his feet. Before taking his leave Gii glanced one more time at his boyfriend, who was reaching for Dai-chan to bury his face in the teddy bear's soft fur for comfort. "Oh Takumi," the handsome upper-class man whispered inaudibly, pained to see the ebony-haired boy's despair and he quietly left the room with a sigh of dejection.

He was just about to leave the dorm grounds, hoping that he could slip away unnoticed by any of his friends since he was in no mood to answer any of their questions, knowing that his face was openly portraying his emotions and present distress, when he ran into his classmate and rival. "Saki, could you spare me a minute of your valuable time," Misu asked in his cold demeanor that was so distinctive for him. "Sure," Gii replied with a sigh and the two students took a seat on one of the few wooden benches that were interspaced throughout the area. "You really can't stop meddling, can you Saki," the head of the student council began sternly. "It was you who arranged for Shingyouji and me to become roommates, wasn't it?"

"I plead guilty," the handsome upper-class man replied quietly. "Are you in any way dissatisfied with this arrangement?" "No, not exactly though I was surprised," Misu stated truthfully. "To tell the truth, I want to thank you, not only for arranging for Shingyouji to share a room with me from now on but for Tanabata as well. I was about to lose my pet, my possession and thanks to you I finally realized on that day how much that guy really means to me. However, I'd really like to know why…why did you do all this for me?" "Well, about Tanabata, I helped you because Takumi asked me to. He felt so bad for Shingyouji. And then I owe you a couple of favors, don't I," Gii explained with a mild smile. "Consider me making you realize your true feelings for Shingyouji as redeeming one of them. As for the arrangement of his moving into your room, right after Takumi's hospitalization I promised you that I would make amends for ruining your summer vacation, didn't I?"

"I see, thank you Saki," the other boy replied smirking. "But knowing you that's not the only reason, is it?" "No, it isn't," the handsome upper-class man admitted, a sad smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You and Shingyouji have only a little more than half a year before you'll graduate and leave Shidou while he will have to remain here for another year. I want you to make the most of the short time you have left together," he explained hoarsely. "If you don't want to show your feelings for Shingyouji in public out of fear for your image and reputation or because of any other reason that's totally fine, but at least when you are together in the room you share, when it's just the two of you, show him your true self and let Shingyouji know how much you love him. Don't be afraid to do what's necessary to strengthen the bonds between you and don't make the mistake of taking him and his affection for granted."

"Saki…you," the head of the student council whispered huskily, deeply affected by his rival's words that were serious but true. "Misu, there is one thing I've learned from that fateful night of Tanabata," Gii continued, a pained sigh escaping his lips. "Nothing in this life is for granted and fate can be really cruel sometimes. Everything can change in the blink of an eye and there is no guarantee that things will ever go back to the way they used to be. Every moment is precious and that's why you should make the most of the present because you never know what the future holds in store for you." The amber-haired student's voice trailed off and as he hung his head, letting out another dejected sigh, he could suddenly feel Misu's hand on his shoulder.

"Saki, did something happen between you and Hayama," he asked, his voice being unusually soft and Gii nodded slowly. "Just now, back in our room I tried to talk to Takumi about the events of this morning," he explained quietly. "I could feel that he was distressed and upset, so I asked him to tell me what he had on his mind, hoping that he would open up to me because we were alone, but he didn't. Takumi rejected me and instead asked me if I could leave him alone for some time. That hurt Misu, to be thus rejected by the person you love more than anything in the world really hurt."

"Well, it might not offer much consolation, but I want to tell you the same thing you told us this morning. Give Hayama some time," Misu said and squeezed the other boy's shoulder reassuringly. "We all knew that this wouldn't be easy, but I believe all will turn out well in the end. So, don't allow yourself to be cast down by incidents like this one. It's annoying, it's not like you and being gloomy doesn't suit you. Besides you also have your friends for support and that includes me." "Thank you Misu," Gii whispered huskily and smiled gratefully at the other boy as they firmly shook hands, finally burying the hatchet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** "Ijime" means "Bullying" and is unfortunately quite common at Japanese high schools for all I know.  
>Anyway, wow so many things happened in this chapter and I hope you enjoyed the read!<p>

**What's going to happen next? What is Kurokawa up to and when will Takumi finally begin to remember? **  
><strong>If you want to find out you know what you have to do... ;D<strong>

One more thing, one of my dear readers, Karina, drew a beautiful picture that was inspired by chapter 3 of this story. It's a drawing of Takumi being in hospital, holding Dai-chan the teddy bear tight for comfort. Thank you so much Karina for this amazing drawing. Please go over to my profile here on to get the link.


	7. Big Events Cast Their Shadows Before The

**A/N: **Hello Minna-san! I'm soooo sorry for making you wait that long for this update, but many things are happening in my life right now. I have been busy not only with work but with job hunting as well. Luckily I have already found a new position and I will move to Tokyo next February. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and please let me know what you think.

**Announcement 1:** Some of my dear readers who have read one of my other fanfics, "Feel Your Way", have asked me to write a sequel to reveal what Takumi's sexual phantasy is. I will do it, but you have to do your part...Leave me a comment or send me a message with your idea regarding Takumi's erotic phantasy and I'm going to choose one or maybe even several. Don't be shy, I'll curiously await your messages.

**Announcement 2:**I just finished my very first Dai x Mao fanfic and I'll post it on my LJ account. If you want to have a look at it please check my profile here on . The link to my LJ account can be found there.

**To Lady Xyenia:**You can expect to find something here soon! :)

**To Skysplits19:** The Shingyouji x Misu story you requested is in progress

**Disclaimer:** Well...I still don't own them!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

_Takumi found himself on a long, winding and deserted path its surroundings plunged in darkness and an almost oppressing silence being the only sound. Black, lowering clouds veiled the moon, stealing its pale silver light and cold wafts of thick mist were creeping over the lane. Shivering the ebony-haired youth wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to stave off the cool air and straining his eyes he scanned the area. The unlit, graveled path he was standing on was framed by what the boy could vaguely make out were trees and bushes, the blackness that surrounded them as well as the mist that was wafting slowly through their branches giving them strange, eerie shapes. _

_The atmosphere was discomforting, somehow ominous and with a pounding heart Takumi began to walk. His feet made no sound on the graveled path and only one single thought occupied the boy's mind. 'Away, I need to get away from here.' Quickening his pace he strained his eyes again and stared exerted into the looming blackness. There, in the farthest distance he could at last make out something that was looking like buildings and he let out a sigh of relief. _

_"Yokatta," he mouthed and wrapped his arms tighter around his middle as he continued on his way, his gaze fixed upon the blurry shapes of the edifices. How long he had been walking the ebony-haired student couldn't say since his feeling for time had vanished completely, but strangely enough it seemed to him that he couldn't get closer to his destination, no matter how much he wanted to and no matter how long he kept on walking. Slowing down his pace momentarily he turned his head to look over his shoulder, but all he could see was the mix of mist and darkness that had swallowed the path not far behind him. _

_An uneasy feeling overcame him that began to clench his stomach and even though Takumi knew that something wasn't right he found himself left with no chance but to continue walking. With growing anxiety he cut his way through the eerie duskiness straining his ears trying to hear anything but even the leaves of the trees that were moving in the wind made no sound. All of a sudden the boy saw something move in the misty shadows of the thicket and wide-eyed with fear he tried to quicken his pace, but to no avail. For some reason his legs and feet had suddenly become incredibly heavy, refusing stubbornly to move any faster. _

_Then several dark, minatory somehow goblin-shaped figures emerged from the gloom and began to close in on him. The ebony-haired youth wanted to run, wanted nothing more than to get away, but found himself unable to move and soon he was surrounded. One of the ghostly faceless figures stepped forward and grabbed him by the shoulder, snickering evilly as he squeezed it so hard that Takumi couldn't help but to gasp out in pain. He struggled desperately, trying to free himself from the cold, hard grip of the creature but failed miserably. Laughing and sneering the other figures moved closer as well and suddenly a lusty push sent him to the ebony-haired boy to the ground. With fearful eyes he stared at the faceless creatures that were now towering over him. He tried to scream, but no sound came over his lips, cold, long fingers reached out for him and then there was nothing but pain… _

"Kyaaaaahhh!" Takumi shot up in his bed with a bloodcurdling scream, trembling violently and Gii's bedside lamp flickered to life instantaneously. Bathed in cold sweat, panting and drenched in tears the ebony-haired student frantically scanned his surroundings, his beautiful chocolate-colored orbs wide with fear while Gii scrambled quickly out of his covers and rushed to his beloved's side, worry written all over his face when he perceived the boy's unseeing and panic-fueled eyes.

"Takumi…Takumi," he exclaimed urgently and sat down on the edge of his fiancé's bed. "Takumi can you hear me? Look at me!" Without thinking the handsome upper-class man reached out and grabbed the other boy's shoulder only to be sent to the ground immediately with a hard, lusty push. "No…no…stay away from me," Takumi screeched in sheer panic and lashed out wildly around himself, his chest heaving rapidly as he gasped for air. "Don't…Don't touch me!" "Takumi please calm down," the amber-haired boy exclaimed desperately and scrambled into a kneeling position in front of his one and only. "Nobody is going to hurt you! Look at me! It's me, it's Gii! Everything is alright."

For several long moments the ebony-haired student stared motionlessly at his roommate, breathing heavily, silent tears spilling from his wide fearful eyes before realization slowly sank in at last and his vision began to clear. "G-Gii," the boy stammered shakily, sobbing repeatedly as his tears stubbornly refused to subside. "Ssshh Takumi, it's alright…it's alright. You only had a bad dream" the handsome upper-class man whispered soothingly and his heart started to bleed at the pitiable sight of his beloved, the knowledge that there was basically nothing he could do for the boy tearing him up inside. Gii wanted nothing more than to pull the ebony-haired youth into his arms, to cradle him against his chest while whispering soothing words into his ear and to hold him close until the break of dawn, making him feel safe and secure.

However, Takumi's reaction from before had clearly shown that the boy wouldn't allow anybody including his roommate to get close to him, let alone touch him and that was paining the handsome upper-class man more than he could say. With a sad sigh escaping his lips and a grieved expression on his handsome features he did the only thing he could think of in that desperate situation. In order not to alarm the other he reached slowly for the big teddy bear that was sitting near Takumi's pillow and pushed the stuffed animal gently into his beloved's arms. "Here Takumi, take it," he whispered brokenly. "If you can't or don't want to hold on to me for comfort, then at least hold on to your precious Dai-chan. He will definitely make you feel better."

"G-Gomenasai, Gii," Takumi sniffed meekly and quickly averted his gaze. "Gomenasai." "Ssshh, it's alright, don't worry," the amber-haired student replied and shook his head, a mild but somewhat sad smile gracing his lips. "Lay down Takumi and try to go back to sleep." The other boy hesitantly did as he was told and pulled his teddy bear tightly to his chest. "I will leave my bedside lamp on for the rest of the night and stay with you until you have fallen asleep," Gii stated as he tugged his lover in gently, careful not to touch him by accident before sitting down on the edge of the mattress. "You are a really kind guy," Takumi sighed softly and closed his eyes. "Thank you Gii, thank you." "No matter what is going to happen I will watch over you," the handsome upper-class man breathed in a hushed voice as he watched his beloved slowly drifting into slumber. "Always."

**oOo**

When Takumi entered the classroom the next morning murmuring a barely audible "Ohayo gozaimasu" Misu, Akaike as well as Toshihisa looked at him with worried and questioning expressions on their faces. The ebony-haired student was almost as white as a sheet and his eyes were bloodshot, red and puffy. As he noticed the looks his friends and classmates were giving him he quickly cast his eyes and scurried to his desk in the back of the room before anyone had the chance to address a word to him. Once he had arrived at his school table he slumped into the chair with a sigh of desperation and let his head droop.

Gii arrived only a short while later, looking not much better than his ebony-haired roommate. The dark circles the handsome amber-haired boy had under his eyes spoke of a sleepless night and an astonished whisper went through the room which caused Takumi to look up. Unimpressed by stares he was receiving from the other students as well as from his friends the handsome upper-class man scanned the rows of tables, slightly squinting his tired eyes, finally riveting them on his fiancé who quickly averted his gaze and by then Misu, Akaike and Toshihisa knew beyond any doubt what they had already apprehended the moment they had laid eyes upon their two friends. The previous night something serious had to have happened between them.

Sighing dejectedly Gii trudged over to his desk, glancing repeatedly at his lover who kept his eyes down. Thus morning classes began, but for several reasons neither Akaike, Misu and Toshihisa nor Takumi and Gii were able to concentrate on the lessons. The handsome upper-class man couldn't focus due to the facts that his mind was full of his beloved and that he tried many times to somehow get the boy's attention. The ebony-haired students found himself unable to follow the lectures because he was too busy ignoring his roommate's endeavors to be acknowledged by him while the other three boys couldn't pay attention to the teachers because they desperately wanted to know what was going on and were literally dying of curiosity.

As soon as the lunchtime bell started to ring Takumi hastily packed his bag and fled the room without so much as looking at Gii or his friends. "Hayama is avoiding us," Misu grimly stated the obvious and narrowed his eyes, "just like he did yesterday after the opening ceremony." Something has happened between the two of you, hasn't it Gii," Akaike asked carefully. "The atmosphere between you and Hayama was very awkward and quite tense this morning."

"Well, Takumi had a very bad nightmare last night," the amber-haired student explained with a deep sigh. "A nightmare," Toshihisa inquired genuinely concerned and nodding almost imperceptibly Gii told the others everything that had happened the previous night. "Takumi didn't tell me what the dream he had has been about, but one doesn't have to be a genius to guess that he must have dreamt of the night he was attacked, especially if we take into consideration what doctor Asano told us in regards to dissociative amnesia."

"I see," Misu stated thoughtfully. "Have you noticed anything strange concerning Hayama's sleeping habits prior to last night?" "Nothing in particular," the handsome upper-class man replied truthfully and narrowed his eyes in thought. "I noticed that, starting some nights ago he seemed to have a little trouble falling asleep. As soon as I had noticed that I made an effort to stay awake as long as possible so that I could observe him closely, but once Takumi had drifted off to sleep everything seemed to be normal. There haven't been any signs of nightmares or disturbing dreams like tossing and turning, sweating, moaning and whimpering prior to last night. Why are you asking?"

"No particular reason. I was just curious," the head of the student council admitted. "But if this goes on you should consider to contact Hayama's physician to get some advice." "When is Hayama due for his first counseling and therapy session with Asano-sensei," Akaike chipped in. "This Saturday I think," Gii mused. "And I think Misu had a good point with what he said just now. I've been asking myself the whole morning if I should call doctor Asano and inform him about what happened last night, regardless if the nightmares continue to recur or not. What do you think?" "Well, since Takumi's physician asked you to work closely together with him in order to heighten Takumi's chances of a speedy recovery I see no harm in telling him about last night's incident," Toshihisa stated thoughtfully. "How about you guys?"

"I agree with you," the president of the disciplinary committee replied while Misu nodded silently in agreement. "Just make sure that Asano-sensei doesn't accidentally tell Hayama that he has already heard from you about the nightmare his charge had. Our friend seems to be very sensitive and touchy when it comes to anything that is related either to his phobia or his amnesia. If he should hear from his physician that you have informed him about the incident last night Hayama might feel that you have overstepped a boundary which would hamper your endeavors to reestablish his trust in you."

"Of course, that goes without saying," the handsome upper-class man stated with sincerity. "I won't take any risks when it comes to that issue. It's decided then. I will contact doctor Asano to inform him about the news and entreat him to keep the fact that I forwarded this piece of information to him secret from Takumi." "We might be overreacting a bit, but it's better to be safe than sorry," Misu added sternly and the others nodded in agreement. "Well, now that this is settled I have to excuse myself," Gii said smiling mildly. "I think I should better go and look for Takumi to have a private chat with him. Ja ne, see you guys after lunch break!" With that the amber-haired let out a slightly pained sigh and turned to leave, his friends staring compassionately after his retreating back. "Good luck Gii, good luck," Toshihisa whispered softly and felt Akaike's hand gently squeezing his shoulder only a second later.

**oOo**

Takumi sat on the leads of the school's roof terrace sighing dejectedly once in a while as he let his eyes travel over the campus. He felt bad for the way he had behaved earlier towards his friends, not to mention embarrassed and stupid. From the expressions their faces had been holding after the boys had first laid eyes on him that morning he could tell that they had been genuinely worried about him. Yet he had not been able to entrust them with the events of the previous night and had chosen to avoid them and to run away instead. And then there was Gii…

"A penny for your thoughts," the warm, gentle voice of the very boy he had just been thinking about brought him back to from his gloomy musings. "G-Gii," the ebony-haired boy stammered wide-eyed as he perceived his roommate who was standing only a couple of meters away from him smiling mildly. "How did you find me? How did you know that I would be here?" "Takumi, we have been roommates for a long time and I got to know you pretty well," the handsome upper-class man explained calmly and stepped closer.

"I know that you usually go somewhere quiet when you are upset about something or need to think. I also know how much you like this terrace because it offers a beautiful view and other students hardly ever come here. In the past you often spent your break times on this terrace and after we had become friends I used to join you regularly. Amnesia or not, I figured that old habits die hard and here you are sitting on the leads just the way you used to do, staring into the distance. May I sit beside you?" "Sure," Takumi replied shyly and cast his eyes.

"Why did you avoid Akaike and the others this morning," Gii asked carefully after several moments of silence. "Was it because of what happened last night? They were all pretty worried you know?" "I know Gii," the ebony-haired student sighed. "I know, but I just didn't feel like answering any questions." "And why are you avoiding me," the handsome upper-class man continued. "Ano…Gii…I," the other boy stammered clumsily, fidgeting a little. "Didn't I tell you last night that everything is alright, that there is no need for you to worry about the things that happened," the amber-haired youth explained softly and offered his beloved a warm encouraging smile before he became serious again. "Takumi, no matter what may happen between us don't run from me." The so addressed boy nodded and smiled shyly at his friend and roommate.

"Good," Gii stated with a sigh of relief and rose to his feet. "Then let's go back to our classroom. Lunch break is almost over and we don't want to be late for afternoon classes and risk to get detention, do we?" "Do we have enough time to stop at the lockers on our way back," Takumi asked as he followed the other boy's example and stood up as well. "I'd like to have a look at the one that belongs to me and see what items are stored in it. Maybe I'm going to find something that might help me remember. Do you know the number of my locker? It seems that can't recall it." His voice trailed off and he smiled sheepishly at the handsome upper-class man. "I do and I will show you which of the lockers is yours," Gii replied as they made their way through the school's corridors.

"At the beginning of our second year here at Shidou the old lockers were replaced with ones using a combination lock," he explained when the lockboxes came into view. "Since we had become not only roommates but friends as well we decided to use each other's birthday as a combination. Here we are. Locker number 42 is yours." "I see, thank you Gii," Takumi said smiling mildly and tried to set the first digit of the combination, his eyes widening in confusion and astonishment when the knob didn't budge. He tried again and upon taking a closer look he noticed tracks of a solidified substance around the area where the knob was connected with the door. "Gii, I think someone…," he stammered and gazed helplessly at the other boy. "Someone has…"

"Someone has glued the lock," the handsome upper-class man stated grimly once he had closely inspected his beloved's locker. "If I get my hands on the guy or guys who are responsible for that I'm going to…" "Please don't make a fuss over it," his tirade was interrupted by the ebony-haired youth. "I don't know what's in this locker anyway and I guess it doesn't matter if I have to wait a little longer before I can take a look at the stuff I keep in there," he explained forcing a smile. "Besides, the books I need for the afternoon classes today are in the pocket of my desk and my bag, so I won't get into trouble." "After the final class today I will inform our head teacher about this," Gii stated with determination. "I will ask him to assign a new locker to you and to make the janitor break the lock of this one somehow, so that you can take out all your belongings. Let's go back to the classroom. For the present there's nothing we can do about this problem." Takumi nodded almost imperceptibly and sighing dejectedly he followed his friend and roommate down the corridor.

By the time they arrived at the classroom Misu, Akaike and Toshihisa were already waiting for them and smiling shyly Takumi apologized to the boys for his rude, unreasonable behavior that morning. "Don't make yourself uneasy Hayama," Akaike stated casually, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "No harm done and no offence taken." The others nodded in agreement and smiling gratefully Gii's lover breathed a sigh of relief before excusing himself to take his seat since classes were about to start. The rest of the group followed his example while he was taking out his math book from the pocket of the desk and a minute later the bell rang upon which Yamada-sensei, the strict, grumpy math teacher entered the room. Once the students had bowed respectfully to the man in his late fifties they were allowed to sit down and the lesson began.

When the boys were asked to open their books on a particular page Takumi suddenly began to fidget nervously, which didn't go unnoticed by the keen eyes of the teacher. "Hayama, what is the answer to question number 5," he addressed the ebony-haired student sternly and the boy went pale as he slowly rose to his feet. "Hayama do you need a special invitation?" "I…I'm s-sorry sensei, I c-can't answer the question," Takumi stammered clumsily. "M-My book, it's…" "What's wrong with it," the middle-aged man growled impatiently and approached Takumi's desk while Misu, Akaike, Toshihisa and Gii exchanged alarmed glances.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS," Yamada-sensei roared as he lifted up the math books whose pages were messily cut out in the center and the students ducked their heads. "Whoever the culprit is will be punished severely! I don't tolerate such vicious behavior in my class! You all know the strict rules regarding any kind of bullying at this prestigious academy! Hayama, take your chair and sit down next to Saki and share books with him for the remainder of this lesson." "H-Hai sensei," Takumi whispered meekly and did as he was told, trying to ignore the odd glances his classmates were shooting him as well as the genuinely concerned once he was receiving from Gii and his other friends.

**oOo**

Once classes had let out for that day Gii reported the incidents to the head teacher and afterwards called Misu, Akaike, Toshihisa to a private meeting in room 300, the room he was supposed to use as a counsel room should any of the students he was responsible for as dorm head wish to talk about any problem. "Gii, how is Takumi," Toshihisa asked genuinely concerned. "He seemed to be pretty cast down after classes." "He was, although he desperately tried to hide it and to brush those incidents off as nothing serious," the handsome upper-class man replied and sighed deeply as he massaged his temples. "After all the whole situation is difficult enough for him as it is and now to be bullied without knowing the reason…I informed Shingyouji of what happened and asked to keep Takumi company. I hope he can cheer him up a little."

"Now that it has already come to this and considering that he started to dream about the night of the attack we should probably tell Hayama some part of the whole story," Akaike mused. "We don't have to mention any names since we can't prove who is behind all this anyway, although we can all guess who is most likely responsible for the glued lock and the ruined book, but maybe Hayama should know that many freshmen are pretty jealous of his relationship with you, now even more so than before because the two you have become roommates again. What do you think Misu?"

"I agree with you. Hayama about to remember things related to the night of the attack and that's why he should know at least to some extent what's going on around him and we could explain things to him without revealing his true relationship with you Saki," the so addressed boy spoke up and locked gazes with his former rival. "Besides, Hayama is not stupid and if there should be any other incidents in the future he will start to ask questions and will notice that we are hiding something from him." "You have a point there guys," Gii replied thoughtfully and sighed once more. "Alright, I will tell Takumi everything he needs to know for now within the next couple of days as soon as an opportunity arises and once he has calmed down a little. Right now he is upset and distressed enough as it is and I won't add to that." The other boys nodded in agreement and for a brief moment silence settled between them.

"I feel so sorry for Takumi," Toshihisa sighed. "But at least we know now what Kurokawa is planning to do. It's him who is responsible for the glued locker and the ruined book, isn't it?" "I'm pretty sure that it was his, I should say his minions' work. Since he knows that we are watching him he will keep a low profile and will let others carry out his orders." "And once again that little weasel proves how cunning he is," Misu added grimly. "He will continue to bully Hayama, hoping that he is going to break down under the psychological pressure and leave Shidou in the end. Also the method to strike out of the blue and unexpectedly is quite effective. He knows damn well that we will get busier with every passing week of this term and that it is going to get more and more difficult for us to watch over Hayama from morning to night."

"Then what are we going to do," Toshihisa inquired with a discouraged look on his face. "Now that we know that Kurokawa is going to play the game this way we have to be especially cautious. There isn't much we can do except for keeping our ears and eyes open and hope that we can prevent anything from happening to Hayama," Akaike explained and gently placed his hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Somehow we will find a way to outsmart Kurokawa, so don't worry too much, ok?" "That's right and I swear that from now on I will stick closer to Takumi than ever before," Gii added with determination. "I won't let him out of my sight, not even for one single minute!" The other three boys nodded once more and with that the meeting ended. A short while later Gii returned to room 310 where Takumi was sitting on the window still, staring into the distance.

"How are you feeling Takumi," the handsome upper-class man asked gently which caused the ebony-haired boys who had been lost in thought to jump. "G-Gii," he stammered and smiled shyly at his roommate. "I didn't mean to startle you, I'm sorry," Gii said softly. "Are you feeling better?" "I'm alright, don't worry," Takumi replied, smiling reassuringly though it seemed a little forced. "But it seems that commoners like me aren't exactly welcome here at Shidou and that most of the other students look down on me."

"Unfortunately many of the students, especially the first and second year ones are nothing but spoiled brats who come from rich, influential families and those guys tend to be contemptuous towards those not of their own station," the amber-haired youth explained and sighed deeply. "In addition some of the students don't exactly like the idea that you and I get along so well and they would love to be in your place, but don't worry Takumi I will look after you and so will Akaike, Misu, Toshihisa and Shingyouji." "I know Gii and I promise that I will become stronger and that I won't let those kinds of incidents like the ones today or the nagging comments of other students get to me in the future," the ebony-haired boy declared with sincerity and determination and Gii smiled encouragingly at him in response, his heart swelling with pride at his beloved's display of strength and bravery.

**oOo**

The next day arrived quickly and true to his word Gii remained as close to Takumi as possible, making an effort not to leave his fiancé's side unless it became absolutely necessary. He also hoped that an opportune moment to address the issue concerning the freshmen and their jealousy and to explain the whole situation in a more detailed manner would arise, but much to the handsome upper-class man's dismay it didn't. Whenever he had found a quiet moment to speak to Takumi and was about to tell him something came up, so that in the end he was forced to put that important conversation off again and again. Thus the first week of classes went by and even though Takumi didn't become the victim of any other vicious or cruel pranks his mood seemed to darken with every passing day which was worrying Gii greatly and by the end of the week he simply couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong Takumi," he asked genuinely concerned once he and his beloved had arrived at their room after the final class on Friday afternoon. "What's up with that grim expression on that cute face of yours?" "Nothing," Takumi murmured snippily and sat down at his desk to get started on his homework. "Don't give me that," the handsome upper-class man replied somewhat sternly. "I know your habits well. I can tell that you are definitely upset about something. You know that you can confide everything to me, don't you?" Seeing that his friend and roommate wouldn't drop the subject the ebony-haired youth sighed deeply before finally turning to face the other boy.

"If you really want to know…it's you who has been bothering me these past few days," he stated straightforwardly, his voice that was usually soft, laced with a hint of annoyance. "T-Takumi," Gii muttered wide-eyed, clearly taken aback by his beloved's statement. "W-What have I done that's upsetting you so?" "Ever since the incident with my locker and my book on Tuesday I haven't been able to take a single step without you following me. I appreciate the fact that you are concerned about my wellbeing and I know that said that you would look after me, but it's not necessary to become my shadow just because some guys played a couple of stupid pranks on me."

"But Takumi, you need…," the handsome upper-class man began hesitantly only to be interrupted almost instantaneously by his lover. "Listen Gii," Takumi said forcefully. "I don't need a bodyguard twenty-four hours a day and I don't want one! Didn't I say that I would be going to be alright when we talked on Tuesday night about the incidents that had happened that day and I am! I might have amnesia as well as human contact phobia, but I believe that I'm perfectly able to look after myself!" "I only mean well," Gii whispered meekly and hung his head, the words his beloved had spoken affecting him deeply. "I'm only trying to protect you." "Protect me, from what," the ebony-haired boy exclaimed desperately, slowly getting irritated at his friend's stubbornness and his behavior he couldn't understand. "No other incidents have been happening so far!"

"Takumi you don't understand," the handsome upper-class man tried to explain, but was immediately cut off. "No, it's you who doesn't understand," the other boy shot back angrily. "I don't want you to follow me around wherever I go. It makes me feel terribly nervous, not to mention uncomfortable and I want some privacy! I don't need some knight in shining armor! You are my roommate and friend Gii, that's it!" "I…I'm sorry Takumi," Gii whispered brokenly after a moment of almost deafening silence and quickly turned away from his beloved in order to hide the tears that had started to burn in his eyes. Takumi's rather harsh words had stung greatly and the amber-haired boy was hurting deeply because them.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel discomforted. I never meant to oppress you and I want you to know that the things I did were for your own good. Please forgive me." With that Gii picked up his mobile phone and quickly made his way to the door without looking at his one and only. "I will leave you alone for a while," he whispered hoarsely and took his leave, closing the door quietly from the outside before Takumi had the chance to say anything.

**oOo**

"It's almost time," Shingyouji sighed and glanced dolefully at his watch. "I have to be at the library by four o'clock. Thank you so much for taking this short afternoon walk with me Arata-san." "Don't think too much of it," Misu replied in the cold demeanor that was typical for him and from the corner of his eye he glanced for a brief moment at the boy who was smiling radiantly as they continued their walk. "I had some time to spare, that's all." "I understand," the second-year student replied with sincerity, even though he couldn't help but smile at his lover's behavior because inside his heart he that the things Misu said when it came to his feelings and what he truly felt were two totally different issues. After all it had been the older man who had called him after the final lesson that afternoon and had invited him to take a walk which had made Shingyouji, amongst other things, incredibly happy.

The whole week had been like a dream for him. Ever since the day he had become Misu's roommate he had rarely spent a night in his own bed and within five short days the raven-haired boy had discovered so many new sides of his beloved Arata-san, sides the dark handsome man had successfully hidden from him up to that point. "What time will you be done at the library," Misu asked casually. "Sometime around seven o'clock I think," Shingyouji replied truthfully. "Why are you asking Arata-san?" "I have a meeting with the other council members at eight o'clock," the dark handsome man explained nonchalantly. "That means I won't be back in our room until curfew, but I thought we could at least have dinner together." "I'd love that," the younger boy beamed and Misu couldn't help but smile at his lover's exuberance. It had always amazed him how Shingyouji could get so excited about such small, seemingly insignificant things, but it was one of the reasons why he had fallen in love with the boy because thanks to him he had learned to see the world with different eyes.

For a while the two lovers continued their walk in comfortable silence and once they had come close to the greenhouse Shingyouji, like he always used to do, let his eyes wander, admiring the beauty and serenity of the place only to widen them in astonishment as they came to rest on someone who was occupying one of the wooden benches inside the gazebo, appearing to be a picture of perfect misery. "Ano, Arata-san isn't that Gii-senpai over there," he addressed his beloved and mentioned towards the pavilion. "It is him," Misu confirmed and narrowed his eyes in concern at the sorry sight of the young man. "He looks pretty downcast," the raven-haired boy stated, his voice laced with compassion. "Do you think that something has happened between him and Hayama-san?" "It's most likely something of that sort," the head of the student council replied quietly. "Listen Shingyouji, would you mind to go back to the main building by yourself?" "No, not at all," the second-year student said smiling mildly, knowing what the older man was about to do. "I'll see you at seven o'clock in front of the cafeteria then. Ja ne!"

With that he flashed his boyfriend another loving smile and turned to leave. He didn't get far however, for suddenly he felt Misu's hand around his wrist and was forced to halt in his steps. "Arata-san?" "Haven't you forgotten something," the dark handsome man asked velvet-like. "When leaving a pet should bid its owner properly goodbye…" It took Shingyouji a short moment to understand what his lover was hinting at, but once he had finally caught on the raven-haired boy stepped closer, rose to his tiptoes and placed a sweet lingering kiss onto Misu's lips before taking his leave, almost skipping because of the happiness he was feeling. Slightly shaking his head in amusement Misu kept his eyes fixed on the retreating back of the younger student but as soon as Shingyouji was out of sight he shifted his gaze to the lonely, seedy looking figure in pavilion and taking a deep breath he made his way over to the handsome upper-class man.

"If we weren't underage Saki I would suggest that we go somewhere to have a drink because you definitely look like you could need one," the voice of his former rival ripped Gii out of his gloomy thoughts and he slowly raised his head to face the other student. "Misu? When I came to the greenhouse earlier I didn't notice that you were here as well, I'm sorry," he stated, smiling apologetically, but the smile didn't reach his eyes as it used to do. "No need to apologize, Saki," the head of the student council replied casually and took a seat next to Takumi's lover. "I was on my way back to the main building and saw you sitting here, being a picture of misery. Did you have a fight with Hayama because something that makes you thus unhappy must definitely be related to him?"

"Kind of," Gii replied sighing dejectedly and cast his eyes again. "What happened? Do you want to talk about it," Misu asked cautiously. "I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to comforting people, but I can at least listen to your story and it might make you feel better." "Thank you," the handsome upper-class man whispered hoarsely and closed his eyes for a moment, the other boy waiting patiently for his former rival to begin his account of what had happened. "You might have noticed that Takumi was in a really somber and bad mood for most part of the week," Gii finally began hesitantly and the head of the student council nodded quietly. "Needless to say that I was worried, so once we had returned to our room after the final class this afternoon I asked him if something was wrong and…well…" The young man's voice trailed off momentarily and he took a deep breath before telling Misu about the quarrel he had had with Takumi.

"…and then I left, telling him that I would leave him alone for some time. I didn't know what else to do. I just had to get out of Takumi's presence or I would have lost control over my emotions." Gii fell silent once more and a desperate sigh escaped his lips. "I see," the other boy replied thoughtfully. "This is a difficult situation indeed. We all agreed that Hayama needs protection because even though there haven't been any other incidents so far since Tuesday we know that Kurokawa is definitely planning his next move already and will strike again sooner or later, but I guess none of us has taken into consideration how Hayama would be feeling about all this. I can understand that he wants to have some privacy and although I don't like the idea I think we have no chance but to oblige him." Gii nodded slowly, a grim expression on his face. "So it would seem and for the sake of Takumi's happiness I'm willing to do it, even though I already know that from now on I will be in constant worry every time I'm not by his side."

"But there is more Saki, isn't there? It's not just the fight you are distressed about," Misu asked carefully and the other boy nodded again. "It's not the fact that we had a fight but Takumi's words that are upsetting so much that I can barely take it," he explained brokenly. "I know that he doesn't remember our true relationship, but to hear that Takumi thinks of me as his roommate and school friend only was a hard blow. It really hurt Misu, it hurt and broke my heart."

"Saki, like I said before I'm not good at offering consolation, but let me tell you this," the head of the student council began, his stern voice being unusually soft and full of sincerity as he placed his hand on Gii's shoulder. "I'm certain that nor Akaike, nor Shingyouji, nor Toshihisa nor me are able to fully relate to the great distress you must be going through right now, but I want to let you know once more, just like when we talked the other day, that we are there for you. After Hayama had been attacked all five of us agreed to do everything in our power to help and to support the two of you in every possible way and that includes listening to your troubles as well as cheering you up. So, come and talk to us when you are feeling down like now."

"Misu," Gii stammered huskily, touched by the sincere and affectionate words of his former rival. "It might be strange that I'm the one saying this Saki, but don't keep your feelings bottled up inside you," the other boy continued and squeezed the handsome upper-class man's shoulder. "From my own experience I know that it takes a lot of willpower and energy to keep feelings hidden from others, energy you should use to support your one and only. Thanks to him and Shingyouji I have learned that even for the most strong-willed people among us it's impossible to remain strong all the time and that it's not necessary. Your fiancé and my boyfriend made me realize that it's perfectly alright to cry from time to time, to let it all out because it's relieving and that afterwards, once the tears have subsided, we can often see clearer and stand up again, so don't force yourself too much. It won't do anybody any good if you do."

With that Misu gave Gii's shoulder another reassuring squeeze and when he noticed that it began to tremble slightly he quietly took his leave. With silent tears running down his cheeks Gii let his eyes follow the other boy's retreating back until it was out of sight before he buried his face in his hands and finally broke down into heavy, heart-wrenching sobs.

**oOo**

At the same time Takumi was sitting in the lobby of the dorm, his conscience giving him a hard time. He felt bad for the harsh things he had said to Gii in the heat of the moment because he knew that the amber-haired boy had only acted out of genuine worry and that he had meant well, but somehow he just hadn't been able to hold himself back. No matter how hard he tried the ebony-haired student simply couldn't understand why his friend and roommate was being so overprotective all the time. "What is it with that guy," he whispered to himself and sighed deeply. "What are his motives for acting the way he did?"

"Hey Takumi, what's with that long face," he was ripped out of his thoughts by Toshihisa who sat down beside him, smiling mildly. "Where is Gii? Shouldn't he be with you?" "Gii…I…I don't know," the ebony-haired student replied hesitantly after a brief moment of silence and from the dejected sigh that followed Toshihisa could immediately tell that something had to have happened. "What's wrong Takumi," he asked gently. "Did you and Gii have a fight?" "I guess so," the so addressed boy sighed. "It wasn't really a fight though. It was more like I was upset about something and ended up snapping at him."

"Do you want to tell me what happened," Toshihisa offered smiling compassionately. "I'm a great listener you know?" Takumi nodded almost imperceptibly and once he had taken a deep breath he told his friend everything that had happened between Gii and himself earlier that afternoon. "I didn't mean to snap at him like that and I think that my words have really hurt him. I could see it in his eyes when he left the room, but I just wasn't able to hold back. Gii really confuses me with his behavior and it often happens that I can't understand him and the way he is acting, especially when it comes to issues that are related to me." "I see," the other boy stated softly. "You might not fully understand his motives, but believe me when I say that everything Gii does he does for your sake."

"What do you mean," Takumi inquired slightly confused. "Before he left, Gii said the exact same thing." "Well, how should I say this," Toshihisa began thoughtfully and fell silent for a moment, carefully pondering his words in order not to reveal too much. "As your friends Misu, Akaike, Shingyouji and I are all worried about you and we all are protective of you, each one of us in his own way," he finally explained quietly. "However, when it comes to Gii it's a slightly different case. Because of the fact that the two of you used to be really close in the past he might be a little more protective compared to the rest of us, even overprotective at times, but he has his reasons."

"What reasons," the ebony-haired boy pried curiously. "Do you know them?" "Yes, I do," the other student replied truthfully. "But I think it's not my place to tell you the reason why Gii is acting the way he does. It's probably best if you ask him directly. Gii doesn't have a resentful temper, so if you apologize to him once he is back in your room and then talk things over with him, you will definitely get the answers you are so desperately looking for right now and everything will come out right."

"Thanks Toshihisa, I'm feeling much better now," Takumi stated and rose to his feet. "I'm going to get some fresh air," he explained when he noticed the questioning look on his friend's face. "Could you tell that to Gii in case he should be looking for me? I won't take long and I won't leave the dorm grounds, but I need to clear my head." "Sure," the other boy replied, his voice laced with concern. "Just be careful alright?" He didn't like the idea of Takumi going out by himself at dusk, but he knew that there was nothing he could do since the boy had made it clear that he wanted and needed to be alone. "I will be, don't worry," the ebony-haired student promised and smiled reassuringly at his friend before taking his leave.

He strolled down the main path for a couple of minutes and finally settled on a bench that was placed under one of the old majestic trees that were seaming the lane. The fresh evening air was not only soothing and reviving, but it helped him as well to calm his confused and occupied mind. And so he sat for while thinking about Gii, the life he was sharing with the handsome upper-class man as well as about Toshihisa's words. He couldn't tell how long he had been sitting in silence on the small wooden bench, but when he heard a bell tolling in the distance, announcing six o'clock, Takumi rose from his seat to make his way back to the dorm in order to get ready for dinner.

He had just arrived at the wide staircase and was about to climb it when a younger student, seemingly a freshman, approached him unexpectedly. "A-Ano, excuse me, are you Hayama Takumi," the fragile looking boy asked shyly. "Yes, I am," the so addressed third-year student replied softly. "Is there anything I can help you with?" "I…I was asked to give this letter to you Hayama-senpai," the freshman explained hesitantly and with shaky hands he held out an envelope towards the older boy. "Thank you," ebony-haired youth said politely as he accepted the letter, trying to hide his astonishment and curiousness behind a mask of calm indifference. "You're welcome senpai," the younger boy replied, bowing respectfully and once he had left Takumi opened the envelope and too out a single sheet of paper which had only a few lines in large, bold characters printed on it. He let his eyes scan over the short message and all color drained from his face as he read the words over and over again, unable to believe what they were saying. "What's the meaning of this, what the hell is going on here," he muttered and began to shake, Gii's words echoing in his ears. 'I'm only trying to protect you.'

**oOo**

That evening Takumi went to the community room to seek some divertissement and to escape from the tense, awkward atmosphere in his and Gii's room. After he had received the letter his mind had been so occupied with its contents that he hadn't been able to talk thinks over with the handsome upper-class man. By the time he had returned to their room Gii had already been waiting for him, but had been quiet and rather taciturn. For most part of the evening, including dinner, there had been a grave uncomfortable silence between the two boys and at one point Takumi hadn't been able to bear it any longer.

As he made his way down to the ground floor the ebony-haired student was still dwelling on the mysterious, unsigned letter, countless questions entering his mind, questions that needed answering. Takumi knew that the only way to get them was to talk to Gii and he was determined to do so, but at the same time he was equally determined to keep the ominous letter secret from the handsome upper-class man as well as from his other friends. "Enough already," the ebony-haired student whispered to himself as he reached the door of the community room. "I came here to divert my thoughts. I'll resolve the issue with Gii first thing tomorrow and ask him straight forwardly about what's going on." With that he took a deep breath and pushed down the lever.

The community room was quiet that night, which was not unusual for a Friday. Two younger boys were sitting at one of the tables chatting animatedly but in low voices while another boy was occupying one of the reading chairs. Takumi let his eyes wander over to the TV corner and his face lit up instantly as he spied Shingyouji sitting on the small sofa watching a movie. "Konbanwa, Shingyouji-kun," he greeted the second-year student softly as he approached him. "Oh Hayama-san, konbanwa," the younger boy replied and paused the movie before turning to face the new arrival.

"What happened to you," Gii's fiancé asked, his voice laced with deep concern when he noticed that the other student's right temple was patched up. "Did you hurt yourself during Kendo practice?" "I didn't have any practice today because I was on library duty this afternoon," Shingyouji explained smiling sheepishly. "I can be pretty clumsy sometimes and I had a little accident." "A-Accident," the older boy stammered his eyes growing wide in alarm as the words of the letter began to echo in his ears.

_To Hayama Takumi,  
>Don't you dare tell anyone what happened to you the night of Tanabata or who was involved should you come to remember anything. Should you lose one single word about the events of that night we will make you bitterly regret it. Also for the sake of your worthless commoner-friends, if you value their safety and wellbeing, it would be wise to keep silent. Talk and they will get to feel our wrath just as well as you.<em>

"What happened exactly," Takumi finally asked after a moment of silence, struggling to keep his composure. "You know several boxes of books were delivered to the library earlier this week and before these new books can be made available to students they have to be categorized, classified and cataloged, so that they can be found in the library's online database," the younger boy explained calmly. "I helped Akino-sensei with that along with some first- and second-year students and I don't know if the boxes were not neatly stacked or if I accidently bumped against them, but suddenly the upper half of the stack toppled down. Luckily I was only hit by some of the books that fell out and I merely got more than a little scratch, nothing serious."

"I s-see," Takumi stuttered, his heart pounding so hard against his ribcage that it became painful and he quickly sat down so that his friend wouldn't realize how violently his knees were shaking. Judging from the contents of the letter he had received the ebony-haired youth was absolutely certain that what had happened to Shingyouji had not been an accident but design, a kind of warning from the writer of the message to show that he was dead serious and meant every single word he had written.

"Hayama-san you are suddenly looking a little pale. Are you alright," Shingyouji inquired, concern written all over his face. "I'm fine," Takumi replied hastily. "I was just a little shocked to hear that you had an accident. You were really lucky that nothing worse happened." "I guess I was, but I'm alright. So, please don't worry Hayama-san," the younger boy stated and flashed his friend an encouraging smile. "Besides, thanks to my clumsiness which is most likely responsible for this accident I got off duty earlier because Akino-sensei sent me to the infirmary to get some treatment and ordered me to return to the dorms after that to take a good rest. I was quite happy about that because truth be told I enjoy reading, but I dislike being on library duty." "Alright, but what did Misu say about your injury," Gii's beloved asked nervously. "As usual Arata-san scolded me for being such a klutz, but I'm pretty much used to that," Shingyouji answered truthfully. "It's just his way to show that he's worried about me."

"I see," Takumi replied quietly and forced a mild smile onto his lips, trying to hide his uneasiness and to keep his countenance. "Anyway, what are you watching," he asked quickly, trying to change the topic of the conversation in hopes that his friend wouldn't notice that he was feeling anything but calm and at ease. "I'm watching a movie called 'Ren Ai Shindan'. It's a Boys' Love story," the second-year student explained and couldn't help but blush. "Generally I'm not into this kind of movies but one of my classmates recommended this one and I have to say that it's quite interesting so far." "I've never watched a Boys' Love movie before I think. However, considering my present condition I might be wrong," the older boy stated thoughtfully. "What's the story about?"

"The story revolves around two art students who fall in love with each other, but encounter many difficulties," Shingyouji replied. "One of the guys is bullied, both of them have kind of a dark past and according to my classmate there even is a love triangle of some sort. Do you want to stay and watch the movie together with me? I've only watched the first fifteen or ten or fifteen minutes of the DVD so far, so you won't have any trouble to get into the story and to understand what's going on because you haven't missed anything important." "Sure, I'd love to," Takumi said with a smile and made himself more comfortable on the sofa.

"Does Gii-senpai know that you are here," Misu's boyfriend inquired, trying to sound casual. "Otherwise he might get worried, especially if you stay out too long." "I told him, so it should be alright," the older student answered quietly and a barely noticeable sigh escaped his lips. "Shall we start or rather continue with the movie because if we don't we might not be able to see all of it before curfew." Shingyouji nodded, pressed the 'play' button of the remote control and for the following hour the two friends kept their eyes fixed on the TV screen, completely drawn in by the story. They giggled at times or gasped and blushed at others, highly enjoying themselves as the followed the two main characters on their journey to find love and happiness.

However, things changed all of a sudden towards the end of the movie when one of the main characters was threatened by two other guys and taken by force to the roof of the school building. Takumi grew tense and paled visibly as he watched the two guys closing in on the one who was crouching on the ground, but Shingyouji was too excited to notice the change in his friend. As they continued to watch the scene which ended with the two protagonists being beaten up badly by the other guys, images began to flood Takumi's head, images similar to the ones the boy had seen in his nightmare only a few nights past and his eyes grew misty and distant.

Pictures of a gazebo bathed in soft candlelight, of a barely lit path and of figures suddenly emerging from the darkness flashed up before his inner eyes and breathing heavily Gii's fiancé jumped up from his seat which startled Shingyouji and finally caught his attention. "Hayama-san," what is it," he asked urgently, worry written all over his face when he noticed his friend's complexion. "Are you alright?" The words had barely left his mouth when it suddenly struck him like lightning. "Could it be that…," he whispered and within seconds he was on his feet as well. "Hayama-san, can you hear me? Look at me…Hayama-san!" But the boy's words didn't reach the older one's ears for different voices were echoing in them. '_Scum…worthless commoner…lowlife…we will teach you…!_"

With wide but unseeing eyes Takumi pressed his hands hard against his ears, trying to shut out the nasty voices, the cruel and heartless laughter, but to no avail. A sharp, stabbing pain shot through his head as a new flood of images, pictures of him being defenseless on the ground and of feet kicking him over and over again, flashed up before his eyes and he doubled over. "Hayama-san…Hayama-san," Shingyouji exclaimed repeatedly, panic beginning to rise in his throat. "Hey you, don't just sit there and stare," he bellowed at the two students who had stopped talking and were looking on in curiosity as well as confusion instead. "Run to the infirmary to get the nurse here at once and fetch Gii as well! What are you waiting for?"

Nodding eagerly the two friends shot up and darted out of the room. "Hayama-san, hang in there," the raven-haired student exclaimed in despair, not knowing what to do. "Help is on its way!" Takumi however didn't perceive anything of the commotion around him. He couldn't hear the voice of his friend who kept desperately calling his name. He hadn't seen the other boys rushing out the door with shock written all over their features. The only things he could perceive were the endless flood of images that kept running through his head and the cruel voices that kept ringing in his ears and he groaned in agony as the pain in his head became almost unbearable. All of a sudden everything became blurry, his world started to spin and then there was darkness. Wide-eyed with fear Shingyouji jumped forward and was quick enough to safely catch his unconscious friend before he could hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it. I have to apologize however because I left you guys with a cliff-hanger again.  
>What is going to happen next? How much did Takumi remember? What will Kurokawa's next move be? Questions, Questions!<br>**If you want the answers you know what you have to do, nothing new here! **  
><strong>I'll try to update as soon as possible and I'm looking forward to your thoughts and comments about this chapter! <strong>


	8. Every Cloud has a Silver Lining

**A/N:** Here is the new chapter of "Remember Me". I apologize for the long wait, but many things happened recently. As you I already mentioned I will move to Tokyo in February. That means that I'm not only busy with my workk now, but with looking for a new apartment and with moving preparations.

The other reason is that I went to Tokyo last weekend to meet Mao-kun and Dai-chan at the final meet & greet event for the Takumi-kun series. I was busy getting some presents as well as writing a letter of appreciation to both of them. The meeting itself was great and Mao as well as Dai-chan are really nice guys and I enjoyed talking to them.

Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. After all the things that happened in the last chapter I decided to give Gii and Takumi a little break in this one before things are starting to head for the climax from the next chapter onwards.

As always I would like to thank all tohose who left a comment and who added me to their 'favorites' lists here.

**Disclaimer:** I own the special collector's edition, exclusive photo sets I bought at the meet & greet as well as some beautiful memories, but that's it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

It was dark and cold. He couldn't see anything in the murky duskiness, but from somewhere in what seemed the farthest distance he could hear voices, hushed and slurred, one of them sounding a great deal like Gii's warm, rich baritone and Takumi strained his ears. Ever so slowly the voices became clearer as the darkness gradually gave way to light. "He has been out for quite some time already." "Don't worry he will be alright." "I wonder what it is he remembered and how much of his memory he has recovered." "I was really shocked when he suddenly passed out like that."

With a faint sigh escaping his lips the ebony-haired youth slowly opened his eyes only to squeeze them shut again almost instantaneously, groaning in agony as he was blinded by bright, cold neon lamps and all conversation in the room died down momentarily. "Takumi," he heard the familiar voice of his friend, roommate and self-proclaimed protector which was laced with genuine concern. "Takumi can you hear me?" Moaning softly the so addressed boy carefully opened his eyes again, blinking rapidly a few times in the attempt to adjust his vision to the brightness of his surroundings. He tried to let his gaze wander a little and perceived that he found himself in a hospital room of some sort. He could make out some blurry shapes of medical equipment and more importantly of some faces that soon became clearer and he let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that the persons present at his bedside were indeed none others than his friends.

"Where am I," he asked groggily. "What happened?" "You are in the infirmary," Gii explained in a soft, hushed voice. "You fainted earlier in the community room and were brought here. Your therapist doctor Asano is here as well. He is next door with the school's nurse. I'll go and get them. I'm sure they want to have a look at you immediately." With that the handsome upper-class man turned to leave and Misu, Akaike, Toshihisa as well as Shingyouji stepped closer to the bedside of their friend. "Welcome back Hayama-san! I'm so happy that you finally woke up," the second-year student exclaimed, a relieved smile gracing his lips. "you gave me quite a scare when you suddenly jumped up from the sofa, your eyes distant and your breathing labored. I called your name countless times but got no reaction and then you just blacked out. Fortunately I was quick enough and caught you or you might have seriously hurt yourself."

"You weren't the only one who was scared Shingyouji," Akaike added quietly. "I guess the two guys you sent to fetch Gii and the nurse were just as afraid, not to mention how shocked we were when we heard about the incident." "Did Gii call you guys," Takumi asked meekly and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Saki called Akaike and Toshihisa," Misu stated calmly. "I heard the news directly from Shingyouji and we all came here immediately. You should have seen Saki's face. He was as white as a sheet."

"Minna, I'm really sorry," the ebony-haired third-year said hoarsely and cast his eyes. "I'm sorry for causing you to worry again and for ruining your evening." "Nonsense Takumi," Toshihisa spoke up with determination. "There is no need to apologize." "That's right Hayama-san," Shingyouji added, smiling reassuringly. "Asano-sensei told us before that things like a fainting spell are not unusual side effects for patients who are recovering from amnesia. It just took us all by surprise I guess because the incident was so sudden and unexpected. Just try to give us some sort of warning next time, ne?" "I'll try," Takumi replied smiling shyly. "I'll try."

"Well we all know that you must have had some kind of flashback," Akaike began carefully. "Would you mind telling us a little about it?" "A-Ano…I," the ebony-haired boy stammered fidgeting a little, trying hard to avoid the curious and expectant gazes of his friends and a short moment of silence settled over the room. "I…," he spoke up again, but before he could continue the door to the adjoining room opened and the nurse entered the sickroom, followed by Gii and Takumi's attending physician. "How is my patient feeling," doctor Asano greeted his charge good-naturedly. "Do you have any ailments to complain about?"

"I'm sorry for troubling you at such a late hour sensei," the third-year student returned the greeting. "I think I'm probably alright. I just have a light headache." "That's not unusual after experiencing a flashback like the one you had tonight, especially when the flashback was very intense," the middle-aged man explained calmly and turned to the nurse. "Natsuko-san, would you be so kind and prepare some light pain reliever for Hayama-kun?" The so addressed woman wordlessly nodded her understanding and disappeared once more in the neighboring room.

"Well Hayama-kun, I have to do a short check-up and I need to check your pulse as well as your blood pressure," doctor Asano addressed his young patient again, his voice soft and soothing. "That means I will have to touch you. I will tell you everything that I'm going to do in advance, just like I did when you were at the hospital and I'll try to keep the physical contact to a minimum. You know that I won't hurt you Hayama-kun, don't you? So please try to be strong and bear it."

Takumi nodded his understanding almost imperceptibly and taking a deep breath he tried to brace himself for what was about to happen and put up a brave front, but his big, beautiful eyes betrayed his true feelings. Reflecting terror and anguish they searched for Gii, silently pleading for help and it broke the amber-haired youth's heart to see his beloved in such a state, knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could do at that very moment to ease the other boy's fear and despair. Noticing his best friend's distress Akaike stepped quietly closer to him and placed his hand on the handsome upper-class man's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Don't worry Gii, it's going to be alright," he whispered soothingly. "It's going to be alright." "Are you ready Hayama-kun," the doctor asked gently and sat down on the edge of his patient's bed. "First I will check your eyes and your ability to respond, so please look straight at me." Takumi did as he was told and his attending physician began his check-up. He shone a light into the chocolate-colored orbs of his young charge and finally asked him to follow its movements. "Very good Hayama-kun," he stated with a reassuring smile when he was done and inched a little closer.

"Alright, now I will check your temperature, then your blood pressure and finally your pulse." With that he reached out and placed his hand gingerly onto Takumi's forehead. As soon as he felt the touch the ebony-haired student stiffened visibly and he dug his fingers deep into the bed covers for support, his breath quickening. When doctor Asano had withdrawn his hand after what had seemed like ages to his patient and proceeded to carefully place the pressure sleeve of the blood pressure monitor around the boy's upper arm Takumi hissed. He squeezed his eyes shut whimpering softly and his shoulders began to tremble slightly. "You are doing great Hayama-kun," the physician encouraged the terrified youth while continuing the examination. "We are almost done."

The ebony-haired student nodded weakly and jumped when he felt the doctor Asano's hand closing around his wrist, the man's index and middle finger pressing gently against the artery. "Itai sensei…itai," he whimpered piteously and Gii who had kept his eyes riveted upon his fiancé throughout the whole examination couldn't take it anymore. Clenching his fists he turned his head to avert his gaze, unshed tears veiling his beautiful hazel-colored orbs and his face holding an expression of despair as well as genuine pain. When he had first heard from doctor Asano about the return of his beloved's phobia and the severity of the relapse, the heightened level of fear, it had already been hard to take, but to see it with his own eyes and being unable to do anything was almost too much for him to bear and he wasn't the only one. The expressions Misu, Akaike, Toshihisa and Shingyouji had on their faces portrayed their sadness about Takumi's situation, not to mention their concern for their friend openly.

"Alright Hayama-kun, that's it. We are done," the physician announced rising from his seat upon which Takumi slowly opened his eyes again and Gii shifted his gaze back to his lover. "You have done well. Take a moment to calm down a little while I put the results of this check-up in your medical record. The ebony-haired student nodded almost imperceptibly and took several deep breaths, the tension only slowly leaving his body. "Takumi are you alright," Gii asked gently as he stepped closer and sat down in the exact same spot that had been occupied by doctor Asano only a few moments before. "Is there anything I can do, anything you need?" "No, thank you. I'm okay," the so addressed boy answered quietly. "I'm sorry for worrying you guys."

"Hayama-kun here is your medicine," the nurse stated and approached the bed with Takumi's attending physician in tow before the boys could reply to the words their friend had spoken. "Thank you," Gii's beloved replied with a shy smile and obediently took the pain reliever while the doctor fetched himself a chair to sit down by his patient's side. "Have you calmed down a little," he inquired, smiling mildly when the boy quietly nodded his head. "That's good because I would like to ask you some questions concerning your fainting spell, if that's alright with you?" "S-Sure, I'll try my best to answer them," the ebony-haired youth replied somewhat hesitantly. "What would you like to know?"

"Could you please tell me as detailed as possible what exactly happened before you passed out," doctor Asano asked calmly. "I don't know if this is important, but some nights ago I had a nightmare. However, I couldn't make much out of it. I was somewhere in the middle of nowhere. It was dark, the surroundings menacing and I was all alone. Suddenly several strange goblin-shaped figures appeared and then there was pain." "I see, that was your sub-conscience showing first signs of a recovery of certain memories," the older man stated matter-of-factly. "In that case I assume that the actual flashback you had was related to that dream. Please tell me about this experience and try to be as specific as you can."

"Ano, actually I don't remember that much because everything came so suddenly and happened so fast" Takumi replied quietly. "The last thing I do remember clearly is that I was watching a movie with Shingyouji-kun. There was scene where the main character got into a fight and suddenly all those strange images started flooding my mind. My head began to hurt and the more images appeared before my eyes the more the pain increased until it felt like my head would explode and then, all of a sudden, everything went black. Shingyouji told me that he called my name many times before I passed out, but I don't have any recollection of it or of the things that were happening around me at that time."

"That's not unusual Hayama-kun," the physician explained quietly. "There is only so much input our brain can handle at one time. It seems that the flashback you experienced tonight was quite intense. Can you tell us what it is you remembered?" "You remembered something about the night when you were attacked, didn't you," Gii piped in softly, his voice laced with hope and Takumi nodded almost imperceptibly. "Yes, I did," he said meekly and cast his eyes. "Please tell me what you saw in that flashback," doctor Asano demanded in a soft and soothing voice. "Well I…I…, there was a gazebo," the ebony-haired boy stammered and looked back up. "I…I think it must have been the one here on campus, the one near the greenhouse and it was beautifully illuminated by what seemed to be hundreds of candles."

"Do you remember any other details concerning that place," Gii asked hoarsely, hope beginning to fill his heart, a hope that was at once sadly disappointed when the one he loved more than anything in the world shook his head. "I can't recall why the gazebo was illuminated in such a way and why I was there, if I was alone or with someone," Takumi continued quietly. "All I do remember is that I was walking away from it, back to either the main building or the dorms I presume, when I was suddenly grabbed from behind." The ebony-haired youth's voice trailed off and the boy closed his eyes for a moment, trembling slightly as images of the attack began to enter his head.

"Do you recall the faces of your attackers," Akaike asked carefully, trying desperately to remain his usual calm self. "Because if you do we can finally report them to the head teacher and they will receive the punishment they deserve." "I…I…d-don't know," Gii's fiancé stammered fidgeting a little and quickly cast his eyes again. "E-Everything happened so fast. The only thing I remember clearly is that, at one point, I found myself on the ground. I recall a chorus of indistinguishable voices insulting me and I recall pain, pain that kept growing stronger and stronger with every passing second, that's all. I'm sorry."

"Don't be Hayama-kun, you made a good start," doctor Asano stated, smiling encouragingly at his young patient. "I'm certain that within the next few weeks you will be able to recover many other memories and maybe even all of them. The only thing I'm sorry about is that the first memory you got back regarding your life as a student of Shidou Gakuin is a rather unpleasant one." "Yeah, so am I," Takumi replied with a sigh and kept his eyes bent down on the blanket.

"Don't be cast down," Gii added, hiding his own disappointment bravely behind a warm, affectionate smile. "I know for sure that there are many good and beautiful memories about your life here as well, we all do and I agree with Asano-sensei. From now on you will remember your past little by little. Just give yourself a little more time." "Thank you Gii," the ebony-haired student whispered and slowly raised his head to face his friend and roommate and the expression of tender compassion he could see on the handsome upper-class man's face made him feel all warm inside.

"Ano sensei, can we take Hayama-san back to the dorms with us," Shingyouji asked curiously. "He seems to be well enough." "I don't see anything wrong with that," Takumi's attending physician replied. "Natsuko-san, what do you think?" "I have no objection either," the nurse said once she had quickly studied the data the middle-aged man had written down in his patient's medical record. "I'd only like Hayama-kun to come in for a final check-up some time tomorrow morning to make sure that all is well concerning his physical condition." "I will do as you say," Takumi stated with sincerity, relief that he wouldn't have to spend the night at the infirmary evident on his delicate features.

"That's settled then," doctor Asano confirmed matter-of-factly and turned to face Gii as well as the rest of his charge's friends. "Guys, before I leave my patient to your care again I would like to speak to him alone for a moment. Would you all be so kind and wait next door because what Hayama-kun and I are going to talk about is related to his illness and therefore falls under the doctor-patient confidentiality." "But of course sensei," the handsome upper-class man answered, nodding his understanding and only a moment later he, the other boys and the nurse quietly took their leave.

"Well Hayama-kun, is there something else you would like to tell me," the middle-aged physician began carefully once the door to the adjoining room had been closed. "During your stay at the hospital I've got to know quite well and I can't help but feel that you haven't told your friends and me everything just know, that you actually remember more than you have acknowledged in their presence. Am I right?" Takumi remained motionlessly for a while, but then he finally nodded weakly and hung his head, biting his bottom lip in shame and embarrassment. "Please tell me everything," doctor Asano demanded softly, but with a determination that made it clear that he would book no opposition.

"If I do, will you tell Gii and the others about it," the ebony-haired boy asked meekly, genuine worry that almost bordered on fear written all over his face. "No, I won't," the physician assured his young patient with sincerity. "Everything you tell me is confidential and by law I'm not allowed to share any of that information with anybody, except for your parents, unless you authorize me to. Therefore you don't need to worry. Please tell me in detail what it is you withheld from your friends and me earlier."

"Ano…to tell the truth I clearly remember every detail concerning the attack," Takumi began hesitantly. "There were a total of eight attackers, the two guys who had grabbed me from behind and six others. I was punched, kicked hard into the stomach and was finally thrown to the ground. Then the whole group surrounded me and they started kicking me mercilessly, insulting me the whole time…" "Do you remember their faces," doctor Asano inquired gently when his patient's voice trailed off. "Yes, I do," the ebony-haired student answered truthfully and sighed deeply. "I even know the name of the leader." "Hayama-kun, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you want to keep such important information from your friends," the middle-aged man asked in astonishment. "Why are you so determined on keeping all this to yourself?"

"I'm really sorry sensei, but I'd rather not answer this question if it's alright," Takumi stated meekly. "Let's just say that I have my reasons." "I understand," the physician said, smiling mildly at his charge. "If you don't want to tell me about your motives you don't have to. The only thing I have to insist upon is that you are completely honest with me when it comes to your amnesia. In the future please tell me truthfully when you are able to recall something and how much. In order to treat you successfully and efficiently I need to know about these things." "I promise," Takumi replied with sincerity, "and please accept my apologies." "That's alright Hayama-kun," doctor Asano stated good-naturedly. "Don't make yourself uneasy. There was no harm done. And now let's restore you to your friends or they might get worried, especially Saki-kun."

"Thank you sensei," the ebony-haired youth breathed softly and offered the middle-aged man a relieved and grateful smile. "I see you at the hospital tomorrow afternoon for the first therapy session, right?" "I don't think that will be necessary," the physician explained after a short moment of thoughtful silence. "For now I know everything that I need to know and I think it would be best if you would take a good rest over the weekend. So, let's have the first therapy session next Saturday." "Alright," Takumi answered smiling mildly and hopped off the bed. "I see you next week then. Good night sensei." And with that he quickly made his way over to the neighboring room where Gii and the other boys were already waiting for him with impatience, just as the doctor had predicted.

**oOo**

The atmosphere in room 310 was downright superincumbent and depressing. An awkward silence had settled between its occupants, neither of the two boys knowing what to say or do after all that had happened throughout the day, the harsh and accusing words that had been spoken only a few hours earlier still being all to present both their minds. "Na Takumi how is your head," Gii finally asked softly, unable to bear the deafening silence any longer and shifted his gaze from the book he had been trying to read to his beloved. "Is the medicine you got from the nurse working?" "The headache is almost gone," the so addressed boy replied quietly and slowly turned to face the handsome upper-class man.

"Yokatta," the amber-haired youth stated smiling mildly, attempting to ease the tension that was overshadowing the conversation. "Isn't it great that you were allowed to leave the infirmary and return here? I was afraid the doctor Asano and the nurse would make you stay in the sickroom overnight." "I'm really glad about that as well," Takumi explained quietly. "Since my stay at the hospital I have somehow grown to dislike examination- and sickrooms. Over the past one and a half months I've spent far too much time in them." "That's true," Gii replied nodding, "and I perfectly comprehend your feelings." With that the conversation died down and for several long moments the room fell silent again.

"A-Ano…Gii," the ebony-haired youth finally spoke into the uncomfortable quiescence, hesitantly stepping closer to his friend and roommate. "A-About this afternoon…I…I really want to apologize for my behavior. I said some very harsh and unjust things to you without giving you the chance to explain the reasons for your actions to me. I know that my words have truly hurt you and I hope that you believe me when I say that I'm deeply sorry for what I did." "Takumi," Gii whispered hoarsely and his eyes became moist when the other boy bowed down to him. "Now that I can, at least to some extent, remember the night of the attack I can also understand why you are so very protective over me," the other boy continued, "why you have tried to remain as close to me as possible ever since my return to Shidou and I've been so ungrateful, so ungenerous to you. Please forgive me."

"Oh Takumi," the handsome upper-class man sighed. "I'm not angry at you, nor can I blame you for what you said. To tell you the truth, I think that it's partly my fault as well that we ended up having that stupid argument. I should have told you about my motives much earlier. During these past few days I have tried so many times to do so, but believe it or not, every time I was about to tell you something came up so that I was forced to put it off again and again." "The guys who attacked me on the night of Tanabata are students from Shidou Gakuin, aren't they," Takumi asked cautiously, careful to hide the fact that he already knew. "We all think that they are," Gii replied truthfully. "The only way to access the campus is through the main gate which is closed at seven o'clock every evening and from that time until curfew only people holding either a student ID or a special permit can enter the premises. That narrows the list of possible suspects down significantly, doesn't it?"

"But why did those guys, whoever they were, do something so terrible to me," the ebony-haired boy inquired meekly, his voice laced with confusion and desperation. "What could make them dislike or should I say hate me so much that they would go as far as causing me bodily harm? And it seems that it's not only the guys who attacked me. I have noticed the way most of the other students look at me, those glances filled with disgust, scorn and disdain I receive from them every single day."

"Well, how should I say this," the handsome upper-class man began hesitantly and ruffled his hair in despair. "The reason why you are disliked so much is me or rather it's the relationship you and I are having." "Eh," Takumi exclaimed totally perplexed, confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean?" "You might have noticed that I'm very popular among students and teachers alike," Gii explained smiling sadly.

"For most part this is related to my social status and my family background. I'm by far the richest student here at Shidou and being an only child I'm not only to inherit a vast fortune but I'm supposed to succeed my father as president of our family's international business empire. The student body of this school consists mainly of kids who come from very influential families and many of them have some kind of business connection with my father's company. Consequently the kids coming from these families try everything in their power to get close to me because they hope that they can gain some advantages in the future if they manage to become friends with me. Of course, if you ask them, they say that they like me, but the truth is that most of these kids know absolutely nothing about me except for the things that are commonly known. It isn't me they like. What they truly like is my status and what I will become one day."

"That must be very tough, to know that so many people out there want to become friends with you not because they like you as a person and for your character, but because of your wealth, status and connections," the ebony-haired boy stated commiseratively, his chocolate-colored eyes reflecting sincere sympathy, compassion and something Gii couldn't quite interpret. "It is hard and it hurts sometimes," he whispered hoarsely. "Over the years I have learned to deal with it though and because I know that most of the attentions I get from others are solely mercenary I choose my friends very carefully. It isn't easy to become friends or get closer acquainted with me and yet there is a big competition among those rich students to get my attention somehow. As a natural result of that rivalry there is also a lot of envy, jealousy and malevolence and that's where you come in."

"So what you mean is that the other students are jealous of me and envious because you and I are good friends," Takumi asked in disbelief. "I'm afraid so," Gii admitted meekly. "Compared to the majority of the students here including me you are, excuse the expression, a commoner and being members of the upper-class many of the guys think that you are not 'worthy' to associate with me because of this big difference in our social backgrounds. Most of the students didn't like it that you and I became roommates last year. In addition to that the fact that we became really close friends as well fueled their envy and jealousy even more, especially because it wasn't you trying to get close to me, but me trying to get close to you and having grown up in the United States I haven't been very discreet in my endeavors to become friends with you I guess…" His voice trailed off and with a deep sigh of dejection the handsome upper-class man cast his eyes.

"Then…that means the attack on me that night of Tanabata was nothing but an act of insane jealousy," the other boy muttered, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Yes," Gii sighed keeping his eyes bent on the carpet. "That you had to suffer and go through so much…that you are still suffering now is only because of me. I'm the one who is to blame for all this and if you tell me now that you want me to stay away from you in the future I wouldn't blame you. If it weren't for me you wouldn't…" The amber-haired student's voice broke and his shoulders began to tremble almost imperceptibly.

"Gii…are you…," Takumi said softly. "Look at me…please." For a brief moment the so addressed youth remained motionlessly, but finally did as he was told and slowly raised his head to face his beloved. "Gii," Takumi gasped when he saw the silent tears that were running down his friend's cheeks. "Since I'm the one who brought all this upon you I should be apologizing and asking for forgiveness, not you," Gii sniffed and averted his gaze once more. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything." "G-Gii, don't cry. What happened isn't your fault," Takumi said with sincerity, quietly stepping closer and when he saw that the other boy's tears stubbornly refused to subside he did something he had not expected himself to do.

The ebony-haired youth couldn't explain why, if it was his instinct or his inner voice guiding him, but before he knew it he found himself reaching out for Gii, despite his fear of human contact and with trembling fingers as well as slightly quickened breath he gently brushed away the handsome upper-class man's tears before placing his hand tenderly onto the boy's cheek. "T-Takumi," the amber-haired youth gasped, his eyes wide with surprise upon feeling the familiar touch he had been longing for so fervently during the past seven weeks. "D-Don't b-blame yourself Gii f-for what happened to me," Takumi stammered, trying hard to keep himself from shaking. "I m-may not be able to remember how w-we became friends, b-but I want us to c-continue being friends, n-no matter what. I'm not s-scared of your fan club."

"Oh Takumi," Gii whispered deeply moved, fresh tears welling up in his eyes and for a long moment the two boys gazed wordlessly at each other. "C-Can I hug you," the handsome upper-class man finally asked hoarsely into the silence of the room. "Can I hold you, just for a minute?" "A-Ano, I don't…I…," the ebony-haired youth stuttered clumsily unable to find the right words to express his feelings. Gii's request had truly taken him by surprise and he really didn't know how to react. His head clearly told him to refuse the other boy's plea for obvious reasons, but to his astonishment his heart was saying something completely different and as he continued to look quietly at his sadly grieved friend and roommate he understood that some soothing words and a few affectionate smiles were not enough to comfort the amber-haired student, that more was needed in order to relieve Gii from his dolefulness and sorrow, his remorse.

And then another thought suddenly crossed Takumi's mind. From the very moment they had met at the hospital the handsome upper-class man had always been there for him, had lifted him up, had encouraged and protected him selflessly without ever asking for anything in return. He on the other side, what had he done for Gii since their reunion? During all the time he had been hospitalized as well as after his release he had only taken, but never given anything back to the other boy and wasn't giving, in any relationship, just as important as taking, if not even more so, in order to make it work? Tonight Gii needed him and what kind of friend would it make him if he would refuse the amber-haired youth's request at such a moment?

"A-Alright, come here," Takumi finally breathed, his shaky voice barely more than a whisper. "Are you sure about this," Gii asked gently as he stepped closer, having a pretty good idea how is beloved had to be feeling at that very instant and the ebony-haired student nodded weakly. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for what was about to happen and bit nervously down on his bottom lip when the handsome upper-class man reached out for him. Not once breaking eye-contact with his one and only Gii slowly ran his hand over Takumi's cheek before wrapping his arms loosely around the boy's tiny waist. Upon feeling the touch Takumi grew tense and began to tremble, his breath speeding up significantly from one second to the next. "Is it really okay," the amber-haired youth's concerned voice rang in his ears. "You don't have to force yourself, you know? You are looking so scared."

"I…I'm a-alright," Takumi gasped. "G-Go ahead." Gii nodded quietly and ever so slowly he tightened his embrace before he finally buried his face in the curve of his beloved's neck. When he felt Gii's arms tightening around his middle Takumi's first impulse was to push his friend away, to escape from his hold, fear of the burning pain that would surely kick in at any moment like it had done almost every time he had been touched by someone during the past weeks curdling the ebony-haired student's stomach, but much to his surprise and confusion that pain never came.

On the contrary, as he stood there motionlessly in Gii's embrace, feeling the boy's warmth, breathing in his scent Takumi's fear and discomfort slowly began to fade. He ceased trembling, his breath evened a little more with every passing second and the tension gradually left his body. He had no idea why and he couldn't explain it, but there was something about that whole scene that felt very familiar, just as if he had been held by Gii many times before. What was even more confusing was the fact that it felt so right and before Takumi realized it his arms had begun to move on their own accord, slowly wrapping themselves around Gii's broad frame, his hands finally coming to rest on the handsome upper-class man's shoulder blades.

"T-Takumi," the amber-haired youth whispered hoarsely his voice laced with surprise and wondrousness when he felt his beloved's feathery touch. "Takumi," he repeated softly and instinctively pulled the other boy closer. For a brief moment Takumi slightly stiffened again, but didn't protest and soon he relaxed once more, marveling at how well his body matched Gii's as he melted further into the handsome upper-class man's embrace. For several long blissful moments the two boys remained quietly in each other's arms and thus a rather turbulent, eventful day came to its end.

**oOo**

"Ohayo Takumi," Toshihisa greeted his best friend cheerfully as soon as he saw him entering the cafeteria, Gii following suit smiling mildly to himself. "Ohayo Gii." "Ohayo," the two students replied in unison and walked over to the table their mutual friend was occupying. "Can we join you?" "Of course," Toshihisa beamed relieved to see that the two boys had obviously reconciled. "How are you feeling Takumi," he asked caringly once his best friend and Gii had taken their seats. "Does your head still hurt?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," the ebony-haired youth replied smiling warmly. "The medicine I got from the nurse worked well and Gii made sure that I would get a good rest. Once I had changed into my pajamas and gone to bed he literally tiptoed through the room in order to avoid making any noise." "I did no such thing," the handsome upper-class man protested hastily, blushing a light shade of pink and quickly turned to face Toshihisa. "Anyway where is Shouzo," he asked casually, eager to change the subject of the conversation before things would get more embarrassing for him. "I had a message from Akaike earlier saying that he would be a little later for breakfast than usual," the brown-haired boy explained, trying hard to suppress a bemused grin. "But he should be here any time soon." As if on cue the president of the disciplinary committee walked through the doors of the cafeteria only a few seconds later and approached the table with Shingyouji and Misu in tow.

"Ohayo minna," they greeted and sat down on the remaining chairs. "I trust Hayama that you are feeling better this morning," Gii's best friend inquired curiously. "Much better, thanks Akaike-kun," Takumi replied smiling mildly. "I'm sorry I caused you all to worry about me again." "Don't concern yourself about that," Misu answered nonchalantly. "What's far more important, do you have anything on your agenda today?" "No, not really," the ebony-haired student answered truthfully. "I only have to go to the infirmary after breakfast for a quick check-up. Asano-sensei canceled our therapy session because we talked for some time yesterday after the flashback and he thought that it would be better if I took a good rest over the weekend, so I'm free all day. Why are you asking?"

"I'm asking because Shingyouji here has been pestering me ever since you left the infirmary last night if we couldn't organize a little get-together," the head of the student council explained motioning towards his lover who had blushed slightly. "He thinks that we should celebrate because you started to remember your past, even though the first memory you recovered related to your life here at Shidou isn't exactly a pleasant one." "That's really sweet of you Shingyouji-kun," Takumi beamed which caused the younger boy to blush an even deeper shade of red. "I-It's nothing really Hayama-san," he stammered. "I just thought we might all get together to have some cake, coffee and tea or something of the sort."

"I'd love that," the ebony-haired third-year replied smiling warmly touched by his friend's kindness and thoughtfulness. "How about you, Gii?" "Do you really need to ask? Cake, coffee and tea, how could I say no to that," the handsome upper-class man exclaimed happily. "Shouzo?" "Count me in as well," the president of the disciplinary committee replied with a smirk. "And I think the same goes for Toshihisa, doesn't it," he added facing Takumi's oldest friend at Shidou who nodded wordlessly, his cheeks turning pink. "That's settled then," Misu commented casually. "We can use the student council room. We won't be disturbed there. Would three o'clock be alright for everybody?"

The rest of the group nodded in agreement and Shingyouji glanced affectionately at his boyfriend. "Thank you Arata-san, that's so kind of you," he beamed at the older student. "It's nothing, I'm just being rational," Gii's former rival replied factually. "If we were to go anywhere else on campus and are seen by other students several problems might arise for some of us because of that." "Gii has told me about the reason behind the attack," Takumi piped in. "Thank you minna for looking after me and for protecting me. If there is anything I can do for you in return please let me know." "Apart from recovering your memories as quickly as possible you mean," Gii mused, smiling encouragingly and the ebony-haired student nodded.

"Actually there is something," Toshihisa and Shingyouji exclaimed in unison after they had exchanged several glances. "Hayama-san, you could play the violin for us at the tea party this afternoon," Misu's lover explained and Gii's eyes began to sparkle. "It has been ages since we last had the pleasure of hearing you play." "That's an excellent idea," Akaike added and Misu nodded approvingly. "Will you grant us that request Hayama?" "I haven't practiced much recently, basically not at all," Takumi stated shyly, fidgeting slightly. "My fingers probably won't move as smoothly over the strings as would wish them to, but I'll stay true to my word. This afternoon at the tea party I will do my best and play a few tunes for you."

**oOo**

The remainder of the morning went by quietly and uneventful. Just before the lunch hour Takumi went to see the nurse accompanied by Gii who had insisted on going with him to the infirmary and the ebony-haired student had decided to oblige his friend and to give in to his pleas. After the short check-up which had brought nothing new the two friends stopped by the cafeteria to buy some sandwiches before returning to their room where they chatted comfortably about this and that until it was almost time for the meeting with the other boys.

"What are you going to play for us later at the party," Gii asked curiously when Takumi opened the violin case and took out the instrument in order to tune it. "I don't know yet," the ebony-haired youth replied truthfully and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'm going to play whatever comes to my mind or I could always try to improvise and simply play what I feel inside my heart." "That sounds quite intriguing," the handsome upper-class man sighed approvingly, the thought that he would soon see his one and only playing the violin again making him feel all fuzzy inside.

He had always thought, along with many others, that Takumi playing the violin was truly a marvelous sight to behold. His one and only already was a truly beautiful young man by nature and for Gii there was rarely anything more breathtaking and captivating than Takumi wrapping his long slender fingers gently around the neck of the violin, moving them graciously over the strings in an almost caressing manner while his eyes were half closed and his soft, delicate features held a serene, peaceful expression. The whole look of innocence and beauty the ebony-haired boy was having when he lost himself in the world of sounds and melodies always reminded the handsome upper-class man of that of an angel.

There were only a few other occasions when the Takumi was even more beautiful, more beguiling and enticing, but for the sake of his sanity Gii desperately tried to block out those not so innocent images which had begun to enter his head, especially because for the time being there was no relief for his burning desire, at least none that was truly satisfying. "Gii are you alright," the voice of his beloved brought him back from his reverie. "Your cheeks are red." "I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just very excited…about the performance, that's all," the amber-haired student replied hastily, determined to keep the other reason for his excitement to himself.

"I really love it when you play the violin and I don't think that I could ever grow tired of watching your performances." "I didn't know that you were such a great fan of mine," Takumi said smiling shyly. "How could I not be," Gii stated with sincerity. "You are an amazing violinist and I'm proud to declare myself your number-one fan!" "Thanks for the great compliment," the other boy replied and blushed an adorable shade of red, "but I think you are way exaggerating my talents." "Believe me, I'm not," the handsome upper-class man retorted. "You are truly gifted and I'm sure that you could go a long way if you should decide to make music your profession. Speaking of going, I think we should get ready to leave or we are going to be late for the party." Takumi nodded, his cheeks still crimson, placed the violin back into its case and only a few minutes later the two students were on their way to the main building.

By the time they arrived at the student council room the other boys were already waiting for them and soon they were all laughing and chatting animatedly over cake, cookies, coffee and tea. "Ano Hayama-san, you first week at Shidou is over," Shingyouji addressed his best friend. "How do you feel about it?" "It was…well…I would say it was very eventful," Takumi answered hesitantly. "Some very unexpected things happened and I won't lie to you saying that this week was easy because it really wasn't, but thanks to Gii and all of you guys I managed to get through." "That's good to hear," Toshihisa answered smiling warmly. "And no matter what will happen in the future just remember that you can always count on us." "I know and that's a very encouraging thought," the ebony-haired youth replied and returned his friend's smile with equal warmth. "I really don't know how to thank you."

"You could always take that precious violin of yours and start playing it for us," Misu suggested in his usual cool, business-like demeanor and Akaike as well as Gii nodded in agreement. "Please Takumi, go ahead," the handsome upper-class man said encouragingly, excitement evident in his voice. "Whisk us away into the magic world of melodies." "I'll try Gii," Takumi chuckled and rose to his feet, "but as I mentioned this morning, I'm a little out of practice so don't expect too much." With that he took up the violin and stepped away from the table. Under the excited and expectant gazes of his friends he placed the instrument on his shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before finally applying the bow to the strings.

He let it slide slowly over the chords, eliciting beautiful, clear sounds from them and soon the room was filled with an enchanting and captivating melody. Gii, Misu, Akaike, Toshihisa and Shingyouji sat motionlessly on their chairs as they listened completely entranced by the tune Takumi was playing. None of them dared to move, afraid that they would break the magic of the moment if they did. As the ebony-haired student continued his performance he occasionally glanced at his audience, curious to see his friends' reactions and the things he perceived turned out to be quite unexpected and surprised him a great deal.

There was Shingyouji who gazed adoringly at Misu, an affectionate, loving smile gracing his lips and there was Misu who pretended to ignore the looks the younger boy was giving him, but couldn't prevent a barely noticeable smirk of satisfaction and happiness from tugging at the corners of his mouth. Smiling shyly Toshihisa was stealing glances from Akaike and went beet-red when he was caught by the other student who then smiled warmly back at him. But the one who confused and astonished Takumi the most was none other than his closest friend, roommate and protector.

From the very moment he had started his performance the handsome upper-class man's eyes had been riveted upon him, a dreamy smile gracing the boy's flawless features at the same time. His hazel-colored orbs were shining with sincere admiration, tender affection and something Takumi couldn't quite interpret, but that strangely resembled a peculiar mix of deepest love, desperate sadness and wistful longing. 'Gii, why are you looking at me like that? At this very moment, what is going through your mind,' the ebony-haired youth thought as he played the last part of the tune and finally detached the bow from the strings thus allowing the melody to fade out.

For several moments the room remained silent before Gii and the others broke into applause. "That was amazing Takumi," the amber-haired student exclaimed, smiling proudly at his one and only, "stunning, absolutely breathtaking!" "Calm yourself Saki, will you," Misu spoke up sternly and rolled his eyes. "But I have to agree with you, that was a great performance. Well done Hayama!" Akaike, Shingyouji and Toshihisa nodded eagerly in agreement and Takumi couldn't help but blush. "Y-You are exaggerating guys," he stammered. "It wasn't that good and as expected I couldn't move my fingers as well as I had wished to. I really need to start practicing on a regular basis again." "You are too modest Hayama," Akaike commented with determination. "That performance was excellent. What's the name of the tune?"

"A-Ano, I don't really know…I…I just played what came to my mind just now, what I felt inside," the so addressed boy explained hesitantly and everybody's jaws dropped to the ground. "Sugoi, Hayama-san," Shingyouji exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "You really made everything we heard just now up on the spot?" Takumi nodded shyly, his cheeks slowly turning crimson. "That's amazing! You are definitely up to par with your great idol Sachi Inoue," Toshihisa added, his voice trembling with excitement. "I even dare say that you have already surpassed him, hasn't he Gii?" "He has, there is no doubt about it," the handsome upper-class man beamed, his heart swelling with pride for his beloved and finally flowing over.

"You really should try to write music Hayama, to compose a tune," Misu suggested, trying to keep his calm. "It could get you into one of the world's most renowned music academies after graduation from Shidou. Like Sachi Inoue you could start an international career, you definitely have what it takes to accomplish that." "D-Do you really thing so guys," the ebony-haired boy stammered and everybody nodded eagerly. "Could you play another piece for us," Shingyouji pleaded. "I really want to hear more." "Sure," Takumi replied smiling shyly and picked up the violin again. "Do you want me to play a classic piece or do you wish me to improvise again?"

"Improvise," the boys chorused and while the ebony-haired youth got ready for his second performance Gii secretly pressed the 'voice message recording' button on his mobile phone, smiling contently to himself as an idea began to form in his head. Oblivious to his friend's actions Takumi applied the bow to the strings of the violin again and fixed his gaze upon Gii the moment the first notes of another enchanting melody began to fill the room, curious to see if he would get the same reaction from the handsome-upper-class man as before. Something was going on and he was determined to find out what it was.

**oOo**

"Ohayo minna," Takumi and Gii greeted their friends upon entering the classroom on Monday morning, the handsome upper-class man stifling a yawn. "Why can't school start at a more civil time like eleven o'clock or something like that," he grumbled scrunching his nose. "Like I said so many times before, you are hopeless Gii," Akaike commented shaking his head, "absolutely hopeless." "I'm not," the amber-haired youth protested with determination. "I'm only saying what everybody else in this room is thinking." "If you say so Gii, if you say so," the president of the disciplinary committee replied sarcastically and turned his attention to his best friend's lover.

"Hayama, are you going to practice the violin after school hours are over," he asked curiously. "I'm still awestruck whenever I think of your performance the day before yesterday." "I'd love to practice today, but I can't," Takumi replied with a sad sigh. "You see, I'm on library duty this afternoon together with Yoshizawa-kun. That means I will be stuck here until dinner time." "I understand," Akaike replied with a compassionate smile. "But don't be downcast Hayama. You could always serenade Gii in your room after dinner. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." "Shouzo," the handsome upper-class man spoke up sharply, his cheeks turning pink, but before he could continue to reprimand his best friend the school bell rang and he went to take his seat muttering under his breath, Takumi following the boy's example smiling mildly to himself.

All of the students had just taken their respective seats when the homeroom teacher entered with a quite handsome, brunette boy in tow. "Ohayo minna," the middle-aged man greeted the students who rose to their feet and bowed respectfully as they returned the greeting. "I have an announcement to make," the teacher began once everybody had sat down again. "From today onwards a new student will be joining this class and he will remain with us until graduation. I trust that all of you will welcome him warmly and help him to adjust to the daily routine here at Shidou Gaukuin. Ichkawa-kun, please step forward and introduce yourself to the class."

Nodding almost imperceptibly the tall, athletic looking boy did as he was told and stepped in front of the teacher's desk, fixing his gaze for a short moment upon Takumi. "Hajimemashite," he began smiling warmly. "My name is Ichikawa Motoki and I just transferred here from a private high school in Shizuoka because of my father's work. I will be joining Shidou's track and field team and even though my stay here will be quite short I hope to become good friends with all of you. Yososhiku onegai shimasu." With that the boy bowed to the other students who applauded and the teacher stepped forward again.

"Well done, Ichikawa-kun," the middle-aged man stated approvingly. Please step down and take your seat next to Hayama-kun in the last row, so that I can begin with the regular lesson." The new student bowed slightly to the homeroom teacher and made his way to the back of the room, fixing his eyes once more upon takumi who began to shift uncomfortably on his chair. "Konnichiwa Hayama-kun," Ichikawa greeted Gii's one and only in a hushed voice. "Long time no see." "What do you mean 'long time no see'," the ebony-haired student repeated in astonishment, confusion written all over his beautiful features. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't know you."

"Really, but you should," the other boy replied confidently. "So drop the act and stop pretending already." "I'm not pretending," Takumi hissed, slowly getting irritated. "I have no idea who you are and I would appreciate it if you would stop talking, so that I can concentrate on the lesson." With that he turned his head to face the teacher, trying hard to ignore the searching looks the new student was giving him throughout the whole duration of the lecture and his discomfort grew with every passing minute. During the short breaks between the classes he tried his best to avoid the boy and occupied himself studying the notes he had taken during the lecture or with talking to Gii and the others.

When the lunchtime bell began to ring Takumi quickly packed his bag and literally darted out of the classroom without so much as looking at Ichikawa, informing his friends in passing that he would go ahead to the cafeteria to reserve a table, hoping that the new arrival would get the hint, that he would finally give up and leave him alone, but much to his dismay the ebony-haired youth proved to be unlucky. He had just taken a seat facing the wall at a quiet table, big enough for six people, in the far corner of the cafeteria when he suddenly heard Ichikawa's voice calling out his name. "Hayama-kun!" Groaning inwardly Takumi took a deep breath and slowly turned to face the student who was approaching him smiling widely. "What the hell is it with that guy," he muttered to himself and forced a polite smile onto his lips as he addressed the boy. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Ano Hayama-kun, I'm sorry for my straight-forwardness in class this morning," Ichikawa explained smiling mildly. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, it's just that I was very surprised at your reaction when I addressed you and to be honest I still can't understand it. When you told me this morning that you didn't know me I thought that you were only joking, but you were actually serious, weren't you? You really don't recognize me, do you? You truly have absolutely no idea who I am." "I'm sorry if I came across rude and ill-mannered this morning. I didn't mean to be impolite but I was perplexed and confused when you addressed me as if we had met before," Takumi replied quietly.

"That's because we have. I really can't believe that you don't remember it," the other boy exclaimed, clearly taken aback. "To tell the truth, the present me doesn't remember anything about the past," the ebony-haired youth explained with a deep sigh of dejection. "I got involved in an…well…let's say incident about seven weeks ago which resulted in a memory loss. I'm presently suffering from total amnesia and so far I haven't been able to recall much of my past." "Oh my God Hayama-kun, I'm really sorry," Ichikawa exclaimed compassionately. "In that case allow me to introduce myself once more and to enlighten you regarding our relationship."

**oOo**

"You are a genius Gii," Shouzo stated with admiration as the two boys made their way to the cafeteria accompanied by their other friends. "And he really has no idea?" "No, he hasn't," the handsome upper-class man replied smiling mildly. "I'm well aware that I'm kind of going behind his back by doing this, but you know Takumi. He is far too modest and self-critical to do it himself."

"That's true. Well done Saki, well done indeed," Misu complimented his former rival, Toshihisa and Shingyouji nodding in agreement. "I thought that, in a few weeks' time, I will ask Hayama to perform at Shidou's annual Christmas concert. I would like him to play a few classic pieces as well as something he created himself. Every year some very important people attend that event and using that occasion to give Hayama some exposure could prove to be beneficial for his future." "Thank you Misu," Gii said smiling gratefully at the head of the student council. "There is no need to thank me Saki," the so addressed boy replied factually and opened the door to the cafeteria. "Someone as talented as Hayama deserves to be supported in every possible way."

"Well said Misu, now where is Takumi," Toshihisa exclaimed and let his eyes wander over the crowded room. "There he is," Shingyouji stated, pointing to one of the corner tables in the back of the cafeteria. "Who is he talking to?" "Isn't that the new kid," Akaike whispered as the boys slowly made their way over to their friend. "It sure is and I don't know if you have noticed it, but that guy has been checking Takumi out all morning," Gii growled his face growing darker when he noticed that his beloved was actually smiling widely and cheerfully at the student who had just joined the class a couple of hours earlier.

"Hora Takumi, sorry that we have kept you waiting," he addressed the ebony-haired youth, forcing a mild smile upon his lips. "Would you be so kind and introduce us to your new friend?" "Certainly," Takumi beamed. "Ichikawa-kun, please meet my friends Akaike Shouzo, Misu Arata, Katakura Toshihisa, Shingyouji Kanemitsu and Saki Giichi who is not only my friend but my roommate as well. Minna, as you already know this is Ichikawa Motoki and it seems that he and I are old acquaintances." "Nice to meet you all," Ichikawa stated smiling politely. "Nice to meet you too," Akaike replied and the others, except for Gii, nodded in agreement.

"How do you and Takumi know each other," the handsome upper-class man inquired curiously. "Hayama-kun and I went to the same junior high school in Shizuoka," Ichikawa replied casually. "And we were not only classmates but really good friends as well." "Isn't that great," Takumi beamed. "Ichikawa-kun promised that he will help me to remember my junior high school days!" "That's great indeed and I'm really happy for you Takumi," Gii replied somewhat reservedly and forced another smile onto his face, the green snake of jealousy biting into his heart as he stood there at the table and perceived his one and only smiling brightly at Ichikawa as well as the way the other boy was returning those smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**What will happen next? Is Gii jealous with good cause or is he just overreacting? How will the relationship between Takumi and his old friend develop? Can Ichikawa really help and when will Kurokawa strike again? Questions over questions...

**Find out in the next chapter and please take a minute to leave me a comment with your thoughts.**


	9. Crazy little Thing called Love

**A/N: **Happy New Year everybody! I'm sorry for the late update, but I went home over the christmas break and my freinds and family kept me busy, but in a good way. It was great to see them all.  
>I wrote this chapter on my way back to Japan, a 12-hour flight including a 6-hour stop-over leaves a lot of time for writing.<br>I hope you enjoy reading this latest installment of "Remember Me". This chapter is a little slower-paced than the previous ones and focuses mainly on the characters, their thoughts and feelings which is kind of important for the next chapter to come. I have also included a little something for all the Akaike x Toshihisa lovers out there.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them, though I wish I would.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Ja ne Ichikawa-kun," Takumi bid his friend from junior high school goodbye and turned to leave the cafeteria where he, his friends and Ichikawa had taken their dinner together, Gii following suit. "I see you tomorrow!" "Hai, see you tomorrow Hayama-kun," the so addressed student replied smiling sweetly upon which Gii felt the sudden urge to strangle the guy, but chose to quickly usher his one and only outside instead, muttering inaudibly to himself: "I don't like this fellow. I really don't like him."

"Isn't it an amazing coincidence that the new transfer student happens to be one of my old friends," Takumi exclaimed happily after he and the handsome upper-class man had walked in silence for a couple of minutes. "And for him to show up at such a time on top of that, considering my present condition. I still can't believe it. This is almost too good to be true." "An interesting coincidence indeed," Gii replied, slightly narrowing his eyes in suspicion, "very interesting." "Wouldn't it be wonderful if Ichikawa could really help me to recover at least some of the memories from my junior high school days," the ebony-haired youth exclaimed excitedly. "I would be truly happy for you," the handsome upper-class man stated truthfully and managed a mild smile. "The sooner you remember everything the better." "I'll do my best," Takumi beamed and a short moment of silence settled between the two boys.

"Is there anything you would like to do until curfew," Gii finally asked, eager to divert his beloved's thoughts, trying to prevent them from dwelling on anything that was in some way related to the new student. "No, nothing in particular," the other boy answered and shrugged his shoulders. "How about you Gii?" "I think I will read for a while and go to bed early," the amber-haired youth mused quietly. "But if you have nothing better to do you could play the violin for me, just one tune or two." "You mean you wish me to…how did Akaike-kun put it this morning…serenade you," Takumi asked slyly.

"I…I mean no such thing," Gii protested hastily, hoping that the other would believe him and he was grateful that the darkness successfully hid the blush that had crept onto his cheeks from his beloved's eyes. "That Shouzo, always saying weird stuff," he muttered. "What I mean is that I really enjoy listening to you playing the violin. It's very beautiful and listening to the sound of your violin never fails to calm me down, to soothe my nerves and to ease my mind. It helps me to relax. In the past I often asked you to play for me or listened to you practicing whenever I had some time to spare."

"Really? I see," the ebony-haired youth answered smiling sheepishly. "Taking that piece of information into consideration I'll be more than happy to play something especially for you. Besides, how could I ever refuse the pleas of my number-one fan?" "Yatta," Gii exclaimed happily and threw his arms into the air. "I hoped you would say something like that." "But is it going to be alright," Takumi asked worriedly. "Won't there be any complaints about the noise?"

"It's going to be alright," the handsome upper-class man replied confidently. "Until curfew, which means ten o'clock, we are allowed to listen to music in our rooms, have visitors and that sort of stuff and it's not even nine o'clock yet. Besides, since I'm the dorm head of the third floor I bet that none of the students on that floor would have the guts to report me to a teacher for being too noisy." "I see," the other boy chuckled. "Being the dorm head as well as the most popular guy at the school among teachers and all the other students can well have its advantages after all."

"Let's say it gives you some privileges," Gii smirked winking at his one and only. "Not that I like to take advantage of them, but sometimes those privileges can come in quite handy. And now let's hurry. I'm dying to hear you play for me only." "So you do want me to serenade you after all," Takumi stated smiling mischievously and under Gii's protests and futile attempts to convince his beloved otherwise the two boys entered the dorm grounds. Little did they know that their conversation had been overheard.

**oOo**

"Urgh, why does the first class on Tuesdays have to be geography of all subjects," Gii complained grimacing. "It's so boring and Furuhata-sensei's monotone voice always makes me so sleepy, especially in the early morning." "I know how you feel. It's the same with me," Toshihisa sighed and hung his head While Takumi chuckled lightly at his friends' antics Akaike and Misu chose to remain silent, but the expressions they had on their faces proved that they were feeling exactly the same way their friends did. "Na Takumi…," Gii had just begun when he was interrupted by Ichikawa Motoki's voice. "Ohayo minna, Hayama-kun."

Upon hearing his name the ebony-haired youth turned around to greet his friend with a bright smile and Gii drew in a sharp breath trying to hide his true feelings behind a mask of calm indifference. "How are you feeling today Hayama-kun," the new student asked sweetly. "I'm fine, thanks for asking and you," Takumi replied cheerfully. "How was your first night at Shidou?" "It was good and I really have nothing to complain about," Ichikawa stated smiling mildly. "My roommate is a very nice and easygoing guy and the room is very comfortable. However, because the campus is quite large I'm having some trouble to find my way to all its facilities. Would you mind giving me a little tour of the premises Hayama-kun, maybe tomorrow afternoon?"

"I'd really love to do that, but I'm still having some trouble myself and try hard to memorize everything," the ebony-haired student explained meekly and Gii who had narrowed his eyes dangerously upon hearing Ichikawa's request relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. There was something strange about that guy, something that made the handsome upper-class man want to keep him away from his beloved and it wasn't out of mere jealousy. "If weren't for Gii, Akaike, Misu, Toshihisa and Shingyouji I would have gotten lost countless time the past week," Takumi continued smiling sheepishly. "I think it would be better if you asked someone else to make you more familiar with the school grounds, a member of the track and field team maybe? Oh and since we are friends from junior high school call me Takumi please." "Alright, but only if you call me by my first name in return as well," Ichikawa beamed and Gii's face darkened while the other boys exchanged surprised glances with each other.

"And before I forget, I have great news for you," the new student continued smiling mysteriously and ushered Takumi to the back of the room, completely ignoring Gii and the other boys. Hesitantly the ebony-haired youth allowed himself to be led away from his friends over to his and Ichikawa's desks, but not without noticing the grim and sulky expression on Gii's face. "I wrote an email to my mother yesterday evening," the voice of his friend from junior high school rang in his ears. "I asked her to send me all the photo books from junior high school as well as the yearbook. As soon as they arrive we are going to have a look at the pictures together and I'll tell you where they were taken, on which occasion and that sort of stuff. Hopefully that will help to trigger your memories and result in your remembering a few things about your junior high school days."

"Thanks for your help Motoki. I really appreciate it," Takumi replied quietly, a mild smile gracing his lips. His thoughts however were still dwelling on Gii's reaction when he had allowed Motoki to lead him away for a more private conversation. Why had the handsome upper-class man looked so upset and why was he constantly glancing over with that intense, almost piercing gaze?

"Gii stop staring at Hayama and Ichikawa," Akaike said in a hushed but stern voice and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I know that you don't like the recent developments and the present situation at all, but you are drawing far too much attention to yourself. You look like a child whose favorite toy has been confiscated. If this continues Hayama will notice for sure that some things we told him are untrue, if he hasn't done so already. He might get suspicious regarding the nature of his relationship with you and might start to ask us rather uncomfortable questions and then what? So please try to hide your jealousy as best as you can and try to keep your emotions under control. Otherwise things might get complicated for all of us."

"I know Shouzo, I know," the handsome upper-class man sighed dejectedly and tore his gaze away from his beloved. "It's just that I can't help but feel that this Ichikawa fellow's appearance here at Shidou is no coincidence. Call me crazy or paranoid or both, but I'm telling you that this guy's coming here is anything but mere chance. Ichikawa definitely has some ulterior motives and I will keep an eye upon him whether you like it or not." "From experience I know that your intuition is usually really good when it comes to those things," the president of the disciplinary committee mused almost inaudibly and squeezed Gii's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Listen, in order to set your mind at ease I'll do some sleuthing and if your suspicions concerning Ichikawa should prove to be right we will figure something out, okay?"

"Thank you Shouzo," the amber-haired youth whispered and offered his best friend a grateful smile, "and I'm sorry for being such a bother." "Don't worry about it pal," Akaike replied with sincerity. "Besides if you should be right about that fellow then the matter concerns Hayama himself as well and we made a promise to protect and to look after him as best as we can. The present situation is already difficult enough as it is and the last thing we need is another guy trying to cause some sort of trouble. Will Hayama practice the violin this afternoon?" "Yes, he will," Gii answered quietly. "Takumi told me this morning that he wants to practice at the greenhouse for a few hours once classes are over."

"As far as I know the track and field team has training today until five-thirty at least," Akaike explained thoughtfully, "but it might be a good idea if one of us would go and keep an eye on your one and only sometime between three and four o'clock not only because of Ichikawa but more importantly because of Kurokawa and his minions. They have their eyes and ears everywhere and I'm sure they know about Hayama's habit to practice the violin at the greenhouse. They might be up to something." Once more Gii nodded gratefully and thus another school day began.

But even though Akaike's words had been quite reassuring the morning school hours couldn't pass fast enough for the handsome upper-class man's liking and as soon as the lunchtime bell began to ring he was by Takumi's side in order to take him to the cafeteria, away from Ichikawa, as quickly as possible. The amber-haired youth had also insisted upon taking his beloved personally to the greenhouse and knowing how stubborn Gii could be at times Takumi had been left with no choice but to oblige his friend, roommate and protector.

'Oh Gii just what is it with you,' the ebony-haired youth thought as he let the bow slide smoothly over the strings of his violin filling the whole greenhouse with beautiful sounds. 'Why is it so difficult, almost impossible to read your mind and to figure you out? What am I to you?' With those thoughts in mind the third-year student continued to play for a while until he finally detached the bow from the strings, letting the melody fade out. As soon as the last notes had quieted someone started to clap his hands, much to Takumi's surprise, and he slowly turned around. "Shingyouji-kun?"

"Sugoi Hayama-san," the second-year student exclaimed. "I'm really sorry if I've startled you, but I have no kendo practice today, Arata-san is busy and I heard from Akaike that you would be here, so I thought I pay you a visit and listen for a while, if you don't mind that is." "I don't mind Shingyouji-kun," Takumi replied smiling mildly at his friend. "Take a seat and make yourself comfortable." "Thanks," the other boy beamed and sat down on a small wooden bench. "Ano Hayama-san, the tune you just played was that your own creation?" "Yes, it was," Gii's beloved answered truthfully. "Did you like it?" "Of course I did! I was absolutely mesmerized by it," Shingyouji explained smiling warmly.

"It was a plaintive melody however and it sounded as if…I don't know how to say it…as if you had something on your mind. Is there anything that's troubling you Hayama-san?" "To be honest, there a few things I have on my mind right now," Takumi sighed. "Do want to tell me what's distressing you so much? Maybe I can help," the younger boy offered smiling compassionately. "In the past, whenever I had problems you always listened to me patiently as well."

"Thank you Shingyouji," the ebony-haired youth replied softly. "I guess I'm probably a little overwhelmed by the whole situation. I really hate the fact that I don't have any memories. There are so many situations in which I feel stupid because I can't even recall the most basic things, things that I should know. Even though I have you, Gii and the others for support I can't help but feel lost from time to time. I have so many questions that need answering, questions none of you can answer because they concern my life before I entered Shidou Gakuin."

He fell silent for a moment and sighing he pulled out the filigree necklace from underneath his shirt, allowing his fingers to play with the intricate ring that served as a pendant. "Then there is the mystery about this beautiful silver band," he continued, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I feel that it's an important, meaningful piece of jewelry, something very precious, but who gave it to me, on which occasion and most importantly why? You know not having a past makes me feel really uncomfortable, incomplete and somehow empty inside. I couldn't even recognize my friend from junior high school. I've lost my identity. I'm nobody…" Takumi's voice trailed off and sighing dejectedly the boy hung his head.

"That's not true Hayama-san," Shingyouji said with determination. "You aren't 'nobody'. Don't talk yourself into believing something like that. You may not yet be able to remember your past, but believe me when I say that you haven't changed at all. With or without memories you are still yourself, the same Takumi I befriended about almost one year ago and I'm certain that you will remember everything in a short while, since you have already started recalling a few things. Be patient and don't give up Hayama-san, especially now that you have found another link to your past in Ichikawa-senpai."

"That's true and I'm really thanking the heavens that he just happened to appear at Shidou at such a crucial time," Takumi stated smiling mildly. "If we were indeed as close as Motoki says I'm sure that being with him is going to help me to recover some of my memories from my junior high school days. I'm really happy that he transferred here. It's going to be nice to revive this old friendship…"

"Hayama-san…what is it," Misu's boyfriend asked carefully when Takumi had fallen silent again. "Is there another problem?" "It's not a problem really, but it's something that has been occupying my mind a lot these past few days," the older boy explained hesitantly. "It concerns Gii." "Gii-senpai," Shingyouji repeated cautiously. "What about him?" "Well, all of you including Gii himself keep telling me that he and I have been close friends in the past, but recently I have been asking myself if friends is really all we have been," Takumi stated truthfully. "Recently I have been wondering over and over again what he sees in me, what I really am to him."

"How did you get such an idea," the second-year student asked innocently, trying to hide the fact that he knew the truth, remembering Gii's directions regarding the issue of his and Takumi's true relationship. "What inspired these reflections?" "All this time Gii has been so caring, not to mention extremely protective over me and after he had finally told me the reason for this protectiveness everything made perfect sense to me. Now however I can't help but feel that there is more the whole matter than he led on," the ebony-haired youth mused. "The night I fainted in the community room Gii and I talked a few things over and once he had explained the situation regarding the freshmen and me he broke down. He blamed himself so much for what happened to me, he still does I guess and he was so emotional that I got the feeling that our relationship used to go beyond that of mere friends."

"Hmm…the two of you have not only been friends but roommates as well, so it's only natural that the bonds between you are particularly strong," Shingyouji replied feigning ignorance, "like the ones between brothers you know?" "At first I thought along those lines as well, but then I began to notice some other things," Takumi stated quietly after a brief moment of silence, "the way Gii is looking at me for example. I noticed it especially last Saturday when I played the violin for you guys and I've been a little more observant since then. Whenever Gii looks at me there is something in his eyes. I don't really know how to describe it, but amongst some feelings I can't quite interpret I could see admiration and affection reflecting in those eyes, the same affection you have in yours whenever you look at Misu-kun or he looks at you in those moments where he believes himself to be unwatched."

"Eehhh," the other boy exclaimed and blushing deeply he averted his gaze. "The two of you are in love with each other, aren't you," Gii's beloved stated bluntly and smiled mildly when Shingyouji nodded shyly. "I…I've been head over heels for Arata-san ever since the day I first met him," he sighed dreamily. "But for a long time it seemed that this love would always be one-sided and that Arata-san would never return my feelings. I kept following him around anyway and we ended up in a rather complicated 'master and pet' relationship." "I see," Takumi replied with a compassionate smile. "But you seem to be in a serious relationship with Misu-kun now."

"Yes, I am indeed," the younger boy beamed, "and something tells me that, to some extent, I have to thank Gii-senpai for it. Anyway, since Tanabata Arata-san and I are officially dating and now that we are roommates as well our relationship progresses little by little. It's constantly growing deeper and I hope the bond between Arata-san and me is eventually going be strong enough to make things work for us in the future as well."

"You mean the time after Misu's graduation from Shidou Gakuin," Gii's beloved caught on. "Yes, after Arata-san's graduation it's going to be a whole year until we can be together again and see each other on a regular basis, if I manage to get into a university in Tokyo that is," Shingyouji sighed. "During that year both of us are going to be very busy because of our studies and probably there won't be many occasions for us to meet. I'm really worried that a long absence might weaken the bonds between us or that he might meet someone else, you know? And then there is the life at Shidou as well. It's really hard to imagine a daily routine at this school without him being here and you will be gone as well."

"Everything is going to be alright, I'm sure of it," Takumi replied with sincerity and smiled reassuringly at his friend who had a sad expression on his face. "From what I have observed I would say that Misu-kun loves you just as much as you love him. He might not be the type who shows openly what he truly feels, but I'm sure that he will do everything in his power to keep you by his side." "Thanks Hayama-san for listening and for cheering me up," the second-year student stated smiling. "After talking to you I'm already feeling much better."

"Kochira koso," the older boy answered truthfully. "Today was the first time that I talked openly to someone about how I truly feel about my amnesia." "You didn't even talk to Gii about it," Misu's boyfriend asked in surprise and Takumi shook his head. "There is nothing Gii can do about my memory loss or the way I feel about it and he is already bad enough about what happened," the ebony-haired youth explained softly. "Besides, considering how protective he is when it comes to me it would have only caused him to worry unnecessarily. Oh how I wish that I could figure out what's going on in Gii's head and his heart."

"I wish I could answer your question, but I have no idea," Shingyouji answered cautiously, carefully weighing every single one of his words. "If you really feel that Gii-senpai hasn't been completely honest with you concerning the motives for his actions you should confront him and ask him straight-forwardly. That's the only advice I can give you." "I'll give it some thought," Gii's one and only sighed and picked up his violin again. "Can I stay and listen for a while," the younger boy inquired, his voice laced with hope. "Of course you can," Takumi replied with a mild smile as he placed the instrument under his chin and applied the bow to the strings.

**oOo**

At the same time in his room Kurokawa was angrily pacing the floor, his hands clenched into fists as he listened to the account one of his devoted followers was giving him. "…and on their way back to the dorms Saki-senpai was all over Hayama, literally begging the guy to play the violin for him in their room," the boy stated meekly. "Hayama claimed teasingly that Saki-senpai wanted to be serenaded by him and even though he protested strongly I think that being serenaded was exactly what Saki-senpai had been wishing for. You should have seen his face when Hayama finally agreed to play for him exclusively. Saki-senpai was positively…"

"That's enough," Kurokawa roared enraged and slammed his fist onto his desk which caused the freshman who had been interrupted by him as well as the other boys present ducked their heads. "I've heard more than enough! How dare he? How dare this lowly commoner to ignore my warning and draw my Gii-senpai in like that?" "A-Ano, t-there is more," a thin lanky boy spoke up hesitantly and began to tremble slightly when he received an evil glare from his furious dark-haired leader. "What the hell is it," he bellowed angrily. "Speak up already Nakanobu!"

"L-Last time we h-had a meeting y-you asked us to find out the real nature of Hayama's relationship with Saki-senpai," the so addressed boy stammered. "I…I did some research and it took me a while, but I learned that those two really were a couple in the past and that they were actually dating secretly until Hayama got hospitalized in consequence of our attack. I also heard that Gii-senpai put a lot of effort into courting and pursuing Hayama and that he would have taken the guy back to America with him during the summer break had it not been for the incident on Tanabata, presumably to officially introduce Hayama to Saki senior and his wife as his boyfriend or something like that."

"WHAT," Kurokawa exploded and kicked the small waste basket which sat next to his desk so hard that it flew half-way across the room. "I don't believe it! What the hell is so special about this worthless commoner? What does he have that would Gii-senpai want to be with him? I'm the only one who is worthy enough to be by Gii's side, me and no one else!" "What are we going to do now," another boy asked cautiously, his shaky voice barely more than a whisper. "I heard some tales about Hayama having begun to regain his memories. What if he remembers everything about Tanabata including our faces and decides to speak up despite our threats?"

"I definitely won't allow that to happen," Gii's jealous admirer hissed dangerously. "I will crush that lowly commoner and make him leave Shidou. As I said before I will make him disappear, no matter what it takes! I might have to change my strategy though." "What do you have in mind," Nakanobu asked meekly, keeping his eyes bent on the carpet.

"Direct interaction," Kurokawa growled. "I think it's time to do something to him directly. Listen, within the next twenty-four hours I want to that guy's exact schedule for the rest of this week. I want to know what school-related duties he has to perform, where he goes, with whom and at what time. I want to be informed about every single one of Hayama's steps! As for him deciding to sell us out, in order to prevent that I think a short and serious vis-à-vis conversation is in store."

"D-Don't you think that might be a little too risky," another freshman asked carefully. "I mean if we should happen to be seen by anyone while harassing Hayama those people would surely count two and two together and then we would be exposed even without that commoner saying a single word." "You bloody cowards," the leader of the group bellowed furiously. "Getting cold feet, huh? We just have to be very careful, like we were on Tanabata that's all! Anyway, I have made my mind and we will go through with this plan and don't any of you guys make the mistake of thinking that you can back out of this now. I won't allow anyone to quit now and if you should try, you will get to feel my wrath!"

With that Kurokawa fell silent for a moment and glared menacingly at his minions, making sure that they would understand that he meant every single word he had said only a few seconds before. "Besides," the dark-haired freshman continued smugly, "even if I would let you back out of everything now, it wouldn't change one darn thing. What we have done up to now is enough to get the whole lot of us expelled and worse. So pressuring Hayama to leave this school and making sure that he keeps his mouth shut should be in all our interests."

"B-But if he should prove to be mentally stronger than we thing and shouldn't succumb to the psychological pressure inflicted upon him," Nakanobu asked shyly. "What were we to do then?" "Stupid boy, there are other ways as well to make someone disappear," Kurokawa growled dangerously. "I will make sure that Hayama disappears, one way or another and if that means that I have to use more drastic measures than 'ijime', then so be it. I won't give up until I have settled my score with that worthless commoner once and for all and victory is mine and mine only!" "You mean you really would go as far as seriously harming Hayama again," one of the other boys inquired with caution. "As I said just now, I will do whatever it takes to get rid of that guy," the so addressed freshman hissed. "I'm not afraid of using violence and go to extremes in order to get what I want!"

**oOo**

When Gii entered the classroom the next morning and saw his beloved chatting animatedly with Ichikawa Motoki he couldn't help but curse Shimada-sensei for holding him up because it had forced Takumi to go ahead by himself. "Ohayo minna," the amber-haired youth greeted, forcing a smile onto his lips as he swiftly made his way over to his boyfriend. "I'm sorry Takumi that I had to ask you to go ahead without me. Sometimes Shimada-sensei really has terribly bad timing." "No problem Gii," the so addressed boy replied smiling mildly. "What did he want from you anyway?"

"He just wanted to remind me of the meeting with him and the other dorm heads the day after tomorrow. Anyway Takumi, since we only have morning classes today, what do you think about having lunch together, just the two of us and then spending the afternoon together?" "I'd love to do that Gii, really, but I already promised Motoki to have a private lunch and to spend the rest of the day with him," the ebony-haired boy answered smiling apologetically and the handsome upper-class man's face fell.

"Obviously Motoki's mother sent the photo books he had requested via express mail and they arrived this morning, isn't that great? I'm really eager to have a look at them and Motoki said that he would tell me everything he knows about those photos and if I'm lucky I might even be able to recall a thing or two. But why don't you and I have a private dinner tonight instead of lunch?"

"Yeah…sure, let's make it seven o'clock, the same time as usual," Gii replied quietly, unable to hide his disappointment about the rejected invitation for lunch. "Takumi, let's go and take our seats," Ichikawa piped in before Gii's beloved had a chance to say anything in return. "The class is about to start." "I'll be with you in a moment," the so addressed student replied and turned back to face his roommate and closest friend once more. "I see you at seven o'clock then," he stated smiling mildly, but feeling a little guilty when he noticed the expression on the handsome upper-class man's face. "Gii don't be cross okay? I promise you that from dinner time until curfew I'll be all yours." With that Takumi walked over to his desk and took his seat next to Ichikawa who offered him a sweet smile. "I wish you were all mine," Gii whispered inaudibly as he followed his beloved's example. "I wish you were."

Sulkily the amber-haired youth sat down and repeatedly shot secret glances over to his one and only throughout the whole morning. During lunch break he shared a table with Akaike, Toshihisa, Misu and Shingyouji, but remained unusually quiet and barely ate a thing, a clear sign that something was decidedly wrong. "Hey Gii, would you like to join us for an afternoon walk over the campus," Toshihisa asked, smiling amicably at the handsome-upper class-man. "It's a beautiful afternoon, we don't have any lessons and maybe a little air would do you good. After the walk we could have coffee together as well."

"Thanks for the invitation, but I'd prefer to be alone for a while," Gii replied quietly. "At the moment I'm not exactly what you would call good company. I would only spoil the fun and ruin the mood. Why don't you guys go without me and I talk to you later." Managing a tiny but pained smile the amber-haired student rose to his feet and sighed softly. "I'll be alright, don't worry," he murmured as he noticed the looks on his friends' faces and with that he turned to leave.

"I'm not so sure about that," Toshihisa stated his voice barely more than a whisper and Misu as well as Shingyouji nodded in agreement. "This is definitely not good," Akaike sighed and stood up as well. "I better follow him and see if I can get him to talk. Seriously Hayama's tendency to keep things to himself must have rubbed off on Gii. "Let's meet at the gazebo at four o'clock and I will give you the news."

**oOo**

"Do you think Akaike can get something out of Gii-senpai," Shingyouji asked quietly after he had walked the campus grounds together with his boyfriend and Toshihisa in thoughtful silence for some while. "If there's anyone who can get through to Saki right now, it has to be him," Misu replied calmly. "Those two are best friends after all." "I sincerely hope that he gets Gii-senpai to talk," the second-year student sighed. "I really feel for him. It must be so tough, especially now that Hayama-san has started to remember things, but still can't recall anything related to Gii-senpai."

"Yes, and on top of all that there's this Ichikawa fellow now who is fawning on Takumi all the time," Toshihisa added somewhat grimly, making not much effort to hide his antipathy for Takumi's friend from junior high school. "At every occasion he gets this guy is kowtowing to Takumi, trying to keep him all to himself." "Speak of the devil," Misu murmured and motioned towards a seating area that wasn't too far away from the path the group was walking on. Shingyouji and Toshihisa let their eyes wander in to the appointed direction and gasping they stopped dead in their tracks. There, at a small wooden table sat Takumi and Ichikawa looking at a photo book, chatting animatedly and repeatedly they smiled, chuckled or laughed out loud as they went through the pages. Especially Gii's beloved seemed to be extraordinarily happy and to enjoy himself greatly.

"Look at Takumi's face," Toshihisa whispered, his eyes widened in disbelief. "Ever since the new term started I haven't seen him smiling or laughing in that carefree manner, not even around…" "Saki," Misu finished the sentence grimly. "That's true and I have to admit I don't like the direction things are going lately. Seeing Hayama being that comfortable with Ichikawa reminds me of the first term of last school year. Before they became a couple Hayama often used to smile and laugh in the same way whenever he was with Saki."

"I remember that too," Shingyouji explained in a hushed voice. "Even though I had just enrolled at Shidou Gakuin at that time I had already heard about the famous Saki Giichi. By chance I witnessed it when Gii-senpai gave the violin to Hayama-san and I can still recall the look on Hayama-san's face very clearly, that grateful, bright and carefree smile. I don't like the way Ichikawa is fawning on him either, but I can understand why Hayama-san is on such good terms with that guy. Those two are old friends and Hayama-san told me himself how glad he is to have someone like Ichikawa by his side, someone who can help finding him what he has lost, at least to some extent."

"I can understand that and I'm happy for Takumi, I really am," Toshihisa sighed, "but seeing him being that comfortable with a guy other than Gii just doesn't look right. It doesn't feel right. What Takumi and Gii have or had is something special. Those two are made and meant for each other. End of story!" "I never thought that I would actually say this, but I agree with you," Misu said softly. "I hate the idea of anyone coming between them. No one, no matter who is able to give Hayama what Saki has given him, no one."

"But right now there isn't much we can do for Takumi and Gii, is there," Toshihisa asked dejectedly. "I'm afraid there isn't, not as long as Saki keeps us bound to secrecy concerning his true relationship with Hayama," the head of the student council stated matter-of-factly. "We should get going. Just to stand here and watch won't change anything. Besides, it's almost four and you know how much Akaike hates it when people aren't on time, so come on guys." With that Misu turned to leave, the other two boys following suit.

They walked all the way to the greenhouse in silence, each boy lost in his thoughts. When they arrived at the gazebo Akaike was already waiting for them, nursing a paper cup of coffee. "Hey guys, there you are," he stated in his usual calm and composed manner as Misu, Shingyouji and Toshihisa climbed the few wooden stairs. "What's with those long faces," he asked cautiously as he noticed the expressions his friends had on their features. "You have a face as long as a fiddle. What happened?" "Let's just say we accidently saw something we didn't want to see," Misu huffed. "Would you mind giving me a few more details," the other boy asked curiously.

"On our way here we saw Takumi and that Ichikawa guy," Toshihisa explained with a sad sigh. "Not only did Takumi seem to be very comfortable but for my liking that Ichikawa fellow is trying way too hard to get closer to him." "I couldn't agree with you more," Akaike agreed and narrowed his eyes. "And it astonishes me that old friends or not Hayama so easily allows the guy to get that close, given his naturally shy nature."

"I know the reason," Shingyouji piped in softly and the eyes of the other boys went wide. "Then would you be so kind and enlighten us," Misu asked with a demanding undertone in his stern voice. "Well, as we had agreed secretly I checked upon Hayama-san yesterday afternoon when he was at the greenhouse to practice the violin," the second-year student began hesitantly and told the others about the conversation he had had with Takumi the day before.

"…That's why I know how happy Hayama-san is about Ichikawa's appearance here at Shidou and it's perfectly understandable. Having met an old friend at a time like this means a lot to him and if I interpret Hayama-san's words correctly he doesn't harbor any romantic feelings for that guy." "That might be so for the present," Misu spoke up thoughtfully, "but who knows what might happen? In his actual condition Hayama is not only very vulnerable, but he can be influenced quite easily. Who knows for sure if the things Ichikawa is telling him about his past are the truth?"

"You mean that he might try to use Takumi's amnesia somehow to his advantage," Toshihisa asked genuinely concerned and the head of the student council nodded quietly. "Gii fears the same thing," Akaike added softly. "So you got him to talk," Shingyouji inquired curiously. "What did he say?" "Well it's like this," the president of the disciplinary committee explained with a sigh.

_Gii was sitting on a patch of green that was slightly hidden by some old trees and not too far from the cafeteria, a place he had often occupied with Takumi in the past whenever the two of them had felt like having a more private lunch or dinner and stared into the distance with unseeing eyes, lost in gloomy thoughts.  
>"Would you mind if I joined you," the voice of his best friend brought him back to reality and caused him to jump a wee bit. "Akaike," he whispered and slowly turned his head to face the other boy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the president of the disciplinary committee said smiling mildly. "Can I sit down for a little while?" When Gii nodded quietly Akaike took a seat next to his best friend and without saying a word he waited. <em>

_"How did you find me," the handsome upper-class man finally asked quietly after several moments of silence. "I'm your best friend Gii," the black-haired explained calmly. "I know your habits, so I figured that, since your bad mood has something to do with Hayama, you would go to a place that is somehow precious to the two of you. What's troubling you Gii? You are feeling down because Hayama chose to spend the afternoon with his old friend instead of you, aren't you?" "I have to confess that I am," the other boy sighed dejectedly. "I'm feeling left behind and the idea that Takumi is alone with that Ichikawa fellow right as we speak is bothering me more than I can say." _

_"I understand your feelings pal," Akaike began carefully, "but I can understand Hayama as well. If I were in his shoes I would be just as eager to see those photos as he was this morning and just as bent on getting closer to anyone who knows something about my past. Hayama is clutching at every straw he can get hold of because he knows very well that, when it comes to details about his life before entering Shidou Gakuin, there isn't much we can tell him. He is desperate to recall his past as quickly as possible, so can you really hold it against him that he is trying to revive his friendship with Ichikawa?" _

_"No, I can't Akaike and I don't," Gii whispered hoarsely. "I fully understand Takumi's actions, but I won't try to deny the fact that I'm jealous because it's the truth. However, that's not the point. It's not my jealousy that's upsetting me so much." "What then," Akaike asked softly. "What bothers you so much that it causes you to lose your appetite?" "Like I mentioned to you the other day I fear that Ichikawa has ulterior motives for coming here and I'm worried that he is going to use Takumi's condition to get whatever it is he wants," the amber-haired youth explained quietly. "Like you said know almost nothing about Takumi's life before he came to Shidou and that includes me." _

_"Eehhh," he was interrupted by the president of the disciplinary committee who had surprise written all over his face. "Except for the story about his brother and the parents I don't know much about Takumi's childhood," the handsome upper-class man sighed. "He doesn't like to talk about it and I accept that, so I never pried. But ever since that Ichikawa fellow showed up I wish I had. Who knows if the things he is going to tell Takumi about his junior high school days are true or not? None of us can tell and because they are old friends Takumi will believe that guy's words. He won't question Ichikawa or his motives and I can't blame him for that, but…" _

_His voice trailed off and another dejected sigh escaped his lips. "…but are very anxious regarding that matter, aren't you," Akaike finished the sentence and placed his hand comfortingly on Gii's shoulder when the amber-haired youth nodded almost imperceptibly. "Maybe I'm just paranoid," Gii whispered. "Maybe it's nothing and it's just my jealousy playing tricks with my mind, causing my imagination to run wild." "It's not only that Ichikawa might tell lies to Hayama what you are afraid off, am I right," the other boy asked straight-forwardly. _

_"That's true Shouzo, that's true," the handsome upper-class man sighed. "I'm scared…no…I'm terrified that I might lose Takumi for good, that he might give his heart to that Ichikawa fellow. Ever since meeting him at the hospital for the first time after the attack I have been confident that I could win his heart once more and that he would, in due time, end up in my arms again even if his memories shouldn't return at all, but now I'm not so sure about that anymore." _

_"Listen Gii," Akaike said sternly and slightly raised his voice. "Don't you dare lose your confidence! Hayama belongs to you and to you only and nobody, including Ichikawa Motoki, will ever be able to change that! Hayama won't be swayed by his old friend even if that guy should have romantic intentions towards him. So cheer up, get your act together and believe in yourself! You won't win your beloved's heart a second time by sitting here sulking, dwelling on gloomy thoughts and by doubting yourself. The Saki Giichi I know would never allow himself to be defeated by another person without putting on a decent fight in order to reach his goal or to protect what's important and dear to him!" _

_"Thank you Shouzo," Gii breathed softly. "Thank you for that encouraging tongue-lashing. I guess I needed it. I'm trying to remain strong, God knows I do, but this whole situation is really starting to get to me. I had hoped that now after Takumi has started to recover his memories things would get easier, but for several reasons everything seems to get more difficult and more complicated instead." _

_"That might be true, but you can't allow those circumstances to let you get down if you want to succeed in winning Hayama's heart again," the president of the disciplinary committee explained calmly and squeezed his friend's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't lose your courage Gii and have confidence. Trust in you, trust in Hayama and in the end everything will turn out right." _

"That doesn't sound good, now does it," Toshihisa said once Akaike had finished his account, his voice laced with worry. "Acting in such a way isn't like Gii at all." "It sounds like Saki is about to reach his limit," Misu added and narrowed his eyes. "What's more he begins to realize that there is a possibility that things between him and Hayama might never go back to the way they used to be. He begins to understand that, even though Hayama gave him his heart in the past, it doesn't necessarily mean that he will give it to him a second time."

"Are you trying to say that Gii-senpai is about to give up," Shingyouji asked anxiously. "No, I don't think so, but he is growing desperate," Akaike answered with a sigh. "And that's what worries me the most, especially because he has a rival now which means the psychological pressure he is already under will increase even more." "Rival? You are referring to that Ichikawa fellow, aren't you," Toshihisa inquired curiously and the president of the disciplinary committee nodded slowly. "I promised Gii that I would do some research because he was convinced that Ichikawa's appearance here is no coincidence," he explained. "At first I attributed Gii's suspicions to his jealousy, but taking the results of my research into account I have to agree with him."

"What did you find out," Misu asked casually, trying to hide his curiosity as best as he could. "Well, Ichikawa said that he entered Shidou because his father got transferred into this area, didn't he," Akaike stated in a business-like manner.

"The truth is that his father is working in downtown Tokyo now and considering the distance between this school and Tokyo Ichikawa senior's workplace can hardly be considered as being 'in this area'. There are many prestigious elite schools in Tokyo and it would have been a lot easier and much more convenient for Ichikawa to enroll at one of those, especially because he will graduate in spring. Then there is the way how he got enrolled at Shidou that raised my suspicion. Ichikawa has very good grades, but fact is that his overall score originally wasn't high enough to get accepted at this school. Although I couldn't find out any particulars, I heard that Ichikawa's father went great lengths in order to accomplish his son's transfer to Shidou Gakuin. Thirdly, Ichikawa and Hayama were friends in junior high school, so it is more than likely that he knew about Hayama's enrollment at this school, either from Hayama himself or from his parents. Taking all of this information into consideration what does it suggest?"

"If you ask me, it suggests that Ichikawa really transferred here on purpose and that this purpose is somehow related to Hayama-senpai," Shingyouji replied with confidence. "Exactly," Gii's best friend confirmed the younger boy's assumption. "And I dare say that Ichikawa's purpose is to win Hayama's heart or as the case may be to steal him away from a boyfriend or lover. Given his reaction when he met Hayama again and was treated like a stranger by him I'm pretty sure that Ichikawa didn't know anything about our friend's amnesia when he first came here, but I fear that he might try to gain some advantage from it."

"Does Saki know about all this," Misu asked grimly. "No, he doesn't," the other boy answered truthfully. "I haven't told him anything yet. This afternoon he was too distressed already and I didn't want to add to the pressure Gii must be feeling right now. After all, this situation is completely new for him as well. He never had a rival at Shidou who competed with him for Hayama's affections except for Nozaki, but that doesn't really count because, from the beginning, Hayama had always disliked that guy. It's a different thing with Ichikawa. So, I just hope that Gii can keep his emotions under control and doesn't do anything foolish. You know how impulsive he can be at times." "Yeah, if Saki loses it and starts acting on mere impulse things could get really complicated," the head of the student council huffed, "and I don't want to get caught in the middle."

"Ano, since we are talking about Gii-senpai's and Hayama's feelings there is something else you should know," Shingyouji piped in wringing his hands and everybody's eyes turned towards him. "What is it," Toshihisa inquired curiously. "Well, when I talked to Hayama-san yesterday we spoke not only about his amnesia but also about Gii-senpai," the second-year student explained softly. "Hayama-san begins to doubt the nature of their relationship and starts asking himself if he and Gii-senpai used to be more than just friends, but of course I didn't tell him anything regarding the truth of that matter."

"That's not surprising," Akaike mused and Misu as well as Toshihisa nodded in agreement. "I expected that something of the sort would happen sooner or later." "Since Hayama-san is already questioning the nature of his relationship with Gii-senpai shouldn't we tell him the truth already," Shingyouji asked hesitantly. "No," the president of the disciplinary committee spoke up with determination. "Gii doesn't want it and without his consent we shouldn't tell Hayama anything regarding his and Gii's mutual past." "But why," Misu huffed. "I really don't get it. Why does Saki bind us to secrecy like that? If Hayama knew about his true relationship with him, it would make a lot of things a lot easier, don't you think?"

"Not necessarily, but that's not the point," Akaike stated calmly. "Anyway, because I was just as clueless as you still are regarding the reasons for Gii's decision to keep the truth about their relationship from Hayama and just as curious I asked him about it when I talked to him earlier. He told me that he made that decision because he doesn't want Hayama to be with him just out of some sort of obligation. Gii feels that being together with Hayama has no meaning if Hayama's heart is not in it and I have to admit that there is some sense in that. Gii thinks that if Hayama chooses to be with him again it should be because he wants it, because he returns Gii's feelings and not because of something they had in the past, a past that Hayama doesn't remember and as far as I'm concerned that decision is really understandable. If those two would continue dating simply because Hayama feels obliged to it wouldn't make either of them happy."

"Gii-senpai is a true romantic, isn't he," Shingyouji sighed. "He sure is," Misu stated nonchalantly. "And he is definitely a masochist for emotional pain." "You might have a point there," Akaike chuckled. "Just think about that little episode at the beginning of this school year." "So, that means we will continue to handle things the way we have done so far," Toshihisa mused and sighed in disappointment. "We will continue to look after Takumi, help him wherever we can and keep the truth about his relationship with Gii to ourselves." "Unfortunately there isn't much else we can do," Gii's best friend replied softly. "Though it might be a good idea to keep an eye on Ichikawa, just in case."

"Agreed, I don't trust that guy," Misu said somewhat grimly and the other two boys nodded. "Well, since everything seems to be settled I guess we are done for today," he continued and rose to his feet. "I don't mean to be rude, but if there is nothing more to discuss I'd like to go to the student council's room and get some paper work done before dinner." "Sure, go ahead," Akaike answered smiling mildly. "I see you later at the cafeteria then." "Yeah, see you," the head of the student council replied nonchalantly. "Shingyouji are you coming?" "Hai," the so addressed boy exclaimed and quickly followed the older student who had already turned to leave and soon the couple was out of sight.

"Those two," Akaike chuckled. "No matter how long their relationship is going to last it will always have that 'master and pet' touch to it." "Yeah," Toshihisa whispered and hung his head with a barely audible sigh of dejection. "What's wrong? You are suddenly looking so sad," the president of the disciplinary committee asked softly inching closer to the other boy, his voice laced with concern. "It's nothing. I'm just being childish I guess," Toshihisa began hesitantly after a brief moment of silence and looked up again to face Gii's best friend.

"I'm really happy for Misu and especially for Shingyouji that they finally became a couple, but whenever I see them smiling at each other or stealing secret, loving glances from one another I have to think inevitably of Takumi and Gii. Gii is trying so hard to get through to Takumi again, to capture his heart once more, but Takumi continues to keep him at a certain distance and Gii ends up hurt. It pains me and it breaks my heart to see it because those two belong together." He fell silent again and a lone tear trickled down his cheek.

"That's not childish at all," Akaike said softly and reached out to brush the salty drop away with his thumb. "I feel the same way. I guess we all do, but Hayama and Gii have already overcome so many obstacles so far and they will surely overcome this one as well. Have faith Toshihisa, have faith." And with that the black-haired youth leaned in to place a kiss on the other boy's lips, a kiss that was soft, chaste and innocent but full of affection.

"A-Akaike," Toshihisa stammered perplexed once the president of the disciplinary committee had pulled away and his cheeks gradually turned crimson. "W-What was that for?" "You know, as sad as this whole story is, it made me realize something," the other boy whispered huskily. "It made me realize how unpredictable life can be and that we shouldn't waste time when it comes to doing what we want or procuring what we wish. Toshihisa, I want you to be mine, to become my boyfriend. I've been meaning to tell you how I feel about you for quite some time, but I never found the courage to do so." "Akaike," Toshihisa breathed lovingly and for a long moment the two boys gazed quietly at each other before both of them finally leaned in to share another tender and innocent kiss that slowly began to grow deeper.

**oOo**

"That picture was taken during our final trip in third grade," Ichikawa explained and pointed at a photo that showed him and Takumi in front of the entrance to a temple, both boys showing the victory sign. "We went to Hiroshima for three days. At that time you really disliked to be touched by anyone. I would even go as far as saying that feared it. How is it now?" "I'm still suffering from human contact phobia or 'aphephobia' as doctors call it," Takumi replied hesitantly. "But I'm undergoing treatment now, so I hope that my fear of being touched will lessen gradually and that I will be completely cured from it one day."

"You can do it, I'm sure," the other boy stated confidently. "I believe in you. Ganbatte ne?" "I will, thank you Motoki for the encouragement," Gii's beloved said and smiled warmly at his friend who returned the smile with equal warmth. Ichikawa was just about to turn to the next page of the photo book when the bell in the school's clock tower began to toll announcing five o'clock.

"Is it really that late already," Takumi exclaimed in astonishment. "I'm really sorry Motoki, but I think I should better get going. I promised Gii to have dinner with him and I want to change out of the uniform into a more casual outfit. I also need to freshen up a little before meeting him. Please don't be angry." "Of course not," the brown-haired boy stated nonchalantly. "A promise is a promise after all, so go ahead. I will see you tomorrow in class in any case and then we can schedule another meeting to check out the rest of the pictures."

"Thank you Motoki for being so understanding," Gii's beloved said smiling apologetically at his friend. "Can I keep the photo books we have already looked at for a while?" "Sure, have a look at them from time to time when you are in your room and I'm sure you will eventually remember something," Ichikawa answered and handed the books over to Takumi who had already risen to his feet. "That's very kind of you Motoki," he stated and stepped away from the other boy. "Thank you for taking so much time to show me those pictures. I really enjoyed it. I see you tomorrow in class. Ja ne!"

With that the ebony-haired youth smiled once more at his friend and took his leave. "This is probably going to be easier than I thought," the other boy whispered, smiling to himself as he watched Takumi's retreating figure. "I might finally get what I have been wanting for such a long time."

**oOo**

'Motoki is a really nice guy,' Takumi thought as he leisurely strolled towards the dorm grounds with a light spring in his step. 'I'm so happy that I met him again and that from now on we are going to be good friends once more, just as we used to be.' Completely lost in thought the ebony-haired youth continued on his way in an unhurried pace, hugging the photo books tightly to his chest. The roofs of the dorm buildings had just come into view when Takumi was ripped out of his reverie by a couple of guys who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Before he could utter a word they had grabbed him tightly and dragged him quickly off the path over to a rather near but compact clump of trees where they pushed him violently against one of the massive tree trunks. Gii's beloved hissed as a sharp pain shot up his spine and the photo books he had desperately been holding on to clattered to the ground.

"Long time no see Hayama," the menacing voice of the guy who had been haunting his dreams ever since he had recovered the memories of that fateful night of Tanabata rang in his ears and a moment later Kurokawa Minoru as well as some of his other minions emerged from the shadows of the trees wearing evil grins on their faces. "Have you been missing me?" "K-Kurokawa," Takumi whispered hoarsely and his face went white. "W-What d-do you w-want from me?"

"Oh come on Hayama! I think you know very well why you and I are here and what I want," the freshman growled and nodded towards two of his followers. Without hesitation they roughly grabbed Takumi's arms and shoulders and pushed the boy hard against the tree trunk, making it impossible for him to move. Upon feeling the touch the ebony-haired youth began to tremble and his breath sped up significantly. "Itai," he whimpered feebly. "It burns…p-please…" Of course his plea met deaf ears and for several moments Kurokawa just stood there watching quietly, clearly enjoying to see Takumi suffering, before he finally stepped closer to his victim.

"Listen Hayama, I will make this short," he hissed with a dangerous undertone in his voice. "I heard that you have begun to regain your memories and I just want to make sure that you keep your mouth shut regarding the evening of Tanabata. You know what will happen if you don't. Just think of what happened to poor Shingyouji Kanemitsu, the accident he had in the library not too long ago." "S-So it really was y-you and y-your friends b-behind the l-letter and all the o-other incidents," Takumi panted with a trembling voice.

"Yes, it was us and if you value your friends' safety you will remain quiet and that goes for this meeting as well," the freshman growled angrily. "And there is another thing. A little birdie told me that you are getting very cozy with Gii-senpai again. I told you before to stay away from him and I hate it if I have to repeat myself. But since you suffer from amnesia and obviously don't seem to remember our previous encounters I will say it one last time. Keep your filthy hands off Saki Giichi because if you don't…"

The boy's threatening voice trailed off and laughing evilly Kurokawa glared at his daunted victim. "That's all for today Hayama," he finally declared and took a step back. "And don't forget, not a single word to anyone about all this. Did I make myself clear?" When the ebony-haired youth nodded weakly the freshman motioned for his minions to release the boy from his hold and turned back half-way towards Gii's beloved. The two boys did as they were told, but didn't leave Takumi's side thus trapping him effectively between them and waited.

"I could swear that I have forgotten something," Kurokawa mused grinning evilly, "something very important…oh yes…" And with that he swirled around and rammed his fist hard into Takumi's stomach causing the boy to bend over with a groan, pain written all over his delicate features. "That was to remind you who you are dealing with and that I'm dead serious concerning the things I told you," Gii's ardent admirer hissed and chuckling he turned to leave without so much as taking another glance at the ebony-haired youth, his minions obediently following his lead.

For a long moment Takumi just stood there as if he were frozen to the spot, and stared after the retreating group of freshmen, clutching his stomach tightly. As soon as the boys had disappeared from his view the rest of strength that had been remaining in his body left him. Takumi's legs gave in and Gii's beloved slid marrowlessly down the tree trunk, pulled his knees protectively towards his chest and began to sob quietly, large teardrops spilling from beautiful, chocolate-colored eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright that's it for now. Somehow my chapters keep getting longer and longer...  
>What will happen next? Can Gii keep his emotions under control or will he make a move? What is Ichikawa planning to do? What will be Kurokawa's next move? Will Takumi finally start to regain more of his precious memories?<br>Find out in the next chapter! It might take me bit longer to update this time because I'll be moving on Ferbruary 18th and I have a lot of things to prepare.

**As always, please take a minute to click the 'review' button and leave me a little comment with your thoughts. It's much appreciated and the best motivation I can think of to keep me going.  
><strong>


	10. Momentous Decisions

**A/N: **Hello Minna! Guess what happened, luckily I haven't been that busy at work lately so I found more time for writing und you'll get the update of "Remember Me" before I move!  
>While the last chapter was a quieter one, this chapter is rather eventful and I hope you'll enjoy the read.<br>Again I'd like to thank everybody who is following this story, added it to their alerts/favorites lists and/or left a review on any of the last chapters. That means a lot to me!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I don't own anything but the idea of this fic and the new characters I introduced.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Gii paced the entrance of the cafeteria with the restlessness of a hungry lion, glancing repeatedly at his watch that was showing ten minutes past seven. "He is late," the handsome upper-class man huffed. "What on earth could be taking him so long?" After another five minutes had passed he finally couldn't bear the wait any longer and pulled out his mobile phone from the pocket of his jacket. He was just about to call his roommate and fiancé when he noticed the boy in question walking around the corner.

"I'm sorry Gii for being late," Takumi stated smiling weakly at his friend. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting. Please forgive me." "What kept you," the amber-haired youth asked trying hard to sound casual and to keep his jealousy under wraps, as they entered the cafeteria, assuming that Takumi's tardy arrival was somehow related to Ichikawa Motoki. "It was nothing serious or anything you need to worry about," the other student lied boldly and quickly made his way over to a small corner table, thus effectively evading Gii's keen gaze. The ebony-haired boy was pretty sure that his lie would have been immediately exposed by his friend had he given the handsome upper-class man the chance to look at him more closely.

"When I went back to the dorms after the meeting with Motoki I felt like freshening up a little before dinner," he continued as he sat down. "So I took a shower and somehow I lost track of the time." 'At least that's partly true,' he added in his mind and forced an apologetic smile upon his lips, trying his best to ignore the pang of guilt he felt in his chest for lying to the amber-haired student who was caring so much about him. "Oh, I see," Gii replied good-naturedly and a tiny sigh of relief tore from him. "I was just wondering because usually you are a very punctual person. And now let's get some food. I'm positively dying of hunger." With that he rose to his feet and walked briskly over to the food counter, Takumi following suit, relieved that his friend and roommate had obviously bought the lie.

"So, how did your meeting with Ichikawa go this afternoon," the handsome upper-class man inquired nonchalantly once the two boys had returned to their table, each of them carrying a tray with their respective dinner sets. "It was quite interesting and we had a good time," the ebony-haired youth replied truthfully, but kept his eyes riveted on his choice of food. "We looked at many photographs and Motoki told me a lot of things about them, but I wasn't able to recall anything. He allowed me to keep the photo books though, so I hope that I'm going to recall at least a couple of things if I keep looking at those pictures every now and then."

"You need to give it some time I guess. After all your brain got a lot of input today and you can't expect it to process all that information at once," Gii stated with confidence and encouragement when he noticed the crestfallen undertone in the soft voice of his beloved, somehow managing to hide his own disappointment rather successfully. "There is no rushing these things you know?" "Yeah," the so addressed boy murmured and began to poke mopishly at his food, forcing himself to eat at least a few bites of it even though he had no appetite at all.

"Takumi, are you sure that everything is alright," the handsome upper-class man asked genuinely concerned after he had observed his beloved and the boy's strange behavior attentively for some time. "You are looking a good deal paler compared to this morning and obviously you aren't hungry at all. What's wrong? Did anything bad happen or are you feeling somehow unwell?" "Jeez Gii," the ebony-haired student exclaimed with anger resonating in his voice. "Is this supposed to be a casual dinner between close friends or an interrogation session? I'm perfectly fine, okay?"

"Whoa, calm down Takumi," Gii replied clearly taken aback and raised his hands in defense. "You should know that I didn't mean to pry or to draw you out. I was only worried about you because you are looking a little ill. No need to get huffy." With that the handsome upper-class man turned his attention back to his meal and picked wordlessly at the food in a slightly furious manner, an unmistakable sign that he felt truly hurt by his beloved's harsh words which caused Takumi to bite his bottom lip as he continued to watch his amber-haired friend, feelings of guilt and remorse welling up inside him. "Gii," he finally spoke up softly after several long, seemingly endless, moments of awkward silence.

"I…I'm really sorry. I do know that you are only concerned about my wellbeing and I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just that I feel so very tired and…" "…and obviously a little frustrated if I'm any judge," the other boy finished the sentence and put down his pair of chopsticks. "Yeah, exactly," the ebony-haired youth sighed adding 'amongst other things' in his mind. "It seems that regarding the recovery of my memories I have come to some sort of standstill and it is driving me insane."

"Don't despair Takumi and keep your chin up," Gii replied, trying his best to sound encouraging and offered his one and only a warm, compassionate smile, thus showing the boy that he had accepted his apology. "I can imagine how you must be feeling, but we need to be patient and that goes for all of us, even though I have to admit that it is quite difficult at times." "Thank you for being so understanding, especially since I have been pretty moody lately and thanks for being such a great friend," Takumi stated, smiling affectionately back at the other student. "I really don't know what I would do without you." "You are exaggerating, but thanks for the kudos anyway," the handsome upper-class man answered casually and quickly turned his attention back to the meal once more, hoping that his ebony-haired fiancé wouldn't notice the faint blush that was creeping onto his cheeks.

**oOo**

The remaining two days of classes passed by quietly and without any incidents that were worth mentioning, but for some reason Takumi seemed to be a little more nervous and edgier than usual. However recalling his beloved's outburst during their private dinner on Wednesday evening Gii decided to leave the matter alone and to refrain from questioning the boy about it, but to let him make the first move should he feel like talking about whatever it was that seemed to be bugging him. As agreed with doctor Asano the night of his fainting spell, the ebony-haired youth went to the hospital on Saturday afternoon for his first therapy session, disappointed when it ended after one and a half hours without him having made any progress at all and it took Gii, Akaike, Misu, Shingyouji and Toshihisa a good deal of effort to cheer their downcast friend up again. On Sunday however things took, in several respects, a rather unexpected turn.

Just a short while after Gii and Takumi had returned from their lunch with the others at the cafeteria, Takumi's mobile phone went off, a rather short but distinctive sound announcing that its owner had received a message. Once the ebony-haired student had opened the mail and read its contents he typed a quick reply before leaving his seat by the window and walking over to the closet where he began to change his outfit. "May I ask who the message was from," Gii inquired curiously and looked up from the book he had been reading.

"Why are you changing your clothes? Are you planning on going out?" "Yes I am, as a matter of fact," Takumi replied casually, buttoning up the shirt he had chosen while speaking. "The message was from Motoki saying that he will leave the school in about fifteen minutes and go to town in order to do some shopping. He invited me to come along and since I don't have any other plans or engagements this afternoon I accepted his invitation. We will meet in the entrance hall and he is already down there waiting for me, so I have to hurry up."

"I see," the handsome upper-class man replied nonchalantly, but on the inside his feelings were in a raging turmoil. "What time will you be back?" "I don't know," the other boy stated and shrugged his shoulders, "sometime around dinner I guess. Can I get you anything from town?" "No, you can't, but thanks for asking," Gii answered forcing a smile and slammed his book shut. "However, I would like to accompany you downstairs if you don't mind. I want to get myself a bottle of water or soda from the vending machine in the lobby. "Sure, come on," the ebony-haired youth said smiling mildly and headed for the door, his friend and roommate following suit.

When the two boys arrived in the quiet entrance hall of the dorm they immediately spied Takumi's friend, the only student in the rather spacious hall who, true to his word, was occupying one of the comfortable armchairs in the seating area and nursed a paper cup that obviously contained some kind of hot beverage. "Hey Takumi, there you are at last," Ichikawa exclaimed with a bright smile on his face that faltered momentarily when he noticed Gii's presence. "Hello Saki." The handsome upper-class man acknowledged the boy's greeting merely with a quick nod of his head before strolling over to the vending machine without addressing a word to the new student.

"Well Takumi, are you ready," Ichikawa asked his friend from junior high school as if nothing had happened and rose to his feet. "There should be a bus from the bus stop at the main gate in about twenty minutes." "Then let's go," the ebony-haired youth replied with a mild smile and walked leisurely towards the front door of the dorm where he turned around to address his friend and roommate once more. "Ja ne, Gii! In case I should be back later than seven o'clock I will send you a message okay?"

"Alright, have fun Takumi and look after yourself," the handsome upper-class man replied good-naturedly, trying his best to put on a good face to the matter, but his jealousy as well as the general dislike for his beloved's friend finally got the better of him. "Ichikawa, can I talk to you for a moment," he asked politely when the boy was just about to reach the door, the sharp undertone he had in his voice making it evident that he had just uttered a command and not a mere request. "It won't take long." "But of course," the new student answered and stopped in his tracks. "Takumi, please go ahead. I will be right with you, okay?" "Wakatta," the so addressed boy stated softly and with one last, slightly questioning glance at his roommate and closest friend he exited the building.

"What can I do for you Saki," Ichikawa asked innocently once the door had fallen shut and stepped closer towards the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin. "Listen Ichikawa and listen well," Gii growled glaring daggers at the boy. "I don't know what kind of game you are trying to play here, but if you know what's good for you then you will keep your hands off of Takumi." "Are you trying to threaten me Saki," the Takumi's friend asked slyly, holding the handsome upper-class man's penetrating gaze. "No, I don't," the amber-haired youth replied calmly, but with a dangerous undertone in his voice. "I'm just giving you a good advice. Takumi is mine. He belongs to me and I won't allow anyone to steal him away."

"Kind of possessive, aren't you Saki," Ichikawa stated smugly and completely unfazed. "That's interesting because any romantic connection that might have existed between you is now dissolved. Takumi doesn't recall his relationship with you and who knows if he will ever regain his memories of it. You might still consider him as your precious boyfriend, your lover, but right now he certainly doesn't feel that way about you. He has no romantic feelings for you at present, so to put it bluntly: your love is a one-sided, an unrequited one." "I believe that Takumi will remember everything soon, including us and even if he shouldn't I'm confident that he will give his heart to me again," Gii hissed. "So what are you trying to imply?"

"I'm not implying anything," the other student answered casually after a brief moment of tense silence. "I'm just saying that Takumi most likely considers himself as being single right now and, since he doesn't remember you and his romantic involvement with you, so do I. I will take my chance in pursuing him and I don't care whether you approve of it or not. If you really are that self-confident about being able to win your beloved's heart again, why don't you make a move on him? I certainly will because in the end, regardless if he will eventually recall his past or not, it's Takumi who decides to whom he wants to give his heart and I will try everything in my power to be that person. Don't make the mistake Saki of thinking that you are the only one who is deeply in love with Takumi. And now if you will excuse me, I'm going on a date with my friend and we have a bus to catch."

With that Ichikawa smiled haughtily at the handsome upper-class man and headed briskly for the door, leaving the amber-haired youth to stare after his retreating back. "I won't lose Takumi to this guy," Gii whispered to himself once his newly gained rival was safely gone, his shoulders trembling from the effort of keeping his emotions under control. "I won't allow the most precious thing I have in this life to be taken from me!"

**oOo**

Takumi had almost reached the main gate of the campus when he turned around to see Ichikawa running towards him. He momentarily halted his steps and soon the other boy had caught up with him.

"I'm sorry Takumi," he panted. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting for such a long time." "No problem Motoki," the ebony-haired youth stated with a mild smile playing about his mouth as the two friends made their way to the bus stop. "What did Gii want from you? Did he have anything particular to say to you?" "Not really," the other boy lied unabashed and shrugged his shoulders. "He just entreated me to look after you and to take good care of you because of your amnesia, that's all." "I see. Please forgive him Motoki," Takumi replied softly. "It's just that Gii really worries about me and is very protective of me, sometimes without discretion, but he means well."

"I'm sure he does," Ichikawa mused quietly. "But doesn't it bother you sometimes?" "I have to admit that at first it did bother me at times, but now it doesn't bug me anymore. I've gotten used to Gii's affectionate attentiveness I guess," the ebony-haired student explained truthfully and his eyes began to sparkle. "To be honest I truly appreciate his concern for my wellbeing. Gii is a wonderful friend who would walk through the fire for me without blinking. Recently I have often been thinking that this great guy is much too good for a mere commoner like me. I don't think that I deserve all the attention Gii bestows upon me and I'm very lucky to have someone like him by my side." "I understand," the other boy replied casually, masking the fact that he hadn't liked the nature of his friend's account behind an amicable smile and got ready to board the bus that had just pulled up in front of the waiting booth, Takumi following his example.

For most part of the ride to town the two boys didn't talk much, each of them being occupied with his own thoughts and about forty minutes later they were walking the narrow streets of the town center, stopping here and there to have a closer look at the items that were displayed in the windows of the shops. Every now and then they entered a shop in order to browse or to examine items they were interested in more closely and both students enjoyed themselves thoroughly.

"Why don't we take a stroll through the local shopping mall next," Ichikawa suggested after he and Takumi had occupied a table at a small café in order to rest for a while and to enjoy a light snack. "I'm sure we could find some pretty cool items there and it's still early. The last bus back to school leaves around eight-thirty in the evening, so we could even have dinner at a restaurant around here and would still make it back to Shidou in time for curfew." "Sure, why not," the ebony-haired boy answered, nodding his head in agreement and once the two friends had finished their meal, only a short while later, they headed for the relatively crowded shopping mall.

They had already been to a couple of big and small shops when Ichikawa stopped at a tiny clothing store that sold fashion for young people and pointed towards one of the mannequins. "Hey Takumi, have a look at this dress shirt," he addressed his friend. "I think the color and design of that shirt would go perfectly with the tight, black, boot-cut jeans you bought earlier at the other shop. That shirt, in combination with the jeans and a nice pair of shoes would make a quite elegant, yet cool outfit. What do you think?"

"I like the shirt very well indeed," Gii's beloved said, smiling mildly. "The question is if I will be able to afford it." "Well, let's go in then to have a closer look," the other student suggested. "Let's see how much it costs and if it should be within your budget for this month you can try it on and make your decision." "That's true," Takumi replied, shrugging his shoulders and entered the shop. "Just looking doesn't hurt."

Only a minute or two later he had found a stack of the same shirts as the one that was displayed on the mannequin and checked the price tag which was saying '3500 yen' as well as '10 percent off'. "Ano, that's what I call lucky," Ichikawa exclaimed excitedly. "What are you waiting for? Go ahead and try it on!" Smiling the ebony-haired youth nodded and headed for the fitting rooms with his friend in tow. Once he had put the top on he emerged from the small changing cubicle to present himself to the other student.

"Wow Takumi, that looks great on you," the brown-haired boy stated approvingly. "How do you feel in it?" "I like the way I look in it as well and the fabric is really comfortable on the skin," the so addressed youth explained. "I think I will take it." "You definitely should," Ichikawa agreed smiling mildly. "It would be a real shame if you didn't buy that shirt, especially when you consider the price for it." "It's decided then," Takumi remarked matter-of-factly and disappeared again into the narrow cubicle in order to change back into his old top.

On his way to the cashier Takumi's eyes fell onto a young couple that was looking at several blouses and Gii's beloved could perceive scraps of a conversation. "…If you like those blouses so much I'm going to buy one of them for you my sweet," the man said smiling affectionately at his girlfriend. "Which one do you like most?" "That's so difficult to say. I like those two in particular," the girl replied pointing at a light blue and a champagne-colored blouse, one decorated with lace and pearls, the other adorned with braiding and sequins. "I really can't decide. They are both so beautiful and exactly my style. Can't we take them both?"

Smiling mildly to himself Takumi was just about to walk passed the couple, after all he didn't want the lovers to think that he was eavesdropping, when the voice of the girl's boyfriend caused him to stop dead in his tracks. "But my love, buying two blouses that are so similar would be a waste of money." The ebony-haired youth blinked several times in confusion as the statement continued to ring in his ears and suddenly his vision began to blur. He could perceive the girl's reply that seemed to come from the farthest distance. "Don't be so stingy. You already have a full-time job while I'm still a poor university student and yet you are fussing about two blouses that cost merely 2300 yen each." Gii's one and only couldn't catch the rest of the conversation for his eyes had grown misty as well as distant and a scenario began to unfold in his mind.

_Takumi found himself at a shopping mall. Christmas songs blasted out of the speakers, every shop on every floor was decorated with fairy lights, garlands as well as Christmas ornaments and almost every store had put up big signs that all said things like 'Christmas Sale', 'Winter Bargain', or 'New Year's Discount' in order to attract as many customers as possible. "Hey Gii, shall we have a look at that shop," the ebony-haired youth exclaimed and motioned towards a shoe shop. "The sign says '30-50 percent on all models'. That sounds pretty good don't you agree? And didn't you tell me this morning that you would like to buy a new pair of shoes before returning to the US over the Christmas break?" _

_"True, that's what I said," the handsome upper-class man replied and offered his friend a warm, affectionate smile. "Let's go and check if they have to offer something I like." Takumi nodded eagerly in agreement and only a few minutes later the two boys were browsing through the shop's wide range of loafers, sneakers, boots and lace-up shoes. After they had walked up and down several aisles already Gii finally stopped in front of a tall rack that had a big sign dangling above it reading 'Every pair 1000 yen'. Once he had let his eyes wander for a bit the amber-haired youth picked up two similar looking pairs of shoes to examine them more closely. _

_"I quite like them," he stated looking back and forth between them. "Should I take the brown pair or the olive-colored one?" What do you think Takumi?" "Well, since they are so cheap, why don't you take them both if you really can't decide," the so addressed boy suggested, smiling mildly. "What," the handsome upper-class man exclaimed wide-eyed. "If I were to take both pairs that would mean I had to pay 2000 yen and…" "Gii, what is your budget for this shopping trip," the other boy asked somewhat sternly and began to tap his foot. _

_"My budget is 30.000 yen," the amber-haired youth replied truthfully with a sheepish grin on his face. "30.000 yen," Takumi repeated in sheer disbelief. "With that much money you could easily afford to buy three or four pairs of shoes from this shop! Upon my word you are so stingy!" "I'm not," Gii objected pouting, feigning hurt. "Yes, you are," the ebony-haired youth retorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest with determination. "You really are one of a kind Gii and you never fail to amaze me! You are literally drowning in money and yet you are making such a great deal of spending 2000 yen, I repeat 2000 yen, on two pairs of shoes! If that isn't being stingy then I really don't know what else is!" _

_"I'm just being economical," the handsome upper-class man defended himself. "That's a difference. To buy two pairs of shoes, even though they are cheap, when I only have need for one would simply be a waste of money." "Oh please, come on," the other boy sighed in desperation. "So tell me, 'Mister Economical', are you going to take at least one pair of these shoes or not?" "Hmmm, I'm not sure," Gii replied thoughtfully and looked back and forth between the two models of footwear once more before finally putting them back onto the rack. "I think I want to check out another shop first. Let's go!" With that the amber-haired boy turned to leave, Takumi following him quickly outside. "That guy," the third-year student whispered inaudibly and rolled his eyes as he sped up his pace in order to catch up with his friend. "Sometimes I really don't get him." _

"…kumi…Takumi," the ebony-haired youth perceived his name being called repeatedly from afar and he finally snapped out of his trance. "Takumi what's the matter," Ichikawa asked concerned. "Are you planning on growing moss under your feet? You were completely spaced out." "It's nothing, I'm alright," the so addressed boy replied weakly and shook his head in order to clear his mind. "I just remembered something all of a sudden, something that happened one time when I went on a shopping trip with Gii."

"You are looking rather pale. Are you sure that you are okay," the brown-haired boy inquired with worry written all over his face. "My head hurts a little and I'm feeling a bit dizzy," Gii's beloved answered truthfully and grabbed the nearest clothes rack for support. "Then let's go to pay for the shirt and afterwards we will take the first bus that leaves for Shidou Gakuin to get you back to school, alright," Ichikawa stated determinedly, taking the dress shirt from his friend's hands and Takumi nodded slowly in agreement. "Thanks Motoki," he said softly with an apologetic smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as the two friends slowly made their way over to the cashier. "I'm sorry for ruining our shopping tripe like this."

"Nonsense," the other boy stated, his voice laced with sincerity. "You just had a flashback. That's a good thing and you should be happy about it instead of feeling sorry because it caused our shopping spree to end early. We can go on another one anytime. The shopping mall won't go anywhere." The ebony-haired youth nodded again, paid for the top he had chosen and only a short while later the two students were on their way back to Shidou Gakuin. Once they had reached the campus grounds Ichikawa saw his friend, who still seemed to be a little absent-minded, directly back to the dorms, observing him attentively until they had entered the building.

"Ano, my room is on this floor," the brown-haired youth explained softly, "but if you like, I will see you all the way to your room." "Thanks Motoki, that's very kind of you, but I don't think it will be necessary," Takumi replied smiling warmly at his friend. "I'm going to be alright." "Are you sure," the other boy inquired with a worried undertone in his voice, but finally gave in as Gii's beloved nodded his head with determination. "Alright then, Takumi," he said softly, "but make sure to rest well, so that you are fit for classes tomorrow." When the ebony-haired student nodded once more, Ichikawa flashed him another affectionate smile before leaving the entrance hall. Takumi watched Ichikawa's retreating figure for a moment, smiling mildly to himself before heading for the staircase.

He was just about to climb the first step when one of the boys who were occupying the seating area claimed his attention. "Hey Hayama," the tall freshman exclaimed, rose to his feet and quickly strode over to the third-year student. "I just wanted to give this to you," the younger boy continued and held out a neatly folded note to Gii's one and only, a malicious grin playing about his mouth. "From a mutual friend."

Takumi hesitantly accepted the piece of paper and once the freshman had left to rejoin his friends, he unfolded it to let his eyes skim over the message. It was surprisingly short and read only two sentences: 'Watch your back. The game has only just begun.' The ebony-haired youth took in a shaky breath as he re-read the message a couple of times, his heartbeat speeding up a pace. The note bore no signature, but even though it was anonymous it was anything but difficult for the boy to guess who the author and sender had been. After one last look at the two sentences Takumi crumpled the piece of paper and stuffed it into the pocket of his coat with slightly trembling hands before he went to climb the stairs slowly and on somewhat unsteady feet.

**oOo**

Gii was restlessly pacing up and down in his room, with the grimmest expression on his handsome face. "I knew it! I just knew it," he growled and tore his hair in desperation. "From the first moment I laid eyes upon that Ichikawa fellow I knew that he came here on purpose and that he would cause some kind of trouble. I swear if he dares so much as to touch Takumi, I'm going to…"

"Gii, calm down already, will you," Akaike said sternly, "and for heaven's sake, stop pacing back and forth and sit down. You are driving me nuts!" "I'm sorry Shouzo," the handsome upper-class man sighed and took a seat on the edge of his bed. "It's just that the mere thought of Takumi spending all afternoon in town with that guy is really getting to me, especially after what he said to me before leaving."

"I understand that Gii, I really do, but starting to panic won't change anything," the president of the disciplinary committee explained calmly. "Besides, concerning Ichikawa's declaration of pursuing Hayama I wouldn't be too worried. After all it takes two to play the game of love. As Shingyouji says, Hayama doesn't have any romantic interest in Ichikawa which means no matter how much that guy tries to woo and to sweet-talk your beloved it won't get him anywhere. My guess is that, even if Ichikawa should make a serious move on Hayama, let's say something like a confession for example he would be rejected."

"What makes you think that," the amber-haired student asked in astonishment. "Let's just say that's what my heart is telling me," the other boy replied with a mild, encouraging smile. "And before you ask, for one important reason my mind is telling me the same thing…the ring. Hayama is wearing it as a necklace now isn't he? He knows that it is precious somehow and that it was given to him by someone special. Judging from Hayama's character and personality I dare say that he won't rest until he has found out from whom he received that ring and why and until he knows, he will think twice before allowing himself to get romantically involved with anyone to a serious degree, except for you maybe that is. Hayama might have lost his memory but he is not dumb Gii. In his heart he probably already knows that this ring is related to some sort of romantic involvement, so don't worry about that Ichikawa fellow too much. The way I see it, that guy is fighting a lost battle." "I hope you are right Shouzo," the handsome upper-class man said softly and a deep sigh tore from him. "I hope you are right."

The words had barely left his mouth when the door when Takumi entered the room, much to the surprise of both his friends. "Tadaima," he murmured weakly and sat down his shopping bags. "Good afternoon Akaike-kun." "Okaeri," the two boys replied in unison and Akaike threw a questioning glance at his best friend. "It looks like your little swallow has come home," the president of the disciplinary committee remarked with a smirk. "You are back early Hayama. Gii told me that you wouldn't be back on campus before dinner."

"Well…yeah," Takumi replied hesitantly and trudged over to his closet without uttering another word upon which Akaike shot Gii another glance, a glance that was saying: 'Something isn't right, you should get to the bottom of this,' and the handsome upper-class man quietly nodded his understanding. "Alright guys, I think I should be going," the amber-haired student's best friend stated and rose to his feet. "It's almost five o'clock and I feel like asking Toshihisa to have tea with me. See you later." And with that he quickly headed for the door.

"Takumi, please don't take this the wrong way. I don't mean to patronize you, but you don't look well," Gii began carefully and patted the empty space next to him on the edge of the bed. "Are you alright? Did anything happen while you were in town? Did you and Ichikawa have a fight or something of the sort?" "No, between him and me everything is alright," the ebony-haired youth sighed and sank onto the seat his friend and roommate was offering him. "What's wrong then," the handsome upper-class man asked softly. "What caused you to return that much earlier from your shopping spree with Ichikawa?"

"While browsing around one shop at the mall I had a flashback about us," Takumi whispered almost inaudibly and Gii's eyes went wide, reflecting a mix of surprise and curiosity. "You mean you had a flashback about him and you," he inquired hoarsely, "about the days you spend together in junior high school?" "No, I'm talking about us Gii, about you and me," the other boy stated softly and the handsome upper-class man's heart skipped a beat. "W-What is it that you remember," he asked in a husky and slightly shaky voice.

"I remember about a shopping trip we went on," Takumi explained truthfully and told his friend everything about the incident at the shoe shop at the end of the previous year. "I don't recall though if you bought the shoes in the end or not." "I didn't," Gii replied smiling warmly, his eyes sparkling with happiness. "Can you remember anything else from that shopping spree?" "No, unfortunately I can't," the ebony-haired youth sighed. "But I wish I could." "Wait a second Takumi," the handsome upper-class man exclaimed and practically jumped to his feet before quickly making his way over to his closet. "I have an idea."

After a minute or two he returned to the bed and sat down next to his beloved again. "Do you have any memory of this," he asked gently and placed the mustard-colored cashmere scarf he had gotten from Takumi carefully into the boy's hands. "I…I'm not sure," the so addressed student whispered hesitantly and stared at the accessory for several long moments, letting his fingers ghost repeatedly over the soft fabric. "It sure looks very familiar and I can feel that the memory related to it is very close, but I just can't grasp it," he finally sighed dejectedly. "That's so frustrating." "Put it around my neck," Gii demanded softly, unwilling to give up just like that.

"Eehhh," the other boy exclaimed in astonishment. "Are you sure?" "Yes, I am," the amber-haired youth replied with determination. "Please Takumi, put this scarf around my neck." Hesitantly Gii's beloved did as he was told and began to drape the long muffler neatly around his friend's neck, but all of a sudden he halted his actions and his eyes went wide. "What is it," the handsome upper-class man asked cautiously, his warm, baritone voice laced with hope. "I…I did the same thing once before," Takumi stammered, blinking his eyes rapidly. "T-This scarf…it was supposed to be your Christmas present, but…but you…you got sick with a bad cold…and…and so I actually gave it to you a few days before Christmas."

"Yes…yes, you did," Gii replied hoarsely, getting teary-eyed as he reached out to gently take Takumi's hands into his own which caused the ebony-haired youth to stiffen momentarily, but he made no attempts to free himself from Gii's tender hold. "Y-You also took good care of me and nursed me back to health," the handsome upper-class man continued breathy. "Sadly I don't have any recollection of that," the other boy stated, smiling apologetically.

"That doesn't matter," Gii replied softly. "I'm sure you are going to recall it soon. I can't tell you how elated I am that you are beginning to remember me and I'm so happy for you as well! To think that only a few days ago you were so depressed because you hadn't made any progress regarding the recovery from your amnesia and today you remembered so many things at once." "I'm really glad about that as well," Takumi whispered huskily. "But my head hurts a little."

"I see, then you should lie down and sleep a little," the amber-haired youth suggested, smiling mildly and ran the back of his hand ever so gingerly over Takumi's cheek in an affectionate caress, barely touching the soft skin. "I think I still have some headache tablets in the drawer of my nightstand and if you prefer I can go to the cafeteria and bring back your dinner, so that you can eat it here." "Thank you so much, Gii. That would be really nice," the other boy stated and slowly rose to his feet to walk over to his own bed.

Gii appeared at his beloved's bedside only a minute later, holding a glass of water and a pack of Aspirin. "Here, take one tablet and then close your eyes," he ordered. "I will switch off the ceiling lights. I want to continue reading my book and for that the light on my desk is bright enough." Takumi obediently swallowed the medicine, made himself comfortable and only a short while later he had drifted off to sleep. Gii tried to make as little noise as possible and when he checked on his beloved before going to the cafeteria about one hour later, the student's deep and even breaths convinced the handsome upper-class man that his one and only was sound asleep.

"Thank you my love, thank you for beginning to remember me," the amber-haired student whispered and gently brushed a few of Takumi's silky strands from the boy's forehead. For a long moment he simply stood at the bedside and watched the sleeping form of his fiancé before bending down to steal a sweet kiss from his soft, rosy lips.

**oOo**

On Monday morning Takumi and Gii entered the classroom together, both boys being in an exceptionally good mood which didn't go unnoticed by their friends. "What's up with the two of you," Misu asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "So much happiness, that early on a Monday morning is almost unendurable." Chuckling lightly at the boy's statement Gii filled the others in with the good news and once the handsome upper-class man had finished his account Misu, Akaike, and Toshihisa were also wearing big smiles on their faces. "That's great Takumi," Toshihisa exclaimed happily. "That calls for a celebration lunch, meaning that whatever you are going to choose at the cafeteria later is on us, ne guys?" The rest of the group nodded in agreement and a bright smile formed on Takumi's face.

The ebony-haired student was just about to say something when Ichikawa who had just entered the room called out his name and made a beeline for him. "Hey Takumi, how is your head? Are you feeling better?" "I'm fine thank you," the so addressed student replied politely. "That's good to hear," the new kid stated stepping closer to the object of his affection and Gii narrowed his eyes disapprovingly which didn't go unnoticed by the handsome upper-class man's friend and roommate. Takumi couldn't exactly put his finger onto it, but for some reason there seemed to be a strong tension between Gii and Ichikawa, a tension that almost bordered on an immense mutual dislike for each other.

"Do you want to have lunch with me today," the brown-haired boy's voice brought him back from his thoughts. "I'm sorry Motoki, but the guys have already invited me," Gii's beloved replied with an apologetic smile and motioned towards his friends, slightly confused as he perceived the smug simpers they wore on their faces, Gii in particular. "Maybe some other time, alright?" "Sure, no problem," Ichikawa replied nonchalantly and shot the handsome upper-class man as well as the others an angry, condemnatory glare before walking wordlessly over to his desk.

"Motoki, what is wrong between you and Gii," Takumi asked curiously in a hushed voice once he had sat down at his own table. "I've noticed the glances the two of you exchanged just now." "I guess Saki-kun doesn't like the idea that he doesn't have you all to himself anymore," the brown-haired boy mused calmly. "Ano Motoki, are you trying to say that…," the other student began, but was interrupted by the sound of the bell upon which a teacher entered the classroom and thus the morning school hours began.

When the highly anticipated lunch time bell finally began to ring three and a half hours later the boys hastily packed their bags in order to get over to the cafeteria as quickly as possible. "Takumi, are you ready," Toshihisa exclaimed as he and the others headed for the door. "Please go ahead and choose a nice table okay," the ebony-haired youth replied smiling mildly. "I need to go to the restroom first. Oh, and don't forget to bring Shingyouji along." "I have sent him a message this morning, right after the first period," Misu stated casually. "Don't worry Hayama, he will be there." With that the head of the student council and the rest of the boys left the classroom.

"I wonder if it is such a good idea to leave him alone like that," Gii mused thoughtfully as the group of students made its way downstairs. "You worry too much pal, believe me," Akaike replied softly and draped his arm leisurely around his best friend's shoulders, which made Toshihisa inhale sharply. "It seems that our plan to remain close to Hayama, but to allow him his privacy as well, has been quite effective so far. Kurokawa and his fan club haven't tried anything recently." "That's exactly what's distressing me the most," the amber-haired student growled. "For my liking that little weasel has been much too quite since the locker and the book incident. He is definitely up to something, I can feel it."

"Well, the other dorm heads as well as our other friends are constantly on their guard regarding Kurokawa and his minions and so far they haven't noticed anything suspicious that would suggest that he is actually planning something," Toshihisa added. "Maybe you are just seeing ghosts." "I hope so Toshihisa," the handsome upper-class man murmured somewhat grumpily. "I hope so." Before Akaike's boyfriend could say anything in return their conversation was interrupted by Shingyouji joining the group and the five boys continued their way together. By the time they arrived at the cafeteria it was quite busy already, but the group managed to secure one of the last few larger tables that were still unoccupied.

"Where the dickens is he," Gii exclaimed, drumming his fingers on the tabletop, after he and the boys had been waiting for their friend for several minutes already. "What's keeping him? Going to the restroom doesn't take that long!" "Calm yourself Gii-senpai," Shingyouji said smiling encouragingly. "I'm sure Hayama-san will be here any moment now." "Maybe he was held up by Ichikawa," Toshihisa mused. "After all, that guy was still in the classroom with Takumi when we left." "I don't know why, but somehow I have a bad feeling about this," the handsome upper-class man sighed, riveting his eyes on the entrance of the cafeteria in hopes his beloved would at last walk through the door and his nervousness grew with every passing second.

Thus several long minutes went by and at last the others began to exchange worried glances as well. "I hate to say it, but I'm starting to think that Saki might be right," Misu murmured and checked his watch. "It's already fifteen minutes since we have left the classroom." "Look Arata-san, isn't that your new classmate over there," Shingyouji piped in and pointed to a table near the door. "Maybe he knows where Hayama-san went." "It surely is Ichikawa," the head of the student council answered quietly. "I'll be right back."

With that he rose to his feet and strode briskly over to the other table, the eyes of all his friends following him curiously. "Excuse me Ichikawa for interrupting your lunch," he addressed Takumi's friend politely, "but have you seen Hayama?" "No, I haven't," the brown-haired student answered truthfully. "In the classroom I talked to him for a minute or two, but then he left, saying that he didn't want to keep you guys waiting for too long. Has anything happened?" "Probably not. It's just that he hasn't shown up yet," Misu stated in his usual collected manner and shook his head towards his friends before thanking Ichikawa once more and making his way back to the other boys.

"That's it! I'm going to look for Takumi," Gii exclaimed with determination and rose swiftly from his seat. "Alright, would you like us to join in," Akaike asked cooperatively. "No, I don't think that's necessary, but thanks for the offer," the amber-haired youth replied. "Why don't you guys stay here to grab a bite and in case Takumi should show up during my absence please give me a call, okay?"

When the others nodded in agreement Gii grabbed his school bag and literally bolted out of the cafeteria. He ran all the way back to the main building as fast as his legs were able to carry him, while trying to recall where all the restrooms in the school were located. Once he had reached the entrance hall he systematically checked all the lavatories from the ground floor up to the floor where his and Takumi's classroom was located, growing more and more desperate by the minute. "Damn Takumi, where are you," he muttered as he darted to the room and flung its door open, only to find the schoolroom empty.

Panting the handsome upper-class man momentarily halted his steps in order to catch his breath. "Where could he have gone, think Gii, think," he muttered and squeezed his eyes shut. "The restroom on this floor is closed because it is being renovated, that would leave only…," He stopped in midsentence as it suddenly struck him like lightning and then he darted out of the classroom, down the corridor towards the side staircase and bolted down the stairs which led down to a passage that connected the main building with the side wing of the schoolhouse and finally stopped in front of a door, bearing a sign reading '00'.

"Baka ore," he scolded himself as he put his hand on the door latch of the lavatory that was rarely used by students and teachers alike because of its rather inconvenient location. "How could I forget about this place?" With a deep breath the amber-haired youth turned the handle and threw the door open. "Takumi, Takumi are you in here," he asked in a loud voice as he stepped into the room. The words had barely left his mouth when Gii was answered with a faint moan. With a sense of foreboding the handsome upper-class man quickly made his way over to the toilet stalls and noticed immediately the one on the far left whose door was bolted from outside with a broom.

When he stepped closer to remove it he also perceived the pool of water that had welled out from underneath the door. "Oh please no," he whispered as he kicked the broom aside before throwing the door open so hard that it cracked in its hinges and his eyes widened in shock at the sight in front of them. There on the ground, like a picture of misery cowered Takumi, blindfolded and gagged, with his hands tied behind his back. The ebony-haired youth was drenched from head to toe and his whole body shivered from the cold. "Oh my God," the handsome upper-class man exclaimed as he crouched down beside his beloved to free him from his ties and to pull down the blindfold as well as the gag.

"G-Gii," Takumi stuttered through chattering teeth, his beautiful chocolate-colored eyes clouding over tears. "I'm right here," the other boy replied softly and stretched out his hand towards his boyfriend in order to help him up. "Come on, we have to get you out of this place and out of these clothes." Nodding weakly the ebony-haired youth pushed himself to his feet and allowed himself to be led slowly out of the restroom by his closest friend and roommate. Once outside Gii took off his blazer and draped it carefully around his beloved's shivering form.

At that very moment he wanted nothing more than to pull his one and only into a tight, comforting and protective embrace, but considering the boy's condition, which he supposed had to be a mix of fear, shock and confusion, he refrained from giving in to his desire. Instead the handsome upper-class man decided to simply walk as close as possible beside his fiancé as they slowly made their way out of the building. "I will take you back to the dorms and stay with you for the rest of the afternoon, okay," he stated softly, but with determination.

When Takumi nodded quietly Gii pulled out his mobile phone and dialed Akaike's number. "Moshi moshi," he could hear his best friend's voice only moments later and he quickly filled the president of the disciplinary committee in with the news. "He is a bit shaken. Otherwise he seems to be alright, but I don't want to leave him alone." "Wakatta," Akaike answered. "I will report directly to our homeroom teacher and ask him to excuse the two of you from the afternoon classes. Oh and Gii, one more thing. I know I said earlier that you worry too much, but now I have to admit that we have seemingly felt too confident regarding out plan to protect Hayama. It seems that we have let our guard down and put his safety at risk. I think it would probably be best if we went back to our original strategy."

"Our original strategy," the amber-haired student repeated. "You mean…" "I mean that we shouldn't Hayama let out of our sight throughout the day anymore, not even once, just like in the beginning," Akaike finished the sentence. "He won't like the idea that's for sure, but you should talk to him about it because that's the only way how we can guarantee Hayama's safety at the present moment since he still can't remember the faces of his assailants." "I fully agree with you," Gii replied with sincerity. "I will try to convince him somehow. Just leave it to me. Ja ne!"

With that he ended the call and after the two boys had walked another couple of minutes in silence the dorm grounds came into view at last. "Look Takumi, we are almost there," the handsome upper-class man stated with an expression of tender compassion on his features. "Then we can finally get you out of these wet clothes." "Thank you for helping me again," the ebony-haired youth answered meekly, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Once they had entered the lobby of their dorm building Gii lost no time to usher his beloved upstairs to their room where he immediately switched the coffee machine on while Takumi changed out of his wet uniform into a pair of comfortable slacks and a relatively warm sweater before sinking saplessly onto his bed. "Here Takumi, drink this," the handsome upper-class man approached his beloved only a short while later, holding out a mug of steaming coffee towards him. "I know you don't like coffee that much, but right now you need something hot and strong, something that gets your circulation moving." The ebony-haired youth accepted the offered drink with a grateful nod and began to sip the hot liquid obediently.

"Do you want to tell me what happened," Gii asked carefully after several moments of silence had passed and sat down next to his lover on the edge of his bed. "Ano…, after I had finished packing my bag I talked to Motoki for a moment and then I left the classroom," Takumi began hesitantly, keeping his eyes bent on the ground. "I…I walked down the corridor towards the side staircase because I remembered that Akaike had told me about the restroom down there that is rarely used by anyone and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting longer than necessary, so I decided to use this one since the lavatory on our floor can't be used at the moment. I had just taken a couple of steps when I was suddenly grabbed from behind by some guys and was blindfolded. Everything happened so sudden and so fast that I can't even tell how many guys assaulted me."

"I see. Then I assume that you couldn't recognize any of them either," the amber-haired student mused and the other boy nodded quietly, finally looking up to face his friend. "What happened next?" "Those guys pulled me roughly down the stairs and pushed me into a rather cold room," Gii's one and only continued, his eyes growing moist. "I…I could tell that it had to be the restroom. Once inside they gagged me and bound my hands before locking me up in one of the stalls. Then the guys tossed several buckets of ice-cold water over me and after that they simply walked away, leaving me locked and tied up in that toilet stall. All the time I was in there I prayed that you would come for me," Takumi's voice trailed off, silent tears began to trickle down the boy's cheeks and Gii's heart broke at the sight.

"Come here," the handsome upper-class man whispered huskily and held out his arms in invitation, knowing that his beloved presently needed more than just mere words of consolation. For a long moment Takumi gazed silently at his friend and roommate, unsure of how to react, but at last he inched closer and hesitantly leaned his head against his savior's firm chest. Ever so slowly Gii put his arms tenderly around his fiancé's middle which caused the youngster to stiffen momentarily, but he soon began to relax when he perceived the amber-haired student softly whispering soothing words into his ear.

"Takumi do you remember what I told you some time ago about the freshmen and their jealousy," the handsome upper-class man began carefully once the boy in his arms had calmed down a little. "I do," the ebony-haired youth murmured almost inaudibly and slowly raised his head to face his closest friend. "I might not have told you all that clearly, but I guess you already figured that the guys who attacked you on the eve of Tanabata are also the ones who are bullying you now," Gii stated quietly and when the other student nodded weakly he continued with a serious undertone in his voice.

"Listen Takumi, I know you said that you don't want to be guarded twenty-four hours a day, but considering what just happened it might be better to watch you more closely again. In fact it's the only way to protect you right now. Until you remember the faces of your attackers clearly or we manage to catch them red-handed we don't have any other options to keep you save. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," Takumi sighed, trying to ignore the pang of guilt he felt about hiding the fact that he had already recalled everything related to the attack, but he just didn't want to risk that any of his friends might become victims of Kurokawa and his followers, especially after the guy had already used Shingyouji to prove his point. "So you want to stand sentinel over me more closely again?"

"As closely as possible, if you agree to it that is," the handsome upper-class man stated with determination, "which would mean that, starting tomorrow, from the moment your alarm clock goes off in the morning until the minute you go to bed in the evening either Akaike, Misu, Toshihisa, Shingyouji or I will accompany you wherever you go, even if it's just the restroom. From now on we won't take any more risks." "I have to admit that I don't like the idea of being guarded in such a way, but I see your point," Takumi whispered softly. "Besides, what other choice do I have? So, I agree to your plan."

"Thank you Takumi, thank you so much," Gii replied with a grateful smile and a sigh of relief tore from him. "Listen, why don't you rest for another hour or two and later I will take you on a nice afternoon walk to divert your thoughts and to cheer you up a little, okay?" "That sounds nice," the ebony-haired youth answered and at last a mild smile began to form on his lips.

**oOo**

About three hours later Gii and Takumi were walking the school grounds at a leisurely pace. They purposely avoided the more crowded area around the main building and kept to the quieter parts of the premises instead.

"Are you feeling a little better," Gii asked sweetly and offered his beloved a mild, affectionate smile. "Yes, thank you," Takumi replied, smiling mildly back at his friend and roommate. "You are really good when it comes to comforting people. You never fail to lift my spirits whenever I feel bad, depressed or both." "Yokatta," the handsome upper-class man exclaimed, sighing happily and fought the urge of taking his one and only by the hand or to gently drape an arm around the boy's shoulders as a sign of affection. With the ebony-haired student recently becoming more attached to him again despite his memory loss, Gii found it more and more difficult to deter himself from touching the one person he loved with all his heart.

"Hey Takumi, shall we walk over to the greenhouse and take a rest at the gazebo," he asked casually as they came close to that area of the campus. "Sure why not," the so addressed boy answered good-naturedly. "I really like the place and its atmosphere. It's so serene and quiet." "I agree with that," the amber-haired student concurred with his beloved as he led him towards the pavilion. "It's a very beautiful spot. You know, we often came here together to talk or to relax." 'And to make out,' Gii's inner voice added slyly.

"Did we indeed? I think you once mentioned something of the sort," Takumi mused as he climbed the few steps of the gazebo and leaned himself casually against one of its wooden pillars. "I think it was right after I got released from the hospital. I wonder why other students hardly ever come here. They have no idea what they are missing out on." "Well, this pavilion is quite far away from the school buildings and dorm grounds, just like the wooden terrace we passed earlier," Gii explained smiling mildly. "So, most of the students prefer the seating areas near the main buildings and dormitories as a hang-out, the first- and second-year students in particular. But I certainly don't complain about that because from time to time I need a little solitude. Being a dorm head can be very tiring sometimes."

"I can well imagine that," the other boy chuckled lightly, "especially because of your popularity. Another day I should take Motoki here. I'm sure he would like this place just as much as we do." "Ano concerning Ichikawa, I wish you wouldn't spend so much time with that guy," Gii remarked before he could himself and bit his bottom lip as soon as the words had left his mouth, silently scolding himself for that slip of the tongue.

"Eh," Takumi exclaimed in astonishment, his eyes growing wide and for a long moment an awkward silence fell between the two friends. "Gii, can I ask you something," the ebony-haired youth finally spoke up. "You don't seem to like Motoki very much, do you? I have noticed the way you look at him and how he looks at you. Whenever the two of you meet the atmosphere grows extremely tense. It's almost as if there was a silent war going on between you guys."

"Well, what can I say," the handsome upper-class man sighed. "I can't and I won't deny the fact that I have an aversion to Ichikawa. Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad for you that you were able to meet your old friend again, especially because he probably knows a lot about your past, but I have to say that, personally, I don't trust him. I seriously doubt his true intentions."

"Is it really just that or do you have another reason for disliking Motoki so much," Takumi asked slyly upon hearing these words, the conversation he had had with his friend from junior high school that morning coming back to him. "Like what," the other boy asked cautiously in return and rose to his feet. "Maybe something like disapproving of the fact that I like to hang out with him," the ebony-haired youth replied casually. "Gii could it be that you regard Motoki as a rival and that you are jealous of him?"

"What if I did and what if I were," the handsome upper-class man asked as he strode over to his beloved and placed one hand on the pillar, just beside the left of the boy's head, the feelings he had managed to suppress and to keep under control for such a long time finally getting the better of him. "Takumi," he said hoarsely and gazed intensely at his one and only whose eyes had grown wide. "G-Gii, you are too close. P-Please move away a little," the addressed boy stated in a pleading voice, shifting in discomfort as he tried to hold his friend's penetrating gaze.

For a long moment the two students stared wordlessly at each other and when it became obvious that Gii had no intention of backing away from Takumi, the ebony-haired youth tried to get away by taking a couple of quick steps to the right. But much to the boy's dismay he was prevented from doing so for the handsome upper-class man had swiftly placed his free hand against the pillar, on the right-hand side of his head, with stubborn determination thus trapping him effectively between his arms. "Don't run Takumi, don't run. Please listen to me," Gii demanded huskily and the other nodded almost imperceptibly, clearly feeling uncomfortable and intimidated.

"I am jealous of your friend Ichikawa," the amber-haired student continued, "very jealous and do you know why? Because you are the only thing on my mind. I love you! I love you so much that it hurts!" "G-Gii…w-what did you just say," Takumi asked in sheer disbelief, not sure whether he had heard correctly or not, growing tense as his friend and roommate began to inch closer. "A-Are you serious? I…I'm not sure I understand…" "Then I will make you understand," Gii stated hoarsely and leaned in to take Takumi's mouth captive.

The two boys' lips had barely touched when the ebony-haired youth pushed the handsome upper-class man away with all the strength he could muster, exclaiming "yada…yada yo!" before he, seized by panic, struck him hard on the cheek and for several, agonizingly long seconds the two soul mates could only stare at each other in shock and bewilderment. "T-Ta…kumi," Gii finally breathed brokenly into the tensed silence, his heart shattering into pieces as he slowly placed the palm of his hand onto his cheek which had begun to burn from the slap and unable to stand his beloveds accusing, almost contemptuous gaze he cast his eyes. "Y-You…"

"How could you, Gii," the ebony-haired youth interrupted him shakily and pressed one hand against his lips that had just tasted Gii's while his chocolate-colored eyes started to cloud over with tears. "How could you!?" And with that he fled the gazebo and bolted down the narrow path that led away from the greenhouse as fast as he could, without looking back. Inside the pavilion Gii stood motionlessly for a while, his hands clenched into fists and his vision getting blurry because of the tears that began to well up in his eyes as Takumi's words kept echoing in his ears. When the realization of what had just happened had at last sunk in the handsome upper-class man's shoulders began to tremble violently and breaking into heart wrenching sobs he dropped to his knees. "Ta…kumi…Takumi!"

**oOo**

Takumi ran blindly over the campus grounds, neither paying attention to nor caring about where he was going. All he wanted was to get away, away from the greenhouse, the gazebo and away from his friend and roommate to a place where he could be alone for some time in order to clear his mind, which was in turmoil, as well as to calm his racing heart. "Baka Gii…baka," he sniffed and furiously wiped away the tears that stubbornly refused to cease. "W-Why did you do that? Y-You ruined everything…baka…baka!"

The ebony-haired youth couldn't say how long he had been running, but at last he slowed down and giving in to exhaustion he was feeling he sank onto the ground. After he had wiped away his tears again he let his gaze wander around for a moment and noticed that he found himself in a, at least to him, unknown part of the campus, a construction site to be exact. It looked like an old building had been demolished not too long ago to make room for the construction of a new facility since there were euro-pallets stacked and containers filled with building materials. "Where am I," Takumi whispered softly and blinked a few times in confusion. "What is this place?"

He scanned his surroundings once more in hopes to find anything that seemed at least remotely familiar when he suddenly perceived someone calling his name. "Hayama-san!" Gii's beloved slowly turned his head into the direction the voice had come from and soon he found himself face to face with his friend and kouhai Shingyouji Kanemitsu. "Hayama-san, you look terrible," the younger boy stated wide-eyed, his voice laced with genuine concern. "I just finished training and was about to return to the dorms when I saw you running past the dojo. I got worried, so I followed you. You look very upset. What's wrong? Do you want me to call someone, Gii perhaps?"

"No," the older student exclaimed shaking his head vehemently. "It's…it's because of him that…" The boy's voice trailed off and fresh tears welled up in his eyes. "Gii-senpai, what did he do," Misu's boyfriend asked carefully and crouched down beside his friend. "G-Gii…he…he…," Takumi sniffed incoherently. "The gazebo…kiss…" "Ehh, masaka…," Shingyouji exclaimed in surprise, counting two and two together. "Ano Hayama-san, why don't we go back to my room for a chat," he offered once he had recovered from his astonishment. "Arata-san said that he wouldn't be back until after dinner, so we won't be disturbed. Besides, since this is a construction site it's off-limits for students, meaning we are not supposed to be here. If we are discovered by a teacher we will get into serious trouble."

"Thanks for coming after me and for inviting me over to your room," the third-year student whispered softly and rose slowly to his feet. "Ja, ikou ka," the younger boy asked with a warm smile playing about his lips upon which Gii's beloved nodded in agreement and about twenty minutes later the two friends were sitting comfortably on Shingyouji's bed in room 270.

"Ano, Shingyouji-kun, about the place where you found me," Takumi began hesitantly after he had accepted a can of juice from the younger boy, "what kind of building used to be there before the area became a construction site?" "The old concert hall was located there," Misu's boyfriend explained patiently. "It was demolished at the beginning of this academic year due to its age. However, because the exterior and interior of that hall were much loved by students and teachers alike, the management board of Shidou Gakuin decided that the new concert hall, which is currently under construction, will not only be built in the same location as the old one, but that it is going to be an exact replica of the original auditorium. The graduation ceremony of the third-year students, meaning yours, next March is supposed to be the first big event held there."

"I see, thanks for the information," Takumi said and smiled mildly at his friend. "You're welcome," Shingyouji replied smiling equally. "At the library you can find a book about Shidou's old concert hall as well as some pictures and articles should you be interested in doing some research." The older boy nodded his understanding and for a moment silence fell between the two students.

"Ano Hayama-san," Misu's lover finally spoke up cautiously. "Can you tell me how you ended up at that construction site, drenched in tears?" "Well, you probably heard what happened to me during lunch break today," Gii's beloved began quietly after a moment of hesitation and when the other boy nodded Takumi told his friend about everything that had happened between him and Gii that afternoon. "…then I ran away and just left him there, not even once looking back at him. I couldn't think straight, so I just kept running and somehow I ended up at the construction site of the concert hall."

"Oh I see, so that's why you were in such a swivet when I found you," Shingyouji mused softly. "How are you feeling now?" "A little better I guess," the older boy replied, offering his friend a mild smile. "But I was really shocked by Gii's confession and his actions. I can't believe that he really kissed me!" "Hayama-san may I ask, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to," the second-year student stated cautiously, "how do you feel about Gii-senpai's confession and the kiss?" "I…I hardly know. I mean what happened at the gazebo was so…so unexpected," Takumi stammered and a sigh tore from him. "Right now I really don't know what to think. I'm so confused, my heart simply won't stop racing and just recalling Gii's lips touching mine makes my head spin…"

When the boy's voice trailed off Shingyouji nodded understandingly, but couldn't help smiling to himself at his friend's last remark. "How about Gii-senpai himself," he asked slyly. "Are you angry with him? Do you resent him for what he did?" "Resent him…no, I don't," the third-year student stated, shaking his head with vehemence. "I could never do that! And I can't even say if I'm angry or not. It's just…well, how should I put it…His confession and the kiss changed everything between us. After what Gii did at the gazebo I don't know anymore where we stand when it comes to our relationship. After what happened today we can't just go on in the same way as we used to and pretend that nothing has changed, you know?"

Takumi fell quiet once more and sighed deeply before he continued. "Then…how am I supposed to face Gii after all this? God Shingyouji, I hit him! I slapped him hard across the face, accused him and simply left without bothering about him. I must have hurt him deeply…oh what am I to do now?" With that Gii's beloved ruffled his hair in desperation, another deep sigh escaping his lips. "Ano, the situation is difficult indeed and the way I see it there is only one way to handle it," Misu's boyfriend explained softly. "Straighten your thoughts and ask yourself the following question: 'Do I have any romantic feelings for Gii?' Once you have found the answer go and talk to him, tell him how truly you feel about him, but don't take too long to make up your mind. This is a serious issue which needs to be resolved quickly because the longer you wait the more it will damage your friendship with him."

"You are right Shingyouji, thank you," Takumi replied softly. "I'm only worried about what will happen once the two of us are back in our room. Things are beyond any doubt going to be very tense and awkward between us." "That may be true, but I'm sure you will find a way to sort it out," the younger boy mused and offered his friend and senpai an encouraging smile. "Alright then, I think I should be going. I've taken up enough of your time already," Gii's beloved said in return and hopped off the bed. "I think I should apologize to Gii for the slap in the face and ask him to give me some time to sort out my feelings."

"That sounds good Hayama-san," Shingyouji replied with a nod of approval. "Ganbatte ne?" "I will, thank you," the older boy stated and made his way over to the door. "Oh and please don't tell Misu or the others about what happened. I'm sure they will learn about it soon enough." "You can depend on my secrecy," Misu's boyfriend answered and showed his friend the peace-sign.

Takumi smiled gratefully in response and after bidding Shingyouji goodbye he took his leave. He slowly climbed the stairs to the third floor, his nervousness growing with every step he took. When he had finally arrived at the door of his and Gii's room he took several deep breaths in order to calm his raw nerves before putting his hand hesitantly on the doorknob and turning it.

"Tadaima," he said meekly as soon as he noticed that his friend and roommate was in and walked quietly over to his desk, completely at a loss of what to say or how to start a conversation with the other boy. "Okaeri," Gii murmured shortly without turning to face his beloved and kept rummaging his closet instead. The atmosphere in the room was extremely awkward, not to mention very tense and every passing minute only made the uncomfortable, almost oppressing silence that had settled between the two boys worse.

"Ano…Gii, what are you doing," Takumi finally asked shyly, unable to bear the quiescence any longer and a sense of foreboding overcame him as he noticed that the other boy was not only going through his wardrobe, but that he was actually stuffing some clothes into a small travel bag. "I just finished packing," the so addressed student stated matter-of-factly and zipped up the bag. Once he had closed the door of his closet he turned around at last to face his beloved and the ebony-haired youth gasped as he apprehended how miserable the handsome upper-class man was looking. Gii was pale, almost as white as a sheet, his eyes were puffy and bloodshot, an unmistakable sign that he had been crying hard and it tore Takumi's heart to see the pain and hurt those dark-brown orbs were reflecting.

"P-Packing…why," Takumi stammered weakly and with a fearful undertone in his voice. "What's the meaning of this?" "I made a decision," Gii stated quietly, trying hard to keep his composure. "I will move into room 300, the single bedroom on this floor which is reserved exclusively for the dorm head. After what happened today I think it might be better if we kept a little distance from each other. If we were to continue sharing this room after what we said and did earlier it would just cause pain for both of us." "G-Gii," the ebony-haired youth stuttered in shock and for a long moment he could only stare at his friend and roommate, who was slowly making his way towards the door, unable to utter another word.

"Regarding your safety, you don't have to worry," the handsome upper class-man continued after he had taken a deep breath and reached for the doorknob. "Akaike as well as the others will look after you and during school hours so will I, just like I promised. But being around you throughout the whole day would be too painful for me right know. I hope that you can understand my feelings and that you can eventually forgive me for my selfishness. Good night Takumi, I see you tomorrow in class." With that Gii quickly took his leave and was gone before the other boy had the chance to say anything in return.

Once the door had fallen shut all the ebony-haired student could do for the following couple of minutes was to stare at it in shock and disbelief. When the realization that the handsome upper-class man had really left for good began to register with his mind, Takumi went over to his bed and reached for his precious teddy bear. "Oh Dai-chan," he whispered brokenly, tears beginning to form in his chocolate-colored eyes as he hugged the stuffed animal tightly to his chest. "I have hurt Gii so deeply that he left. What am I supposed to do now? I've…I've lost him," he sobbed and when the salty drops that were clouding his vision started to trickle his cheeks, Gii's beloved buried his face in the soft fur of the teddy bear, his sobs growing heavier with every passing second, just like the pain in his heart while in room 300 Gii was lying on the bed and cried himself into a dreamless slumber that should prove to be anything but regenerating.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sorry guys to leave you with another cliff hanger and such a sad one!  
>Wow, that was my longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I admit that I got all teary-eyed while writing the final part of this chapter.<br>What will happen next? How will things develop between Takumi and Gii in the future? Will Ichikawa take this chance to make a move on Takumi? Will Kurokawa strike again? Questions over questions...Find the answers in the next chapter of "Remember Me".  
><strong>Please take a moment to click the 'review' button and leave me a little comment with your thoughts. It's much appreciated!<strong>

For those of you who aren't so lucky to have the whole manga series, the little episode Takumi recalled in this chapter is taken from the manga called "The night Gii became Santa." Takumi, Akaike and Gii go Christmas shopping together, but eventually split upto shop seperately. Because Gii mentioned once that he had never possessed a scarf, Takumi buys one for him at the mall as a christmas present. He and Akaike return to Shidou without Gii who comes home late in the evening, long after curfew and the night is freezing. The next day he feels bad and it becomes onvious that he caught a cold. Takumi nurses him back to health, but wonders why Gii got sick. In the end he finds out that Gii spent most of his money on his christmas present for Takumi, a real illuminated Christmas tree, and had to walk most of the distance back to the school because he didn'thave enough money to pay a taxi.


	11. Plans, Plots and Confessions Part 2

**A/N: **Hello Everybody!  
>Even though I already announced in the author's notes of the previous chapter that it would take me longer to update than usual due to my moving to Tokyo I'd like to apologize for the extremely long wait. Hontou ni gomenasai desu!<br>The past six weeks have been a living hell. Intitial training at the new company as well as follow-up training, admin- and campaign days kept me busy and I had to work on most of my free days. What little free time I had was spent either at the real estate agent, the city hall or the immigration office and squeezing in some time for writing wasn't easy.  
>However, some good things happened as well, especially in the middle of March. I attended Dai-chan and Mao's "Talk Live" event, where I had the chance to meet the guys again. I got the chance to talk to them once more and even took a photo with them. To top it all off I won a large poster signed by Dai-chan and Mao which they gave away at the end of the main event. Some of you might have already read my fan report about the event either on FB or on my LJ. If you haven't done so, but want to know how the event was feel free to have a look at the report.<p>

I also want to say a big "Thank You" to all of you, especially those who left me a comment for this story. 207 reviews...that's amazing! I couldn't believe my eyes and I still feel like dreaming every time I read this number. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

And now please enjoy the latest chapter of "Remember Me". I couldn't spend as much time on this chapter as on the previous ones, but I hope you'll like it anyway.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

The sound of the alarm clock echoed in the quiescence of the room and being still half asleep Takumi reached for the device that had disturbed his slumber to silence its annoying, beeping sound before he slowly opened his eyes. "Gii…Gii, are you awake? It's time to get up," he murmured drowsily as it had become his habit over the past few weeks since it had proven to be quite difficult for his amber-haired friend to get up early, but when he received no reply whatsoever from the handsome upper-class man the ebony-haired-youth turned his head to face the other's bed only to find it empty and everything that had happened the previous evening slowly came back to him.

"Inai ka," he whispered, a deep sigh of sadness and dejection tearing from him as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Gii, where will we go from here," Takumi breathed softly and for a long moment he kept his eyes riveted on the deserted bed of his friend and roommate, his heart aching and leaving him feel somehow empty inside as if he had lost a part of him, a part that had, in a way, made him feel complete until that day despite his memory loss.

"Gii," he repeated the handsome upper-class man's name with a tender, almost longing undertone in his voice, which he himself wasn't aware of, as he recalled Shingyouji's advice that he had received from the younger boy when he had poured out his heart to him right after Gii's confession and the attempted kiss the previous afternoon. "Finally I know what I am to you, but what are you to me? What is it that I feel for you? What do I actually see in you?"

With that the ebony-haired student shifted his gaze from Gii's mattress to his precious teddy bear that was sitting near the pillow, leaning comfortably against the headboard of his own bed, staring right back at his owner with his gentle blackish-brown beady eyes. "Oh Dai-chan, what am I to do," he addressed the plushy toy and another sigh escaped his lips. "I'm so confused. Just thinking about Gii makes my heart skip a beat and I have all these questions on my mind. With my feelings being in such turmoil, how am I supposed to sort them out properly? I don't want to end up having any regrets." The boy's voice trailed off and for several long seconds Takumi continued to look intently at the stuffed animal he had grown so fond of, wishing that the teddy bear could speak and provide him with some good, valuable advice as well as some comfort.

Finally Gii's beloved averted his gaze shaking his head at his childish behavior, pushed back the covers and rose from the bed only to sink back down onto the edge of the mattress a short moment later as a fit of dizziness overcame him and his head began to spin. "Shimatta, what's wrong with me," he murmured squeezing his eyes shut in order to stop his world from spinning and started to massage his temples against the headache he felt coming on. "This must be a sign of exhaustion because I couldn't sleep much last night and not very well either."

After he had taken several deep breaths Takumi carefully stood up again and slowly made his way over to his closet to get dressed and ready for the day. Once he was done he took a quick glance at his appearance in the mirror and drew in another deep breath when he noticed the slightly dark circles around his eyes. "I hope that at least the others won't notice," he whispered to himself as he headed for the door. "This morning I really don't feel like answering any questions."

Sighing for the umpteenth time since he had got up the ebony-haired youth laggardly made his way down the stairs to the entrance hall where he happened upon Misu and Shingyouji who were just about to leave. "Ohayo Hayama-san," the second-year student greeted cheerfully, but the bright smile he had worn on his face fell almost instantly when he perceived the weary and doleful expression on his friend's delicate features. "Ohayo Shingyouji-kun, Misu-kun," Gii's beloved replied quietly and forced a half-smile onto his lips.

"Hayama, you look pale and positively worn out," Misu stated in his usual blunt and straight-forward manner. "Is there something wrong?" "I didn't sleep very well last night," Takumi answered truthfully, but tried desperately to avoid his friend's keen, searching gaze. "But there is no need for you to worry." "Then tell me…where is Saki," the head of the student council asked slyly. "The two of you usually leave the dorm together in the mornings. Shall we wait for him?" "A-Ano…, I…I don't know," the so addressed boy stammered and lowered his eyes, fidgeting nervously. "M-Maybe it's best not to wait for him today. L-Let's just go ahead okay?"

And with that the ebony-haired youth quickly brushed past his two friends, hastily taking his leave which caused Misu to look questioningly at his lover who instantly averted his gaze. "You know something Shingyouji, don't you," Gii's former rival asked his boyfriend in a hushed voice as they followed Takumi outside. "What do you mean Arata-san," the sophomore asked back, trying his best to sound innocent and casual. "Don't play dumb Shingyouji. I know you to well," the older boy demanded somewhat sternly. "Something happened between Saki and Hayama again and you know the details."

"G-Gomen Arata-san," Shingyouji answered meekly and hung his head in shame. "Please don't be angry with me. What you just said is true. I know indeed what happened, but I promised Hayama not to say anything about it to anyone and I'm determined to keep my promise. Besides I'm convinced that you as well as Akaike and Toshihisa will hear about this incident soon enough." "Well, I guess the others and I will have to wait patiently then until either Saki or Hayama decide to tell us what's going on," the head of the student council mused quietly while placing his hand gently on his lover's shoulder before squeezing it reassuringly in order to show the younger boy that he wasn't cross with him for keeping the details, regarding the latest incident between Shidou's most popular student and the one he had given his heart to, to himself.

**oOo**

When Misu and Takumi entered the classroom Toshihisa and Akaike were already there chatting animatedly with each other. "Ohayo," they greeted their friends in unison as the two boys approached them. "Hayama, did you have a sleepless night," the president of the disciplinary committee asked worriedly. "You look exhausted." "S-Something like that," the so addressed boy answered reluctantly and fell silent upon which Akaike gazed questioningly at Misu who gave him a look that said 'don't ask any further' and at once Gii's best friend nodded his understanding in an almost imperceptible manner.

"Where is Gii," Toshihisa asked glancing over Takumi's shoulder towards the door. "It's only a few more minutes until homeroom and he usually comes to class together with you." "A-Ano," the ebony-haired youth began hesitantly only to be interrupted instantaneously by the head of the student council. "Saki got delayed this morning, supposedly because of his duties," he stated quickly and gave Toshihisa the same look he had given Akaike only a minute before. Luckily the boy caught on immediately and quickly changed the subject of the conversation to the school day and the duties that were awaiting all of them.

However, Takumi proved to be anything but communicative despite everybody's effort and soon excused himself to join Ichikawa Motoki who had been gazing intently at him ever since he and Misu had entered the classroom. Gii's beloved had just turned his back to his friends and was about to walk over to his desk when an all too familiar voice began to ring in his ears which caused him to turn around once more and to face the door. "Ohayo." "Good lord Gii, what happened to you," Akaike exclaimed upon noticing the pale face of his best friend and his red, slightly puffy eyes. "You look terrible."

"Ohayo Takumi," the handsome upper-class man addressed his one and only, ignoring the other boy's question and comment. "Ohayo…Gii," Takumi returned the greeting more than hesitantly and quickly averted his gaze upon which an awkward silence fell between the two friends. "A-Ano, I'll see you guys later," the ebony-haired youth finally stammered clumsily and strode hastily over to Ichikawa who gave him a questioning look. "You look troubled my friend," he stated carefully. "What happened?" "Nothing Motoki, nothing," the so addressed student answered quietly, trying hard to ignore the sad, longing glances Gii kept throwing him. "Shall we have lunch together today?" "Sure, you owe me one anyway," Ichikawa replied with a warm smile playing about his mouth. Getting the hint that, for the time being, his friend from junior high school had obviously no intention to talk about the issue that was troubling him the brown-haired student refrained from asking any further and began to chat about various but insignificant things instead.

Having witnessed the whole scene Akaike, Misu and Toshihisa looked questioningly back and forth Takumi and Gii, waiting for the handsome upper-class man to say something, but much to their dismay the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin chose to remain silent and kept his eyes riveted on his beloved instead. "Alright Saki, what is the meaning of this," Misu finally whispered impatiently. "What is going on between you and Hayama?" "It's kind of a long story. I'll tell you everything during lunch break okay," Gii replied with a sigh of dejection and trudged over to his desk leaving his friends to stare after him, their faces carrying worried expressions. Thus morning classes began, but all of the boys including Ichikawa found it difficult to concentrate on the lessons, each one of them for his own reasons.

**oOo**

"You did what," Toshihisa exclaimed jumping to his feet which caused the students who were occupying the neighboring tables to turn their heads. "Calm down," Akaike admonished in a hushed voice. "You are drawing far too much attention to yourself with that kind of behavior." "Gomen minna," the brown-haired replied meekly and sat back down on his chair. "I was just taken by surprise. Gii, you really confessed your love to Takumi and kissed him?" "Yes, I plead guilty," the handsome upper-class man sighed and hung his head. "I know it was a stupid, unreasonable thing to do, but I just couldn't help myself."

"I don't know if this is any comfort, but had I been in your shoes I would have most likely done the exact same thing," the president of the disciplinary committee stated calmly and patted his best friend's back in a comforting and reassuring manner. "I can perfectly see why you decided to do it. After all, the location, the mood and the timing seemed perfect. To be honest, I expected something of the sort to happen much earlier." "Same here," Misu piped in nonchalantly. "But in consequence of your actions things are going to be more difficult, more complicated from now on that's for sure. Obviously Hayama is desperately trying to avoid for the time being and given his personality I dare say that he will even try to keep his distance from us as well."

"What are you going to do now Gii," Toshihisa asked carefully. "What is going to be your next move?" "To tell you guys the truth I have no idea," the handsome upper-class man sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm at my wits' end this time. Besides what can I do but to leave Takumi be for the present? You saw how he acted this this morning. As Misu pointed out Takumi doesn't want to be anywhere near me, let alone talk to me. If I would approach him he would most likely try to get away as quickly as possible under some pretext."

"So you are giving up," Akaike asked sternly. "You mean to resign without even attempting to resolve this problem in some way? Saki Giichi that's not like you!" "And you should consider another thing Saki, that thing being Ichikawa," Misu added, his voice nothing but stern and serious. "He said that he would try everything in his power to snatch Hayama away from you, didn't he? That guy isn't dumb Saki. He has probably already noticed that something has happened between you and Hayama given that he witnessed your encounter in class this morning. This situation is the chance he has most likely been waiting for all this time in order to make a move on your lover and he definitely will. Are you really going to let this happen without putting on a fight? Answer me Saki!"

"No, I won't, not if I can help it," Gii replied weakly. "But…I don't know if you guys can comprehend this…I…I'm tired, so very, very tired. These past few weeks have been like a crazy, emotional rollercoaster ride for me. It seems that every time something happens that teaches me to hope happens only to crush those hopes a short while later. I love Takumi more than anything in this world, God knows I do, but ever since he got released from the hospital being around him at most times quite painful for me and with every day that passes I'm losing more and more what's left of my hope, my faith. I was so confident that, no matter what, Takumi would fall in love with me again, but obviously I was wrong about that…" Gii's voice trailed off and once more the handsome upper-class man sighed dejectedly, ruffling his hair in desperation.

"What if Hayama-san has already fallen for you again," Shingyouji who had followed the conversation quietly until that moment finally spoke up with the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and within seconds everybody's eyes riveted on him. "What are you talking about Shingyouji," Akaike inquired curiously, clearly surprised by his kouhai's statement. "Well, I happened upon Hayama-san right after Gii-senpai's confession," the second-year student explained and turned to face the handsome upper-class man. "He was quite shaken after that little episode at the gazebo and I took him back to Arata-san's and my room where we had a little chat."

And with that Shingyouji filled Gii, as well as the rest of the group, in with the details about the conversation he had had with Takumi the previous afternoon. "...you said earlier that things are going to be more complicated from now on. While I agree with that I have to say that I don't share your opinion that Gii-senpai's confession was an unwise thing to do." "What do you mean," Shidou's most popular student asked cautiously. "Well, think about it for a minute, because you confessed to him Hayama-san is finally forced to face his true feelings and to sort them out," the younger boy answered calmly. "The impression I got after talking to him yesterday was that the reason why he is so confused right now is not is not only related to your confession, but to his own feelings as well. That's why I advised him to ask himself how he truly feels about you and then, once he has figured that out talk to you about it. I firmly believe that deep down inside Hayama-san has already fallen for you a second time. It's just that he doesn't know it yet. At least that's what I think based on the things he said to me yesterday before he left."

"What did he say," Gii inquired nervously. "Hayama-san was so worried about how he should face you after the incident at the gazebo," Misu's boyfriend replied smiling mildly. "He even wanted to apologize to you for the slap in the face and request a little thinking time from you." "He really wanted to apologize to me," the handsome upper-class man asked in disbelief and for a second a tiny spark of hope lit up in his heart again as Shingyouji nodded eagerly. "And I left, no…fled the room, moved out without giving Takumi that chance because I was only thinking about my own feelings," the amber-haired student stated with guilt written all over his handsome features. "And now it's too late…"

"Rubbish," Toshihisa burst out, hitting the table. "It's never too late Gii!" I'm convinced that you can find a way to get close to Takumi again even in the present situation. Regarding him you have done so many things that everybody here thought were impossible to do and you have achieved so much since the day the two of you first became roommates. You simply can't give up now! If you did none of us would ever forgive you!"

With that Akaike's boyfriend fell silent for a moment, looked at the rest of the boys who were, much to his relief, all nodding in agreement and finally went on. "Besides we all know that Takumi is a very gentle and sensitive person. I'm sure that he won't hold it against you that you temporarily moved out of the room the two of you are sharing. On the contrary, considering what we just heard from Shingyouji I dare say that Takumi is more than conscious how much his extreme reaction to your confession and the kiss must have hurt you. The way I see it our friend is not only confused right now, but feeling terribly guilty as well and that might even be the main reason why he is trying so hard to avoid you for the moment."

"Gii, Toshihisa and Shingyouji have a few really good points there," Akaike piped in softly and once more placed his hand comfortingly on his best friend's shoulder. "What I'm about to say sounds extremely cheesy and I never thought that words like these would ever leave my mouth, but keep your chin up and continue to fight for Hayama, for the one person that's dearer to you than anything else, for this love that means the world to you."

"Thank you Shouzo, minna," the handsome upper-class man replied with a melancholic smile on his lips. "I guess I have been too self-indulgent since yesterday and I'm grateful for the wake-up call you guys just gave me. I sure needed it, didn't I? Sitting here and drowning in self-pity instead of picking myself up and trying to mend things between Takumi and me…that sure must have been a sorry sight."

"Don't be too severe upon yourself," Misu stated nonchalantly trying to sound as casual as he could. After all he had a reputation to protect. "You are going through a lot and times like these everybody has their weak moments, even the great Saki Giichi. Nobody can and will blame you for that." "Exactly," Toshihisa agreed, nodding eagerly. "And as long as you have us, your friends, by your side everything is going to be alright. We will always be there to comfort you, to support you and if necessary to give you a kick in the butt like we did just now."

"Thanks guys," Gii replied, his voice slightly shaking and rose to his feet. "Believe me that your help and support means a lot to me, but if you would please excuse me now. I would like to take a little walk by myself in order to clear my head before the afternoon classes start." When the others nodded their understanding the handsome upper-class man took his leave, his head drooped and his hands buried deep in the pockets of his jacket as he exited the cafeteria. "Is Gii-senpai going to be alright," Shingyouji asked, his hushed voice laced with concern as he let his eyes follow the retreating back of the amber-haired student. "Let's hope so," Akaike replied with a sigh, trying to sound convincing. "Let's hope so."

**oOo**

Motoki and Takumi sat in one of the resting and picnic areas near the main building, the brown-haired boy watching quietly as his friend kept chewing on a hot meat-bun without any appetite whatsoever. "Takumi, don't you finally want to tell me what it is that's upsetting you so much," the new student finally broke the silence. "Has it something to do with Saki again? What did that guy do this time? I have seen how awkward the two of you acted around each other this morning." "I'm sorry Motoki, but at the moment I really don't want to talk about it," the so addressed boy replied hesitantly. "I have a lot of stuff on my mind right now, various things that I need to sort out and Gii is only one of them."

"Do as you please," Ichikawa answered and forced an amicable smile onto his face, trying hard to hide his disappointment about the other boy's refusal to open up to him. "If you really don't want to talk about what distresses you so much, I won't force you. I just want you to know that I'm here, ready to listen if you should feel the need to ease your mind." "Thanks Motoki, I really appreciate that," Takumi stated and offered his friend a mile smile before falling silent again. "Can I ask you something else," the brown-haired student spoke up again after a long moment of quiescence and when Gii's nodded hesitantly he continued. "I already know that Saki is very protective of you, even overprotective at times, but how about the other guys? Misu, Akaike, Katakura and that sophomore…Shingyouji seem to be just as protective of you as Saki is. I'm your friend too Takumi and we have been buddies ever since junior high school. Don't you think it's time to tell me what is going on? There has to be a reason why all of your friends here are so very concerned about you and it definitely isn't the fact that you are suffering from amnesia."

"Well you know best how I behaved in junior high school," Gii's beloved explained with a sigh. "The guys told me that I was the epitome of a loner when I first came to Shidou, that I always kept to myself, that I didn't care about the other students and that I kept pushing anyone who tried to get closer to me away my phobia being the reason. I guess that because of it and my behavior that resulted from it I was quickly labeled a weirdo. That as well as the fact that I was a commoner gave some students enough reason to pick on me and to bully me."

"Oh I see! That explains everything of course," Ichikawa exclaimed thus interrupting the ebony-haired youth before he had the chance to finish his account. "Your friends are worried that because of your amnesia and your phobia some people might start bullying you again," the new student mused and offered his friend a compassionate smile when he nodded quietly in agreement.

"Anyway, I will go and get something from the vending machine," Takumi stated after a few seconds of silence in order to change the course of his conversation with the other boy and rose to his feet. "Do you want anything?" "Could you get me a soda please," the so addressed youth replied digging in his pockets, at last holding out a 100yen coin to his friend. "Of course," Gii's beloved answered with a smile, accepted the coin and made his way over to the vending machine near the entrance of the main building, letting out a sigh of relief because he had successfully managed to end the rather delicate conversation about the reason for everybody's protectiveness without mentioning Kurokawa and before Ichikawa had been given any chance to ask any uncomfortable questions.

"I don't want to involve Motoki in this," he murmured as he inserted the money and chose the drinks for his friend and himself. He was just about to leave when a freshman approached him in a brisk manner. "Hey Hayama how are you," the boy addressed the ebony-haired youth who had stopped in his tracks with a fake smile. "I heard what happened to you yesterday. It must have been terrible and I feel so sorry for you." "No, you don't," Takumi hissed and glared at the underclass man. "So drop the act already!" Upon hearing those words the fake smile the younger student had been wearing changed into an evil, intimidating smirk. "If I were you, I would choose my words more carefully commoner," Kurokawa's follower hissed dangerously.

"Are you threatening me or trying to give me some good advice," Gii's beloved replied bravely facing up to his predator, managing to successfully hide his true feelings, the fear and anxiety that were churning inside him, behind a mask of indifference. "I'm perfectly aware of what is going on. I know very well that you guys are trying to make me leave Shidou by bullying me, hoping that I'll break down at some point because of the psychological pressure, but believe me I won't. Go and tell Kurokawa that I'm not afraid of him or his schemes and that I won't leave this school no matter what he does to me. And now excuse me my friend is waiting for me." With that the ebony-haired youth shoved past the perplexed freshmen whose face had grown darker with almost every single word that had been spoken and walked back to the seating area with head held high in spite of feeling the younger student's angry and penetrating gaze on his back.

"Do you know that guy," Ichikawa asked worriedly once Takumi had sat down again. "Did he try to cause you any trouble?" "No, he didn't. He is a freshman and asked me some questions regarding his school duties. I suppose he is a transfer student like you," the so addressed boy lied and handed his friend the soda he had requested keeping a straight face and clutching his on drink tightly in order to hide the fact that his hand was slightly shaking. "I referred him to one of his classmates or teachers however, because due to my amnesia I don't know too well about this kind of stuff either. Usually Gii and the other guys help me when it comes to the school duties I have to perform and any issues related to that."

"I see," the brown-haired student chuckled lightly and once more Takumi breathed a small, imperceptible sigh of relief since the other boy had obviously bought the lie. "I guess for you and me it's almost like being freshmen ourselves, at least when it comes to finding our way around campus," Ichikawa continued. "Shall we pack up? It's already quarter to one and the next lesson is PE, so we should get going and make our way over to the sports hall if we don't want to be late. We also need to get changed before the class starts."

"You are right, let's go," the ebony-haired youth agreed and rose to his feet, but sank immediately back down onto his seat with a faint moan. "Takumi what is it? Are you alright," Ichikawa asked alarmed and crouched down in front of the other. "It's…It's nothing, don't worry," Gii's beloved stammered somewhat shakily concealing the fact that the exact same thing had happened to him in the morning. "I suddenly feel a little light-headed, most likely because I got up a little too quickly. I'll be alright in a moment." Trying to ignore the concerned look his friend was giving him Takumi closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before he slowly stood up again, the other boy following his example and rising to his feet as well.

"Daijoubu ka," he asked once more, his voice laced with concern. "I'm okay," the ebony-haired student replied, smiling weakly as he picked up his backpack and turned to leave. "That's good," Ichikawa stated once he had caught up and fallen into pace with his classmate and friend. "But maybe you should stop by the infirmary after the final class and let the nurse have a look at you, just in case you know? You can never be too careful when it comes to your health." "I promise I will," Takumi replied with sincerity and offered the brown-haired student another smile. "I have no special duties to perform today, so I'll go directly after the final bell." The so addressed boy nodded approvingly and the two friends walked the rest of their way in silence.

Soon the sports hall and grounds came into view and by the time the couple arrived at the changing room Akaike, Misu, Toshihisa and Gii were already there, getting ready for the class. Just like in the morning tried to avoid looking at the handsome upper-class man and quickly averted his gaze whenever his eyes happened to meet the ones of the other which caused the amber-haired student to let out a deep sigh of dejection. "Patience Gii, patience," Akaike whispered patting his best friend's back a couple of times. "Try to catch Hayama just before the start of the final lesson and ask him if you could talk to him for a minute once the class has let out." "I'll try Shouzo. Let's just hope that Takumi is willing to listen," the so addressed boy whispered and with one last longing glance at his beloved he followed Akaike and the rest of the group into the sports hall.

Takumi, Ichikawa as well as a large number of other students joined them only a couple of minutes later and as soon as the bell went off they all began, under the keen eyes of the PE teacher, with their warm up exercises, Takumi trying his best to ignore another fit of dizziness that had, once more, overcome him all of a sudden. "Alright minna, put up the net and get the badminton equipment from the storage room," the PE instructor ordered after a few minutes when the students were finally through with the warm up and stretching. The boys immediately scurried away doing as they were told and within short time everything was set up for the main part of the lesson.

"Today we are going to practice how to smash the shuttlecock and how to receive or rather return it to the opponent. However, for the next ten minutes I want you to go over and practice the basics, meaning serving, receiving the shuttlecock and returning it with either a forehand or backhand stroke," the teacher explained in a loud, firm voice. "I'll now announce the pairs for the remainder of today's lesson." And with that he took a list and began to call out names. "…Katakura and Akaike, Misu and Ichikawa and last but not least Saki and Hayama. Everybody, take your positions on the court and get started!" Grinning Akaike, Misu and Toshihisa looked at each other while Ichikawa muttered under his breath and Takumi exchanged nervous glances as well as shy smiles with Gii, but since they were left without any other choice all of them tried to make the best out of the situation meaning to focus merely on the exercise instead of the partner they had been assigned to.

"Hey Takumi, what do you say if we speed things up a little," Gii asked nonchalantly in an attempt to ease the tension between himself and his beloved after they had been practicing at a leisurely pace for some time, trying to sound casual. "Are you up to a little match, let's say six points?" "Sure, why not," the ebony-haired youth replied in an equal manner and soon the two boys immersed in a rather fierce competition both of them trying to stand their ground and to use the skills they had already acquired to their fullest extent.

For the first couple of minutes Takumi did extremely well, his skills being up to par with Gii's, but then from one moment to the other he halted his actions in the middle of a rally and dropped his racket, his breath growing even more ragged than it already was while all color drained from his face. "Takumi what's wrong," the handsome upper-class man asked worriedly and stepped closer to the net. "I…I don't know," the ebony-haired youth stammered staggering towards one of the poles that were holding up the net for support as his whole world began to spin. "I feel so…so dizzy." The words had barely left Takumi's mouth when the boy's knees gave in and he collapsed onto the ground.

Within a split second Gii had dropped his racket and made a dash for his beloved as did Ichikawa and the PE teacher who had witnessed the scene, but the amber-haired student reached Takumi's side first frantically calling out the youth's name over and over again which caused all other students to halt in their actions as well. "Takumi…Takumi can you hear me…Takumi!" "Everything…is…spinning," the so addressed student gasped and a desperate moan tore from him. "I'll take Takumi to the infirmary," Gii announced and had scooped his beloved up into his arms before the teacher and Ichikawa were given the chance to say or do anything.

As soon as Takumi felt the touch he began to tremble violently and his breath began to hitch. "N-No Gii," he whimpered. "It…it burns…p-please set m-me down." "You can't even stand on your own two feet at the moment, let alone walk," the handsome upper-class man replied softly, but with a stern undertone somewhere in his voice. "There is no other way but to carry you to the infirmary, so please try to be strong and bear it. I promise to take you to the nurse as quickly as I can."

"Can someone be so kind and fetch Hayama's clothes and other belongings from the changing room and take them over to the infirmary," the PE instructor asked urgently. "I will do it," Toshihisa exclaimed before anyone else could and once they had received an approving nod from the middle-aged man Gii headed, on the double, for the main building where the infirmary was located with a pale, shaking Takumi in his arms while Toshihisa scurried away to the changing room, Ichikawa staring after them with a grim expression on his face.

Once he had reached his destination Akaike's boyfriend let his eyes wander over the benches for several seconds and soon he had spotted Takumi's backpack. He hurriedly strode over to the familiar piece of luggage and slung it over his shoulder before taking the boy's uniform off the hanger. He then reached for his friend's shoes, but stopped short once he had picked them up. "They somehow feel heavier than mine," Toshihisa murmured and was just about to leave the room when his eyes caught something sparkling from inside the loafers. "Nani kore," the student muttered and carefully tilted one of the shoes and gasped out in shock when several shards of glass appeared. "I have to inform Gii about this," he exclaimed as he emptied the footwear over the garbage can. "This is definitely going too far." And with that Akaike's boyfriend hurried away, muttering under his breath. Little did he know that he hadn't been the only one in the room, that someone had witnessed the whole scene from his hideout cursing silently and being clearly anything but happy about the turn things had taken.

**oOo**

Gii sat on one of the chairs in the waiting area of the infirmary, tapping his foot nervously as he kept his eyes riveted on the door to the examination room. "He is going to be alright. He is going to be fine," the handsome upper-class man murmured to himself, repeating the same words over and over again like a mantra. With a heavy sigh he checked the clock that was hanging over the entrance for the umpteenth time when the door opened and Toshihisa entered the room with Takumi's belongings in his arms. "How is he," the brown-haired boy asked anxiously, handing the items over to Gii. "I don't know," the so addressed student answered and ruffled his hair in desperation. "The doctor and the nurse are still with him. I know that it's only my imagination, but somehow it feels like I have already been waiting for an eternity."

"Don't worry Gii. I'm sure that it's nothing serious and that Takumi is going to be okay," Toshihisa stated with sincerity and patted Gii's shoulder in a reassuring manner just as Akaike used to do in moments like these. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay long because the PE teacher expects me to return to the class as quickly as possible, but there is something you should know…" And with that Akaike's boyfriend told the handsome upper-class man about his discovery in the changing room, the amber-haired student's face growing darker and grimmer with every passing second. "…and I don't want to imagine what would have happened if Takumi hadn't collapsed during the lesson." "Me neither Toshihisa, me neither," Gii replied, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut for a few seconds. "What are we going to do now," the other boy asked anxiously, his voice laced with concern and fear.

"It seems that Kurokawa is always one step ahead of us, that he knows exactly when and where to strike, using the fact that we can't have our eyes everywhere to his advantage." "To be honest, I have no idea," the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin sighed dejectedly. "But we must come up with something to convict that crazy freshman and his fan club and we have to do it as quickly as possible. Things are getting out of hand and this whole affair will end in a disaster if we don't act soon. Once Takumi is up and about again we should hold a meeting with him being present. We need to make him aware of how Kurokawa is planning to play this game, so that he can protect himself in addition to us looking after him."

"I agree," Toshihisa replied with an eager nod before glancing at the clock. "I'm sorry Gii, but I have to head back to the sports hall," he sighed. "Please send us a message as soon as you have talked to the doctor or the nurse. Misu, Shingyouji and I have some duties to perform after class, but as far as I know Akaike if free all afternoon and I'm certain that he will stop by right after the final lesson to check on Takumi as well as you." "Wakatta, I will keep you informed," Gii replied smiling weakly and after nodding his approval Akaike's boyfriend quietly took his leave.

"Damn you Kurokawa," the handsome upper-class man growled as soon as he was alone again and clenched his hands angrily into fists. "Somehow I will stop you and your followers from hurting Takumi. Somehow I will put a stop to your game and if it's the last thing I do." He was still muttering to himself when the door to the examination room opened and the doctor emerged which caused Gii to practically jump to his feet, almost dropping his beloved's belongings in the process.

"Sensei, is Takumi going to be alright? What's wrong with him," he exclaimed anxiously. "Your friend collapsed because of physical exhaustion," the physician explained calmly. "He has a light fever, but overall his condition isn't too bad, nothing serious. However, I'm going to contact Hayama-kun's therapist doctor Asano because I feel that another factor that has led to your friend's dizzy spell might be a psychological one. I heard from some of your teachers that Hayama recently got bullied on several occasions which I assume must surely affect him mentally, even though he might not show but try to deny or ignore it instead. That's why I'm of the opinion that it might be a good idea for doctor Asano to have a chat Hayama-kun once he is feeling a little better."

"I see. Thank you for your hard work sensei," Gii replied and bowed respectfully to the older man. "Can I go in and stay with Takumi for a while?" "I gave him some medicine and he should be asleep by now. However, if you like and remain quiet you have my permission to stay by your friend's bedside until curfew. Hayama-kun will have to spend the night at the infirmary because I would like to keep him under observation, so it will definitely be nice for him to have someone sitting by his bed when he wakes up."

"Thank you sensei," the amber-haired student answered and after bowing once more to the physician he entered the examination- and sickroom where Takumi was occupying one of the beds. His eyes were closed and he was slightly pale, but breathing slowly and evenly. "Oh my dear Takumi, what are you doing to me these days," Gii whispered softly as he sat down by his beloved's side, taking the boy's hand gingerly into his own. "If this goes on you will without any doubt be the cause for my first gray hairs." With that the handsome upper-class man fell silent for a moment and chuckled lightly at his statement before he turned his attention back to the ebony-haired youth. "Please wake up and get well soon Takumi," he breathed as he gazed at his one and only with love but also a hint of sadness reflecting in his hazel-colored eyes. "You and I have a few things we need to talk about, so that we can set everything to rights between us." Gii's voice trailed off again and for a long while the amber-haired student remained quietly by his fiancé's bed, his mind dwelling on its occupant's mental constitution including his amnesia, the turn their relationship had taken only one day before and on the problems regarding Kurokawa Minoru and his minions.

After some time the handsome upper-class man was so deeply lost in thought that he didn't notice Akaike entering the room and jumped slightly in his chair when he felt the boy's hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Gii. I didn't mean to startle you," the president of the disciplinary committee whispered offering his best friend an apologetic smile. "How is Hayama?" "Luckily he isn't too bad," Gii replied, a mild and relieved smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he filled Akaike in with the information he had received from the doctor some time before. "Yokatta ne," the black-haired student stated once the other boy had finished his account. "And you, what about you? How are you feeling?" "Well," the so addressed youth began hesitantly. "Saying that I'm feeling fine would be a bold lie." "That's what I thought," Akaike murmured softly. "Come on, let's step outside for a moment." Nodding almost imperceptibly the handsome upper-class man rose to his feet and followed his best friend outside the infirmary.

"You and I have known each other for a long time, for so long that I know your ways just as well as you know mine," the president of the disciplinary committee began carefully. "When we talked in the cafeteria during lunch break you didn't show how you truly feel, did you? You tried to hide your true emotions as best as you could from Misu, Toshihisa and Shingyouji, I reckon because you didn't want them to worry even more than they already do. Am I right?" Knowing that he couldn't fool his friend Gii nodded quietly in response and a sad sigh tore from him. "Do you want to tell me what is really is that's occupying your mind," the other boy continued cautiously. "For you to break into tears is a rare occurrence after all and I could tell that you had because of your red, puffy eyes this morning. You know that you can confidently depend on my secrecy, that the contents of this conversation won't ever reach anybody else's ears."

"It was a shock, a real shock," the amber-haired student finally began after a brief moment of silence. "Takumi's reaction to my confession was a real blow for me, a hard punch in the face. I was aware that there was a possibility of being rejected, but I never imagined that Takumi would actually go as far as hitting me. The moment he slapped me across the face and fled the gazebo in tears, leaving me standing there without even looking back once, my heart literally shattered into a million pieces, as cheesy as it sounds, and I felt like dying inside."

"I can well imagine that," Akaike replied softly and squeezed his best friend's arm lightly in silent comfort. "Hayama's reaction obviously affected you so much that you moved out of the room you share with him and I know you well enough to understand that you didn't make that decision lightly." "Yeah," Gii whispered, closing his eyes for a while, taking in a deep breath before he continued, his voice laced with sadness and regret. "I'm well aware that I acted extremely selfish, but I simply didn't have the strength to face Takumi after what had happened at the gazebo. Just hearing his name made my heart ache and brought tears to my eyes. Being close to him was just too painful and too hard to bear and that's what I told Takumi before I left our room, but…"

"But what," the president of the disciplinary committee repeated gently when his friend's voice trailed off. "The other reason why I decided to leave was that I didn't want Takumi to see what his reaction to my confession had done to me," the amber-haired student whispered. "Telling him what he truly means to me had already made him feel more than uncomfortable and the last thing I wanted was to make him feel bad on top of that." "So in order to prevent that from happening you decided to bring some distance between the two of you," Akaike concluded.

"Yes, but perhaps that was an error," the other boy sighed dejectedly. "Considering how Takumi acted this morning and what Shingyouji as well as Toshihisa said during lunch break today I fear that I have actually achieved the opposite effect from the one I intended. I'm afraid that my actions succeeding the incident at the gazebo have caused Takumi to feel far worse than he already did anyway." "Really Gii, you are beyond any doubt the most kind-hearted person I have ever known," the president of the disciplinary committee mused with sincere admiration in his voice. "Always thinking about others first no matter how bad you are feeling yourself. But is Hayama's reaction really the only thing that's bothering you?"

The amber-haired student shook his head dolefully in response and another moment of silence settles between the two friends. "I'm growing afraid Shouzo," Gii sighed at last, running a hand through his hair, "not only afraid to hope, but I'm also growing afraid of myself because recently I feel so insecure and this feeling is getting stronger with every passing day. For the first time in my life I really start doubting myself, my abilities as well as my mental strength. The more time passes the more this whole situation gets to me and I don't know how much longer I can last. Even though you guys try your best to support and encourage me there isn't much else you can do that would help to ease the burden I'm carrying."

"Oh Gii," the other boy breathed compassionately, his heart bleeding for his best friend. "And then Shouzo, I'm scared, so very scared," the handsome upper-class man continued and tears began to form in his eyes. "I'm so scared that Kurokawa manages to hurt Takumi seriously again and more seriously than he did last time before we are given the chance or possibility to do something about that guy. You already heard about the shards of glass in Takumi's shoes I suppose?" Akaike nodded silently in agreement and once he had taken a deep breath Gii went on with a slightly trembling voice. "Last but not least there is Ichikawa. I'm terrified that he might actually succeed in stealing Takumi away from me."

"Luckily there is at least something you can do regarding that issue," the president of the disciplinary committee replied matter-of-factly. "Stay by Hayama's side until he wakes up and then take that opportunity to tell him what's on your mind. Being in the infirmary Hayama won't be able to go anywhere and he will be left with no choice but to listen to you, so say what you want to say. For the time being you won't be able to solve the problem the two of you are having by doing this, but I dare say that it's an important step into the right direction and it's definitely better than doing nothing at all." "Yeah, you are right. I should finally get my act together and continue to fight for Takumi's love, shouldn't I," the amber-haired student whispered hoarsely and brushed away the tears that were about to escape from the corners of his eyes.

"I know it easy for me to say, but don't give up Gii," Akaike stated firmly and pulled the handsome upper-class man into a tight, brotherly embrace which was a rare occurrence even though the two boys had been best friends for the longest of time. "You will definitely manage to win Hayama's heart again and somehow we will find a way to disarm Kurokawa, in a manner of speaking." "Thank you Shouzo," Gii whispered shakily, once he had pulled away after a long moment. "I better go back in now and wait for Takumi to open his eyes." And with that he smiled weakly at the other boy who gave him thumbs-up in return before he disappeared inside the infirmary once more.

**oOo**

"What's with those long faces of yours? How did our latest operation go," Kurokawa demanded sternly. "Well, I'm listening!" "I…I'm afraid I have some bad news regarding that matter," the freshman who had been hiding in the changing room of the sports hall earlier and had therefore witnessed Toshihisa's actions after Takumi's dizzy spell spoke up shyly. "What do you mean," Gii's most ardent admirer snarled glaring daggers at the other boy. "A-Ano, it was like this…," the so addressed student continued with a trembling voice and explained in detail what had happened in consequence of the incident during PE class. "…and so that friend of Hayama happened to discover the shards of glass in the shoes and emptied them over the garbage can." "I see. It's extremely vexing, but it seems that I'm left with no choice but to accept the fact that 'operation glass' failed," Kurokawa growled. "The odds were against us this time. However, there are going to be other times and opportunities, so the failure of this operation is of little matter. Do you have any other news for me?"

"Yes, we do, but you won't like them," another freshman piped in, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that," the other boy hissed irascibly. "Therefore speak up already!" "I…I happened upon Hayama during lunch break and he ordered me to tell you that he knows what you are trying to do, that he is neither afraid of you nor your schemes and that he won't ever leave Shidou under any circumstances, that he would never give you that satisfaction." "That insolent dog," Kurokawa exclaimed angrily and slammed his fist hard onto his desk. "How dare he talk to me like that? The nerve really!"

"I'm afraid there is another thing," Nakanobu, the thin, lanky boy who had already been the carrier of bad news at the last strategy meeting added once Gii's most ardent admirer had calmed down a little. "I'm listening," he grumbled and gazed intently at the lean, shy-looking boy. "W-Well, w-while having lunch at the cafeteria I overheard that…that Saki-senpai confessed his love to Hayama yesterday a-and that he even kissed t-the guy." "WHAT," Kurokawa roared and all the boys present fearfully ducked their heads. "I don't believe it! How could this low, unworthy commoner manage to bring my beloved Gii-senpai to do a thing like that? This is it, the last straw! It's time to settle things with Hayama once and for all! I'm going to crush him and make him disappear for good!"

"You mean you really want to go as far as hurting the guy to a serious degree again," one of the freshmen present asked carefully. "Hell yes, I sure do," the so addressed student exclaimed enraged. "And if that shouldn't do the trick I'm more than willing to go even further." "A-Are you talking about d-doing the guy in," Nakanobu inquired shakily. "I…I know how much you love Saki-senpai a-and how jealous you are that he cares so much about Hayama, b-but is this whole affair really worth taking a person's life?"

"Why, are you getting cold feet and want to back out," Kurokawa snapped. "I told you before that it's too late for that!" "N-no, I don't want to chicken out," the other boy explained meekly. "I...all I mean is that the risk for you as well as us would be extremely high, should you really decide to go for it. If anything goes wrong it will ruin our future and maybe even our lives forever." "That's exactly why this final operation needs to be planned to the very last detail and with extreme caution," Gii's most ardent admirer hissed, grinning menacingly. "I'm not afraid of the consequences and neither should you be. We are all from rich and powerful families who have a lot of influence in various places. If anything were to happen to us because of what we did, they would back us for sure. Reputation, you know?"

"Then, how do you want to go about this final operation? What are you planning to do," another freshman asked cautiously, clearly being more than uncomfortable about the turn things had taken as were the other boys. "Well, regarding the disposal of Hayama I had something like the following in mind," Kurokawa stated casually, an evil smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as he presented his dastard scheme to his minions who were slowly growing paler with every single one of their leader's words.

**oOo**

_Takumi took a deep breath and clutching the straps of his backpack tightly he entered the classroom, keeping his head down and his gaze lowered. Although his human contact phobia had been cured lately, thanks to Gii, the ebony-haired youth couldn't help but feel extremely insecure, anxious and vulnerable when the handsome upper-class man wasn't by his side, especially like now during class hours. "Ohayo," he greeted his classmates politely and immediately lowered his gaze. 'Straight to my desk, straight to my desk,' he repeated over and over again as he briskly walked down the aisle between the rows of school desks only to be stopped rather abruptly by one of his classmates who had swiftly stepped into his way. _

_"Hey Hayama, are you coming to class all by yourself again," the boy asked with a mocking smirk. "Every other time you would come with Gii." "By now he probably found himself someone else in America," another boy added sarcastically. "Gii will return today," Takumi answered shortly, wanting nothing more but to get away. "After two long weeks the so anxiously awaited reunion of the two of you is about to take place," the other student exclaimed. "Tell me Hayama, how is it to be with Gii? He must be pretty good at what he does since you are allowing him to touch you." _

_Takumi simply stared at his classmate for a moment and putting on the expression of cold indifference he had become famous for, he tried to brush wordlessly past the boy, unwilling to engage in his game, but once again he was stopped, this time by a group of students. "Yes Hayama, tell us about it," one of them demanded forcefully. "Do you guys sleep with each other? How does is feel when you do it with Gii? It must feel pretty good." "Yes, come on Hayama and tell us already," another boy piped in and placed his hand on Takumi's shoulder in a somewhat intimidating manner. "It's nothing to be ashamed about, so talk!" _

_Despite being thus pressured Gii's beloved remained silent and noticing that the group of students who kept fiercely demanding a reply was closing in on him he gripped the straps of his backpack tighter. He tried once more to brush past his classmates to get to his desk and turning his back to them he lowered his gaze, keeping his eyes riveted on the ground. The boys however refused to leave Takumi alone and continued to pester him, but suddenly fell quiet and stepped aside one by one. Only a second later the ebony-haired youth felt a familiar touch on his shoulder and an equally familiar scent began to tickle his nose. He slowly turned around to face the new arrival and had barely come face to face with the boy when his lips were sealed with an innocent, but long, loving kiss. "Ohayo Takumi," Gii greeted once he had pulled away and smiled at his beloved in an affectionate, but slightly mischievous manner, clearly enjoying the perplexed expression the boy's delicate face was holding. "G-Gii…," Takumi stammered, blinking rapidly a couple of times in the attempt to recover from his surprise and to regain his composure, trying hard to ignore the other students who continued to stare at the couple with their jaws dropped to the ground._

Moaning faintly Takumi stirred in the hospital bed and when his eyes finally fluttered open Gii jumped up from his chair and was immediately on the edge of the mattress. "Welcome back, Takumi," he breathed softly, offering his beloved a mild, affectionate smile. "It's about time you woke up. I was beginning to get seriously worried." "Where am I and what happened," the so addressed boy replied weakly and blinked a couple of times in confusion. "You are at the infirmary," Gii explained quietly. "I brought you here after you had collapsed during PE class. Do you remember that?" "Oh yeah…the PE class," the ebony-haired youth murmured as everything came back to him. "Have stayed here with me all the time, ever since I collapsed?" "I sure did," the handsome upper-class man answered with another smile. "How are you feeling?" "I don't know how to describe it…somehow a little faint," Takumi mused hesitantly.

"Ano Gii, I…," he began, but wasn't given the chance to finish whatever it had been he wanted to say as the door to the sickroom opened and doctor Asano entered, accompanied by the nurse. "We heard voices, so we came to have a look," the physician explained, smiling mildly at his charge. "Hello young man. How are you?" "Better than this morning and early afternoon I guess," Gii's beloved replied truthfully. "Did the school doctor ask you to come here?" "He did indeed and I really appreciate that call," doctor Asano stated matter-of-factly. "Would it alright if I had a look at you?" Takumi remained silent for a moment, but when he at last wordlessly nodded his consent, Gii rose to his feet. "I will wait outside," he stated softly and gave the other boy a reassuring smile before he excused himself as did the nurse. "Well Hayama-kun, shall we get over with this as quickly as possible," the doctor spoke up once he was alone with his patient who nodded quietly once more.

"I'm happy to tell you that everything is as it should be," the middle-aged man announced after he had finished his examination a few minutes later. "If there isn't anything wrong with me then why did I collapse," Takumi asked in confusion. "The reason was physical exhaustion in combination with a light fever and stress," the physician explained in a professional manner. "That affected your circulation and that is why you collapsed during PE class. The physical exercise was simply too much for your exhausted and thus weakened body." "I see," Gii's beloved murmured to himself. "You mentioned stress being one of the reasons for my present condition, but I didn't overwork myself in any way."

"I was talking about psychological stress Hayama-kun," doctor Asano stated calmly. "The fact that you can't remember most of your past is a significant stress factor and it takes its toll whether you are aware of it or not as does the fact that you have to put up with being bullied by other students recently." "Did Gii tell you about that," the ebony-haired youth asked quietly and lowered his gaze. "No, he didn't," the physician answered truthfully. "I heard it from your homeroom teacher. "However, upon my inquiry Saki-kun did tell me that you had another flashback and that you can now remember almost everything related to a shopping trip the two of you went on last December, just before Christmas. Is that true?" "Yes, it is," Takumi said, smiling mildly. "I'm still unable to recall some tiny bits and pieces of it though."

"Don't worry and be patient. In good time those memories will return as well," doctor Asano explained with encouragement ringing in his voice. "Would you like to talk about that shopping trip or about any of the things you have to put up with these days?" "Not really," the boy replied shyly and shook his head. "But there is something else I would like to speak to you about, if you don't mind that is." "Mind…of course not," the so addressed man exclaimed and sat down on the chair Gii had occupied for most of the afternoon. "What do you have on your mind young man? Don't be shy and take all the time you need to explain to me what it is that troubles you." "Well, where should I start," the ebony-haired youth began after a moment of thoughtful silence. "It's like this…" And with that he told his attending physician everything about the dream he had awoken from only a short while before.

"That was more than just a mere dream. You had another flashback," doctor Asano concluded once his young patient had finished his account. "That's good and given the fact that the intervals between those flashbacks seem to become shorter and shorter I dare say that there is a very good change that you will fully regain your memories within the next couple of weeks." "That's great to hear," Gii's beloved replied smiling happily at the news. "Thank you, sensei for listening. Can I return to my room now? It's quite late already and you said earlier that I'm basically alright."

"I know that you don't like being here, but you can't return to the dorms tonight, I'm afraid," the physician explained somewhat ruefully. "The school doctor would like to keep you under observation for one night because your condition, though not serious, is quite delicate at present and I agree with him. It's better not to take any risks and the nurse will take good care of you." "I understand," Takumi sighed dejectedly. "Then, can you at least send Gii in once more? There is something I need to tell him." "Of course," the middle-aged man answered and rose from his seat. "I see you on Saturday as scheduled, but since we already had a good chat just now, we could probably shorten the therapy session a little, depending on how you feel by then."

"Thank you sensei," the ebony-haired youth replied softly and after they had exchanged their goodbyes the physician took his leave.  
>"Saki-kun, Hayama-kun would like to see you again in order to talk to you," he addressed the handsome upper-class man with a mild smile as soon as the door to the sickroom had fallen shut. "But before you go in there is something I would like you to know." "What is it," Gii asked anxiously and stepped up to the middle-aged doctor. "Is there anything wrong with Takumi?" "Not exactly," doctor Asano answered quietly. "Hayama-kun had another flashback. He remembers your return from the US last spring…including the kiss you gave him in front of the entire class."<p>

"H-He does," the amber-haired student inquired with sparkling eyes and Takumi's attending physician nodded smiling warmly. "You know that technically I'm not allowed to tell you about these things," he finally continued and turned serious again. "However that may be you and I agreed to work together in order to help Hayama-kun to recover from his amnesia as quickly as possible and therefore I need to ask you a favor." "Anything sensei," Gii replied with sincerity. "What is it that you would like me to do?"

"Remain with him," doctor Asano stated matter-of-factly. "I can imagine how hard these past weeks must have been for you. I can see the physical and psychological exhaustion in your eyes as well as the sadness, the despair, but I must ask you to use whatever strength you have left and stay by your fiancé's side, no matter how harder things might going to be from now on." "Of course I will try to do that, but can I ask what it is you hope to achieve by it," the handsome upper-class man asked slightly confused by the doctor's request.

"Well, all of Hayama-kun's recent flashbacks involve you," Takumi's attending physician answered calmly. "I start to believe that you may be the key for the recovery of Hayama's memories. My hope is that, if you remain close to him and interact with him, it might stimulate his brain and lead to the recovery of other memories that somehow evolve around you. I firmly believe that if we can get Hayama-kun to remember as much as possible about you including what he had with you, he will automatically remember everything else along with it."

"I will do whatever I can sensei," Gii replied with determination, the words the physician had just spoken giving him new strength. "That's exactly what I though you would say Saki-kun," doctor Asano stated with a nod of approval. "And now return to your fiancé's side. We don't want to keep him waiting too long, do we?" "Well then, if you would excuse me," the amber-haired student replied, bid the middle-aged man goodbye with a respectful bow and disappeared once more inside the sickroom.

"Asano-sensei told me that you wanted to see me again before I have to return to the dorms," he said smiling mildly as he approached his beloved's bed. "What is it that you would like to speak to me about?" "Gii," Takumi breathed in response and reached out for the handsome upper-class man who was clearly taken by surprise by his fiancé's conduct. "A-Ano, about yesterday a-and this morning…I," the boy began hesitantly only to be interrupted by the amber-haired student.

"Hush Takumi," Gii whispered softly and pressed his finger gingerly onto the lips of his one and only before taking the youth's extended hand ever so tenderly into his own. "Don't worry too much about that now and I'm sorry if my actions yesterday evening have caused you to feel bad," he explained with sincerity, taking Akaike's advice to heart. "We will talk about everything once you are up and about again, but for the moment all you need to do is to rest. However, I really want you to know that I bear you no ill-will for your reaction to my confession and that I don't expect an immediate answer. The last thing I want to do is to pressure you. Take all the time you need to sort your feelings and once you feel ready for it let's have a good chat about the whole issue. I also promise you that once we have talked things over I will move back in with you no matter what your decision regarding us is going to be."

"Thanks Gii, thank you so much," Takumi whispered hoarsely and his eyes grew moist. "You have no idea how much these words mean to me." "Iie," the handsome upper-class man replied with a warm, gentle smile gracing his lips. "And now you should go to sleep. Rest well, so that you can join us in class again tomorrow." When the ebony-haired youth nodded his understanding Gii lifted the boy's hand slightly and pressed a sweet, tender kiss onto its back. "Good night Takumi. See you tomorrow." "Yes, tomorrow. Good night Gii," the so addressed boy answered smiling mildly. Returning his beloved's smile lovingly Shidou Gakuin's most popular student finally let go of the boy's hand and quietly took his leave, leaving the other to the care of the nurse.

On his way back to the dorm grounds the amber-haired student quickly stopped by the cafeteria to get some sandwiches before heading straight to his room lost in thought, so lost that he didn't notice Shingyouji who was heading towards the staircase in the lobby and almost bumped into him thus nearly causing the boy to drop the two bottles of tea he had obviously just gotten from the vending machine. "I'm so sorry Shingyouji," Gii stated smiling somewhat sheepishly. "I didn't pay attention." "No problem senpai," the younger student answered good-naturedly, "no harm done. How is Hayama-san?"

"Takumi is still feeling a little weak, but other than that he is alright. We talked for a little while and he even had another flashback about me," the handsome upper-class man explained, his voice laced with excitement. "He will stay at the infirmary for tonight just in case and according to the doctor he should almost be as good as new after a good night's sleep." "That's great! I'm so glad to hear that," Misu's boyfriend exclaimed happily. "It seems that since this morning things between Hayama-san and you have, in every respect, taken a turn for the better again."

"It sure does," Gii replied, a hopeful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and once he had bidden the younger student goodnight he headed for room 300 with a light spring in his step as he began to climb the stairs. "It's good to see him like that again," Shingyouji said smiling mildly to himself as he followed the handsome upper-class man's example and made his way upstairs to his and Misu's room. "I only hope for his sake that it will last and that soon things will again be the way they used to in the past."

"There you are at last," he was welcomed by his lover and roommate as soon as he had closed the door behind him. "You have been gone for ages to get those drinks. What kept you?" "Gomen Arata-san," Shingyouji said smiling apologetically at the other student as he placed the bottle of tea down in front of him. "I ran into Gii-senpai in the lobby or rather he ran into me and I took the chance to ask him about Hayama-san's condition." "I see," Misu replied casually and upon his inquiry the younger boy told him everything he himself had just heard from the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin. "…and Gii-senpai seemed to be in much higher spirits compared to this morning or lunchtime."

"I wanted to speak to you about that," the head of the student council stated bluntly, his handsome, prominent features holding an unreadable expression that caused Shingyouji to start fidgeting nervously. "E-Eh, d-did I do anything wrong," he finally asked shyly, trying to hold his lover's intense, almost piercing gaze. "No, you didn't, quite the contrary actually," the older boy answered smirking and with one swift motion he pulled the younger one onto his lap making him gasp out in surprise. "A-Arata-san!" "Listen well Shingyouji because I'm going to say this only once," Misu stated firmly. "I was quite impressed with what you did during lunch break today. Your words gave Saki some comfort as well as some encouragement and reassurance."

"Arata-san," the sophomore whispered blushing as the older student's voice trailed off for a moment. Clearly enjoying his boyfriend's reaction to his praise the head of the student council decided to go even one step further. "You did well today Shingyouji and I think you deserve a reward," he whispered sexily and without giving the younger student the chance to say anything in return he sealed the boys lips with his own. It took Shingyouji a second to recover from his surprise, but once he had he returned the kiss eagerly, his eyes drifting shut and soon he parted his lips slightly in invitation.

Misu reacted immediately and sensually deepened the kiss, exploring the hot cavern of Shingyouji's mouth with growing passion. Draping his arms around his lover's neck the younger boy let himself go and lost himself completely in the heavenly feeling of the kiss, a sweet moan of pleasure escaping him as he felt Misu's tongue swirling around his own in ardent, most arousing caresses. "Ungh…ngh." Turned on by Shingyouji's reaction Misu deepened the fiery kiss even further, tightening his arms around the sophomore's waist. When he finally pulled away after several long moments he was breathing hard as was the other student whose eyes were glazed with passion and desire.

"A-Arata-san," Shingyouji whispered huskily and gazed lovingly at the man because of whom he had enrolled at Shidou one year before. "Shingyouji," the head of the student council breathed wantonly and shoved the boy off his lap only to pull him close again once he himself had risen to his feet as well. Without saying a word he claimed the lips of his younger lover for another hot, steamy kiss and while letting his tongue dance with the other's in a sensual, highly erotic manner he skillfully maneuvered the sophomore over to the bed.

**oOo**

"Ohayo minna," Takumi greeted his friends upon entering the classroom and bowed respectfully to the nurse who had accompanied him there all the way from the infirmary. "Ohayo and welcome back," Akaike, Misu, Toshihisa and Gii exclaimed in unison. "How are you feeling Takumi," the handsome upper-class man asked offering his beloved a mild smile that had a hint of sadness and pain in it. "Not too bad," the so addressed boy replied, smiling shyly back at the handsome upper-class man. Knowing that he had caused Gii a lot of pain and being unsure of his own feelings he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around the amber-haired student despite his reassuring words from the previous evening. "But the nurse insisted on accompanying me here even though I told her that I was alright."

"She is bound to do that when a student had to spend one night or more at the infirmary," Akaike explained in a business-like manner. "Oh, I see," the ebony-haired youth replied meekly and ruffled his hair, feeling a little sheepish for not having known about such a simple school rule. "Have I missed much yesterday afternoon?" "I have your homework and other assignments here somewhere," Toshihisa answered and started rummaging in his school bag. "If you take this afternoon to do some studying in the library you should be fine. Luckily we only have morning classes today." With that he handed Takumi a clear plastic folder that contained several copies as well as some notes.

"Thanks," Gii's beloved said quietly and a sigh escaped him as he eyed the study material with disdain. "We still have a couple of minutes until homeroom, so I will take these and go through them until the teacher arrives. That way I can ask you guys some questions during lunch break if necessary." When the others nodded, smiling compassionately at him Takumi returned the gesture and with another soft sigh escaping him he made his way to his desk in the back of the room.

He had just taken the first copy out of the folder when Ichikawa entered the classroom. Without so much as offering a greeting to Gii and the other boys he walked right past them and made a beeline to his desk, keeping his eyes riveted on the student who was occupying the neighboring one. "Ohayo Takumi! It's so good to see you up and about again, he exclaimed cheerfully. "How are you feeling? I really wanted to pay you a visit, but unfortunately some school duties kept me from doing so."

"I'm fine thank you," the ebony-haired youth replied smiling mildly. "And don't worry about not having been able to visit me. I wasn't alone. Gii was there when I woke up and he told me that from the moment he had brought me to the infirmary he had been by my side. He is such a kind person and I still can't believe that he did that for me, especially after what…" "After what," the other boy asked slyly when Takumi's voice trailed off, trying to hide his jealousy as best as he could behind a half-smile. "A-ano…nothing," Gii's beloved answered hesitantly, determined to keep the fact that the handsome upper-class man had confessed to him only to nights before to himself, at least until the matter was resolved.

"If you say so," Ichikawa said with a slightly miffed undertone in his voice, but quickly regained his composure and motioned towards the copies that were spread over his friend's desk. "Are these your assignments from yesterday? Do you need any help with this stuff?" "So far I'm okay, but thanks for the offer Motoki. I'll go to the library later to do some research and to catch up with my studies." "Oh good, then I will accompany you," the other student invited himself and before the ebony-haired youth had the chance to say anything in response the school bell started to ring upon which the homeroom teacher entered the classroom.

To his relief Takumi had no problems to follow the lesson in spite of being a little behind with his studies and the morning school hours went by smoothly. After lunch break which he had decided to spend by himself on the leads, he headed to the library, and was halfway there when Ichikawa joined him just like he had pronounced earlier. "Seeking the solitude," the brown-haired student asked casually. "Why? Usually you would either have lunch with Akaike and the other guys or me."

"Like I said yesterday, I have a lot of things on my mind at present," the so addressed boy explained quietly. "I needed some time to think so I decided to go somewhere quiet." "Oh, I see," Ichikawa murmured and a moment of silence settled between the two friends. "How much studying are you planning on doing today," the new student finally spoke up again, "it's a beautiful afternoon and we could go for a walk or some coffee later." "I don't know yet," Gii's beloved replied thoughtfully. "I'd like to do something of the sort, but it all depends on how quickly I get through the contents of yesterday's lessons including the homework and any other assignments. I'd rather get everything done today and have a free weekend instead."

"I could help you so that you can get through the material a little faster," Ichikawa suggested and winked mischievously at his friend. "For example you could save yourself some time and copy my homework, altering it a wee bit here and there." "The offer is tempting, but I think I should do this properly. After all, I need to know this stuff for the exams," Takumi rejected the other's suggestion with sincerity. "Besides if I should still have some questions once I have worked through these materials I could still ask you or Gii or…"

"Gii, Gii, Gii…I'm so sick and tired of that name," the brown-haired student suddenly burst out in anger, grabbing Takumi's arm and yanking it so hard that the short-taken boy lost his balance and tumbled against the wall of the corridor where he was trapped by his enraged friend before he was given any chance to get away from him. "Why do you keep clinging to Saki? Why do you depend so much on a guy who only causes you trouble and pain most of the time," Ichikawa continued his tirade. "What the hell is it with that guy?"

"M-Motoki," Takumi stammered helplessly, staring back at the boy in surprise and shock, clearly feeling intimidated by his closeness. "W-Why are you so angry all of a sudden? I have noticed that the two of you don't like each other much, but…" "I consider Saki as my rival," he was interrupted sternly by his friend from junior high school. "I hate him. I hate him because he keeps hurting you even though he claims to love you and because you keep going back to his side no matter what he did to you before!" "M-Motoki," the ebony-haired youth stuttered growing tense, understanding beginning to dawn on him. "P-Please move away a-and give me s-some room. Y-You are s-scaring me."

"That guy even told me face to face that he wants to claim you for himself, but he isn't good for you Takumi," the other student went on, ignoring Takumi's plea to keep some distance and tightly grabbed the boy's shoulders, pinning the ebony-haired against the wall whose breath instantly began to speed up in response. "Saki isn't the only student at Shidou who cares for you, who harbors romantic feelings for you!" "L-Let…m-me…go," Gii's beloved gasped out weakly, unable to move as his body was petrified with fear. "K-Keep your…h-hands off…m-me!"

"No, not until I have said what needs to be said," Ichikawa answered back sternly. "I love you Takumi! I have been in love with you ever since we met for the first time! Accept me as your boyfriend and I will make you happy!" And with that the new student swiftly sealed Takumi's lips with a kiss and the ebony-haired youth's eyes widened in terror. All Gii's beloved wanted to do was to break the kiss that was being forced upon him, to push the other boy away, but he couldn't even though he tried, his body that was literally frozen with fear simply refusing to obey him.

Tears began to cloud his vision as he stood there, terrified and unable to move, desperately wishing for Ichikawa to finally pull away and time seemed to have come to a standstill. Then to Takumi's absolute horror a familiar voice began to ring in his ears accompanied by the sound of books clattering to the floor. "T-Ta…Takumi!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm sorry to leave you with another cliff hanger. We are nearing the climax...where will the story go from here? How will Gii react? Can Takumi and Gii mend their relationship or have Ichikawa's actions ruined things for good? What evil plan has Kurokawa come up with this time?  
>Once again questions over questions. Find the answers in the next chapter of "Remember Me".<p>

As for this chapter, did you like it? Did you hate it? Please take a minute to click the 'review' button and to leave me a comment with your thoughts. Any review is greatly appreciated.


	12. Gii To The Rescue

**A/N: **Hello Minna! I'm happy to be able to finally present you with the latest chapter of "Remember Me". It was supposed to go online by the end of April, but I caught a nasty cold including a fever which prevented me from leaving my bed and getting soem writing/editing done.  
>But I have recovered and worked hard these past three days to finally update this story. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter!<p>

And once more I'd like to thank everybody who is following this story and those who ahve taken the time to leave me a little comment with their thoughts. Those reviews and comments are the best motivation and reward for me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for this story and the characters I introduced.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"T-Takumi," the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin gasped in a shaky voice, his hazel-colored eyes growing wide in both, utter shock and sheer disbelief at the scene that was unfolding before them and within a couple of painful seconds the boy's whole world came crashing down as he stood there, thunderstruck, witnessing his one and only accepting a kiss from none other than Ichikawa Mamoru, his friend from junior high school. "T-Takumi," the handsome upper-class man repeated his beloved's name brokenly and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, the meaning of what he had just happened to see slowly registering with him. "Takumi."

Upon hearing his name being called by the soft, warm baritone voice that was only all too familiar to him a wave of heat washed over the ebony-haired youth and whatever little color had been left upon his already pale face up to that very moment instantly drained from it. "No…oh God…please no, anything…anything but that," a voice started screaming in his head while Gii's continued to echo in his ears at the same time and with panic rising in his throat Takumi tried once more to move, to free himself and to finally get away from the more than unwanted touch, not to mention the kiss that was being forced upon him, but to no avail. His petrified body simply refused to obey and even though the boy eventually managed to move his arms to a certain degree, which had been a most strenuous effort for him, there was no escape for Ichikawa was using all his weight now to keep him pinned against the wall.

After another couple of agonizingly long seconds had passed the ebony-haired student felt the pressure against his lips ease up at last. "Good afternoon Saki, I hadn't noticed you were here," Ichikawa stated once he broken the kiss and pulled away from Gii's beloved, a smug, victorious and slightly sneering smile playing about his mouth as he silently thanked Lady Luck for the coincidence which had played right into his hands. He knew only all too well what the whole scene had had to look like from the amber-haired boy's perspective.

As expected he and his words were completely ignored by the handsome upper-class man who rooted to his spot continued to stare wordlessly at his beloved. Ever so slowly Takumi lifted his gaze to face his handsome friend and an awkward silence settled between the two students once their eyes had met. For several long moments they simply stared at each other, neither of them saying a single word while Ichikawa watched on from the side, sneering contently to himself, clearly enjoying his triumph. "G-Gii," Takumi finally whispered shakily into the oppressing quiescence, the hurt and the pain he could see were dulling the other's hazel-colored, usually sparkling orbs making his heart ache so badly that he thought it would burst. "G-Gii…I…"

"Wakattayo…Takumi…wakattayo," the so addressed boy replied weakly, trying hard to keep his composure and drawing in a sharp, painful breath he slowly bent down to pick up the books he had dropped earlier before he faced his one and only once more. "Gii," the ebony-haired youth began a second time only to be instantly interrupted by the other. "You don't have to explain yourself," the handsome upper-class man breathed shakily. "I understand. You promised me an answer and I guess I finally got it. " And with that he turned on his heels and walked away before Takumi was given the chance to say anything.

'No Gii, you don't understand! This isn't what you think,' his mind screamed frantically and the boy opened his mouth to call out the amber-haired student's name, to make him stop in his tracks, so that he would get the chance to explain himself, to clear up the grave misunderstanding at once, but his voice betrayed him and he found himself unable to utter a syllable. 'If you don't hold him back now you are going to lose everything,' his mind screamed desperately and with panic washing over him Takumi tried again to say something, tears of desperation springing to his eyes as he failed again and could do nothing but helplessly stare after Gii's retreating back that was soon out of sight. "G-Gii," he whispered hoarsely and hung his head when the handsome upper-class man's name eventually came to his lips a few moments later. "Oh Gii."

"Takumi," Ichikawa, who was silently rejoicing inside because his rival had reacted exactly in the manner he had hoped for, spoke up softly. "It's alright, don't worry about that guy." The so addressed boy remained silent for a while, but at last raised his head to face the other again, tears cascading down his pale cheeks. "A-Alright…n-nothing is alright," he sobbed accusingly his eyes blazing with anger. "K-Knowing about m-my phobia you…you forced a k-kiss upon me…and…and G-Gii…he…he s-saw it. Y-You caused him to t-think that…that I…that you and I b-became an item. H-How could you Motoki? H-How could you d-do such a t-thing to me?"

"Because I love you, that's why," the brown-haired student replied matter-of-factly. "Please be with me Takumi. Become my boyfriend and prove Saki's assumptions right. I would treat like the treasure that you are and I would do everything in my power to make you happy and I know I would succeed." "M-Motoki…I…I don't," Gii's beloved stammered weakly, but was immediately interrupted by his friend. "Don't say anything now," Ichikawa demanded and stepped closer again. "Take some time to think about it. I'm serious about you Takumi. I love you and I want you, you and no one else. That's why I couldn't conceal my feelings for you any longer and had to tell you. I don't want to have any regrets."

With that the brown-haired student fell silent for a brief moment and placed his hands gingerly on Takumi's shoulders upon which the boy began to tremble, his breath speeding up once more. "You don't dislike me, do you," Ichikawa asked noticing his friend's reaction to his touch, but chose to ignore it. "You don't hate me, right?" He waited a few seconds for the ebony-haired youth to say something, but when Takumi only kept wordlessly staring back at him, breathing hard and with an unreadable expression on his beautiful, delicate features Ichikawa finally released the boy from his hold.

"It's alright Takumi. You don't have to say anything," he stated softly and offered his friend a mild smile. "I understand that all of this came very sudden for you and that it must therefore be quite overwhelming. As I said before, take some time to think about everything. I will try to wait patiently for your answer, but please don't make me wait too long, okay?" Takumi blinked rapidly a few times, still unable to believe what had happened during the past few minutes and at last he almost imperceptibly nodded his understanding. "Alright then, I see you later," the brown-haired student said in response and bestowed another mild, affectionate smile onto the boy he had just confessed to before taking his leave.

Rooted to his spot at the wall Gii's beloved stared after his friend from junior high school in shock and disbelief, his feelings being in hopeless turmoil and once Ichikawa had disappeared from his view Takumi's knees which had been shaking the whole time buckled and finally gave in. With a pained sigh of desperation tearing from him and fresh tears beginning to cloud his vision the ebony-haired youth slid down the wall, hugged his knees to his chest and buried his head in his arms, rocking slowly back and forth while some of Motoki's words kept ringing in his ears. 'I want you, you and no one else. I don't want to have any regrets,' his friend's voice echoed in his head, a voice that gradually changed into a warm, much more familiar baritone as images of a dark, wide but empty room, a stage defined by carved pillars and large windows decorated with red, velvet curtains began to flood his mind.

"_You are finally awake," Takumi perceived the warm, soothing voice of his roommate and slowly rose into a sitting position, rubbing his neck and blinking his eyes in the attempt to clear his head and to get his bearings. "You were out for so long that I started to get worried. I'm glad that you finally regained consciousness." With that he offered the boy an encouraging smile and placed his hand softly on the other's shoulder only to be pushed away so roughly that he tumbled to the ground. "I'm… I'm sorry," Takumi stammered immediately. "I…I didn't mean it!" _

_"If you mean to apologize, you shouldn't push me in the first place," the amber-haired student replied, rubbing his now stinging wrist. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," the other boy repeated and lowered his head in shame. "Forget about it," Gii stated good-naturedly as he noticed his roommate's discomfort and distress. "After all, touching you thoughtlessly when you have 'human contact phobia' was my fault." His voice trailed off and silence settled for several long moments between the two students. _

_"Gii? Where are we and what happened," the ebony-haired youth finally asked softly as he let his gaze wander to take in his surroundings. "We are in the concert hall," the handsome upper-class man replied with a mild but guilty smile. "It looks like we are locked in and that's without any doubt the work of Takabayashi's fan club." "Eh," the other boy exclaimed rising to his feet and his eyes went wide in confusion. "Then let's try to find another way out of here." _

_"Don't run," Gii said with determination and slammed the palm of his hand resolutely against the wooden pillar Takumi was leaning on, right next to his head thus effectively blocking the boy's way. "This is all my fault and I'm sorry Takumi for having dragged you into this." "Gii please move away a little," the ebony-haired youth stammered, visibly discomforted and intimidated by the handsome upper-class man being so close to him. "What happened to you this morning was my fault," Gii explained calmly ignoring his roommate's plea. "You got harassed by Takabayashi and his stupid followers because Takabayashi knows that I like you instead of him." _

_"Eh," Takumi, who had been staring somewhat fearfully at Gii's outstretched arm until that moment, gasped once more and turned his head to gaze at the other with confusion evident on his beautiful face. "Takabayashi wants me to be with him, to love him but I'm not interested in that guy. However, since you and I are to become roommates I was sure that he would try to do something to you, so I was on the lookout." "I'm sorry Gii," the ebony-haired youth stated hesitantly, "but I don't really understand what you are talking about." "Takabayashi knows that I like you and he is jealous," the other boy explained slightly raising his voice and gazed intently at the object of his affection. _

_"…that you like me…," Takumi repeated and his eyes went wide as the meaning finally registered with him. "EH?! Y-You like me? That can't be…Takabayashi is so much more handsome than me and more popular and…" "Don't be ridiculous," Gii exclaimed and slammed his other hand against the pillar as well when he noticed that Takumi tried to dive to the side in order to get away thus trapping the ebony-haired youth between his arms. "I love you Takumi," he said softly to the boy who was gaping at him, a mix of fear and bewilderment reflecting in his deep, chocolate-colored orbs. _

_"I want you Takumi, you and no one else," the handsome upper-class man continued with sincerity. "I don't want to have any regrets. I love you Takumi." And with that Gii leaned in to claim the other's lips, Takumi only staring back at him, unblinking, as if he were frozen. "You don't hate me, do you," the handsome upper-class man asked softly once he had pulled away from the boy who hadn't responded at all to the kiss that had just been bestowed upon him. "You don't dislike me, right," the amber-haired student repeated his question before he leaned in once more to capture Takumi's lips a second time. _

"Gii," Takumi whispered softly and raised his head. "What is the meaning of all this? What were we in the past?" And as he mouthed these questions over and over again understanding concerning the possible nature of the relationship he had had with Gii, prior to his memory loss, began to ripen deep down inside of him.

**oOo**

Occupying a seat in one of the resting and eating spaces outside the main building Toshihisa held out a piece of chocolate towards the boy who had only recently become his boyfriend, smiling widely. "Here Akaike, have another one," he said sweetly and when the president of the disciplinary committee nodded with and equally wide smile upon his face Takumi's former roommate gently shoved the sweet treat into the raven-haired boy's mouth. "Thank you," Akaike stated softly once he had swallowed the chocolate, savoring its rich flavor that was still remaining in his mouth to the fullest and gazed affectionately at the other student.

"It's ironic somehow," he began after a brief moment of silence. "I always used to make fun of Gii whenever he did something so affectionate like feeding each other with Hayama. I can't count how many times I teased him about it and look at me now. Here I am, in a public area, allowing myself to be fed by my boyfriend and I don't mind at all, quite the contrary actually." "Yokatta," Toshihisa sighed, smiling happily. "The last thing I want is to make you feel discomforted or embarrassed." "That's very sweet of you," Gii's best friend breathed endearingly and cupped his partner's cheeks before he leaned in to place a soft, innocent kiss on the boy's forehead.

"The president of the disciplinary committee being publicly lovey-dovey with his new found love, I never thought that I would ever see that day," a familiar voice rang in his ears just as he had barely pulled away. "The same goes for you my friend," he replied and turned to face the new arrival with a smug smile playing about his mouth. "Who would have thought that the cool, unapproachable Misu Arata would one day be so taken in by someone that he begins to show the feelings of affection he harbors for that person openly." "Blame it on that pet of mine that showers me with love and affection. My pet's habits are clearly rubbing off on me," the so addressed boy smirked in response and lightly squeezed the shoulder of his companion whose face had turned pink.

"It's truly amazing what love can do to you," Akaike chuckled upon which Misu wordlessly nodded his agreement. "Anyway, is there anything I can do for you?" "Well, not exactly," the head of the student council replied and became serious. "I just wanted to inquire if you have already looked over the outline of the program for the upcoming autumn festival I handed in a few days ago. I need your feedback as soon as possible so that I can either start on making the necessary preparations or changing the points of the program you and the committee don't approve off."

"Well, the vice president and I have given the outline our full approval and I have already forwarded it to the head teacher and the principal," the other student explained. "I think they will definitely get back to you within the next couple of days. Has Hayama agreed to perform on stage at the festival?" "I haven't had the chance to ask him yet," Misu answered truthfully. "Recently so many things have happened that I couldn't find a good moment to speak to him about it, but I will do it as soon as I can." "Knowing Takumi and his disposition I dare say he might need some persuasion and encouragement," Toshihisa piped in, "so maybe you should team up with Gii if you really want our ebony-haired Mozart to agree to this special performance."

"You might have a point there, but with Gii's and Hayama's relationship being quite difficult at the moment…," Akaike began thoughtfully only to be interrupted by Shingyouji all of a sudden. "Hey guys look, isn't that Gii-senpai over there? He looks very troubled," the younger boy stated and pointed towards the amber-haired student who was literally storming out the main building with his head drooped and without paying attention to some other students he would have run into had they not quickly stepped out of the handsome upper-class man's way.

"It is Saki," Misu commented matter-of-factly and pinched the bridge of his nose with a desperate sigh. "Something serious must have happened and I bet the issue is related to Hayama." "Recently Gii's mental strength is waning because of the burden he is carrying, so we had better follow him," Akaike stated worriedly and rose to his feet Toshihisa following his example. "I think I have a pretty good idea where he is heading off to." The other three boys nodded in agreement and only a minute later the group was on its way to the greenhouse. "I wonder what is wrong this time," Shingyouji mused, his voice laced with genuine concern. "Gii-senpai seemed to be really beside himself." "We will know soon enough," Misu replied in his usual collected manner as they left the main path and turned into the narrower one that led to the conservatory with its wooden pavilion.

"Oh my, that doesn't look good," Akaike sighed, his voice barely more than a whisper when he and the others came closer to the gazebo for there, huddled against one of the wooden pillars crouched the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried in his arms. "Let me go and talk to him first," the president of the disciplinary committee whispered and when the others nodded in agreement the boy quietly climbed the few steps that led into the pavilion. As he slowly approached his best friend he noticed that the handsome upper-class man's shoulders were trembling and soon he could perceive faint sobs, an unmistakable sign that the amber-haired student was crying.

"Gii," Akaike whispered and hunkering down he gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "What's wrong?" "S-Shouzo," the handsome upper-class man breathed, his voice tear strained as he slowly lifted his head to face the new arrival. "H-How did you k-know I was here," he sniffed ignoring his best friend's previous question. "H-How did you f-find me?" "The guys and I saw you storming out of the main building and because we were worried we decided to follow you," the president of the disciplinary committee explained calmly and motioned for Misu, Toshihisa and Shingyouji to step closer. "Minna," Gii stammered overcome with emotion as he beheld the worried expressions on the faces of the boys and furiously brushed away his tears before he accepted Akaike's outstretched hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Gii-senpai, what happened," Shingyouji asked cautiously. "Why are you crying? What affected you so much that it brought such desperate tears to your eyes?" The so addressed remained silent for a moment and sighing deeply he stepped over to the wooden seats, four curious stares following him. "T-Takumi," he finally whispered brokenly as he sank onto the bench. "B-Because he said this m-morning that…that he wanted to study at the library after lunch I d-decided to go there as well…just to make sure that everything is alright with him and t-that he has none of Kurokawa's minions on his tail…" "What came about next," Toshihisa asked carefully when the other's voice had trailed off. "Did you guys have a fight?" "N-no," the handsome upper-class man sniffed and shook his head, fresh tears beginning to cloud his vision once again. "O-On my way to t-the library I happened upon Takumi i-in the c-corridor…h-he was with Ichikawa a-and they were…t-they were kissing…"

"EHH…," Toshihisa and Shingyouji exclaimed in unison, shock written all over their faces as they glanced highly alarmed at Misu and Akaike whose features were holding a similar expression. "T-That can't be true," Misu's boyfriend finally spoke up, utterly perplexed. "I know for sure that Hayama-san doesn't feel that way about Ichikawa-senpai…ne Arata-san?" "This is surprising indeed and to be honest I find it hard to believe," the head of the student council replied thoughtfully, giving his younger lover the assurance he had required. "B-But it's the truth f-for I have seen it w-with my own eyes," Gii sobbed and hung his head dejectedly. "I…I will never forget that image."

"That's not what I meant Saki," Misu replied in the most serious manner. "Try to think about it for a moment. Hayama suffers from human contact phobia and according to his physician its degree has heightened as a result of the attack on Tanabata. Hayama doesn't allow any of us to touch him. So far he has only one permitted you to touch him occasionally, but when you attempted to kiss him he pushed you away and even struck you in the face. Taking all that into consideration I find it hard to believe that Hayama would kiss Ichikawa out of his own free will or allow himself to be kissed by that guy without objecting. I don't mean to imply that your eyes deceived you and that this kiss didn't happen, but the way I see it there is a good chance that what you think you saw and what actually happened could be two totally different things."

"Misu has a good point there Gii," Akaike piped in before the handsome upper-class man could say anything in return and patted the boy's shoulder reassuringly. "Ichikawa publicly declared that he would try to steal Hayama away from you. What if he has finally decided to put his words into actions and made a move on your one and only, but without Hayama's consent?" "You mean he might have forced himself onto Takumi," Toshihisa inquired, his voice laced with anger and disgust, "that he used Takumi's phobia to his advantage?" "If he really did that it would be despicable and absolutely unforgivable," Shingyouji muttered under his presence.

"Did Hayama say anything to you when he noticed your presence," Akaike asked curiously. "N-No, he didn't," Gii answered quietly, sadness written all over his handsome features. "And to be honest I didn't really give him the chance to do so. After I had witnessed that kiss I just wanted to get away from Takumi and Ichikawa as quickly as possible." "I can well imagine that," the president of the disciplinary committee mused and offered his best friend a compassionate smile. "It must have been very painful to witness that scene." "Yeah," the handsome upper-class man sighed dejectedly. "I never thought that one day I would have to witness Takumi kissing someone other than me or accepting a kiss from another guy and it was heartbreaking."

"I can understand your feelings and your reaction, but what it boils down to is that you saw a kiss and didn't stay long enough at the scene to allow Hayama to explain himself," Misu concluded matter-of-factly. "So you don't know for sure what the true meaning behind this kiss actually is. My advice would be not to jump to any conclusions. Talk to Hayama, confront him and find out the truth." "I know that I should," Gii replied meekly, avoiding to make eye-contact with his former rival or any of the other boys. "It's just that I'm afraid of the answer. Besides I think that this time Takumi should be the one making the first move. Ever since his dismissal from the hospital it was me chasing after him, but after what happened today I feel that he should approach me first if he has anything to say regarding this incident."

"I'm sure that he will and that everything will turn out right in the end," Shingyouji said and offered the amber-haired student an encouraging smile. "I'm sure that there is no need for you to worry." "Thank you minna for your support," the handsome upper-class man breathed softly. "Takumi and I are sure giving you guys a lot of trouble these days." "You most certainly do Saki," Misu huffed, "and if things like these continue to happen, Akaike, Toshihisa and I will look like our grandfathers by the end of this school year. If that happens we will make you pay for the cosmetic surgery." "Fair enough," the so addressed boy replied and the edges of his mouth curled up slightly. "Finally a smile," Akaike exclaimed relieved, "a tiny, barely noticeable one, but a smile none the less."

"Ano, now that we know what happened, shouldn't we check on Hayama-san," Shingyouji piped in. "I will go and look for him," Toshihisa offered good-naturedly and turned to face Gii. "No matter if the kiss was forced upon Takumi or not, the fact that you witnessed it must have been quite a shock for him, especially because he still owes you an answer to your confession. He probably is very confused right now which makes him vulnerable and thus an easy prey for Kurokawa and his fan club. Where would Takumi go to seek solitude or shelter or both?" "Thank you Toshihisa," the handsome upper-class man answered quietly which the brown-haired boy acknowledged with a nod and a smile. "Apart from the greenhouse there are only two other places I can think of, the leads or his room."

"Wakatta," Takumi's former roommate stated, rubbing his hands. "What are you guys going to do?" "We will stay here for a while," Akaike replied and glanced at Shingyouji and Misu who were nodding their consent. "That's not necessary guys," Gii objected in a hushed voice. "I'm not exactly good company at the moment." "Stop talking nonsense Saki," Misu answered sternly. "You shouldn't be alone right now because if we were to leave you, you would only dwell on your dark and depressing thoughts. So we will stay with you whether you agree to it or not." "It seems that I have no choice in the matter," the handsome upper-class man finally sighed after a brief moment of silence, the determination that was evident on the faces of his friends telling him that they boys wouldn't book any opposition. "Good boy," Akaike stated smiling mildly and breathed another sigh of relief as did the others. "Well then, I will get going," Toshihisa announced. "I don't like the idea of Takumi most likely being by himself and unprotected. I will catch you guys later."

And with that the brown-haired boy turned on his heels and flew down the steps. "I hope that everything is alright," he muttered as he jogged back to the main building. Following Gii's suggestions concerning Takumi's whereabouts he first checked the leads, but found them deserted upon which he quickly headed to the dorm grounds. With a pounding heart Toshihisa knocked at the door of room 310 and breathed a deep sigh of relief when Gii's beloved answered it only a short moment later.

"Toshihisa," Takumi exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you would spend the afternoon with Akaike-kun, but please come in. Is there anything I can do for you?" "I received a message from him earlier saying that he needs to meet up with Gii and Misu on a short notice because they have some important things to discuss regarding the autumn festival," the so addressed boy explained as he followed his friend into the room, convinced that, in the current situation, a white lie would serve his purpose best. "It's been quite a while since you and I had a nice chat, so I thought I'd stop by if you are in and have some time to spare."

"That's very sweet of you," Takumi answered motioning towards the cushioned bench that sat under the window and occupied by a certain teddy bear. "I'm glad that you decided to pay me a visit. I'm feeling a bit lonely ever since Gii moved out, especially today…" His voice trailed off and the ebony-haired youth sank onto the seat with a sigh of desperation, hugging his beloved Dai-chan tight while his chocolate-colored eyes turned misty. "Takumi, what is it," Toshihisa asked innocently and sat down next to his friend, hiding the fact that he already knew what had come to pass only a short while before. "You look very distressed and your red puffy eyes are telling me that you have cried. Did anything serious happen?"

"I guess you can say that," Gii's beloved sighed after a moment of silence, "and this time it's really bad." "If you should feel like easing your mind, I'm more than willing to listen," the other boy replied and offered his friend a mild, encouraging smile. "I…I told you this morning that I wanted to go to the library after lunch to catch up on my studies, didn't I," Takumi began hesitantly and when he received a nod from Akaike's boyfriend he continued. "On my way there I was joined by Motoki and he offered to help me with my studies which I refused. I told him that I wanted to master the assignments on my own and when I mentioned that I could always turn to Gii for help with my studies Motoki got incredibly angry all of a sudden and then…"

"And then," Toshihisa repeated cautiously when his friend had fallen silent once more. "What happened? What did Ichikawa do?" The so addressed boy gazed silently at the other for a moment and a painful sigh tore from him before he at last spoke up again and told the brown-haired student everything that had happened earlier. "…and then Gii simply left without looking back. "I wanted to get away from Motoki and stop Gii from leaving. I tried to call his name, but my body and voice betrayed me because I was frozen with fear," Takumi finished sniffling, tears trickling down his cheeks and with another pained sigh he buried his face in the soft fur of his teddy bear. "Stupid…stupid h-human c-contact phobia."

"Oh Takumi, I'm so sorry for what you have endured," Akaike's boyfriend whispered and clenched his fists in anger. "This Ichikawa is the worst. Forcing himself onto you in such a contemptible way…and yet he still calls himself your friend. I'm truly at a loss for words." "S-So was I," the ebony-haired youth sobbed and slowly raised his head again. "I…I was t-totally t-taken by surprise. I n-never t-though that M-Motoki could act in s-such a w-way. H-He even e-expects an answer f-from me."

"I see, but you shouldn't blame yourself Takumi," Toshihisa stated with soft determination as he noticed the expression of guilt on his friend's face. "What happened today wasn't your fault. It was entirely Ichikawa's." "I…I k-know…however, I j-just can't help b-but feel guilty nonetheless," Gii's beloved stammered breathy and furiously wiped away the tears that continued to fall with one hand while he kept holding on to Dai-chan with the other. "Y-You should h-have seen the look on G-Gii's face, t-the pain and t-the sadness in h-his eyes. I h-hurt him deeply a-and worse, he must t-think that I'm with M-Motoki now. H-How am I s-supposed to f-face him now? What must h-he t-think of me after all t-this, especially s-since I promised h-him not long ago t-that he would g-get my answer t-to his c-confession v-very soon."

"Listen Takumi, this is a serious misunderstanding indeed and there is only one way to clear it up," Toshihisa explained softly. "You know what you have to do, right?" "You m-mean I must g-go and talk to Gii, don't you," Takumi whispered breathy and drew in a sharp breath. "Yes, because if he really thinks that you chose Ichikawa over him he definitely won't approach you in order to ask you anything about the incident he witnessed this afternoon. His pride won't allow it, you know," Akaike's boyfriend replied, playing along in hopes that his words would give his devastated friend the push he needed.

"I understand that I should be the one making the first step to dispose of this misunderstanding since I'm the one who caused it," the ebony-haired youth sighed, "but will Gii be disposed to listen to me?" "If you go and ask him to listen to your story, I he will definitely oblige you. I'm sure of it," Toshihisa replied and offered the other boy a reassuring smile. "Gii loves you and that's why he would never turn you down. You simply need to wait for a good opportunity to speak to him and more importantly you need to calm yourself first, so going to see him tonight might not be the best idea. Tomorrow morning we all have to attend an assembly because the autumn festival is coming up in a few weeks as well as some special homeroom classes, so you could try to catch him either before or after the morning meeting or during lunch break. Courage Takumi, courage."

Gii's beloved nodded weakly and smiling nervously at his friend he tried to calm his emotions, his raw and frayed nerves. 'I can do this,' he repeated over and over again in his head and hugged his teddy-bear closer to his chest for support as well as for comfort.

**oOo**

Moaning Takumi tossed and turned in his bed that night, tears occasionally escaping his eyes, seeping into Dai-chan's soft fur and like so often during the past few weeks his sleep was anything but regenerating. Despite Toshihisa's comforting and encouraging words guilt was lying heavy on the heart of Gii's beloved and doubt kept gnawing at him as the events of the past day replayed in his mind over and over again. Would Gii really listen to him? Would the other believe his story and most importantly, even if he did, would the handsome upper-class man be able to forgive him or had this incident hurt him too deeply? Those questions haunted the ebony-haired youth in his dreamless slumber and when he was woken by the sound of his alarm clock the next morning he felt drained and exhausted. After he had switched off the annoying beep he groggily dragged himself out of bed to get ready for breakfast and the student assembly a little later that morning.

By the time he entered the lobby of the dorm Akaike and Toshihisa were already waiting for him. "Ohayo," he was greeted in unison by his two friends and returned the greeting with a mild, but tired smile that didn't reach his eyes. "The day has just begun and yet you already look quite done for," the president of the disciplinary committee remarked, his voice laced with concern. "You obviously have trouble sleeping at night these days, so you should go to the infirmary and ask the nurse to give you some medicine. You need to rest properly because if you don't, you are definitely going to collapse again sooner or later due to physical exhaustion."

"I know Akaike-kun, but there is no need to worry," Gii's beloved replied quietly. "I'm quite alright. Have you guys been waiting for me?" "Yes, we have," Toshihisa stated matter-of-factly. "After the last stunt Kurokawa and his brainless fan club pulled we won't let you out of our sight anymore." "Gii mentioned the other day that, after I got trapped in the restroom, all of you expressed their wish to guard me more closely again," Takumi sighed dejectedly. "I don't like the idea of being sentineled once more from morning to night, but I guess since it's for my own good it can't be helped." "All of us know that you are less than fond of the idea, but for now that is the only thing we can do to guarantee your safety," Akaike explained calmly, Toshihisa nodding his head in agreement. "So please try to bear with it."

"Well then, shall we go or are we waiting for Misu and Shingyouji," Gii's one and only inquired, another sigh tearing from him. "Misu and Gii already left about one hour ago to join the preparations for the assembly," the president of the student council replied truthfully. "And you know Shingyouji. He follows wherever his master…sorry I meant to say his boyfriend leads." That remark caused Takumi's and Toshihisa's lips to curl up in a bemused smile and soon the three boys were on their way to the cafeteria. After a quick breakfast they headed for the main building and when they arrived at the assembly hall many students had already gathered. Takumi immediately let his gaze wander in search for a certain amber-haired student and a sigh of defeat escaped his lips as finally spotted the handsome upper-class man who was, like so often, surrounded by a large group of freshmen vying unremittingly for his attention.

"There is no way I can find any opportunity to speak to him prior to the start of the meeting or during the course of the morning, not as long as these guys keep following him around," he murmured to himself and hung his head in disappointment. "Come on Hayama, let's take our seats. It's almost time," Akaike stated thus ripping Takumi out of his thoughts and nodding almost imperceptibly the ebony-haired youth followed his friend's lead. They were joined by Shingyouji only a couple of minutes later while Misu and Gii who were both to speak at the assembly took their seats on the stage together with the head teacher and some other educators. Soon afterwards a signal rang through the hall, announcing the official beginning of the meeting and everybody rose to their feet as the principal stepped to the podium to greet the students and to give his opening speech.

Once he had finished more speeches and presentations followed, but Takumi didn't pay any attention. He only kept his eyes riveted upon Gii and after two hours that had seemed like an eternity to him he and all the other students were finally dismissed. He followed Akaike and his other friends outside and soon the four boys were occupying one of the corners in the waiting area where they began to chat in hushed voices. Misu consorted with them only a short while later and when he had finally gotten away from his persistent admirers Gii followed his former rival's example and joined them as well. However, once the handsome upper-class man had exchanged greetings with his one and only an awkward silence settled between the two boys and unable to hold Gii's pained gaze Takumi soon averted his eyes.

"You did well my friend," Akaike at last spoke up in the attempt to ease the tension by starting another casual conversation and patted the amber-haired student's back. "Your presentation was great." "Thanks Shouzo," the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin replied forcing a smile. "I didn't have much time to prepare, so it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be." "It was perfect. You are just being modest Gii-senpai," Shingyouji answered back and the others nodded in agreement.

"Well whatever, shall we all go to the cafeteria and have lunch together before we have to join the afternoon meetings and a certain someone has to go to town for his weekly therapy session at the hospital," Toshihisa piped in slyly, putting a little emphasis on 'all' and glanced conspiratorially at Takumi from the corner of his eye who returned the gesture with a nervous smile. "That's a good idea," Misu replied, immediately catching on and suppressing a smirk he tugged on Shingyouji's sleeve. "Let's go then before the best places are taken." Nodding the sophomore joined his boyfriend's side and they quickly turned to leave, Akaike and Toshihisa immediately following their example thus depriving Gii of any chance to object and leaving him as well as Takumi with no chance but to deal with each other as they made their way over to the cafeteria.

"A-Ano Gii…about yesterday…I…there is something I really need to…," the ebony-haired youth began hesitantly after they had walked for a while in grave, almost oppressing silence only to be interrupted by the voice of the one person he wanted to see least of all for the time being. "Takumi!" Groaning inwardly the so addressed boy glanced instantly at Gii without slowing down in his tracks and drew in a sharp breath when he noticed that the handsome upper-class man's face had visibly darkened.

"Takumi, do you have a moment," Ichikawa inquired casually once he had fallen into pace with his friend from junior high school, completely ignoring the boy's companion. The ebony-haired youth was just about to say something, determined to turn the other down when Gii spoke up. "It seems that the two of you have something private to discuss," he stated in a business-like manner. "I see you later." And with that the handsome upper-class man quickly took his leave before Takumi was given the chance to hold him back.

With a sigh of dejection he riveted his eyes on Gii's retreating figure until the amber-haired student was out of sight, silently cursing Ichikawa for the interruption that had caused him to lose the perfect opportunity to tell Gii the truth about the incident he had witnessed the previous day and to put things into the right perspective. "What you just did wasn't very polite Motoki," Gii's beloved addressed the brown-haired boy rather coolly avoiding to make eye-contact with him. "Is there anything you need?" "Yes, there is," Ichikawa replied unperturbed. "I need an answer."

"Motoki, please…I…," Takumi began, but was once more interrupted in midsentence by the other. "Listen Takumi, I'm going to town tomorrow to meet my father, but I will be back here around four o' clock in the afternoon," he explained calmly. "Let's meet at the wooden terrace in the coppice around four-thirty. You can give me your answer then and we can talk things over. The last thing I want is that things become awkward and tense between us or that you start avoiding me because of what happened yesterday. So, what do you say?" "Alright, four-thirty at the wooden terrace," the ebony-haired youth answered somewhat offish, his face holding an unreadable expression and once he had bid his counterpart goodbye he rushed to the cafeteria his faint hope to find Gii eating with Akaike and the others being crushed as soon as he entered the room.

The very moment Takumi and Ichikawa had left someone who had, unbeknownst to the either of the two boys, overheard the whole conversation took out his mobile phone and smirking evilly to himself he selected a certain contact from the directory and pushed the 'call' button. "I have some interesting news for you," he murmured in a hushed voice as soon as he was greeted by the person at the other end of the line and proceeded to report every detail of the conversation he had just happened to overhear.

**oOo**

'_Dear Gii, I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday after the assembly. If you have some time to spare maybe you and I could meet for dinner at the cafeteria tonight. There is something I would like to speak to you about, something you must know and it's very important. Takumi' _

The handsome upper-class man re-read the message he had received on his mobile phone only a few minutes before a couple of times, his heart beating so hard against his ribcage that it became almost painful. After he had stared at the display of the device for another long moment he finally typed an answer and unconsciously holding his breath he pushed the 'send' button. "This is it," he murmured and sighed deeply when he received the notification that the message had been transmitted successfully. "It's going to be alright."

Sighing once more he recalled the short conversation he had had with Toshihisa on Friday evening just a few hours after he had witnessed the kiss between his beloved and Ichikawa, a conversation that had taught him to hope. Even though Akaike's boyfriend had refused to reveal any details of what he had learned during his chat with Takumi in the afternoon that day, his words "you shouldn't worry too much" had somewhat comforted and encouraged Gii. "I might still have a chance with Takumi," the handsome upper-class man whispered into the stillness of his room. "Ichikawa might not yet have succeeded in stealing him away from me."

And while the amber-haired student was trying to think positive and to calm himself as best as he could, the object of his affection was almost dancing in his room. "He agreed to meet up with me Dai-chan, he agreed," Takumi exclaimed aglow with happiness and pulled his teddy bear into a tight hug as he read the short message again.

'_I'll be waiting for you in the entrance hall of our dorm at six forty-five tonight. Don't be late. Gii'_

"Isn't that wonderful Dai-chan," the ebony-haired youth beamed, "I was so afraid that Gii would turn me down after what happened yesterday on our way to the cafeteria, but he didn't and now I'll finally get the chance to tell him the truth about the kiss with Motoki, the chance to clear up this terrible misunderstanding." Smiling wildly he quickly typed another message which simply stated 'I'll be there' and once he had pushed the 'send' button, he pressed the phone against his chest with a blissful sigh. "Gii," he breathed softly and flopped onto his bed where he rested his head comfortably on Dai-chan's chest, trying to imagine how the handsome upper-class man would react upon hearing what had truly happened two days before when the PA system went off and ripped the ebony-haired youth out of his thoughts. "Hayama Takumi, you have a phone call. Hayama Takumi, you have a phone call."

Raising his eyebrows in surprise Gii's beloved immediately hopped off the bed and hastened downstairs where the phones were located. "Moshi, moshi," he said somewhat hesitantly once he had picked up the receiver, wondering who the caller would be. "Moshi, moshi…Hayama-kun? This is Taniguchi Naoko from the student affairs office," a female voice greeted him. "I have a message for you." "A message…from whom," Takumi asked curiously. "The message is from a friend of yours, Ichikawa Motoki," the secretary explained. "He just called the office from some public phone in town. He explained that he needed to contact you, but couldn't do it directly because he forgot his mobile phone in his room. So Ichikawa-kun asked me to tell you that he would be back on campus earlier than expected and that he would like to meet you at the wooden terrace at three-thirty instead of four-thirty this afternoon if possible." "I understand. Thank you Taniguchi-san for giving me the message," the ebony-haired youth replied, bid the secretary goodbye and ended the call.

"It's just after twelve, so I still have about three hours," he murmured as he made his way back upstairs, the plan of using the time until the meeting for a little catnap causing his lips to curl up in a mild smile and as soon as he had closed the door of his room from the inside Gii's beloved made himself comfortable on his bed. Only a few minutes later the boy had drifted off to sleep with his arms wrapped around Dai-chan's middle and when the sound of his alarm clock woke him about two and a half hours later he felt refreshed and invigorated.

After he had freshened up a little Takumi quickly changed out of his sweat suit into a pair of jeans and a casual T-shirt and by the time the bell in the tower of the main building began to ring announcing three o'clock he was already outside the dorm building. "I'm going to be a little early, but this way I will get some time to get my thoughts in order before Motoki arrives," he murmured to himself as he made way to the terrace, his heart beating a little faster as usual. "And once I have cleared up the misunderstanding with Gii, I will have two problems less to worry about."

Smiling to himself at that thought as well as the idea of finally having, after a long time, a private dinner with the most popular student of Shidou again Takumi entered the coppice in which the terrace was located. Knowing that he wasn't exactly pressed for time the boy slackened his pace to enjoy its quiescence, its soothing serenity. Eventually he stopped in his tracks and closing his eyes for a moment he took a deep breath of the fragrant air while he listened to the sound of the leaves rustling softly in the light afternoon breeze and the birds chirping, the beautiful music of nature that never failed to calm, soothe and comfort him.

"Shidou's campus grounds are truly beautiful," he whispered opening his eyes again and with a sigh of contentment Gii's beloved slowly continued on his way. He had almost reached his destination when the sound of wood cracking suddenly disrupted the peaceful silence and caused the boy to halt his steps a second time. He turned his head and carefully scanned the surrounding area, but couldn't detect anything unusual or suspicious. "It must have been an animal. I sure have become jumpy these days," he sighed breathy and once he had taken one last look over his shoulder he resumed his walk. He shouldn't get far though. He had only walked another few meters when the sound of dried branches breaking reached his ears again and only a few mere seconds later three figures jumped out of the shadows of the trees and tackled him from behind which caused the boy to tumble to the ground, his mobile phone slipping from the pocket of his jeans in the process.

With the realization that he had been lured into a trap hitting him instantly Takumi desperately fought back as hard as he could, panic beginning to rise in his throat because he knew that against a group of three he was clearly at a disadvantage and despite his efforts he was soon restrained by his assailants. "Long time, no see Hayama," one of the freshmen hissed dangerously, using all his body weight to keep his struggling senpai down on the ground thus giving him no chance to escape. "Still trying to fight back, are you," one of the other boys growled and twisted Takumi's arms painfully behind his back where he bound them tight. When the task was finally done he and the last member of the group yanked the ebony-haired youth roughly to his feet and the leader of the three approached his captive with a menacing sneer.

Determined not to surrender to Kurokawa's minions Gii's beloved struggled violently once more in hopes he could manage to break free and even attempted to kick the freshman who was standing in front of him, but the younger student had anticipated such a reaction. "You always have to make things difficult, haven't you," he growled as he jumped aside only to lunge out again a few mere seconds later and to ram his fist hard into Takumi's stomach. Groaning the ebony-haired youth doubled over in pain and tears began to cloud his vision as his hair was gripped tightly by one of the boys who were restraining him and then yanked in such a rough manner that he was forced to look up again or he would have hurt his neck.

Wincing he faced the leader of the group once more his eyes widening in shock and desperate fear when he noticed that the other had begun to pour a colorless liquid onto a piece of cloth. As soon as he was done the freshman stretched out his arm and smiling sardonically he pressed the wet rag tightly over his victim's mouth and nose. Takumi tried to hold his breath as long as he could, but eventually the lack of oxygen which made his lungs burn forced him to inhale. A pungent smell immediately penetrated his nostrils, his vision began to blur, his surroundings to spin and just before his world went black he managed to breathe two words that faded unheard into the soft summer breeze. "Gii…tasukete."

**oOo**

"So, basically what you are saying is that you are going to go on a dinner date with Hyama tonight," Misu stated smirking and leaned back against the rest of the comfortable sofa in room 300 while Akaike, Toshihisa and Shingyouji tried their best to hide their amusement. "Good for you Saki. It's about high time that the two of you get closer again." "It's not a date," the handsome upper-class man replied firmly. "We meet for the purpose of having a talk, that's all." "You are going to pick Takumi up at six forty-five in the lobby, you will go to the cafeteria together to have dinner and I assume that you will accompany him back to the dorms as well afterwards. That sure sounds like a date to me," Toshihisa added grinning from ear to ear. "But it isn't," Gii contradicted his beloved's former roommate. "It really isn't."

"Speaking of Hayama-san, do you guys think it's alright to leave him to himself until tonight," Shingyouji piped in. "Shouldn't at least one of us have an eye upon him?" "Well, when we had breakfast together this morning he hasn't mentioned anything about going out today," Akaike explained and according to the records in the student affairs office which I checked yesterday Kurokawa won't be on campus through the whole of today. "He applied for permission to go to town today as did Ichikawa and both requests got granted, so Hayama should be safe, even without any of us guarding him." "I see," the sophomore replied and a small sigh of relief tore from him.

"Well then, back to the topic," Toshihisa picked the original conversation back up again. "What are you going to wear for tonight's meeting Gii?" "Actually I haven't thought about it yet," the amber-haired student answered quietly, "and to be honest my attire is the last thing I'm concerned about." "What is it then that worries you," Akaike asked carefully, even though he could pretty much imagine what the answer would be and his assumption should be proven right only a moment later. "The reason why Takumi asked me to meet him is beyond any doubt because he wants to speak with me about the kiss I witnessed between him and Ichikawa the day before yesterday," Gii explained quietly. "I'm afraid that he is going to tell me something that I don't want to hear, if you know what I mean. Tonight is the night, the moment of truth, the night that will decide if still stand a chance to win Takumi's heart a second time or if I have lost the one I love to another."

"I mentioned it before, but I'll gladly say it again. You shouldn't worry too much. Everything will turn out just fine," Toshihisa spoke up and offered his friend a mild, reassuring smile. "I really hope so," the handsome upper-class man sighed and drew in a deep breath to calm his nerves. "It's just a shame that you can't go anywhere else except for the school's cafeteria," Shingyouji mused. "You might not consider tonight's meeting with Hayama-san as a date, but it's been a while since the two of you had a private meal together, so it would be nice if you could go to a place that's a little fancier."

"Speaking of the cafeteria, how about…," Misu began nonchalantly, but a knock on the door that sounded rather urgent interrupted him in midsentence and upon Gii inviting the visitor inside with a clear and firm "come in" a lean, rather distressed-looking boy burst into the room. "Gii-senpai, I'm so relieved that you are in and that your friends happen to be here as well," the younger student exclaimed without bothering to greet anyone in the room. "I'm really sorry to barge in like that, but it's urgent! Your friend, Hayama…he might be in terrible trouble." "What do you mean, speak" the so addressed dorm head demanded jumping from his seat, his eyes wide with alarm and within seconds Misu and the others were on their feet as well.

"Ano… about one hour ago or so I had a late lunch at the cafeteria and I happened to overhear some of my classmates who were talking about having a bad surprise for Hayama," the boy explained with urgency in his voice. "Apparently Hayama was supposed to meet a friend at the wooden terrace later this afternoon and somehow these guys have found a way to lure him there earlier using some pretext. Someone will be waiting for Hayama on that terrace, but it won't be a friend." "Who are you," Misu asked sternly when the underclass man's voice had trailed off.

"My name is Nakanobu, I am or, I should better say, was one of Kurokawa Minoru's followers. To make a long story short, for several reasons I lost his trust and what I happened to overhear wasn't meant for my ears," the freshman explained truthfully, his voice ringing with desperation. "Kurokawa is obsessed with the idea that he is the only one worthy enough to be with Gii-senpai. He is equally obsessed with getting rid of Hayama of whom he thinks of being not only being his rival but as his arch-enemy and since his original plan of pressuring Hayama into leaving Shidou didn't work he has decided to revert to a different method, the same one he already used once before on Tanabata. My fear is that this time he won't content himself with injuring Hayama. Kurokawa mentioned several times before that he would be willing to go as far as killing Hayama should he refuse to leave Shidou and cut all ties with you voluntarily and I have been with Kurokawa long enough to know that he won't have any scruples to put his words into action."

"Oh my God," the older students exclaimed in unison, completely aghast, all color draining from their faces and a second later everybody in the room was in motion. "Shouzo, go with Nakanobu and to the teacher's room! Get some teachers or whomever you can find there," Gii half-shouted as he bolted for the door. "Misu, Toshihisa and Shingyouji follow me! Hurry, we don't have an instant to lose!" Nodding the so addressed boys sprinted after the handsome upper-class man who had broken into a desperate run and within record time the whole group was outside the dorm building.

They had just left the dorm grounds behind them when Gii's mobile phone suddenly went off and without slowing his pace the handsome man yanked the device from his pocket, astonished when he saw the caller ID. "Takumi," he gasped as soon as he had pressed the 'accept call' button, "Takumi, are you alright?" "This is Ichikawa," the voice on the other end of the line murmured urgently. "Takumi is in deep trouble. We were supposed to meet at the wooden terrace in about one hour, but he is already here and so is a group of seven other students, one of them standing watch or so it appears. They have taken Takumi captive and tied him to a tree. He seems to be unconscious!"

"We are on our way," Gii panted. "Stay where you are and try to record a video of what's going on. Don't show yourself and interfere unless you have to. Those guys are dangerous! Do you understand?" His voice trailed off and once Ichikawa had assured him that he would follow his instructions the handsome upper-class man ended the call and turned his head to face the other boys. "Things are getting worse," he shouted over his shoulder. "It seems that there are seven guys including Kurokawa. You can take on any of the guys, but Kurokawa is mine!" And with that he mobilized whatever energy he had left and forced his legs to move faster than they already were. "Please Takumi, be alright," he screamed in his mind over and over again as he dashed towards the coppice whose first clusters of trees could be already seen in the far distance.

**oOo**

"Wake him," Kurokawa ordered growled and snickering evilly he stepped aside to make way for one of his minions who walked forth and splashed a bucked of icy water into Takumi's face. Moaning faintly the ebony-haired youth began to stir slightly and finally his eyes fluttered open. Dazedly he let his gaze wander for a few seconds and as soon as it landed on the face of Gii's most ardent admirer the boy's mind cleared at once. The memory of what had happened earlier returned immediately and he tried to move, fear gripping his heart when he realized that he was tied to the massive trunk of a tree.

"It has been a while since our last meeting Hayama. Have you missed me," the icy voice of the freshman rang in his ears and he began to tremble. "K-Kurokawa," he stammered hoarsely, "w-what do y-you want from m-me?" "Oh Hayama, why do have to be so extremely troublesome and make thinks difficult for the two of us," the so addressed boy sneered. "What do I want? I think you know that very well, don't you? I want you to disappear from this school and from Gii-senpai's life, so that I can take your place and be with him." The freshman's voice trailed off for a moment and glaring daggers at Takumi the student stepped closer and roughly gripped his defenseless senpai's mandible. "I gave you so many chances to leave voluntarily, but it seems that you either didn't get the hint or that, in case you got it, you are too stubborn to do what is wise," he growled, his voice dangerously low. "I thought that after Tanabata you had learned your lesson, but it seems that you need another one…guys!"

Upon hearing their leader's command two other freshmen stepped out of Kurokawa's shadow and planted themselves in front of Gii's beloved who couldn't do anything but stare at them, wide-eyed with fear. "Do you remember us you lowly commoner," one of them hissed menacingly and a second later a fist connected hard with Takumi's jaw while another was rammed into his stomach. All the air left his lungs momentarily and groaning in pain the ebony-haired youth doubled over a little, the bonds that were holding him cutting sharply into the soft flesh of his wrists, but his head was immediately yanked back in the roughest manner by his assailants. Snickering they hauled out and punched their victim a second time.

"That's enough for now," Kurokawa exclaimed when a piteous whimper tore from Takumi's bruised lips. "I want to do this slowly. Revive him!" Nodding one of minions picked up another bucket and splashed its contents into the face of Gii's beloved, leaving the boy who was still gasping for air spluttering. "See Hayama, that's what you get for forgetting where your place is and where the likes of you stand in society compared to Gii-senpai and us," Kurokawa growled grinning evilly and grabbed his victims jaw once more thus forcing tear-veiled chocolate-colored eyes to meet his own cold, intimidating gaze.

"I'm basically a nice guy, so I will give you one last chance to save your pitiful life and do what's expected of you," the freshman explained in a dangerously low voice, clearly enjoying what he was doing. "However, taking your disposition into consideration I do think you might need some persuasion." And with that Gii's most ardent admirer pulled a long, sharp knife from the inside of his jacket. "I want you to disappear Hayama," he hissed, his eyes blazing with hate, fury and a hint of madness as he pressed the blade against Takumi's throat. "Swear to me that you will leave Shidou within the next three days and that you will cut all ties with Gii-senpai and I will let you go."

"W-What if I…if I refuse," Gii's beloved managed to gasp out despite the panic that had risen in his throat and was choking him. "If you should refuse to oblige me I'm going to make sure that, by the time I'm finished with you, you will wish you had never come to Shidou Gakuin," Kurokawa snarled and pressed the edge of the of the knife harder against the ebony-haired student's throat. Almost instantaneously Takumi felt a burning sensation followed by the feeling of something warm trickling down his sensitive skin and he knew that he had been cut by the other. Fresh tears of fear and desperation welled up in his eyes, but nonetheless he was determined to face up to the crazy freshman until the bitter end. "E-Even if I w-were to leave, d-do you really t-think that it w-would c-change anything," he stammered in a tear-stained voice that was barely more than a whisper. "D-Do you really t-think Gii is so f-fickle that h-he would start dating y-you as soon as I'm gone? G-Gii loves me with all h-his heart and I believe that…t-that if I were to leave t-this school he would c-come and look for me b-because his feelings f-for me are sincere and p-profound."

"How dare you talk to me like that you worthless scum," Kurokawa screamed infuriated and took down the knife for a moment only to ram his knee hard into the other boy's abdomen. "Gii-senpai belongs to me, me only and I won't ever allow anyone else to have him, especially you," he roared and placed the blade once more against the throat of his victim. "Your life hangs by a threat Hayama, so you better watch your tongue. I could cut your jugular and leave you here. You would have miserably bled to death before anyone could come to your aid." "D-Do that a-and you will make G-Gii your mortal e-enemy," Takumi panted his tears now streaming freely down his cheeks.

"Kurokawa, Hayama is right about that," one of the other freshmen piped in, trying to reason with his leader. "Don't do anything you might regret later. Look at Hayama, his deplorable condition. Haven't we done enough already?" "Stay out of it you," the so addressed student bellowed. I didn't ask for your opinion. I decide when this is going to be over and it won't be until this lowly commoner is gone for good!" "No m-matter what you d-do, y-you will never win Gii's h-heart. E-Even when I'm gone y-you will never get h-him to feel the s-same way for you h-he does for me…" "That's enough," Kurokawa screeched seething with rage and clutched the knife tighter. "I'm going to end your worthless life and make you disappear for good! Say farewell, Hayama!"

"Noooo," Ichikawa screamed from the top of his lungs and jumped out of his hiding place the moment the freshman raised his arm to strike the fatal blow, all of Gii's previous warnings forgotten. Startled by the sudden yell Kurokawa stopped short, threw a quick glance over his shoulder upon which two of his minions lunged at the intruder and then things went haywire. While the brown-haired boy tried to defend himself against the attackers, Kurokawa turned his attention back to Takumi and had just raised his arm a second time when, practically out of nowhere, Gii jumped onto the terrace and tackled him roughly before the freshman had the chance to stab the handsome upper-class man's beloved.

At the same time Misu, Shingyouji and Toshihisa lunged out at the rest of Kurokawa's minions and soon screams as well as insults filled the air as fists flew and bodies clashed. Dazed from the hard and unexpected tackle that had send him flying to the ground Kurokawa blinked a few times and tried to reach for the knife that had slipped from his hand, but Gii didn't give him the opportunity. "Don't even think about it," he growled as he jumped onto the freshman like a lion, grabbed him roughly by collar of his shirt and punched him hard in the face before pushing the weapon out of the boy's reach.

"Gii-senpai," Kurokawa croaked miserably as he was roughly yanked to his feet by the other, the handsome upper-class man's hazel-colored eyes burning with rage and disgust. "You are going to pay dearly for what you did, Kurokawa! It's over," the amber-haired student hissed. "You will never hurt my Takumi again!" Upon hearing those words from the object of his obsession the freshman's resolve strengthened once more. He wouldn't surrender and go down without a fight, even if his opponent was his senpai, the one person he wanted more than anything else. In the attempt to break free from Gii's firm hold he began to struggle violently when he finally got the opportunity he quickly raised his knee.

The handsome upper-class man however had anticipated the assault and letting go of the boy with a lusty push he sidestepped him. The freshman's kick went into nowhere and while Kurokawa tried to regain his balance Gii took advantage of the situation. He lunged at the younger student and slammed his fist hard into the boy's face and then into his guts. "How does it feel Kurokawa? How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine," he half-shouted as he watched the freshman double over in pain and finally sink to his knees, clutching his stomach and groaning in agony.

"C-Come on…senpai, come on and finish me, isn't that what you want," the first-year student gasped and raised his head to glare evilly at the handsome upper-class man who was towering over him. "Kill me and show your little worthless lover how great you are." "And lower myself to your level," Gii asked, disgust evident on his features and in his voice. "I'm not like you Kurokawa. You are a sick bastard and as much as I would love to finish you, I will leave that to the authorities. You and your bunch of vicious followers are going to pay the proper price for your deeds. However…," And with that, unable to resist the temptation, the handsome upper-class man punched the freshman once more hard on the jaw, aiming for a certain spot. Kurokawa's head snapped back and he collapsed onto the wooden planks of the terrace, unconscious.

"That's for all the pain you caused my beloved Takumi," Gii growled before he rose to his feet to check the situation. The noises of the fight had died down and Misu, Shingyouji, Toshihisa and Ichikawa were towering over Kurokawa's minions who were cowering on the ground, defeated. The head of the student council caught his former rival's gaze and wordlessly nodded his head to signal the other that everything was alright. Gii breathed a sigh of relief and was just about to approach Takumi in order to free him when Akaike and Nakanobu arrived with the head teacher as well as some other educators in tow.

"Saki, I couldn't believe my ears when I listened to Nakanobu's and Akaike's report," Shimada spoke up sternly and let his gaze wander over the terrace. "What happened here?" "A fight," the handsome upper-class man stated the obvious and stopped momentarily in his tracks to face the middle-aged man. "In order to save Takumi we had no other choice." And while he was left with no option but to briefly explain the circumstances to the head teacher and the others, glancing repeatedly over his shoulder towards his beloved, he noticed that Ichikawa had already approached the boy and was in the middle of untying his bonds.

"It's alright Takumi, you will be free in a second," the brown-haired student told his friend who was drenched in tears and whose eyes were wild with fear. "Here, that's it." The words had barely left Ichikawa's mouth when the rope loosened upon which Takumi slid down the tree, sobbing heavily and trembling like a leave. "Come here Takumi," Ichikawa said softly and stretched out his arms to pull the object of his affection into a comforting embrace, but he failed miserably. As soon as the ebony-haired youth felt the touch he began to thrash around wildly, desperately trying to fight the other boy off. "No…no, don't touch me…no," he screamed, blindly lashing out in sheer panic. "Get…get away…from me…let go!"

Hearing the screams of his beloved Gii, who was still in conversation with the head teacher, but had repeatedly glanced at Ichikawa from the corner of his eye, rushed immediately to Takumi's side and everybody's eyes riveted upon him as he resolutely shoved Ichikawa aside, which caused the boy to lose his balance and to tumble onto the ground. "Who do you think you are," he bellowed, but immediately fell silent when the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin gave him a death glare and in the end couldn't do anything but watch as the handsome upper-class man crouched down in front of the panic-stricken boy whom they both given their hearts to. "Takumi, Takumi," Gii repeatedly called the name of his beloved with urgency and took the ebony-haired youth into his arms, just like Ichikawa had done only a few minutes before and just as before Takumi began to scream bloody murder, struggling frantically and lashing out.

"Let go of him Saki," the other student demanded sternly, but his words were ignored. Without paying any heed to his rival Gii continued to talk to Takumi as pulled the boy even closer instead of releasing him from his hold. "Calm down Takumi. Nobody is going to hurt you," he repeated over and over again in the most soothing voice. "It's me Takumi, it's Gii. You are safe." "Let…go…get away f-from me…," the ebony-haired youth panted, thrashing and struggling with vehemence. "D-Don't touch m-me…it…it hurts…let go of me!"

"No, I won't," the handsome upper-class man replied firmly. "I can't. Please Takumi, come to your senses!" And while he kept talking to the trembling and screaming boy he was holding tight he let one of his hands roam caressingly over the other's back in a soothing manner. But despite Gii's ceaseless efforts to calm him down Takumi kept struggling, the handsome upper-class man's words barely reaching his ears as he desperately gasped for air and while he greedily drew in the much needed oxygen a scent that was vaguely familiar began to fill his nose, a beguiling mix of coffee and the sweetness of chocolate. In his state of panic it took him a good while to register that the scent he was inhaling was the odor of the person holding him and as the ebony-haired youth continued to draw in gasps of air the blurred voice that had seemingly come from the farthest distance gradually became clearer, a voice that turned out to be just as familiar as the scent he was breathing in and at last a breathy sigh escaped his lips. "G-Gii…"

Upon hearing his beloved utter his name the handsome upper-class man reacted immediately. "Yes Takumi, it's me. I'm right here," he said softly and leaned back a little, just enough so that he could place his hand under the other boy's chin to force misty, fearful eyes to meet his own. "Look at me. Everything is alright." For several agonizingly long moments the so addressed boy who was still shaking from head to toe simply stared at amber-haired student, gasping for breath. Carefully pulling his beloved closer again Gii kept calmly repeating his words in the most soothing voice, at the same time never ceasing his caresses or averting his gaze and eventually he noticed a change in the other's behavior.

"G-Gii," Takumi stammered once more and his trembling began to cease, his breath slowly evened and his eyes eventually cleared. "Gii." "Takumi," the handsome upper-class man asked anxiously, his voice gentle and laced with hope. "G-Gii…it's you…it's really you," the so addressed boy gasped and a sigh of relief tore from him. "You finally recognize me," Gii breathed hoarsely as he ran his hand tenderly over his beloved's cheek. "Yokatta." "Oh Gii…I…I was so scared, so incredibly scared," the ebony-haired youth sniffed, fresh tears beginning to spill from his eyes and whispering the other's name once more he broke into heart-wrenching sobs and buried his face in the curve of Gii's neck, holding on to the handsome upper-class man for dear life.

"I'm right here Takumi and I won't leave you, so don't fear," Gii breathed soothingly into his beloved's ear and as he tightened the embrace his own eyes began to cloud over with tears while the teachers, Akaike, Misu, Toshihisa, Shingyouji and Ichikawa looked on, trying hard to keep their countenances. "This is the first time I have ever seen Takumi like that," Toshihisa stated hoarsely and tried to suppress a sniffle upon which Akaike gently but wordlessly placed his arm around his boyfriend's middle, afraid that his voice would betray him. "It's heartbreaking to see Hayama-san like this," Shingyouji whispered and furiously blinked away the salty drops that threatened to escape from the corner of his eyes. "It's alright now," Misu replied huskily and placed his hand on the younger boy's shoulder, squeezing it lightly in reassurance. "It's alright now." The young man's voice trailed off and for several long moment silence settled on the terrace, the soft rustling of the leaves and Takumi's faint sobs the only sounds that could be heard.

"Saki," the head teacher finally approached the handsome upper-class man and his beloved. "The other teachers and I should return to the office and put these guys under arrest," he explained and motioned towards Kurokawa who had regained consciousness but was guarded closely by another teacher as were his minions. "Can I leave Hayama to your care?" "But of course Shimada-sensei," Gii replied with sincerity. "I will watch over Takumi." "That's settled then. I will stop by your room later to get your and Hayama's statements for the report I have to write," the so addressed man went on. "Please take Hayama to the infirmary once he has calmed down a little more. The nurse should have a look at him. Are you sure you are going to be alright?" "Yes I am, sensei," the amber-haired student stated truthfully. "Please don't worry, I can handle this. Takumi and I are going to be fine."

The head teacher nodded quietly in response and after he had bent down to pick Kurokawa's knife up with a handkerchief he turned his attention back to the other teachers and the students. "Let's head back to the teachers room. Akaike, Misu, minna, please accompany us to the office as well, so that we can take down your statements regarding this incident." With that the middle-aged man fell silent for a moment and once the boys had voiced their understanding and consent the group turned to leave.

"Gii, if you don't mind the others and I will pay Hayama and you a little visit after we are done with the paperwork to check on the two of you," the president of the disciplinary committee addressed his best friend. "Sure Shouzo," the handsome upper-class man replied and offered the other student a mild smile. "I see you later then," Akaike said returning the smile and quickly took his leave to catch up with the teachers, thus leaving the amber-haired student and Takumi who was still lying sobbing in the other's arms to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is it for now and I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger again, though it's not such an evil one compared to the previous chapters.  
>What do you think will happen next? Will Kurokawa and co get the punishment they deserve or will they find a way to get out of this because of their wealth and social status? Will Gii and Takumi get closer again ? Will Takumi finally give Gii an answer to his confession and what kind of answer will it be? What about Ichikawa?<p>

Questions over questions...Find the answers in the next chapter of "Remember Me".

**I hope you enjoyed reading this rather eventful chapter!  
>Please be so kind to leave me a little comment with your thoughts. It's much appreciated because your comments are the best motivation for me. I always love to read about your thoughts, what you liked about the chapter, what made you smile, sad etc.<br>THANKS MINNA!  
><strong>


	13. New Beginnings

**A/N: **Hello Minna! After one month's wait...here is the latest chapter of "Remember Me". I hope you have all been anticipating its release with eagerness. This new chapter is a bit slower-paced compared to the previous ones and will focus mainly on Takumi and Gii (after what they have been through I think they deserve that), but there is going to be plenty of development as well.  
><strong><br>**Once again I would like to thank all my dear readers who are still following this story, even though it was started over one year ago. A big thanks also goes to all those who took the time to leave me a comment!

**Announcement: **After due consideration I have finally decided to take the risk and publish my DaiMao story "The Fate of Love" which has been only available on my LJ so for here on . The first chapter will be published on Saturday in the "Misc" category under "web shows" since BACS TV plays a minor role. I hope I will get away with it. If you have not yet read the story on my LJ, but are curious about it then please check back here on Saturday.

And now enjoy the latest chapter of "Remember Me" and as usual comments and reviews are most welcome and greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Takumi-kun Series.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Saki-kun," the nurse called Gii's attention as she emerged from the examination room with Takumi in tow and the handsome upper-class man who had been waiting anxiously perched onto one of the chairs in the waiting area immediately jumped to his feet. "How is he," the amber-haired student asked his voice laced with genuine concern. "Hayama-kun has some rope burns on his wrists which I treated and bandaged and he is still a little edgy as a result of the shock he suffered," the nurse explained calmly. "He also complained about light nausea which was caused by the punches in the stomach he received and the anesthetic, but other than that he is alright and you can take him back with you to the dorms. Just make sure that he rests properly and avoid saying or doing anything that could agitate him too much." "I understand. Thank you Natsuko-san," Gii replied and once he had bowed respectfully to the nurse he gently ushered his beloved out of the infirmary and back to room 310.

Once inside the ebony-haired youth sank onto his bed with a pained sigh tearing from him, reached for his precious teddy bear and buried his face in the soft fur of the stuffed animal's chest. "Takumi, are you alright," the handsome upper-class man asked softly after several long moments of silence and sat down on the edge of his beloved's bed's mattress. "I…I hardly know," the so addressed boy whispered brokenly and pushed himself into a sitting position. "If you…if you and the guys wouldn't have come to my rescue Kurokawa would have…he would have killed me." "Luckily we managed to get to you in time," Gii replied hoarsely, the realization of how close he had come to lose his one and only now fully registering with him and a lump began to form in his throat as he silently thanked the heavens that he and the other boys had been able to prevent the worst from happening.

"How did you find me," Takumi's voice ripped him out of his thoughts and he quickly blinked away the tears that had begun to cloud his vision. "You have to thank one of Kurokawa's followers for that," he whispered and drew in a shaky breath. "He came to inform us about that crazy guy's plans. You should also thank Ichikawa. When you were attacked your phone obviously slipped from your pocket. Luckily your boyfriend found it and gave me a call to inform me and the others what was going on."

"I see," Takumi breathed quietly and after a moment of silent contemplation he took a deep breath. "I will thank Motoki later," he went on, "but where he and I are concerned you got it all wrong. He isn't my boyfriend." "After what I saw on Friday I find that hard to believe," the amber-haired student replied brokenly, hurt reflecting in his hazel-colored eyes. "Gii, please listen to me and to what I have to say," the other boy pleaded fidgeting nervously. "You saw a kiss that's true, but you have to believe me when I say that it wasn't what you thought it to be. Motoki he…he forced himself onto me." Takumi's voice trailed off and for a couple of seconds he shyly gazed into Gii's expectant eyes before he finally told the handsome upper-class man every detail of what had occurred the other day.

"…I was shocked by Motoki's actions and so scared because of his touch that I simply froze up. All I wanted to do when I saw you walking away was to call your name, but I couldn't even though I tried several times." "Takumi," Gii breathed softly and all his fears and doubts vanished instantly into the air as he saw the truth in his beloved's eyes along with a mix of pain, sadness and guilt. "Motoki asked me to meet him at the wooden terrace this afternoon because he wanted to hear my answer to his confession," the ebony-haired youth went on. "That's why I went there." "Would you…would you have accepted him," the handsome upper-class man inquired hoarsely, his racing heart leaping in his chest when Takumi shook his head with vehemence.

"I'm so sorry Gii," he whispered brokenly. "I hurt you so much and I…" "It's alright Takumi," he was interrupted by the other who offered him a warm reassuring smile. "It was a misunderstanding and now that it's cleared up neither of us should dwell on it. Don't make yourself uneasy about what happened on Friday and let the memory of that unpleasant incident pass from your mind. In fact I feel like I owe you an apology as well, for the kiss I tried to force upon you the day I confessed to you in the gazebo. My behavior to you at the time was really bad. I permitted my feelings, especially my jealousy to cloud my better judgment and allowed myself to be ruled by them. Please forgive me." Quietly nodding his head in acceptance of the apology he was offered the so addressed boy smiled shyly back at the handsome upper-class man and for a moment silence settled between the two students.

"Ano, Gii can I ask you something," Takumi finally spoke up again and began to fidget a little. "Anything," the most popular student of Shidou answered truthfully. "What is it?" "Well, after the…uhm…incident with Motoki I had another flashback," the ebony-haired youth stated quietly and Gii's eyes went wide, his heartbeat speeding up again. "What was it about," he inquired trying to remain calm, but failed miserably. Takumi was just about to say something in return when a sudden knock on the door interrupted the conversation and as he got up to answer it the handsome upper-class man couldn't help but let out a faint sigh of disappointment, silently cursing inside. As much as he appreciated the diligence and the care of his friends, they couldn't have picked a worse time for their visit and indeed he was greeted by the concerned faces of Misu, Akaike, Toshihisa and Shingyouji when he opened the door, just as he had expected. "Hey guys," he greeted the visitors and stepped aside, inviting the four boys inside.

"How is he," Akaike whispered as he walked past his best friend. "Why don't you see for yourself," Gii murmured in a hushed voice and followed the president of the disciplinary committee and the rest of the group into the room. "Look who is here to check upon you, Takumi." "Minna," the ebony-haired youth exclaimed softly and his lips curled up in a weak smile. "How are you feeling," Toshihisa asked carefully. "Have you calmed down a little?" "Well, I can't really describe what I'm feeling at the moment, but overall I guess one could say that I'm alright considering the circumstances," Gii's beloved explained somewhat hesitantly. "That's good to hear Hayama-san," Shingyouji piped in. "We were all quite worried about you after what happened earlier, so we thought we pay you a short visit."

"Thanks minna, that's very kind of you," Takumi replied softly. "I also want to thank you guys for coming to my rescue. If you hadn't I would…I would be…" The boy's slightly shaky voice trailed off and when his eyes began to turn misty once more Gii was instantly by his beloved's side. "Don't mention it Hayama," Misu stated quickly, immediately sensing the ebony-haired boy's distress, just like his former rival had. "You are safe now. Kurokawa and his minions won't be able to harm you anymore and that's the only thing that counts."

"What is going to happen now," the so addressed student whispered huskily. "Shimada-sensei recorded our statements and has started to prepare for a disciplinary conference," Akaike spoke up gently. "Until the day of the conference Kurokawa and his fan club are going to stay under arrest, so there is nothing you need to fear. The head teacher also charged me with a message for you and Gii. He wants you guys to know that he is going to stop by some time tomorrow morning to hear your statements because tonight he is too busy due to all the paperwork that needs to be done. He also said that the two of you are excused from tomorrow's classes including extracurricular activities and any other school related duties and that you should take a good rest, Hayama especially."

"I will definitely see to that Shouzo, rest assured," Gii replied with such a determination in his warm baritone that it caused Takumi to blush. "The only place we will go to tomorrow is the cafeteria at meal times and that's it." "Speaking of the cafeteria and meal times, I'm sure you guys haven't eaten dinner yet. Should we perhaps go and have dinner together," Toshihisa piped in and while Misu, Shingyouji and Akaike nodded in agreement Takumi glanced pleadingly at Gii, shaking his head almost imperceptibly and the handsome upper-class man caught on immediately. "Thanks for asking, but I think it is better if the two of us would stay in tonight," he explained with an apologetic smile on his lips. "I hope you can understand that." "Of course we do, but you can't go to bed with an empty stomach," Akaike replied, a serious undertone ringing in his otherwise calm voice. "How about this, after we have finished our dinner, we will order yours for take-out and drop it off at the door, so that the two of you can dine here in comfort and in private." "We would appreciate it, thank you Shouzo," Gii answered, smiling gratefully at his best friend and only a short while later he and Takumi were alone again.

"We are really lucky to have such good friends, aren't we," the ebony-haired youth stated softly and his lips curled up a little at the thought. "We are indeed. I don't know where we would be without their support," the other boy agreed smiling mildly and sat down next to his beloved again. "However, just before they stopped by you mentioned that you had another flashback and that there was something you wanted to ask me," he added carefully after a brief moment of silence. "May I ask what you remembered and what it is you would like to know?"

"Well, the flashback was about…it was about us," Takumi began hesitantly, riveting his eyes on his bandaged wrists and Gii gasped, his heartbeat speeding up a pace. "We were in a dark room and there was a stage…" "The old concert hall," the handsome upper-class man whispered hoarsely. "What were we doing there?" "You…you told me that we ended up in that place because of some other guy, but I can't recall his name. You said something about him being jealous because you like me instead of him and then…then you kissed me," the so addressed boy explained softly and at last raised his head to face his friend. "Gii, have we been lovers in the past…before I lost my memories. Are we supposed to be a couple?"

"Takumi," the handsome upper-class man sighed and for several long seconds he simply gazed at the object of his affection, his eyes reflecting a mix of emotions and his features holding an expression the ebony-haired youth couldn't quite interpret. "I will only say this, it's true that I confessed to you before," Gii finally said quietly, his voice raspy with emotion. "If we were a couple in the past or not doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is the present, the here and now." "But why? Why don't you want to answer my question," Takumi asked somewhat dejectedly. "If you should choose to be with me, to become my boyfriend and lover, I want you to make that choice based on your own true feelings, on the things your heart keeps telling you and on nothing else. I don't want you to be with me because you feel obliged to, because of something you think we might have had in the past," the amber-haired student explained with sincerity. "I really want you to be with me, you know that I do, but I could never accept you as my boyfriend and lover if you don't return my feelings because if I did, neither of us would be happy. Can you understand that?"

"Yes, I can," the other boy answered meekly, his cheeks reddening in shame and embarrassment. "I'm sorry Gii for being so egocentric, so thoughtless and inconsiderate when it comes to your feelings. Please forgive me." "There is nothing to forgive," the handsome upper-class man replied gently and offered his beloved a warm, reassuring smile. "As long as you can understand why I act the way I do everything is alright." "Thanks," Takumi whispered softly before his voice trailed off again and as he began to play nervously with his fingers Gii couldn't help but smirk for he knew only all too well what his beloved's behavior meant.

"Is there anything else you would like to ask, anything else that's on your mind," he finally asked good-naturedly into the silence that had settled between him and the other. "Y-Yes there is," the ebony-haired youth stammered, blinking rapidly a few times in surprise. "H-How can you tell?" "Oh Takumi, my dear Takumi," the handsome upper-class man chuckled. "We have been roommates for a whole year and classmates ever since we entered this school. During the past two years I have come to know you and your habits quite well. You always start to toy with your fingers whenever there is something on your mind you are too shy to talk about or don't know how to address. "Eh…really," Takumi exclaimed blushing lightly and Gii nodded his head in response, his lips slightly curled up in a mild smile. "Come on, tell me what it is that troubles you," he pried carefully. "You know that you can tell me everything."

"Ano…, I don't really know how to say this," the other boy stammered lowering his gaze like he had done only a short while before and began to fidget at little. "I…well, I wondered if…if you could…well…if you could move back here with me." With that the ebony-haired youth fell silent once more and ever so slowly he raised his head to face Gii again. "I mean…I know that you said the other day in the infirmary that you move back in with me once we have talked things over," he added hastily when he perceived the expression the handsome upper-class man's face held, an expression he couldn't construe at all. "But after what happened today I wondered if…well, if you could stay here at least for tonight because I…I…"

"Of course I will stay," he was interrupted by the other whose voice was gentle yet reassuring. "And not only will I stay for tonight, but for good. I will move back here. What a friend would I be if I would continue to let you stay in this room all by yourself after everything that has happened to you?" "Thank you Gii, you are so kind," Takumi whispered and offered his friend a shy smile, gratefulness and relief written all over his delicate features. "I know I'm being selfish again, but I really can't bear to be alone right now."

"Come here," the handsome upper-class man stated softly and opened his arms in invitation, knowing what his one and only needed, but was too shy and embarrassed to ask. "G-Gii," the ebony-haired youth stammered. "Is it okay…I mean…" "Takumi, no matter if we become lovers or continue as friends I will always be there to support and to comfort you," Gii said endearingly and offered his one and only an affectionate smile. "So don't be afraid to ask for a hug if you need one or a shoulder to lean on, unless you prefer to hug Dai-chan and to lean on him instead of me." That remark raised a tiny smile from the other and shaking his head almost imperceptibly he slowly inched closer to the handsome upper-class man, at last resting his head lightly against the boy's firm chest. Smiling mildly to himself Gii wrapped his arms tenderly around Takumi's slender frame and began to rub the youth's neck as well as his back in the most soothing and caressing manner.

Upon feeling the touch Takumi flinched and gasping he stiffened momentarily, but kept reminding himself that it was the person who was holding him with so much tenderness would never hurt him and soon he began to relax. With a small sigh escaping from his lips he returned Gii's gesture and slowly put his arms around his friend's middle, settling his hands on the amber-haired student's shoulder blades. The handsome upper-class man gently tightened the embrace, gingerly nuzzling his beloved's hair and thus the two boys sat quietly for a while, remaining in each other's arms, in a loving embrace that was comforting and healing for both of them.

**oOo**

"…kumi…Takumi," he perceived a velvety voice, seemingly coming from afar at first but gradually becoming louder and clearer, calling his name. Moaning faintly the ebony-haired youth slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the handsome face of his friend and roommate who was gazing lovingly at him, a warm affectionate smile playing about his mouth. "Ohayo Takumi," Gii greeted his beloved. "How are you this morning?" "Compared to yesterday I'm feeling much better I guess," the so addressed boy murmured, and blinked rapidly a few times before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it?" "It's almost 9 o'clock," the handsome upper-class man replied the warm smile that was gracing his lips growing bigger, "and I have something for you."

Takumi's eyes widened with curiosity as Gii walked over to the desks only to return a few seconds later with a tray in his hands that contained a rich meal. "Breakfast is served," he announced and set the tray carefully down onto his beloved's nightstand, smiling widely. "G-Gii…thank you so much," the ebony-haired youth stammered as he let his gaze wander over the delicious looking dishes and shyly returned his friend's smile. "But you shouldn't have taken that much trouble." "Yes, I should have," the other boy contradicted with determination. "The head teacher and the nurse ordered you to rest well and I will make sure that you do. With the disciplinary conference being just a few days around the corner I can well imagine that the time until then is going to be quite stressful and nerve-wracking for you, so you should take it easy."

"You are really sweet to do all this for me," Takumi replied softly and couldn't help but blush at all the kind, loving attention he was receiving. "But what about you? Won't you have some breakfast as well or have you already eaten at the cafeteria?" "Don't worry, I ordered my breakfast for take-away as well and Shouzo was kind enough to assist me in carrying all the dishes here," Gii answered calmly motioning towards his desk upon which the other boy craned his neck and could spy a second breakfast tray. "Then bring your breakfast over and let's enjoy the meal together," he stated smiling mildly and only a minute later Gii had made himself comfortable at the foot of Takumi's bed, the tray which carried the dishes he had chosen sitting beside him on the mattress.

"The food looks really delicious," the ebony-haired youth remarked and licked his lips. "You must have been very quiet after you got up, considering that I didn't hear you move at all." "I tried to make as little noise as possible," the so addressed student replied truthfully. "I also think that you have probably slept deeper than usual. Yesterday evening you surely must have been both physically and mentally exhausted after…" Gii's voice trailed off and for a moment his eyes grew misty, an expression of pain becoming evident on his handsome features as the boy recalled the events of the previous day which caused him to swallow hard.

"Gii, are you alright," Takumi inquired softly and the handsome upper-class man rapidly blinked a few times in response, attempting to shake off the dark, oppressive thoughts that had begun to enter his mind. "It's nothing. Please don't worry," he finally spoke up. "I guess I'm still far from being over yesterday's incident. Just thinking about it sends cold shivers down my spine, but never mind. Let's try to forget about it for the time being and enjoy our breakfast." With that he picked up his chopsticks and nodding in agreement the ebony-haired youth followed his friend's example. The two students ate most of their meal in comfortable silence, smiling at one another whenever they caught each other's eye and for the first time in days, weeks even, Gii's confidence began to strengthen as the spark of hope, that had begun to flicker in his heart once more after the receipt of the other's message and their reconciliation the previous day, turned into a flame, blazing bright and warming his chest.

"Gochisousama deshita," Takumi stated and put down his chopsticks with a sigh of contentment. "Thank you Gii for choosing all these dishes for me, including many of my favorites, too. "You are really spoiling me this morning." "You are welcome," the handsome upper-class man replied good-naturedly as he hopped off the bed to pick up both trays and to place them back onto the desks. "You deserve to be indulged a little, at least until the conference has taken place." The words had barely left Gii's mouth when a loud knock on the door announced a visitor.

"That would have to be Shimada-sensei," the boy murmured as he strode over to it to welcome the visitor and to invite him inside. He attended to the doorway and just as he had expected he was greeted by the face of Shidou Gakuin's head teacher. "Shimada-sensei, please come in," Gii stated politely and slightly bowed his head to the middle-aged man in respect. "Thank you Saki," the teacher replied and stepped into the room. "How are Hayama and you this morning?" "We are not too bad sensei. We have just finished breakfast," the handsome upper-class man explained as he led the man towards the small seating area. "But why don't you ask Takumi directly about his condition?"

"I see you are following my orders and are taking it easy Hayama," the head teacher said as he approached Takumi's bed, smiling mildly. "Gii is taking good care of me and he is determined to make sure that I get as much rest as possible," the ebony-haired youth explained and offered the middle-aged man a shy smile. "That's good," Shimada-sensei replied with a nod of satisfaction and went to draw one of the chairs from the seating area closer to Takumi's bed.

"Hayama, I have no doubt that you know the reason for my visit," he said calmly and once Takumi had wordlessly nodded his understanding the head teacher sat down, Gii immediately following the man's example, taking a seat on the edge of his beloved's bed again. "I'm well aware that this interrogation is probably going to be quite hard for both of you and Hayama in particular, but you guys have to tell me what happened yesterday in as much detail as possible. Do you think you can do that," Shimada-sensei inquired carefully and breathed a sigh of relief when Takumi and Gii nodded in unison. "That's good," he continued and offered the two students a reassuring smile. "Don't feel pressured. Take as much time as you need and if you should need a moment to calm yourself or to collect your thoughts, please don't hesitate to tell me. That goes for both of you."

"Wakarimashita," the boys stated and once the head teacher had pressed the 'record' button on his mp3 recorder Gii began to tell him everything that had happened from the moment Nakanobu had come running to room 300 with the news. "And how about you Hayama, are you ready to tell me what happened to you," Shimada-sensei asked gently after the amber-haired student had finished his account and Takumi nodded almost imperceptibly, taking several deep breaths to calm himself and riveting his eyes on his hands he hesitantly began to explain what had occurred the previous day. The head teacher and Gii listened attentively and a lump began to form in the handsome upper-class man's throat as he listened to his beloved's account of how he was attacked and etherized in the coppice and what Kurokawa had done to him before they had been interrupted by Ichikawa's scream.

"…a-and then Gii suddenly appeared along with our other friends," the ebony-haired youth stammered shakily and unconsciously reached for the hand of his friend and roommate. Surprised by the boy's action Gii's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but only a few seconds later the handsome upper-class man laced his fingers with Takumi's, gently squeezing the youth's hand in silent comfort and support.

"Saki, Hayama, thanks for your detailed accounts," Shimada-sensei spoke up after a brief moment of uncomfortable quiescence. "Hayama, can I ask you another question?" The so addressed boy nodded quietly and unconsciously tightened his hold of Gii's hand. "What is it sensei that you would like to know," he asked politely, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Well, I heard that you are frequently having flashbacks these days," the middle-aged man began cautiously. "Have you by any chance remembered some details about the evening of Tanabata, like who was involved in the attack that night or anything of the sort?"

"Ano…, I…," Takumi stuttered fidgeting nervously and glanced repeatedly at Gii from the corner of his eye. "Takumi, what is it," the handsome upper-class man asked gently, alerted by the behavior of his beloved. "Actually I do remember almost everything about the attack," the ebony-haired youth admitted meekly and looked at his friend and roommate once more, drawing in a shaky breath when he noticed the look of surprise and hurt on the handsome features of the boy. "I do remember the faces of my attackers. I even know their names." "Even though I can already guess who the culprits are, I would like you to tell me the names of the students who assaulted you on Tanabata," the head teacher requested calmly. "I will greatly help to settle this whole matter once and for all." Takumi quietly nodded his understanding and with a slightly desperate sigh escaping his lips he began to list the names of Kurokawa and the ones of those among his minions who had been with him that fateful night. "…I can't recall that there was anyone else," he finished somewhat meekly upon which Shimada-sensei closed the notebook that was now containing the names of Kurokawa and seven other freshmen.

"Is there anything else related to this whole affair that I should know about," the middle-aged man inquired somewhat emphatically. "Ano, I'm not sure if it is of any importance, but some weeks ago this was given to me," Gii's beloved replied shyly as he bent over and opened the drawer of his nightstand to take out the threatening letter that he had received shortly after his return to Shidou. "And before you ask me why I concealed this until now… I'm certain that the contents of the letter will more than explain my actions." "That's interesting, that's very interesting indeed," the head teacher murmured once he had read the short message that was printed on the piece of paper that had been handed to him. "I will ask Nakanobu if he knows anything about this letter. He has agreed to cooperate with us and to tell us everything he knows about Kurokawa's machinations on and after Tanabata at the disciplinary conference."

"What is going to happen next," Gii asked politely, but with a somewhat skeptical undertone in his voice. "Well, the disciplinary conference is scheduled for the day after tomorrow, meaning Wednesday, at ten o'clock in the morning," Shimada-sensei explained matter-of-factly. "Hayama, Ichikawa and Nakanobu will have to give their statements once more in front of the principal and the board of teachers. After that we will decide on the proper punishment and it will be announced in front of the whole student body in the assembly hall at three-thirty in the afternoon. To announce a punishment publicly is rather unusual, but it seems that the principal is intent on making an example of Kurokawa and his followers in order to make sure that incidents like the ones that happened to Hayama won't occur again in the future."

"What about us," Gii inquired curiously. "I suppose that we are expected to attend classes again from tomorrow onwards?" "Actually we, meaning the board of teachers and the principal agreed upon excusing both of you from any classes, club activities or other school-related duties until the day of the conference," the head teacher stated smiling mildly. "After his ordeal Hayama should rest as much as possible, but shouldn't be left alone and after what we have witnessed yesterday all of us are of the opinion that you Saki are the most capable person to look after him."

"Wakarimashita," the handsome upper-class man replied with sincerity and Takumi couldn't help but smile to himself at the thought of being able to spend another free day with Gii. "Well then, if you guys don't have any further questions, I will return to the teachers' room. There still are a lot of things to do prior to the disciplinary conference," Shimada-sensei announced and rose to his feet, Gii following his example while the ebony-haired youth remained in bed. "If you should need anything, please don't hesitate to come to my office." The two boys nodded their understanding and after they had exchanged their goodbyes the teacher took his leave upon which a grave silence fell over the room. With a dejected sigh Takumi hung his head and shifted uncomfortably, bracing himself for what was about to come for he knew that after what he had just, in the presence of Gii, admitted to the head teacher he would have a good deal of explaining to do.

"How long has it been since you first remembered the names and faces of the guys who attacked you on Tanabata," the handsome upper-class man finally spoke up. "Ano…, do you remember the first flashback I had shortly after got released from the hospital," the so addressed boy began hesitantly. "Yes, the one that caused you to faint and after which you could partly remember the attack," the amber-haired student replied quietly. "I was scared to death when I first heard about that fainting spell." "The truth is that after that flashback I could remember everything related to the attack and not just parts of it," Takumi explained meekly and began to twiddle his thumbs while he kept his gaze lowered, not daring to look at his friend and roommate. "You mean that all this time you knew who…," Gii muttered in sheer disbelief, clearly taken aback, hurt reflecting in his hazel-colored orbs. "Why Takumi…why didn't you tell us?"

"I…I was too scared," the so addressed student replied, his voice barely more than a whisper. "A day or two before the flashback, I can't remember exactly, I was insulted by some freshmen at the cafeteria and then I received that threatening letter which stated that you guys would get hurt should I dare to breathe a word to anyone about what happened on Tanabata." Takumi's voice trailed off for a moment and the ebony-haired youth took a deep breath before he continued. "What happened to Shingyouji-kun in the library the other day wasn't an accident Gii. It was design, a warning in order to show me that the creator of this letter meant every single word he had written and after what had happened to Shingyouji-kun I was afraid that more 'accidents' would happen. I wouldn't have been able to bear it if anything serious would have happened to Akaike, Misu, Toshihisa, Shingyouji-kun and especially you…"

"So you decided to keep silent even though you knew quite well that agreeing to Kurokawa's conditions would cause you suffering and pain," the handsome upper-class man breathed softly and the other boy nodded almost imperceptibly. "Oh Takumi." "I…I'm really sorry Gii. I didn't mean to deceive you and the others," the so addressed youth stammered, shyly reaching for his friend's hands. "Please don't be too angry with me, but I really didn't know what else to do." "Don't worry I'm not mad at you. I'm only sad because you had to endure so much for our sake when we should have been the ones doing everything possible to protect you and to keep you out of harm's way," Gii whispered brokenly as he gently took his beloved's hand into his own.

"Don't blame yourself and don't be sad," Takumi replied softly and inched a little bit closer to the other boy. "You can't protect me all the time even if you wish to. You and the guys have done so much for me. All this time, from the very moment you came to see me at the hospital, all of you have been nothing but supportive in any way, especially you and that helped me more than you can imagine. Thank you, thank you for everything you have done for me until now." And with that the ebony-haired youth withdrew his hands from Gii's hold only to place them lightly onto the boy's shoulders before resting his head against the handsome upper-class man's chest much to the surprise of the latter. For a brief moment Gii remained motionlessly on the edge of the mattress, the realization that his beloved was hugging him by choice, in spite of his phobia slowly sinking in, but once it had the amber-haired student returned the gesture and tenderly embraced his one and only, a smile forming on his lips when the other accepted the touch with only a light flinch and a faint gasp.

"Gii," Takumi breathed softly after a while. "Since we don't have to attend any classes today could we go for a walk on the campus and meet the others for lunch? The weather is nice and since I don't have anything to fear from Kurokawa and his fan club, them being kept in custody, I don't want to stay cooped up in our room all day." "Of course we can do that," the handsome upper-class man replied, lightly nuzzling his beloved's hair. "Change your clothes and then let's go." Nodding eagerly the ebony-haired youth withdrew from the other's embrace, hopped off the bed and practically bounced over to the closet, Gii's eyes following his every move attentively. He quickly changed out of his pajamas into a pair of jeans and a simple T-shirt and only a few minutes later the two boys were walking the paths of the vast school grounds at a leisurely pace.

"This feels quite nostalgic," Gii spoke up softly after they had walked in comfortable silence for a while. "We often used to take walks together in the past." "Did we, then why don't we make it a habit again," Takumi replied shyly and couldn't help but blush at the words he had just spoken. "I'd really love that," the handsome upper-class man beamed and casually held his hand out to his beloved, his heart leaping joyously in his chest when the boy hesitantly took it. Ever so tenderly Gii laced his fingers with Takumi's and a soft sigh tore from the lips of the ebony-haired youth. "Are you happy?" "Yes, I am. I'm so happy that after Wednesday afternoon my life here at Shidou is going to be normal and quiet again," the so addressed boy replied truthfully. "No more threats, no more bullying and I won't have to look constantly over my shoulder wherever I go. However, I'm so nervous about the disciplinary conference. I dread the thought that I will have to face Kurokawa and the others once more."

"Don't worry Takumi, everything is going to be alright," Gii stated with sincerity and offered his beloved a reassuring smile. "Since he is the president of the disciplinary committee Shouzo will be present at the conference and if it makes you feel better, I will ask him if I can attend it as well, so that I can stay by your side." "That's very kind of you. Depending how I feel on Wednesday morning I might take you up on that offer," Takumi answered and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. "Shall we slowly walk towards the cafeteria? I'm starting to feel hungry and morning classes will let out in about fifteen minutes." "Really, you are hungry after the hearty breakfast we had not too long ago? I'm delighted to hear that your appetite begins to return," the handsome upper-class man chuckled lightly. "Let's go then. Since I'm in charge of looking after you I can't let you starve, now can I?"

The ebony-haired youth nodded eagerly in agreement and soon the two friends were on their way to the cafeteria, their hands still intertwined. By the time they arrived the dining area as well as the ordering counter had already begun to crowd with students, but after having taken a quick glance across the room Gii spied Akaike, Misu, Shingyouji and Toshihisa who were already occupying a table that was large enough for six people and smiling mildly he strolled over to them with Takumi in tow. "May we join you guys?" "Of course, we already figured that you would come here for lunch," Akaike replied returning his best friend's smile. "Have a seat."

"Hayama, compared to yesterday you are looking much better," Misu remarked casually. "How are you feeling?" "Thank you, I'm already feeling much better, mostly thanks to Gii who is taking excellent care of me," the so addressed boy and threw glance at the handsome upper-class man, an affectionate smile playing about his lips. "He is a wonderful nurse." "I didn't do anything special," the amber-haired student stated casually, but despite his efforts to keep his cool demeanor he couldn't prevent a faint blush from creeping onto his cheeks at the compliment he had just received.

"Well, have we missed anything in class this morning," he inquired hastily, eager to change the subject of the conversation. "No, not really," Akaike answered calmly. "We only continued to work through the books and so far we weren't given any special assignments. You will be able to catch up in next to no time. If you like I can make a list with the pages covered and the homework we were assigned in each subject and quickly stop by your room after dinner to drop it off." "Thanks, that would be great," Gii replied and glanced at his wrist watch which was showing twelve-thirty. "Speaking of studying, shouldn't you guys slowly but surely head back and get ready for the afternoon classes?" "My last two periods are self-study," Shingyouji spoke up cheerfully. "Both periods are English and the teacher is a member of the board of teachers, so he is busy with preparations for the disciplinary conference." "The same goes for us. The last two periods after lunch are self-study today because the science teacher called in sick this morning," Toshihisa beamed. "So, we all can take it easy this afternoon."

"That's great," Takumi and Gii exclaimed in unison, a sigh of relief tearing from them since science was neither their favorite subject nor exactly their strongest one. The other boys began to chuckle because their friends' actions had been completely in sync and even though it had been a mere coincidence it had looked and felt so natural. Blushing, the handsome upper-class man and the ebony-haired youth gazed at each other in surprise for a few seconds before they finally broke into laughter as well. Once they had all calmed down the boys continued chatting animatedly about this and that, but when the bell from the clock tower began to toll, announcing two o'clock, Takumi's eyes went wide. "Oh my goodness, is it really that late already," he exclaimed and rose to his feet. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to go. I almost forgot that I promised the nurse yesterday that I would stop by the infirmary around two o'clock this afternoon for a quick check-up und to get my bandages changed."

"Shall I go with you," Gii inquired gently. "Just to make sure that you get to the infirmary unharmed." "Thank you Gii, but please don't trouble yourself," the so addressed boy replied, shaking his head. "Kurokawa and the others are in custody, remember? So, what could possibly happen? The check-up won't take long, so maybe you could pick me up in about, let's say half an hour?" "Sure, I'd like to do that," the handsome upper-class man replied and offered his beloved a beautiful, loving smile. "I see you at two-thirty then," Takumi stated, smiling equally. "See you later guys!" And with that he headed for the exit of the cafeteria.

"Hayama sure seems to be in high spirits today. I'm sure that, with Kurokawa and his minions finally being taken care of, a heavy weight must have been lifted from our friend's shoulders," Akaike remarked smiling mildly. "I haven't seen him like that in weeks." "A heavier one than you can probably imagine," Gii murmured softly and everybody's eyes riveted immediately upon him. "What do you mean Saki," Misu inquired curiously. "Is there anything we should know about?" "Well…there actually is and I think it is better if I tell you about it because Takumi definitely won't and this issue will, without a doubt, come up during the disciplinary conference the day after tomorrow. Takumi has hidden quite a few things from us," the handsome upper-class man answered truthfully and after he had taken a deep breath he filled Misu, Toshihisa, Shingyouji and Akaike in with the details of what he had learned from the conversation with his beloved and the head teacher regarding the truth of Takumi's first flashback and the threatening letter he had received.

"…For our sake Takumi kept all that to himself and decided to take the heat instead, knowing that his days here would turn into a living hell because Kurokawa wouldn't leave him alone." The handsome upper-class man's voice trailed off and for several long moments Misu, Akaike, Shingyouji and Toshihisa remained silent, their faces portraying a mix of emotions ranging from shock and disbelief to embarrassment and consternation as they tried to take in and process what they had just heard. "That guy," Misu finally muttered and shook his head. "Doing something like that is so typical for him."

"I don't know what to say," Akaike added hoarsely, still trying to regain his composure. "I really don't. I'm at a loss for words. Here we are thinking that we have been protecting Hayama up to now when in fact, for all this time, it had been him protecting us." "I feel so sorry for Hayama-san. To think that he had to endure so much and mainly because he wanted to keep us as best as he could out of harm's way," Shingyouji piped in, his voice raspy with emotion. "Hayama-san really is one of a kind, isn't he?" "Yes, he sure is, but I really don't know whether I should hit and reprimand Takumi for what he has done or hug and thank him instead," Toshihisa muttered. "To hide all this from us and to carry this additional burden all by himself when his amnesia was already causing him enough stress and trouble…"

"Those were exactly my thoughts as well when I first heard about all this from Takumi this morning," Gii spoke up and a mild somewhat melancholic smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "But in the end I decided to go for the hug." "Well, it seems that, after what happened yesterday, you and Hayama have finally gotten closer again," Misu stated casually and the others nodded eagerly in agreement. "You hugged despite his phobia and while we were having lunch I have observed him and noticed the way he looked at you. There definitely was admiration and affection in Hayama's gaze." "And that means that Takumi either subconsciously begins to remember the feelings he harbored for you in the past or that he is falling for you again despite the fact that he has no recollection of the romantic relationship with you," Toshihisa mused grinning from ear to ear. "It seems like you have succeeded at last and managed to capture his heart once more."

"That's great," Shingyouji exclaimed happily. "Gii-senpai, if that's true, don't you want to make a move?" "No I don't," the handsome upper-class man replied softly. "When it comes to the matter of our relationship I don't want to pressure Takumi. Yesterday he told me that he would give me an answer soon, so I will wait patiently and until that day comes I will make the best of the present, meaning that I will gratefully accept whatever he is willing to give and show my affection for him in a subtle way. I have noticed as well that Takumi's behavior towards me begins to change, that he seeks my closeness and as happy as I am about this development the last thing I want is to scare him off by being too demanding, too pushy."

"I can well understand that," Akaike said smiling mildly. "And I dare say that in good time the two of you will be all lovey-dovey again, regardless if Hayama is going to recover his memories of the past or not." "I hope so Shouzo," Gii whispered softly, his lips curling up slightly at the thought of calling Takumi his boyfriend once more. "And now I have to go," he continued after his voice had trailed of for a few, short seconds. "It's almost two-thirty and I don't want to be late or keep Takumi waiting for too long should he already be done with his check-up." With that he rose from his seat and turned to leave. "I see you guys later. Ja ne," he called over his shoulder as he headed for the doors of the cafeteria with a light spring in his step.

"It's wonderful to see Gii like that again," Toshihisa stated keeping his eyes fixed on the retreating figure of the handsome upper-class man until he was out of sight and the others nodded in agreement. "I don't know why, but somehow I feel that once the disciplinary conference is over everything will soon be the way it used to, the way it should be." "Let us all hope so," Akaike murmured softly. "After everything they have been through Hayama and Gii deserve a happy ending."

**oOo**

_He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times in order to clear his blurred vision. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out his surroundings that were veiled fog that was wafting in thick shrouds through what looked like clumps of trees, bushes and brushwood, but he couldn't discern much in the murky duskiness. "Where am I," he muttered, his voice barely more than a whisper. "How did I get here?" His body was feeling strangely numb as was his head and the cold humid air caused the boy to shiver upon which he grabbed the collar of his jacket to pull the garment tighter around his trembling figure, only to discover that the coat was wet. Frowning the ebony-haired youth patted his shirt and his trousers, his eyes widening in surprise and confusion when he discovered that all of his clothes were obviously drenched with water. _

_"What the heck is going on here," the boy stammered perplexed. "I need to return to the dorms and get out of these clothes before I catch a cold, but in which direction are the dorm grounds?" He glanced once more into the fog and after a long moment he could make a dim light in the far distance or at least he thought so. "That must either be the main buildings or the dorms," he murmured relieved and tried to take a step forward, but he couldn't advance. He tried a second and a third time, but his legs that were suddenly feeling heavy simply refused to move. It was as if his whole body was frozen to the spot and slowly fear began to curdle the boy's stomach. _

_"What's wrong," he half-shouted with desperation evident in his voice and glanced down his body, examined every inch of it, but couldn't detect any restraints. "Why can't I move?" With that he closed his eyes and concentrated all his willpower on moving his foot at least one step forward, but to no avail and then slurred voices reached his ears, softly at first, but soon growing louder. Panic began to form in his throat as the ebony-haired youth slowly opened his eyes and perceived several ghostly figures that had emerged from the shadows. The faceless creatures quickly approached the boy without making a sound and began to float around him. "Scum…lowlife…worthless commoner…," they whispered lowly as the kept moving around the scared youth and even though they never touched him he soon felt pain in his face, his stomach and other parts of his petrified body. It almost seemed as if he was receiving invisible punches and as the pain grew stronger he groaned several times in agony. "Help," he screamed desperately in his mind and wrapped his arms tightly around his trembling form. "Anyone, help…please!" _

_The ghostly creatures began to snicker and sneer at the poor sight their victim offered and at last one of them left the circle and floated closer. When the goblin-shaped figure had come face to face with the ebony-haired youth its blurred features began to change. They slowly took shape and only a moment later the boy found himself staring at the face of Kurokawa Minoru. For several long seconds the freshman glared wordlessly at him, hate and disgust evident on his features. Then with an evil grin forming on his lips the first-year student raised his hand and revealed a long knife. The eyes of the older student widened in horror as they perceived the weapon that was flashing dangerously despite the murky duskiness of its surroundings. With all the power and energy he could muster the ebony-haired youth tried once more to force his body to move, to get away from the life-threatening danger, but failed miserably. He tried to scream, but no words came out of his mouth and then Kurokawa lunged forward…_

"Kyaaaaa!" Takumi shot up in his bed in the middle of the night with a piercing scream. The lamp on Gii's nightstand flickered to life only a moment later and while the handsome upper-class man scrambled out of his covers and rushed to his beloved's side a feeling of déjà vu overcame him as the memories of a certain night several weeks before began to fill his head. "Takumi," he exclaimed, concern and anxiety written all over his handsome features as he approached the other boy who was drenched in tears and breathing raggedly. "Takumi, Look at me! Can you hear me? Takumi!"

"G-Gii," the so addressed boy stammered with a trembling, tear-stained voice and the handsome upper-class man breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that, unlike the other night, the ebony-haired youth had recognized him immediately. "It's alright Takumi. I'm here," he whispered in the gentlest and most soothing voice as he sat down on the edge of the other boy's bed. "Nobody will harm you. You are in our room and you are safe." With that Gii reached out and after a short moment of silent contemplation he tenderly took his beloved's hands into his. Takumi flinched and his body stiffened momentarily at the touch, but he didn't try to withdraw. He just continued to sob quietly, keeping his gaze lowered. "What happened? Did you have a bad dream," the amber-haired student asked softly. "Please tell me."

"I…I found myself in s-some cold, foggy, dark a-and dreadful place and I had no idea h-how I had gotten there," the ebony-haired youth sniffed and finally raised his head to face his friend and roommate. "M-My body was paralyzed. I couldn't move, no matter h-how hard I tried…" And with that he explained the handsome upper-class man what had happened in the dream he had had. "…a-and then Kurokawa raised the knife and lunged forward." Takumi's voice trailed off and silent tears trickled down his cheeks. "It was only a dream," Gii whispered soothingly. "Kurokawa can't hurt you anymore and he won't ever be able to do anything to you again. You are safe." "I know, but it felt so real and I was so scared," the other boy stammered and furiously wiped away the tears that continued to escape his eyes, "so incredibly scared."

"It's alright now," the handsome upper-class man replied calmly and ever so slowly he reached out to brush away the salty drops from the cheeks of his beloved who much to his surprise allowed the feathery, almost non-existent touch. "You should try to get back to sleep. It's late and you need to keep your strength." Upon hearing those words that were spoken in the softest manner Takumi shook his head vehemently. "I'm afraid," he breathed quietly. "I'm afraid that if I close my eyes, I'm going to have another nightmare. "Don't worry about that. I will stay by your side until morning," Gii replied, smiling reassuringly. "N-No, you can't sit by my bedside for the rest of the night," the ebony-haired youth protested. "You wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep and you need it just as much as I do." "Actually, I don't intend to sit by your bed," the so addressed boy answered, a mild, somehow mysterious smile playing about his mouth. "I had something else in mind. Takumi, could you get out of your bed for a moment?"

"Eeh," the ebony-haired youth exclaimed, blinking his eyes in confusion and for several seconds he only stared at the other student, but finally nodded his consent and did as he was told. As soon as his beloved had left the bed Gii pulled its mattress onto the floor before doing the same with his own. He then arranged the two mattresses, so that they were sitting side by side like they would on a double bed. "Come here Takumi," he whispered softly and patted the ebony-haired youth's side of the newly created night's lodging while sliding under his own covers. Hesitantly the so addressed student followed the example of his friend and roommate, even though he wasn't sure what exactly the other was up to. "Good boy," the handsome upper-class man cooed when his one and only laid down and began to make himself comfortable.

"Now lace your fingers with mine," he continued in a velvety voice, making sure that he wouldn't lie too close to his beloved, out of concern that his closeness would be intimidating for the boy, before he slowly extended his hand. "By taking my hand and holding it you will be reminded for the remainder of the night that I'm right here beside you and that way we both can get some sleep." "G-Gii," Takumi stammered and for a long moment he gazed wordlessly into his friend's gentle hazel-colored eyes, but then he hesitantly did as he was told and lightly laced his fingers with the ones of the handsome upper-class man, blushing faintly.

Smiling mildly Gii reached above his head with his free hand and pushed the switch of his bedside lamp upon which the room fell dark again. "Try to relax and to go back to sleep. You have nothing to fear," he whispered in the gentlest voice and tenderly squeezed his beloved's hand in a reassuring manner. "Good night Takumi." "Good night Gii," the ebony-haired youth breathed softly and closed his eyes. Soon his breath became flat and even, a sign that he had drifted back to slumber and for the rest of the night he slept peacefully, never letting go of Gii's hand that gave him a feeling of safety and protection just as the handsome upper-class man had said it would.

**oOo**

The following day passed rather uneventfully. Takumi spend most of his time with Gii in their room chatting or studying and like they had done the previous day the two boys took a leisurely walk together. However, when the time of the curfew approached and they got ready for bed the ebony-haired youth began to feel anxious, the memory of the dreadful nightmare that had haunted him the previous night coming back to him. Sensing his beloved's uneasiness Gii offered the boy to sleep in the same way they had done the night before, an offer which Takumi accepted gratefully and thus after eight hours of peaceful, regenerating sleep the day of the disciplinary conference dawned.

"Hayama, are you alright," Akaike inquired concerned as he and Takumi made their way to the conference room after breakfast, accompanied by Gii, Misu, Toshihisa and Shingyouji. "You look pale." "I'm fine, just a little bit nervous," the ebony-haired youth replied, trying to hide his true feelings behind a shaky smile. He wasn't merely nervous about having to face Kurokawa and his followers once more, he was terrified. His heart was racing, beating so hard against his ribs that it was painful and his stomach hurt which caused the boy to feel a little nauseous. "It's really kind of you to keep me company, but shouldn't you guys head to your classrooms," he spoke up, trying to change the subject. "It's eight-thirty already and homeroom is going to start in fifteen minutes."

"That's no problem," Toshihisa replied cheerfully. "Have you not heard? All classes today are self-study classes because the majority of the teachers will attend the disciplinary conference. The freshmen and sophomores have to be at their desks by ten o'clock and will be supervised, but the third-year students are free to go and do some studying at the library or in their rooms." "So all of us can keep you company at least shortly before the start of the conference," Shingyouji piped in. "Don't worry Hayama-san, everything is going to go well. Ganbatte ne!" "Thanks, I will do my best," Takumi answered and offered his friend a mild smile. "Shingyouji is right Hayama," Misu spoke up in his usual cool and collected manner. "Akaike is going to be with you and your friend from junior high school as well." "Thank you for the encouragement guys," the so addressed boy replied with a shy smile, "but I have a request. Gii, could I take you up on the offer you made me the day before yesterday? Will you stay by my side throughout the hearing?"

The handsome upper-class man glanced at Akaike and smiled warmly at his beloved after the president of the disciplinary committee had quietly nodded his consent. "Of course I will," Gii stated with sincerity, secretly rejoicing that he had been asked by his beloved because he didn't like the idea of the boy being around a certain brown-haired student without himself being present as well. "We will do this together." "Thank you," Takumi stated and with a sigh of relief escaping his lips he reached for the amber-haired student's hands. The most popular student of Shidou Gakuin reacted instantaneously as soon as he felt the feathery touch and gently wrapped his fingers around his beloved's trembling ones which caused Misu, Akaike, Toshihisa and Shingyouji to exchange knowing glances and bemused smiles.

"Shouzo, how exactly will this conference be executed," Gii asked curiously never letting go of Takumi's hands. "Well, first the principal will open the conference and address a few words to us, the board of teachers and the delinquents," Akaike explained and immediately became serious again. "Then the head teacher will explain what offence has been committed and present his detailed report including all the statements we have given. After that Hayama, Ichikawa and Nakanobu will be asked if they have something to add to their statements and the members of the board of teachers are given the chance to ask any questions related to the case, should they want to know or need any further details about certain points of those three statements. Finally Hayama and Kurokawa will be asked if they want to make a final statement before the hearing is going to be concluded and then the teachers and the principal will retire for deliberations about the punishment of Kurokawa and his followers. That's about it."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Toshihisa mused aloud and Takumi nodded lightly in agreement. "I'm sure I can handle that," he said softly. "It isn't the hearing I'm worried about. What is giving me the creeps is the thought of having to face Kurokawa and his minions once more." "I can well imagine that," Misu replied with an edge of compassion in his firm voice. "But you have to be strong and to keep reminding yourself that these scumbags can't hurt you anymore and that tonight this whole issue will be dealt with once and for all." The ebony-haired youth acknowledged his friend's words with another nod and a mild smile before he took a glance at the clock above the door of the conference room which was showing nine-thirty. Only a short while later the principal and the head teacher arrived followed by Ichikawa, Nakanobu and the remaining members of the board of teachers who were escorting Kurokawa and his fan club to the assembly room, watching the group of freshmen like hawks.

The hearing started as scheduled at ten o'clock and even though it went almost exactly the way Akaike had explained it would, the conference proved to be quite an ordeal for Takumi. Not only was asked, once the head teacher had finished reading out his official report, to give full accounts of the assault three days prior and the one he had suffered on Tanabata which were followed by a flood of questions, but for the first time ever he got to see the video Ichikawa had taken and which was shown to the board of teachers in order to verify the statement of Gii's beloved regarding that incident. As he watched the short clip the ebony-haired youth felt like reliving the whole ordeal and the fact that Kurokawa and the other freshmen were constantly shooting him menacing death glares, snickering evilly from time to time didn't make it any easier. Gii's beloved desperately fought back the tears that were burning in his eyes, determined not to show how the younger students, their leader in particular much the latest assault was still affecting him and finally, after two hours that had seemed like an eternity to him, the head teacher rose to his feet in order to announce the end of the official hearing.

"Before we retire for deliberations I would like to ask the delinquents and the injured student if they want to give a final statement as a conclusion to this hearing," he stated in a firm voice. "Kurokawa Minoru, do you and your accomplices have anything to say to your defense?" "I don't know about the others, but I personally don't have anything to say," the freshman replied with a menacing sneer. "I don't regret what I did to Hayama and I enjoyed every single minute of it." Upon hearing these words Gii, Akaike and Ichikawa inhaled sharply, trying hard to keep their anger in check and the president of the disciplinary committee could tell that his best friend was quite close to jump at Kurokawa in order to strangle the guy. The teachers and the principal shook their heads in shock and disbelief the hateful words that had just been uttered while Takumi swallowed hard.

"Hayama Takumi, do you have anything to say," Shimada-sensei addressed the ebony-haired youth, putting in an effort to keep his composure." "No, I haven't. I only hope that these guys receive the punishment they deserve," Gii's beloved stated hesitantly, avoiding to make eye-contact with Kurokawa or any of the other freshmen. "However, if I'm allowed to I would like to request something. I'd like to ask the board of teachers to go easy on Nakanobu-kun. He wasn't directly involved in either of the violent assaults, nor the more serious acts of bullying. What is more, he also helped to save my life. After all, it was thanks to him that Gii and my other friends got to know about Kurokawa's scheme and could come to my aid in time. I kindly ask the board of teachers to take that into consideration before deciding on Nakanobu's punishment."

"That is a very decent request, very decent indeed," the head teacher replied with admiration in his voice and Gii smiled affectionately at his one and only, his chest swelling with pride for the boy he loved more than anything in the world. "I assure you Hayama-kun that the points you just mentioned regarding Nakanobu will be taken into consideration as well as the fact that you spoke for him." Shimada-sensei's voice trailed off and the principal rose to his feet, all other occupants of the room following his example. "Well, this concludes the official hearing," the middle-aged man announced firmly. "The board of teachers and I will retire for deliberations and the punishments of the delinquents will be announced publicly at three-thirty this afternoon in the assembly hall." And with that Takumi, Akaike, Gii and Ichikawa were dismissed while Nakanobu had to stay in the room under observation along with Kurokawa and the other freshmen.

Once outside the conference room Gii's beloved sank onto one of the chairs in the waiting area and sighed deeply. "Are you alright Takumi," Gii and Ichikawa asked in unison and crouched down in front of the boy who was looking quite done for. "I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just a little tired that's all," the ebony-haired youth answered truthfully and smiled weakly at his two friends. "Thank you, minna for your silent support during the hearing. And Motoki, thanks for coming to my aid on Sunday. Until now I haven't had the opportunity to thank you properly." "You're welcome Takumi," the so addressed student beamed. "I'm just glad that your other friends and I could prevent anything tragic from happening."

"That's right and I'm just as glad that in a few hours everything will finally be over," the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin added with sincerity and faced his beloved again. "You did very well at the hearing. I'm so proud of you Takumi." "Thanks Gii," the ebony-haired youth replied, blushing faintly. "I'm so grateful that you were with me. I'm not sure if I could have done it had you not been there." "Of course you could have," the handsome upper-class man stated firmly and the others nodded in agreement. "You are much stronger than you think."

"Speaking of strength, should we go and grab some lunch at the cafeteria? I think we could need an energy boost, Hayama in particular and I bet Misu, Toshihisa and Shingyouji are already impatiently waiting for us," Akaike piped in quickly when he noticed that Ichikawa was about to say something. Even though he definitely wasn't the kind of guy to meddle, especially when it came to other peoples' relationships, he wouldn't allow anyone to come between his best friend and Takumi again, in particular not the latter's friend from junior high school. "That sounds great," Gii's beloved beamed and rose up from his seat. "Ja Motoki, I see you later at the assembly," he added somewhat hastily, noticing the hostile glances the boy was giving the handsome upper-class man, who on his part tried to ignore them as best as he could.

He felt a pang of guilt as he turned his back to his friend from junior high school and began to walk down the corridor without so much as glancing back even once, but at the same time he felt strangely relieved to get away from the boy. He knew that he still owed Ichikawa an answer and he also knew that the brown-haired student wouldn't exactly like it. "See you later Takumi," Ichikawa replied loud enough for the other to hear and watched the object of his affection leave with clenched fists and gritted teeth, being left with no choice but to put on a good face on the matter.

**oOo**

The assembly hall began to fill with students and the loser the hand of the clock came to three-thirty, the more nervous Takumi got, the fact that many of the boys were either giving him curious looks or whispering to each other when they walked past him not helping much to calm his frayed nerves. "It's going to be all right. We are all here, so don't worry," Gii breathed softly into his beloved's ear as he lead the boy to a couple of seats in the front row that were reserved for Takumi and those students who had been somehow involved in his case, Misu, Akaike, Toshihisa and Shingyouji following suit and after a few more minutes of anxious waiting the principal as well as the head teacher finally entered the stage at three-thirty sharp. All conversations in the room died down almost instantaneously and the principal stepped up to the speaker's desk with a serious and stern expression on his face.

"Dear students, I'm sure you all know why we are assembled here this afternoon," he began in a firm, rigorous voice. "A group of freshmen, led by Kurokawa Minoru, have committed several serious and unpardonable offences, including violent assault, against one of their seniors, Hayama Takumi, who, as a result of one of these attacks, is currently suffering from memory loss and had almost lost his life in another assault last Sunday had it not been for his friends who rushed to his aid and luckily managed to save him. I can't say how shocked I am by the disgraceful behavior of the delinquents, a behavior that is unworthy for any student of this prestigious academy. I don't nor will I ever tolerate such vicious conduct at this school. There are rules here at Shidou Gakuin which have to be followed under any circumstances by students and teachers alike and there are consequences for those who don't. The board of teachers and I have discussed the offences committed against Hayama Takumi and at last decided on a suitable punishment for everybody involved. Shimada-sensei…"

Nodding the head teacher rose to his feet and stepped up to the microphone. "After due consideration the board of teachers has decided on the following punishments for the delinquents," he announced sternly. "Kurokawa Minoru and the other freshmen who were directly involved in the violent assault on Sunday and the one on Tanabata as well as in several acts of severe bullying are going to be expelled from Shidou Gakuin with immediate effect and this decision is irrevocable. Regarding Nakanobu Hiroyuki, after having taken into consideration that he has helped saving Hayama's life by revealing Kurokawa's plans to Saki Giichi, that he has given detailed accounts concerning the assault on Tanabata as well as the acts of bullying and that he has never committed any offence at this school before, we have decided on a lighter punishment. Nakanobu Hiromasa will be suspended from this school for three weeks." The middle-aged man's voice trailed off for a moment and the teacher riveted his eyes on the boys sitting in the front row.

"Finally, Saki Giichi, Akaike Shouzo, Misu Arata, Katakura Toshihisa, Shingyouji Kanemitsu and Ichikawa Motoki, I'm sure that all of you are aware of the fact that at this school starting a brawl or serious fight is considered as an offence as well and the issue needed to be addressed and discussed subsequent to the disciplinary conference," he continued and Takumi grew tense, fearing for his friends. How was he supposed to bear it if they would receive a severe punishment because the broke the rules only for his sake? "However, the board of teachers and the principal agree with your statements that last Sunday a fight was inevitable in order to save Hayama Takumi," Shimada-sensei's voice rang in his ears. Therefore, there won't be any punishment for any of you this time, but that doesn't mean that we generally condone such a conduct."

With that the head-teacher stepped down from the speaker's desk and the principal took over the microphone once more. "There is one other announcement I have to make which concerns the victim of these incidents," he explained and fixed his gaze upon Takumi who began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Some time prior to the disciplinary conference I had a meeting with the board of executives and we agreed concordantly that Hayama Takumi ought to be indemnified for what he had to endure. We consider it our fault that, even though an investigation was carried out subsequent to the violent assault on Tanabata, this case couldn't be concluded at an earlier stage. Hayama Takumi, please come up to the speaker's desk."

The so addressed boy blinked several times in surprise before he finally rose hesitantly to his feet and made his way onto the stage. "Hayama Takumi, in order to indemnify you for the ordeal you had to suffer the executive board of Shidou Gakuin has decided to provide you with a special scholarship," the principal explained and handed the ebony-haired youth a document which the latter accepted with a nervous smile and a light, respectful bow. "The tuition fees your parents have paid up until now as well as the fees for accommodation will be fully reimbursed to you and put onto a special bank account that will be opened for you. We deeply regret that we, as the prestigious educational institution that we are, have not been able to fulfill our duty in protecting you the way we should have. Please accept this scholarship as compensation along with our sincerest apologies."

Takumi nodded, his cheeks red with embarrassment and was just about to express his gratitude when the principal and the head teacher bowed low to him, firmly saying "Hidoku moshiwake arimasen deshita. (We are terribly sorry.)" Deeply embarrassed by the actions of the principal and the head teacher Takumi glanced at Gii and his other friends in a beseeching manner. Catching on immediately the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin gave Akaike as well as Misu a quick glance and when they both nodded wordlessly he rose from his seat and began to clap, his best friend and his former rival following his example. Only a few seconds later Toshihisa, Shingyouji and Ichikawa joined in as well and soon everybody in the assembly hall was on their feed applauding Takumi and the two representatives of the school.

Once the principal and the head teacher had raised their heads and were facing him again the ebony-haired youth humbly thanked them for the scholarship before he left the stage on slightly shaky legs to rejoin his friends and a short time later, after the principal had addressed a few concluding words to the whole student body the assembly came to an end. "Congratulations Hayama-san on the scholarship! Isn't that amazing," Shingyouji exclaimed as soon as the two educators had left the stage. "You can invest the money you are going to receive into your college education!" "The board of executives has been very generous," Takumi replied smiling shyly. "I still feel like I'm dreaming. I never expected the school would do something like that in order to show their contrition."

"Well guys, I dare say that calls for a celebration, don't you think," Toshihisa piped in. "Nice idea, I will pull a few strings, so that we can use one of the school's community rooms tonight, let's say from six-thirty to nine-thirty, maybe the one that has access to the terrace," Akaike suggested and everybody nodded their consent with eagerness. "Let's get going then," Shingyouji stated cheerfully and the six boys were just about to leave the waiting area of the assembly hall when Nakanobu approached them smiling shyly.

"Ano, Hayama-senpai," he began hesitantly. "Do you have a moment? I would really like to thank you for speaking up for me at the disciplinary conference this morning. That I got off with a slap on the wrist this time is mainly thanks to you." With that the freshman's voice trailed off and the boy bowed respectfully to Takumi. "Thank you very much senpai for your kindness." "You're welcome," the ebony-haired youth replied good-naturedly. "But I can't take all the credit for this good outcome. I think things turned out this way mainly because you helped saving me and because you have been very cooperative, telling the head-teacher everything you knew about Kurokawa's plans and deeds."

"I still am very grateful to you senpai," the younger student continued meekly. "I also want to apologize sincerely for what I did. Even though I wasn't directly involved in any of the assaults I was one of Kurokawa's followers and had my part to play in all this. I hope that you can forgive me eventually and that we will get along well from now on." "I'm sure we will Nakanobu-kun," Gii's beloved replied with sincerity. "Once you have returned to Shidou after the end of your suspension let's start over again." "Hai," the freshmen exclaimed, a relieved smile floating on his lips and after he had bowed once more to Takumi as well as to the other boys he took his leave.

"Well, that's what I call a good recommencement," Misu stated smirking as soon as the freshman was out of sight and the rest of the group nodded in agreement. "But, now let's get ready for the party," Toshihisa spoke up. "There are a few things to organize and we don't have that much time to prepare. Takumi, Gii please take a rest. Leave the preparations to us and meet us at the community room around six-thirty." The two boys wanted to object, but before they were given the chance to say anything their friends had already turned to leave, making it more than evident that they wouldn't book any opposition whatsoever.

**oOo**

"Are you ready Takumi," Gii asked and closed the door of his closet after having taken one last glance at his appearance in the large mirror that was affixed to the inside of the door. "We don't want to be late for a party held in your honor, do we?" "I'm ready to go," the ebony-haired youth replied and emerged from the bathroom. "You look very nice Gii." "Thanks for the compliment, but you don't look too bad yourself," the handsome upper-class man chuckled lightly as he admired his beloved's outfit which consisted of the pair of black jeans and the tight fitting shirt the boy had bought only recently. "Well then, shall we go?" Takumi nodded smiling mildly and soon the two friends were on their way to the main building. As they had expected the other boys were already waiting for them in the community room that was nicely decorated for the private victory party.

"Welcome," Akaike exclaimed smiling warmly and ushered the two students inside. "We have already prepared some drinks, so grab a cup and let's start this party off with a proper toast." The so addressed boys nodded and approached the table in the center of the room. Once they had chosen their beverages they turned to face their friends again and everybody raised their cups in a festive manner. "Here is to the expulsion of Kurokawa and his minions, to a new beginning and most of all to you Hayama," Misu said cheerfully. "Kampai!"

"Kampai," the rest of the group exclaimed in unison and drank before the boys sat down at the table and started to feast, chatting animatedly as they enjoyed several deliciously looking dishes from the cafeteria as well as some snacks and sweets. "That was really good," Shingyouji remarked and licked his lips. "And to think that there is even going to be dessert." "Yes, but I think we should wait a while before eating it," Toshihisa suggested and the others nodded in agreement. "At the moment I'm too full."

"Well, if we are going to have dessert a little later would you guys excuse me for a moment," Takumi asked softly. "I need a breath of fresh air." "Sure, go ahead," Akaike stated motioning towards the sliding glass door that was leading onto the terrace. Smiling apologetically at his friends Gii's beloved rose to his feet and made his way over to the door to step outside. "I wonder if there is something wrong with Hayama-san," Shingyouji mused quietly, his voice laced with concern. "He looks as if he's troubled by something."

"Don't worry, there is nothing much wrong with him," Gii replied softly. "I think that only now he has truly begun to realize that the case 'Kurokawa' is closed, that everything is over. An immense weight has been lifted off his shoulders and with this burden being taken off him, Takumi at last begins to work through the things that have happened to him since his return to Shidou. And you know my sweetheart; he isn't the type of guy who talks easily and openly about his thoughts or feelings. Even after all the time we have been together as lovers and friends he still tends to keep things to himself, seeking solitude instead of confiding in me. I'm certain that this is the reason why he just excused himself from our company."

"If that's truly the case Saki, then you should go and check upon him," Misu stated in nonchalantly. "Hayama trusts in you and has begun to seek your closeness again. Offering him a shoulder to lean on could work to you advantage if you know what I mean." "Misu has a point there and who knows, Hayama might even be expecting you to go after him," Akaike added smiling mildly. "Well, I guess it's alright to quickly check upon Takumi, just to make sure that he really is okay, ne," Gii mused and swiftly rose from his seat when the others nodded eagerly in agreement. "Ja, excuse me." And with that the handsome upper-class man went to join his beloved on the terrace.

The ebony-haired youth was standing a few meters away from the door, leaning against the balustrade with his elbows propped on its smooth surface and his head resting onto his hands as he stared into the night. "Takumi, is everything alright," Gii asked gently and walked over to his beloved. "I'm fine Gii, please don't worry," the so addressed boy answered truthfully. "I just needed a moment to myself, that's all." "I see. Do you wish me to leave," the handsome upper-class man inquired softly and motioned towards the glass door. "No, please stay and keep me company for a while," ebony-haired youth replied and offered his friend a mild smile upon which the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin closed the remaining distance between him and the object of his affection and leaned leisurely against the balustrade as well.

"I still can't believe that it is really over, that from now on I will be able to live a normal student life again," Takumi whispered after a moment of comfortable silence that had settled between him and his friend and roommate. "You better believe it, my dearest, because it is true," Gii breathed sweetly and the other boy couldn't help but smile at the endearment woven into these words. He took a deep breath and following the promptings of his heart he made a momentous decision.

"Ne Gii, the business regarding Kurokawa and his fan club may be concluded, but there still is one thing you and I have to discuss," he began carefully and turned to face the handsome upper-class man who tensed up instantaneously, knowing only all too well what his beloved was hinting at. "Yes, we do," he answered hoarsely and his heart sped up several paces as he met his sweetheart's gaze, pounding almost painfully against his ribcage and heat rushed over him because the moment he had been anticipating and dreading at the same time ever since the day of his confession at the gazebo had finally come.

"Ano…, I don't really know how to express my feelings in any suitable way," Takumi said softly, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Ever since the day you first came to visit me at the hospital my relationship with you has been an emotional rollercoaster ride. It took me a good while, but I think I have finally figured out what I want us to be in the future." With that the ebony-haired youth fell silent and for a long moment the two friends gazed deeply into each other's eyes. "H-How do you want us to…," Gii finally began huskily, but was interrupted in mid-sentence by a pair of sweet, soft lips brushing gingerly against his own and his eyes went wide. "T-Takumi," he stuttered clumsily once the other had broken the feathery kiss, realization of what had just happened slowly registering with the handsome upper-class man. "T-Takumi, does that mean you…"

"The words you said to me that day at the gazebo, could you say them once more," the ebony-haired youth interrupted him a second time and placed his hands gently onto the handsome upper-class man's shoulders, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Y-You are the only thing on my mind," Gii said huskily and wrapped his arms lightly around his beloved's middle. "I love you. I love you so much that it hurts." "I…I love you too Gii," Takumi breathed affectionately, ever so slowly inching closer until his and the other's lips touched again and his eyes drifted shut. The handsome upper-class man reacted instantly and took the lead, tightening his embrace as he gingerly nipped and suckled the lips he had been craving so much and for the longest time until they finally parted slightly, a sweet sigh escaping their owner, but he didn't take advantage of it. Instead he merely pressed his mouth a little harder against Takumi's and the couple shared a long, loving, open-mouthed but otherwise innocent kiss.

"Gii," Takumi whispered softly after they had pulled away at last. "I'm so sorry I made you wait for such a long time. I have been so blind. For several reasons my heart and mind have been in such turmoil that I simply didn't realize how much you really mean to me. Please forgive me." "Don't make yourself uneasy my love," the amber-haired student replied smiling warmly and gingerly cupped his beloved's cheek. "You are finally in my arms and that's the only thing that matters to me." "Oh Gii," the other boy breathed endearingly and the words had barely left his mouth when it was sealed again with another affectionate kiss.

With a blissful sigh the ebony-haired youth let himself go and melted further into the handsome upper-class man's embrace as returned the kiss, coyly at first but growing more eager with every passing second. Gii gently nibbled his beloved's bottom lip in a playful manner at last tracing it sensually with the tip of his tongue and moaning sweetly Takumi parted his lips in invitation. "Ngh…" The handsome upper-class man outlined the boy's bottom lip once more and when the ebony-haired youth didn't show any signs of objection or resistance he slowly deepened the kiss, beginning to explore the hot, moist cavern of his one and only with growing passion.

God how he had missed these kisses, their taste, their feeling and sighing Gii gradually deepened the kiss a little further. Takumi slightly tilted his head in response another moan of pleasure escaping him as he felt Gii's tongue swirling sensually around his own and he let his hands travel from the handsome upper-class man's shoulders up to the nape of his neck where he settled them firmly. "Unngh…ngh." The kiss they shared was long and passionate, a kiss that spoke of nothing but love and somewhere in the back of their minds the lovers perceived a sound that sounded like a door being opened, but neither of them cared as they were too immersed in the heavenly feeling of what they were sharing.

**oOo**

"Well, have you told Takumi and Gii to come back inside, so that we can finally start eating the dessert," Misu asked impatiently, throwing questioning glances at his boyfriend. "Ano…, I…uhm…I didn't," Shingyouji replied grinning sheepishly and ruffled his black strands in abashment. "Why not, we don't have all night, you know," the head of the student council stated sternly. "And what is it with that silly grin you are wearing?" "The truth is…the truth is that I didn't want to disturb them since they were…how should I say it…occupied," the younger boy explained, grinning from ear to ear. "You mean Gii and Takumi were kissing," Toshihisa asked curiously. "Yes, they were," Misu's boyfriend confirmed his friend's assumptions, "and quite passionate if I may say so."

"Yatta," the three boys exclaimed in unison and gave each other high-fives, laughing happily. "Finally, there is a happy ending for those two, even without Hayama remembering his past with Gii," Akaike mused smiling brightly and the words had barely left his mouth when the boys in question returned to the room their cheeks flushed and their lips slightly swollen.

"Saki, Hayama, welcome back," Misu stated with a smirk. "You look a little disheveled. Is there anything you would like to tell us?" "There is indeed," Gii replied grinning from ear to ear and cautiously draped his arm around the shoulders of his beloved who smiled shyly in response and couldn't help but blush. "Takumi has just agreed to be my boyfriend." "Congratulations," Akaike, Toshihisa, Misu and Shingyouji exclaimed in unison, smiling brightly and after they had handed their two friends one cup each they had another toast. "To love and to new beginnings," Akaike said in a celebratory manner upon which everybody raised their cups.

Once they had taken a sip of their drinks the six friends sat down again and had just begun to enjoy the dessert when Takumi's mobile phone went off, the notification sound announcing that the ebony-haired youth had received a message. He pulled the phone from the breast pocket of his shirt and pressed the 'read message' button. As he scanned the short text his face momentarily grew darker which didn't go unnoticed. "Takumi who is this message from, is everything alright," Gii asked cautiously, concern written all over his handsome features. "It isn't anything important," the so addressed boy replied smiling nervously and put the mobile phone back into his pocket. "Don't worry everything's alright, I swear." And with that Gii's beloved turned his attention back to his dessert.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well folks, that's it...at least for this chapter. Did you enjoy it? Please write me a little comment and let me know what you think.**  
>And again I leave you with some questions to ponder. Who was the message from? What will Ichikawa do when he finds out about Takumi and Gii? Will he just accept it or try something? What about Takumi's amnesia? Will he ever remember his past with Gii? Find out in the next chapter of "Remember Me".<strong><br>**


	14. Together at Last

**A/N: Hello Minna!  
><strong>Here is the latest chapter of "Remember Me"! I hope you'll enjoy the read...and you should prepare some tissues, just in case...

I'd like to thank you all for following this story for more than one year and I also like to thank all those of you who have left me a comment or added me to their "Favorites" lists and "alert" lists. That means a lot to me. Cheers minna!

**Warning: This chapter is rated "M"! **Technically I should change the rating for the whole story from "T" to "M", but I refuse to do it just because of one scene that happens to be at the very end of this story since there are only two more updates to come and overall this story is clearly "T".

**Glossary: **I'm using some Japanese expressions in this chapter, so I thought it would be nice for you guys to have the translations:

Yoroshiku onegai shimasu -

please (formal Japanese)**  
>Yamete - <strong>stop**  
>hanase - <strong>let go of me**  
>Kimochii - <strong>it feels good**  
>sugoi - <strong>great**  
>tasukete - <strong>help!**  
>mou dame - <strong>not possible anymore, unable to continue**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Together at last<strong>

The sound of the alarm clock echoed in the walls of room 310 and moaning faintly Takumi hit the snooze button of the device before turning around in his bed once more. When the alarm went off again ten minutes later he finally switched on his bedside lamp and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he slowly sat up. "Gii," he breathed softly and turned his head to face the bed of his roommate and since the previous evening, boyfriend. "Gii, are you awake? We need to get up now if we want to have breakfast together and enjoy it in a relaxed atmosphere, without being pressed for time."

"H-Haaaiiii," came the slurred answer from somewhere underneath the covers the handsome upper class man had draped around himself and pulled up so that only some of his silky, amber-colored strands were peering out, but only a few moments later the boy began to stir. Moaning he finally pushed back the blankets and stifled a yawn before he followed his beloved's example and rose into a sitting position as well. "Ohayo Takumi," he whispered endearingly and offered the ebony-haired youth a warm, affectionate smile. "Ohayo Gii," the so addressed student replied, smiling equally and stretched before scrambling out of his covers and rising from the bed while Gii tried to stifle another yawn, but was less successful this time.

"Get up already you sleepy head," Takumi scolded chuckling and as he made his way over to the bathroom, the handsome upper-class man finally swung his legs over the edge of the mattress. It never ceased to amaze him how his beloved could be so energetic only a short while after waking up and in the early hours of the morning on top of that. Sighing he began to unbutton the top of his pajama and about half an hour later the two students were dressed and ready for the day that was lying ahead of him. "Gii, are you ready to go," the ebony-haired youth asked as he grabbed his backpack and headed for the door, but the other boy beat him to it and successfully blocked the way out.

"Nope, I'm not ready," he declared grinning mischievously at his one and only. "I absolutely refuse to leave this room before I have gotten a sweet morning kiss from my boyfriend." "A morning kiss," Takumi repeated in surprise and couldn't help but blush when the handsome upper-class man nodded eagerly. "Please honey," he purred, making the most adorable puppy-dog eyes. "I have dreamt for the longest time about starting my day, no, our day in this way." "Well then, since you are so determined I guess I don't have any choice in the matter," the so addressed student replied casually and the corners of his mouth curled up, a sign that he was only all too happy and willing to oblige his boyfriend. "But you will have to claim that kiss from me."

"My pleasure," Gii stated endearingly and his hazel-colored eyes grew soft, nothing but tender affection reflecting in them as he stepped forward and reached out to gently cup his beloved's cheek. "My pleasure," he repeated breathy, ever so slowly inching closer until his lips finally brushed against Takumi's. Upon feeling the feathery touch the ebony-haired youth closed his eyes and with a faint sigh tearing from him he nestled up against the handsome upper-class man, settling his hands on the other's firm chest as he returned the kiss. Gii wrapped his free hand lovingly around his beloved's middle and the couple shared a long, romantic, open-mouthed morning kiss that was sensual but remained innocent.

Once they had at last pulled away the two boys locked gazes, smiling sweetly at each other. "I wish we could start and end every day in this way," the handsome upper-class man breathed softly and ran the back of his hand over his boyfriend's cheek in a tender caress. "Would you mind doing that?" "No, I wouldn't," Takumi replied, smiling shyly, his cheeks turning pink. "Yokatta," the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin whispered and quickly leaned in to steal another feathery kiss from his one and only before he finally opened the door and stepped outside, a smug smile playing about his mouth. "Gii," the ebony-haired youth sighed almost inaudibly and pressed his fingers lightly against his lips on which the warmth and taste of his lover's ones were still lingering.

**oOo**

"Ohayo," Toshihisa cheerfully greeted Misu, Akaike and Shingyouji who were already queuing at the ordering counter of the cafeteria. "Where are Takumi and Gii?" "Over there," the president of the disciplinary committee replied motioning towards a table in the far back of the room. "They obviously came here earlier than usual and are totally lost in their own little world." Toshihisa let his eyes follow his boyfriend's hand and soon spied his ebony-haired friend and the handsome upper-class man who were exchanging enamored looks and tender smiles with each other while they were enjoying their breakfast.

"How cute…they look so happy," Akaike's sweetheart breathed smiling mildly. "It's about time we see them like this again." "True, but I think it's time to interrupt those two love birds," Misu piped in grinning in a slightly devilish manner. "So much flirting and cooing in the early hours of the morning…it's almost impossible to bear. Besides, if we let them continue in that way those two might end up feeding each other which would not only make me feel sick, but would also attract far too much unwanted attention of many other students. The storm might be over, but I think Hayama and Saki should be a little more cautious and shouldn't display the love they found again too openly in public." The other boys nodded in agreement and once they had received their breakfast sets they casually strolled over to greet their friends. "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo minna," Takumi and Gii returned the greeting in unison, smiling mildly. "You were expected." "Thanks for reserving the table," Akaike stated approvingly as he and the others sat down to begin their meal. "You two sure look particularly sunshiny this morning," Toshihisa piped in. "You are practically glowing with happiness." "Well, for one I'm really relieved that, from today onwards, I will be able to live a normal life again," Takumi explained, a beautiful, carefree smile gracing his fine, delicate features. "And then, Gii's face being the first thing to see upon waking up in the morning…" The boy's voice trailed off, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks the moment he glanced at the handsome upper-class man and met his loving gaze. "The same goes for me," the amber-haired student added and reached for Takumi's hand. "I can't put into words how happy I am about the way things turned out."

"I understand that, but you might want to save the exchange of caresses for a time when you are in your room and when there aren't any curious eyes following either of you," Akaike replied with a serious undertone in his voice and the newly enamored lovers caught on immediately nodding their understanding. "I can perfectly understand how happy you must be feeling now, and I don't say that you should refrain from being affectionate with each other or pretending to be something you aren't," the president of the disciplinary committee continued calmly. "It's perfectly alright for you to show signs of affection in public, just try to keep it a little more subtle. We all have seen what jealousy can lead to and it is better not to take any unnecessary risks."

"You have a point there Shouzo," Gii replied with sincerity. "I couldn't bear it if anything would happen to Takumi again just because some other guys are jealous of what we are having with each other." "The same goes for us," Shingyouji piped in. "None of us could bear it if anything were to happen to either Hayama-san or you." "Thanks minna for your concern," Takumi replied huskily and offered his friends a grateful smile before he turned his head to face his boyfriend again. "Gii and I will be more careful from now on…won't we?" The handsome upper-class man nodded, smiling mildly and the other boys breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, if you ask me that's enough serious talk for one morning," Toshihisa spoke up. "Let's finish our breakfast and then get ready for the morning classes. I know two students who have some catching up to do." "Thanks for reminding us, you are too kind," Gii snorted making a sour face which caused the rest of the group including a certain ebony-haired youth to burst into lighthearted laughter and about half an hour later the six friends left the cafeteria to make their way over to the main building, chatting animatedly about this and that.

When Takumi entered the classroom with Akaike, Misu, Toshihisa and Gii in tow some of their classmates immediately approached him to inquire after his condition and to congratulate him on the receipt of the scholarship, much to the surprise of the boy and his friends. Gii's beloved thanked the respective students in a shy and modest manner that was simply adorable and brought mild smiles onto the faces of Gii and the others. After another few minutes of small talk and chit-chat Takumi finally excused himself and strolled over to his desk. He had just sat down and begun to take out his school books when Ichikawa entered the room and made a beeline for him without so much as bothering to greet any of the other students.

"Why haven't you answered the message I sent you last night," he addressed the ebony-haired youth with a somewhat stern and demanding undertone in his voice. "Are you trying to ignore me?" "I wish you a good morning as well Motoki," Gii's beloved replied slightly annoyed and let out a small sigh before he finally raised his head to face his friend from junior high school. "And regarding your question; No, I'm not trying to avoid you," he continued calmly, successfully hiding that fact that he was lying behind a face of indifference. "I was simply too tired last night. All I wanted to do after the dinner with the guys was to take a long shower and go to bed. And since I knew that I was going to see you today anyway, I allowed myself the luxury of saving myself the trouble to text you back."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Ichikawa replied hastily, rising his hands in defense when he noticed that he had angered the other boy with his attitude and behavior. "It's just that I want to settle things between us as quickly as possible and I'm sure that you can understand that, now can't you?" "Of course I can," Takumi replied, another tiny sigh escaping his lips. "And I'm sorry that since last Sunday we haven't had any chance to talk about this matter." "Then why don't we meet at the cafeteria after school and have a chat," the brown-haired boy proposed. "Or we could have lunch together and talk." "I'm sorry, but I already promised Toshihisa to have lunch with him and our other friends," the ebony-haired youth replied truthfully, but deliberately avoided to mention his boyfriend's name in order not to upset the other unnecessarily. "But meeting you after classes have let out this afternoon should be fine." "Good, then let's meet in front of the cafeteria at, let's say, three-thirty," Ichikawa suggested hastily as if he was afraid that the other boy would change his mind any moment now. Takumi nodded in agreement and his friend from junior high school was just about to say something else when the school bell began to ring.

**oOo**

"Gochisousama deshita," Gii exclaimed and put his chopsticks down with a sigh of contentment. "That was really good, but do you know what the best thing about lunch break is apart from the food?" "Nope, so would you care to enlighten us Saki," Misu replied in his usual cool demeanor. "With pleasure," the handsome upper-class man stated smiling mildly. "It's the fact that after lunch there are only two more lessons I have to survive before school ends for the day." "Oh Gii," Takumi chuckled, lightly shaking his head, the other boys showing similar reactions. "You really hate studying don't you?" "No, I don't," the amber-haired student answered with sincerity. "I loved studying when I attended school back home in the United States. It's just that Japanese high school classes, even at such a prestigious one as Shidou Gakuin are so boring compared to the ones in an American high school. Ninety percent of the studying we have to do here consists of memorizing facts and then going over them again and again and again. There isn't much challenge for the brain once you have gotten into that routine." "I heard that in many western countries the education system and the ways of teaching and studying are quite different compared to Japan," Shingyouji piped in and the others nodded in agreement. "They are," Gii confirmed the younger boy's assumption, smiling mildly. "But that doesn't necessarily mean that they are better."

"Anyway, since there are only the six of us at this table and the risk of being overheard is rather small I'd like to speak about a different matter," he added after a brief moment of silence and riveted his eyes on Takumi who couldn't help but blush under the intense, affectionate gaze of his boyfriend. "How does my sweetheart like the idea of having a private dinner off campus with me tonight," Gii asked sweetly and offered his one and only a warm, loving smile. "We could meet at six o'clock and go to the…you might not remember it though…the little restaurant we went to on Tanabata. It's fairly close to the school, about twenty minutes on foot, so we can walk there and don't have to worry about taking the bus at a certain time in order to be back on campus before curfew." "I'd love that," Takumi beamed, his eyes sparkling with excitement and delight. "But can we get permission to leave the school grounds on such a short notice?"

"Shouzo, since you are the president of the disciplinary committee, could you organize something in order to help us out," the handsome upper-class man turned to his best friend with a pleading look on his face. "Sure thing, just leave it to me," the so addressed boy replied and patted the amber-haired student's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "By the time the student affairs office closes the two of you will have your permission to leave the campus. Only make sure that you are back here by nine-thirty at the latest and that you sign the list in the security booth at the main entrance, so that you won't get into any trouble." "Of course, thank you very much my friend," Gii replied and offered Akaike a grateful smile as did Takumi, who was excited about the idea of going on his first real date with his boyfriend. However, his anticipation was somewhat dampened when he remembered the appointment with Ichikawa. He knew that this meeting was inevitable and that his friend from junior high school deserved an answer, but at the same time he was determined to make this meeting as short as possible and to resolve this matter as quickly as he could.

Once the final school bell had begun to ring about two hours later he quickly excused himself and headed to the cafeteria for the third time that day. He arrived almost at the same time as Ichikawa and after the two boys had bought a light snack they headed for one of the resting and dining areas nearby, a tense, awkward silence having settled between them. "Well, I guess there's no need to beat about the bush, so I will ask you straight away," Ichikawa finally spoke up. "You know how I feel about you and I'm sure that you haven't forgotten what I asked you the day I confessed to you." The boy's voice trailed off for a moment but when Takumi wordlessly nodded his understanding the brown-haired student continued. "Do you have an answer for me?" "Yes, I have," Takumi replied somewhat hesitantly and a sigh tore from him. "You are important to me, very important, but I can't be with you in the way you are wishing me to because I don't have these kinds of feelings for you. I'm sorry Motoki, I really am, but a good friend is all I can be to you."

"I see," Ichikawa replied disappointment and hurt evident in his voice as well as in his eyes. "I see. It's because of him, isn't it? It's because of Saki that I'm rejected." "Not in particular," the other boy stated calmly, hiding the fact that he was lying, at least where Gii was concerned behind a straight face, but he simply didn't want to hurt his friend more than he already had, and pulled out the necklace with the ring from underneath his shirt. "I made my decision merely based on what my heart is telling me. Also I still have so many questions related to my past that need to answered. Motoki, I know that the answer I just gave you isn't the one you had hoped to hear, but I beg you to accept it and to respect my decision." "I promise that I will respect your decision," the brown-haired boy stated truthfully and rose to his feet. "But I won't accept it, I just can't! This isn't over yet because I won't give up Takumi! I will make you regret and reconsider the decision you made! Just wait and see!" And with that Ichikawa stalked away with his head held high.

"I'm sorry Motoki, I really am," Takumi whispered as he let his eyes follow his friend's retreating figure until it was out of sight. "But I can't deny what I'm feeling for Gii." Sighing softly he stood up and slowly walked back to the dorm grounds in order to get ready for his dinner date with the handsome upper-class man. However, when he passed the main building a thought came to his mind and following a sudden impulse he entered the school and headed straight for the library. "Oh Hayama-san, good afternoon," he was greeted by the cheerful voice of his friend and kouhai Shingyouji Kanemitsu. "What brings you here? Is there anything I can help you with?" "Thanks Shingyouji-kun, actually you can," Gii's beloved replied, smiling mildly at the younger student. "I'd like to do some research about the old concert hall. You mentioned some time ago that there are some books and documents about it available here."

"That's correct. The materials you are looking for should be over here," the so addressed boy replied and led Takumi over to a corner shelf. "May I ask why you are interested in that place all of a sudden? You didn't seem to be too eager to know more about the old concert hall last time we talked about it. "Honestly speaking, I have no idea why," the ebony-haired youth answered truthfully. "The concert hall only appeared once in one of my recent flashbacks. However, I was on my way back to the dorms just now when suddenly a picture of the construction site appeared in front of my inner eye, basically coming out of nowhere. I can't explain it, but somehow it seems that this place is beginning to have a hold on me." "I see," Shingyouji replied and successfully hid a knowing smile by keeping his face turned to the shelf in search for the books his friend was looking for. "Here you are," he stated only a moment later and placed several books and folders into Takumi's awaiting hands. "Do you want to take them with you or study them here?" "Well, it's only four o'clock and I'm supposed to meet Gii at six," the other boy replied, a dreamy smile gracing his lips. "So I have some time to spare. Besides, I'm more interested in looking at some pictures of the hall rather than studying its history, so it won't take too long."

**oOo**

"Shall we go," Gii asked gently, smiling affectionately at his beloved. "Hai," the so addressed boy beamed and couldn't help but blush faintly at the thought of being about to have his first real date with his boyfriend as he followed the handsome upper-class man outside the dorm building. For a while the two lovers walked side by side in silence, but as soon as they had passed the main gate of the campus Takumi could feel Gii's hand brushing against his own in a feathery caress that was also a silent request. Smiling mildly to himself he obliged and without so much as flinching he laced fingers with the amber-haired student, amazed at how readily he had allowed the contact and how comfortable it was feeling to be touched by the other in such a tender way. Gii sighed happily in response and glanced affectionately at his one and only from the corner of his eye. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you agreed to have a private dinner with me tonight," he whispered softly. "I've been wanting to go on a date with you for the longest time. Thank you Takumi for accepting my invitation."

"Thank you for asking me out," the ebony-haired youth replied and turned his head to face the other boy and to offer him a shy smile. "But to tell you the truth, I'm a bit nervous." "Don't be," the handsome upper-class man stated in the gentlest voice and squeezed his beloved's hand lightly in reassurance. "This is just going to be a casual dinner in a small local restaurant, nothing special or fancy. And it's not like we haven't had private meals before, so there is no need for you to be nervous or anxious." The so addressed boy nodded wordlessly and once more a comfortable silence settled between the couple as they continued on their way. "Here we are," Gii announced nonchalantly a couple of minutes later when a medium-sized cottage-style building that was beautifully illuminated came into view. "I've never been here in the evening, but I must say that I like the ambience. It looks and feels quite romantic, doesn't it?" "Yes, it does," Takumi breathed softly, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as he walked through the door the other boy had, gentleman-like, opened for him.

"Konbanwa," the couple was greeted politely by a member of staff. "Welcome to Ascot Tea Room." "Konbanwa," Gii replied smiling mildly. "I have a reservation for Saki for six-thirty." "One moment please," the waiter replied and went over to the small reception desk to check the reservation list. "Ah yes, here it is, a table for two on the terrace," he stated businesslike. "Is that correct?" "Yes, it is," the handsome upper-class man replied upon which the waiter motioned for the two boys to follow him. "This way please," he said smiling mildly and led his guests onto the wooden patio that was tastefully illuminated by several lanterns and dim lights, a glass tealight burning on every single one of the tables. "Wow, this place is amazing," Takumi whispered as he sat down at a smaller table and took in the surroundings. "And you really have never come here in the evening before?"

"No, I haven't, even though it seems hard to believe," the handsome upper-class man replied truthfully and faced his beloved. "In fact this is only my second time coming here and I must say that I'm quite surprised. The first time we came here was with Akaike and Shingyouji to have lunch, but this place is without a doubt the perfect location for a romantic dinner date." "Gii," the ebony-haired youth stammered as he held the other's gaze, the warmth and love that were reflecting in the boy's hazel-colored orbs making him feel all fuzzy inside. "I love you Takumi," the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin whispered softly and reached for his beloved's hand to place a gentle, feathery kiss onto its palm. "I…I love you too Gii," the so addressed student stammered, smiling shyly at his boyfriend, retreating his hand that was now tingling only when he heard the waiter approaching ready to take his guests' orders.

The two boys enjoyed their meal chatting comfortably about various topics, stealing secret glances from each other every now and then when a moment of silence had settled between them, exchanging shy smiles whenever they got caught by the other or their eyes met. "That was delicious," Takumi stated a good while later and put down his chopsticks, unconsciously licking his lips in such an adorable and seductive way that Gii wanted nothing more but to steal a sweet kiss from them. "It was indeed," the handsome upper-class man agreed and took a quick, barely noticeable glance at his wrist watch, a content smile forming on his lips. "Would you like to go for a little evening walk before returning to the school," he asked velvet-like. "It's only eight o'clock and we still have plenty of time before we have to be back on campus." "That sounds nice," the ebony-haired youth replied smiling equally and about ten minutes later the couple was walking the empty streets of the village, heading for its small park, where they sat down on the very bench they had cuddled on so many days before on Tanabata and just like on that day they sat quietly for a while, their hands intertwined and Takumi's head resting comfortably against Gii's shoulder.

"Takumi, there is something I would like to speak to you about," the handsome upper-class man finally spoke up, his voice soft and gentle. "It concerns Kurokawa and his minions." "Eh," the ebony-haired youth exclaimed in surprise and lifted his head to properly face is boyfriend. "W-What about them?" "Well these guys might have faced punishment according to the rules of Shidou Gakuin," Gii explained quietly, rubbing his beloved's back in a soothing manner, "but they will never be punished according to the law, unless…" "Unless I do something about it…that's what you mean, isn't it," Takumi finished the sentence, his voice barely more than a whisper and the amber-haired student nodded in agreement. "I know that you want to move on, that you want to forget about them and about what they did to you," he said cautiously. "But can you really do that knowing that they will never be punished the way they should? Don't you think that after all the things they have done to you, including an assault that caused your amnesia and one attempt to take your life, justice should be done upon these guys? You could go to the police and press charges against Kurokawa, so that he would have to appear in front of a jury to face trial. In addition you could sue him and his followers for compensation for non-pecuniary damage or 'smart money' as it is called in the US because there is more than enough evidence to prove them to be guilty of aggravated battery in coincidence grievous bodily harm which is a serious offence."

"Gii…I…I don't know," the ebony-haired youth stammered and began to shift uncomfortably. "Are you worried that those bastards might try to revenge themselves on you should you really decide to take that final step," the other asked in the gentlest voice and draped his arm around his beloved's shoulders when the boy nodded hesitantly. "I can understand that Takumi, but I don't think they would dare to try anything because by pressing charges against them you show them that you are much stronger than they thought and that you are not afraid of them," Gii explained softly. "Besides the families of these guys are going make sure that their sons won't do anything stupid in the future because the bad behavior of their kids affects them as well. These families are influential and therefore the eyes of the public are riveted on them, meaning that these families have reputations to protect in order to continue being successful in the business world, politics and the high society. Furthermore, if you really fear for your safety and that of your family and friends the law has ways to ensure your and their protection. And, even though it isn't much, you would also have me by your side. Takumi, don't be afraid and teach these guys a lesson. Show them that they can't get away with every bad thing they do in spite of their background and status."

"I know that I bringing them to justice is the right thing to do, but even if I would agree to do so, I could never afford it," the so addressed boy replied meekly and let out a dejected sigh. "Hiring a good lawyer is expensive and these kinds of lawsuits can go on for weeks or months, sometimes even years. My family isn't wealthy like yours, so even if my parents would support me in this endeavor, which I doubt, we could never cover the expenses for a lawyer without taking up a loan from the bank."

"You are underage, meaning that you don't have any income to pay for legal assistance should you need it, but the law has regulations for these cases as well, so that you can hire a lawyer who receives his remuneration from the general government since you are unable to cover the expenses," the handsome upper-class man stated matter-of-factly and offered his beloved an encouraging smile. "Listen Takumi, I don't mean to force you into doing this. If you want take that final step of pressing charges against Kurokawa or not is entirely your decision and I'll respect and support your choice whatever it is going to be. But in order to help you with your decision I could contact our family-lawyer who could explain everything in detail to you, including the procedure of a law suit, the steps that need to be taken in order to file one. He can also give you an estimate about the time and costs involved and explain to you how you can make use of legal assistance despite your inability to pay for the service provided. Do you think you could agree to that? After all, you have nothing to lose except for an hour or two of your free time."

"I have to admit that I don't like the idea of Kurokawa and the others getting away with a mere slap on the writs for what they have done and the expulsion from Shidou Gakuin can hardly be considered as being much more than that," Takumi whispered softly and sighed deeply. "So, I will accept your offer of asking your family's lawyer to provide me with some information and advice." "I will give him a call or send him an email as soon as we are back on campus," Gii answered and pressed a gentle kiss onto Takumi's temple. "Don't be afraid my love. I said it before, but I'll gladly say it again, if you really decide to take this step you will have my full support and without a doubt you will have that of our friends as well." "I know Gii, I know" the ebony-haired youth breathed sighed and gazed lovingly into his boyfriend's eyes. "Thank you." "You are most welcome," the handsome upper-class man whispered, slowly inching closer and when he saw the reassurance he had sought reflecting in his beloved's chocolate-colored orbs he sealed the boy's lips with a sweet, feathery kiss.

The first touch of their lips was soft, gentle, a touch that could barely be felt, but when Takumi responded to it without hesitation that feathery kiss gradually grew more intense and a sigh escaped the ebony-haired youth as he moved his lips in sync with the handsome upper-class man's. Encouraged by his beloved's reaction Gii began to nibble the Takumi's bottom lip, then trailed it with his tongue, snaking his arms around the boy's middle in the process and pulled him closer. Sighing once more the ebony-haired youth slightly parted his lips to allow his boyfriend's probing tongue further access and the handsome upper-class man lost no time to take advantage of that and slowly deepened the kiss. The moment he felt Gii's tongue brushing sensually against his own Takumi wrapped his arms tightly around the amber-haired boy's neck, allowing himself to get lost in the heavenly feeling of the kiss they were sharing. If there still had been any unconscious doubt lingering somewhere in the far back of his mind about his decision to become romantically involved with the handsome upper-class man, it had vanished right into the air by now and as the ebony-haired youth relished the feeling of his and Gii's tongues swirling around each other, the other boy's taste gradually mixing with his own, he was more convinced than ever that being with the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin in this type of relationship was what he wanted for despite his phobia everything, every touch and every caress felt so good, so right, just as if they were meant to feel that way and he never wanted that feeling to end.

**oOo**

"So studious Hayama," Akaike stated as he walked over to the ebony-haired youth who was sitting on one of the sofas in the seating area of the dorm's lobby, his nose buried in a book. Takumi jumped a little, startled by the words that were addressed to him, for he had been so preoccupied with his reading that that he had neither heard nor seen the other boy approaching. "A-Akaike-kun," he stammered blinking rapidly a few times in order to regain his composure and closed the book, resting it on his lap. "I'm sorry Hayama, I didn't mean to startle you like that," the president of the disciplinary committee stated and smiled apologetically at his friend. "What were you reading that kept you so occupied that you weren't aware of what was going on around you?"

"Nothing special really. It's just a photo book about the old concert hall that also includes a brief summary about the history of that place," Gii's beloved explained quietly and ruffled his hair. "I quickly stopped by the library after classes to get it. Gii seems quite busy today, so we can't spend the afternoon together. I guess that, after having devoted all of his free time to be with me for the past two days, he has a lot of duties catch up on and since I don't have to fulfill any school-related duties today I thought I might as well spend my time in a useful way and do some research." "The old concert hall huh, that is quite an unusual topic for research," Akaike mused thoughtfully. "Why are you so interested in that place?" "Because it's related to my past, that's why," the other boy answered truthfully. "Gii confessed to me in that hall. I know that much from one of my flashbacks and I dare say that you have probably heard from him about this confession. But somehow I feel that, for some other reason, the old concert hall is an important, a special place for me…it's hard to explain. I had hoped that if I have a look at some photographs of the place and read something about its history, it might trigger my memories and cause another flashback or something of the sort. However, I have been staring at the pictures in this book for at least one hour and so far I can't recollect anything, even though I can feel that the particular memory I want to recover is right there. It's just that it seems to be impossible for me to grasp it and that's really frustrating."

"I see," the president of the disciplinary committee replied, offering his friend a sympathetic, reassuring smile. "But you should know by now that there is no rushing these things. Be patient Hayama. Give yourself some time to process and internalize what you have just seen and read and I'm sure that you will be able to recollect that particular memory you want to recall very soon." "Thanks for your kind encouragement," Takumi stated smiling mildly. "I'm sorry for troubling you with my problems. I completely forgot to ask you if there is anything you need or anything I can do for you."

"You weren't troubling or bothering me Hayama, so don't worry," the other boy replied. "And regarding your question, there is indeed something I need you to do or rather Gii does. I can't believe that this guy is still using me as a messenger, now that there is no more need to keep his relationship with you a secret." "Gii is asking me to do something for him," Takumi repeated slightly confused. "Why didn't he just call or send me a message instead of bothering you?" "Honestly, I have no idea. He is probably too busy to contact you himself," Akaike replied with a sigh. "Anyway, Gii asked me to tell you that he is waiting for you in the conference room the dorm heads use for their regular meetings. He would like you to meet him there at six o'clock."

"Six o'clock," the ebony-haired youth repeated, glancing at his wrist watch and his eyes went wide. "But that's in twenty minutes," he exclaimed and jumped to his feet, almost dropping his book in the process. "I have to leave immediately or I'm going to be late. Thanks Akaike-kun for delivering the message!" And with that Takumi tucked the book about the concert hall under his arm and bolted to the door, leaving a slightly puzzled Akaike behind. "Some things never change," Gii's best friend murmured smiling mildly to himself. "Amnesia or not whenever Gii calls Hayama immediately comes running and vice versa. I wonder if Toshihisa and I are going to be like that as well in the future." And while the president of the disciplinary committee was contemplating about his relationship with the cheerful, brown-haired boy Takumi hastened to the main building. Once he had reached the door of the conference room he drew in several deep gasps of air in order to catch his breath before he knocked on the door and entered the room as soon as he was invited inside.

"Takumi, welcome! I'm glad that you could make it in time," he was greeted by his boyfriend who was smiling warmly at him. "I'm glad as well that I managed to get here by the time you wanted me to. Akaike-kun gave me the message only twenty minutes ago," the ebony-haired youth replied. "You should stop using your best friend as your messenger. You could have contacted me directly, you know?" "I promise improvement," Gii replied with a sheepish grin on his handsome face. "But now to the reason I asked you to come here for," he continued and immediately became serious again. "Takumi, please meet Kumamoto Hashitsu, the trusted lawyer of the Saki family who manages all our private matters that require any form of legal assistance or advice and who also handles all the legal matters that are somehow related to my family's international business empire," he introduced a tall, dark-haired man who was dressed in an elegant suit and whom Takumi believed to be somewhere in his mid-forties. "Kumamoto-san, this is Hayama Takumi, the special friend I mentioned in my email to you."

"Nice to meet you young man," the lawyer said and extended his hand towards the ebony-haired youth. "Nice to meet you too," Gii's beloved replied shyly and hesitantly shook hands with the man. "Saki-san briefly informed me in his email about what happened to you and in which situation you are finding yourself right now," Kumamoto-san explained businesslike and motioned for Takumi to follow him to the table on which several documents were neatly spread out. "He wrote that you consider filing a lawsuit against the students who were involved in the violent assault on you on the evening of Tanabata and that you would like to hear some details about the procedure before making your final decision, is that correct?" "Y-Yes, that's right," the so addressed boy answered meekly and sat down opposite the lawyer, breathing an almost imperceptible sigh of relief Gii took a seat right next to him and squeezed his shoulder lightly in silent encouragement as well as reassurance. Over the following hour Kumamoto-san explained in detail what steps Takumi would have to take in order to claim smart money from Kurokawa Minoru and from his followers, patiently answering any questions the ebony-haired youth addressed to him.

"…so much for the issue regarding any claims of compensation for non-pecuniary damage. If you want Kurokawa to be punished according to the articles of criminal law you will have to go to the police and make a penal charge. Once a hearing in front of a jury has been decided and scheduled, you as well as your friends and any other witnesses will have to appear in court to give your testimony." "Is it still possible for me to make a penal charge," Takumi asked curiously. "I mean the first assault that caused me to end up in the hospital and resulted in my amnesia happened almost three months ago."

"That shouldn't be a problem," the lawyer explained calmly. "You were hospitalized for the first five weeks following the incident, you suffered from total amnesia from which you only recovered to a certain degree until now and in addition you also received an anonymous threatening letter after your return to this school. Taking all that into consideration I highly doubt that either the police or the jury are going to dwell on the fact that you are making the penal charge only now, three months later and that you waited until now to take that step doesn't affect your credibility in any negative way. Besides, should you decide to go through with filing the lawsuit and pressing charges I could always accompany you to the police station since you would officially be my client by then and it would be my duty as your lawyer not only to represent you and your interests but to protect them as well. Do you have any other questions Hayama-san?" "No, I don't. Thank you very much Kumamoto-san for coming here on such a short notice and for taking so much time to explain to me everything I need to know," the so addressed boy replied truthfully and offered the lawyer of the Saki family a grateful smile.

"Well Takumi, what do you think," Gii asked softly and gently took his beloved's hand into his own. Upon feeling the touch the ebony-haired youth turned his head to face the handsome upper-class man. "Like you already said yesterday, I don't have anything to lose, now have I," he whispered quietly as he gazed deeply into his boyfriend's eyes, seeking reassurance. "No, you don't," the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin replied with sincerity and tightened his hold of the other's hand. "You can only win by doing this and you will have many people by your side to give you any support you might need." Takumi lowered his eyes for a moment, then looked at the lawyer again who was nodding in agreement to Gii's words. For a while the ebony-haired youth remained silent, glancing back and forth between his boyfriend and the middle-aged barrister, both men looking expectantly at him.

"Alright, I have made my decision," he finally announced once he had taken a deep breath. "I want Kurokawa and his minions to be brought to justice, so please take care of me from now on Kumamoto-san. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." "It will be my pleasure," the lawyer replied smiling mildly and shook hands with his new client. "Well then, I'm going to prepare the documents needed to file the claims of compensation for non-pecuniary damage as soon as I'm back in my office in Tokyo. About the penal charge against Kurokawa Minoru, let's go to the police tomorrow sometime during the day since I'm not planning to return to my office before evening and it usually takes a little longer until these kinds of charges are reviewed and approved." "Of course, I only have my regular therapy session at three o'clock tomorrow afternoon, but after that I don't have any other fixed engagements," Takumi explained quietly. "Good, then please be so kind to give me a call once your therapy session is over. Here is my business card that contains all my contact information," Kumamoto-san stated, handing Gii's beloved a card which the boy accepted with a polite and grateful smile and after they had exchanged their formal goodbyes the middle-aged man took his leave.

"You have done the right thing Takumi," Gii stated once they were alone and pulled his beloved into a warm, loving embrace. "I'm so proud of you that you made the choice to file that lawsuit against these guys and to make a penal charge against Kurokawa, so incredibly proud." "G-Gii," the ebony-haired youth stammered shyly and blushing slightly he buried his face in his boyfriend's shoulder. "Well, shall we go and have dinner," the handsome upper-class man suggested. "It's just a few minutes past seven and if we head to the cafeteria now we can avoid the big crowd." "Would you mind having dinner with me a little later than usual tonight," Takumi asked softly and raised his head to face his boyfriend. "I want to enjoy the rest of this evening with you, but in order to be able to do so I first need to clear my head and I think that right now a solitary walk is the best way for me to calm down and to put my mind at ease. I hope you can understand that." "Of course I understand," Gii replied good-naturedly and ran his hand caressingly over Takumi's cheek. "Shall we meet outside the cafeteria at eight o'clock?" Smiling widely the ebony-haired youth nodded his consent and after he had shared a sweet, romantic kiss with the other he left the conference room.

He exited the main building and strolled down the path that was leading past the greenhouse at a leisurely pace. The evening air was slightly cool, fragrant and refreshing and since it was a Friday night the campus already was a little quieter than usual, a circumstance that Gii's beloved didn't mind at all. Soon the glasshouse came into view and Takumi momentarily halted his steps to admire the beauty of the flower beds that were surrounding the building before he walked on, a blissful sigh escaping his lips as he took in the peaceful serenity of his environment. The ebony-haired youth continued on his way for a while and when he spied a small, narrow path right in front of him that led away from the main one he decided to follow it.

After a few minutes the winding path disappeared into a clump of trees and Takumi stopped in his tracks again, but once he had weighed his options of returning or walking on he decided to do the latter, even though he had to admit that his surroundings began to look a bit intimidating in the twilight, if not minatorial, especially with the tall trees casting long shadows in the dusk. However, soon they gave way to a clearing and much to his surprise the ebony-haired youth found himself on the site of the old concert hall and let his gaze wander. "I could swear that I came here by a different path last time," he murmured as he let his eyes travel over the area, even though he didn't know for certain since he had been so distressed the other time to pay attention to the road that had first led him to the place a couple of weeks before. "What a coincidence that I have ended up at the exact same place that has been so much on my mind these past two days. If the new concert hall is really going to be a replica of the original one I have seen on the pictures then it will surely be a beautiful sight to behold."

"Hey Takumi," a voice that had practically come out of nowhere ripped him out of his thoughts. "Trying to take a trip down memory lane?" "Motoki, what are you doing here," Gii's beloved asked the boy who had emerged from the shadows of the trees, bewilderment written all over his fine, delicate features. "I could ask you the same thing," the brown-haired boy replied casually. "After all, since this place is a construction site it's off limits for us students." "I was taking an evening walk and ended up here by mere coincidence," Takumi explained and narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion. "What is your excuse?" "I don't have any," Ichikawa stated truthfully. "I simply followed you here." "You have been following me…for how long," the ebony-haired youth asked cautiously, the fact that the other had been haunting his steps for who knows how long ever since he had left the main building creeping him out. "For a while," the so addressed boy answered smiling sweetly. "I followed you because I want to talk to you again about the decision you made yesterday regarding you and me."

"Motoki, I thought I made myself quite clear when I told you yesterday that friendship is all I can offer you," Gii's beloved sighed, slightly annoyed. "I know that you didn't want to hear that kind of answer, but I can't go against the promptings of my heart and that's why, as far as I'm concerned, this matter may be considered settled." "I heard that you and Gii left the campus last evening to have a private dinner, just a couple of hours after your meeting with me," Ichikawa huffed. "Is that true?" "Not that it is any concern of yours, but Gii and I had indeed a private dinner off campus yesterday night," the so addressed boy replied somewhat snippily. "What about it?"

"You have fallen for Saki, haven't you," Ichikawa stated, frustration evident in his voice. "Or should I say you have fallen for his status, his wealth and consequence because I can't believe that you would give your heart to a guy who has done nothing but make you cry and feel miserable." "Think whatever you want Motoki, call me mercenary, but I know that what I feel for Gii is love and however inconceivable that may seem to you that's the only reason why I agreed to become Gii's boyfriend," Takumi answered sternly, not trying to hide the fact that he was more than just a little upset about the attitude of his friend. "And now excuse me. Judging from the clouds it looks like it is going to start to rain any moment now and I don't fancy getting soaked."

With that he briskly turned on his heels and was just about to leave the construction site when he felt a pair of arms wrapping tightly around his middle. Gasping he instantly lashed out and jerked away from the unwanted touch. "W-What do you think you were doing just now Motoki," he panted. "You know about my fear of human contact." "I told you that I won't give you up and I will be as good as my word," Ichikawa exclaimed and lunged out, pushing Takumi so hard that the boy lost his balance and tumbled onto the soft ground. It took him a moment to recover from the sudden, unexpected impact and before he could scramble back onto his feet the other student had maneuvered himself on top of him, using all his body weight to keep Gii's beloved pinned down underneath him. "Why Takumi, why can he touch you, but I can't," the brown-haired boy shouted desperately. "What's so special about Saki that you allow him to get close to you while you keep rejecting everyone else? But I will prove to you that I can satisfy you and that I can make you feel just the way he does!" And the next instant Ichikawa pounced upon the object of his affection jerking at the boy's in order to loosen it with one hand while fumbling at the buttons of his shirt with the other.

"Mo-Motoki…yamete…no," Takumi screamed, panic rising in his throat, but unlike the other day he didn't freeze up, quite the contrary. He struggled violently and tried to fight his friend from junior high school off, the mere thought of a guy other than Gii trying to touch him intimately giving him strength he never knew he had and even though he and the handsome upper-class man hadn't done anything beyond hugging and kissing so far, he knew that he wanted the amber-haired student to be the only one being intimate with him. "Motoki…c-come to your senses…hanase," he screeched, struggling and lashing out at the other, trying to intercept his groping hands, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. "Why did you have to choose that guy over me," Ichikawa exclaimed as he continued jerk at the button tap of Takumi's shirt in order to undo it which proved to be quite hard since he had to fight off the boy's uncontrolled bashes at the same time. "Am I not as good as he is? Don't I love you just as much as he does?" "Mo-Motoki…please…let go of me," Gii's beloved gasped the first drops of rain hitting his face and as he continued to wrestle with the brown-haired student the memory of a similar incident came back to him.

_"Can I request a song," Nozaki, the captain of Shidou Gakuin's basketball team asked into the quiescence of the concert hall, a place Takumi had decided to use for practicing the violin after he had received the instrument from Gii only a few days before since the acoustics in that room were simply amazing. As soon as he perceived the voice of the boy the ebony-haired immediately put the Stradivarius back into the violin case he had just taken it from. _

_"I'm sorry, but I have to go," he stated coolly and tried to brush past the tall, muscular student, but the other stepped forward with determination, effectively blocking Takumi's path. "You are willing to play for him, so why do you refuse to play a tune for me," he asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Please get out of my way," the ebony-haired youth demanded in response, unwilling to enter into a pointless conversation with his admirer for whom he didn't harbor any feelings whatsoever. When Nozaki didn't show any signs of moving aside Takumi sighed and tried to side-step him, but had only taken a few steps towards the door when the captain of the basketball team tackled and pushed him to the ground in a rather violent manner. _

_"Yamete…no…hanase," the ebony-haired screamed as he tried to fight the athletic and therefore much stronger student, who was jerking at his tie and at the button tap of his shirt, off as best has he could. "It's alright," Nozaki exclaimed as he continued his ministrations despite the other's protests and desperate attempts break free, one of his hands setting to work on the belt Takumi was wearing with his pants. He had just managed to unbuckle it when he was suddenly gripped from behind, jerked up and then roughly pushed off his terrified victim. _

_"What on earth do you think you are doing you bastard," the ebony-haired youth perceived the voice of his roommate and only a moment later the handsome upper-class man was kneeling beside him. "Takumi," are you alright," Gii asked gently, his rich baritone laced with genuine concern. "Are you okay?" The so addressed boy didn't reply. Panting he only stared at Nozaki who was still on his hands and knees, before he finally scrambled to his feet and fled the concert hall, the handsome upper-class man's voice echoing in his ears. "Takumi!" _

Gasping Gii's beloved snapped out of his flashback, for a second unable to determine whether he was back in reality or not, but he quickly recovered and realized that the situation he found himself in, the hands of his friend from junior high school groping him while the rain was getting heavier with every passing minute was very real. He was about to be violated, just like he had been by his own brother about eight years ago and that thought was enough for Takumi to mobilize whatever strength he had left in his body that had become tired from the fight he had been putting on since he had sworn to himself that he would never allow anyone to do such a cruel thing to him again. Once more he struggled desperately in the attempt to finally get away from Ichikawa's hold and somehow managed free one of his legs. Without hesitating he raised it with all the strength he could muster and kneed the brown-haired boy hard into his abdomen. Groaning in agony as a sharp pain shot through his body Ichikawa slightly shifted his weight, thus giving Gii's beloved the opportunity he had been hoping for. Without losing so much as a second the ebony-haired youth gave the other boy a lusty push and quickly scrambled to his feet as soon as he had broken fee.

"I…I belong to Gii and Gii only," he gasped and took one last quick glance at his friend from junior high school before he fled the construction site, the other's desperate voice ringing in his ears "why can't it be me? Why do hate the thought of being taken in by me this much," and as he continued to run blindly through the clumps of trees in the pouring rain, not paying any heed as to where he was going another scene appeared in front of his mind's eye Images of a bedroom that was dimly lit began to fill his head, followed by pictures of Gii by whom he was pinned down onto the bed and who was gazing deeply at him with love and tender affection reflecting in his hazel-colored eyes as he spoke the exact same words Ichikawa had uttered only a short while before. Takumi saw himself reaching for the handsome upper-class man, then pulling him down for a long, sensual kiss.

Groaning the ebony-haired youth pressed his hands against his temples as his head began to pound, the stinging pain growing stronger with every passing moment. More images began to flood his mind…the stage of the concert hall and himself, his bare chest being caressed by Gii as they were making love…the handsome upper-class man being dressed in an elegant suit, looking like a prince…an image of himself holding out his left hand as a silver ring was slipped onto its ring finger…a sea of candles…an ardent kiss that held the promise of a night that would be spend with making sweet love… "Gii," the ebony-haired youth gasped as he stumbled towards something that was looking like a building or at least a construction that would offer him shelter from the heavy rain. "Gii…" he repeated the name of his boyfriend again as he forced himself onwards, the pain in his head having become almost too much to bear and he had barely reached his destination when his legs finally gave out. Takumi collapsed heavily onto the ground and curled up in to a ball as he relived a seemingly endless series of events from his past and before his world went black two simple words tore from his lips. "Gii…tasukete."

**oOo**

The cafeteria had already emptied to some degree by the time Gii arrived, folding up his umbrella. "I hope Takumi managed to find shelter somewhere," he murmured and glanced at his wrist watch that was showing ten minutes to eight. "Are you waiting for your sweetheart," Misu addressed the handsome upper class man as he walked past him with Shingyouji in tow, asking the obvious. "Yes, we agreed to meet here at eight o'clock and Takumi wanted to take a walk by himself before dinner," the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin explained quietly. "But I'm a bit worried now because it started to rain all of a sudden and Takumi doesn't have an umbrella with him." "I wouldn't be too worried," the head of the student council replied. "Hayama is perfectly capable of looking after himself. I'm sure he will show up any minute now and greet us with one of his radiant smiles." "I guess you are right," Gii stated smiling sheepishly. "After all the incidents Takumi was involved in these past few weeks I'm probably still a bit edgy." "Who could blame you for that," Misu answered with sincerity and glanced inconspicuously at his watch that was showing eight o'clock sharp. "But I bet your darling will be here soon. He most likely got detained by the sudden downpour."

Shingyouji nodded in agreement and in an attempt to divert the Gii's thoughts he began some insignificant small talk with the amber-haired student. Thus five minutes passed and the handsome upper-class man grew more nervous with every single one that ticked by. "I have a bad feeling about this," he murmured and pulled out his mobile phone, disappointed when a brief glance at the display told him that the other boy had neither called nor messaged him and another five minutes later he couldn't take it anymore. "Something is wrong, I don't know why, but I can just feel it," he exclaimed in desperation, yanking the phone from his pocket once more, this time to make a call, but he only got directed to the voicemail of his beloved's phone.

"Saki, call Toshihisa," Misu ordered, concern evident in his stern voice. "I will try to reach Akaike, maybe either of them has seen Hayama around." Gii nodded in agreement and while he and his former rival attempted to contact their friends, Shingyouji made himself useful by calling Takumi's number again. "Akaike is on his way here. He hasn't seen Hayama, but he will keep his eyes open," the head of the student council reported once he had shoved the mobile phone back into the pocket of his jacket. "Same here. Toshihisa was just on his way to meet up with Shouzo and he hasn't seen Takumi either," Gii replied and turned to face Shingyouji, "Any luck?"

"I'm afraid not," the sophomore answered and let out a dejected sigh. "Who else could know anything about Hayama's whereabouts?" "That guy probably could," the handsome upper-class man stated grimly, motioning towards a boy who was briskly walking past the entrance of the cafeteria, his clothes drenched from the rain. "Oy Ichikawa, do you have a moment," Misu exclaimed in a commanding voice which caused the brown-haired student to stop in his tracks and to turn around. "Could you please make this short? I want to get out of these wet clothes as quickly as possible," Takumi's friend from junior high school replied with an unreadable expression on his face. "Have you seen Hayama around," the head of the student council asked, his voice firm and cold. "He was supposed to be here by eight o'clock. Now it's almost twenty past eight and we are getting a little worried because he hasn't shown up yet and hasn't tried to contact us by phone either. "I…I'm s-sorry, but I haven't seen him," Ichikawa stammered, avoiding to look Misu straight into the eyes. "I've been with another friend until now."

"Liar," Gii exclaimed angrily and reached out to grab the other boy by his jacket. "You have definitely seen Takumi, most likely even talked to him," he hissed and jerked the brown-haired student closer, Misu and Shingyouji watching the whole scene without making even the smallest attempt to hold their friend back. "Where is Takumi? Speak!" "I…I r-really don't know w-where he is," Ichikawa stuttered, clearly intimidated by the handsome upper-class man who was glaring daggers at him. "I…I followed Takumi to the construction site of the concert hall. I merely wanted to talk to him once more after he had refused yesterday afternoon to become romantically involved with me," Takumi's friend from junior high school explained hesitantly. "Takumi had made it clear that he only likes me as a friend, but I didn't want to accept that answer…" Ichikawa's voice trailed off and Gii tightened his grip of the boy's jacket. "What have you done to him," he growled, his voice being dangerously low. "I swear if you have hurt him somehow…"

"I…I t-tried to h-hug Takumi, but when he immediately pushed me away while allowing himself to touched by you, I lost my self-control and things got a bit rough." "You forced yourself upon Hayama, didn't you," Misu queried sternly and when Ichikawa nodded almost imperceptibly, riveting his gaze on the ground in front of him and it took Gii all his willpower not to beat the living daylights out of the boy. "N-Nothing happened though," the brown-haired student added hastily shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Takumi kicked me and fled the place and I have no idea where he has run off to, I really don't." "I hope for you that my boyfriend is safe and sound," the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin sneered. "And now get lost before I lose my temper and things get ugly!" With that he released Ichikawa from his hold with a lusty push and the brown-haired boy lost no second to take his leave. "Misu, please call Akaike again and tell him about the situation," Gii addressed his former rival as soon as Ichikawa was gone, urgency ringing in his voice. "We need to find Takumi as quickly as possible and the campus is a lot of ground to cover, so we are going to more successful if we split up." "I will check the area around here," Shingyouji spoke up and the others nodded their consent. "I will go back to the main building," Misu announced while he was looking for Akaike's number in the directory of his mobile phone. "What are you going to do Saki?"

"Ichikawa mentioned that he followed Takumi to the construction site of the concert hall, so I will look around there and the adjoining areas," the handsome upper-class man answered matter-of-factly. "Tell Shouzo and Toshihisa to search the dorms and the dorm grounds. There might be the small chance that he has returned safely to our room, but has lost his mobile phone in the brawl with Ichikawa. Whoever finds Takumi first calls the others immediately." "Understood," Misu and Shingyouji replied in unison and with that the three boys darted off in three different directions. "Where are you Takumi," Gii muttered over and over again as he jogged down the road that was leading directly to the site of the old concert hall in search for his beloved. The heavy rain had ceased and changed into mere drizzle, but it had turned the sandy paths muddy, so that it had become impossible to detect if there had been any footsteps.

For a short moment the handsome upper-class man contemplated about which other buildings were in close proximity to the construction site and suddenly it struck him like lightning. "Of course," he exclaimed turning on his heels and dashed off in the direction he had just come from. Soon the greenhouse came into view and the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin quickened his pace, sprinting down the narrow lane, that was leading past the gazebo to the main entrance of the glasshouse, only to stop dead in his tracks the moment he perceived something, or rather, someone lying on the ground inside the pavilion.

"Takumi," he exclaimed as he bolted up the few steps of the gazebo and crouched down beside the cold, motionless form of his boyfriend. "Takumi," he called his beloved's name once more shaking the ebony-haired youth lightly at the same time, but received no reaction from the unconscious boy. "We quickly need to get you out of here and into some dry clothes," he muttered as yanked his mobile phone from his pocket to make a call. "Shouzo," Gii exclaimed as soon as the president of the disciplinary committee answered the phone, "I have found Takumi. Please go to the infirmary immediately to get the nurse and then call the other guys. I will take Takumi back to our room. He is soaked and frozen to the bone and needs a change of clothes as well as something that keeps him warm." As soon as this best friend had mouthed his understanding the handsome upper-class man ended the call, shoved the device quickly back into his pocket and then he bent down to gather his one and only up into his arms. "You are going to be alright my love," he whispered as he carried the ebony-haired youth back to the dorms, walking as fast as his legs were allowing him to. "You are going to be fine."

**oOo**

"You guys are sure keeping me busy these days," the nurse stated upon entering room 310 where she was greeted by five anxious faces. "Where is the patient?" "He is over here," Gii replied motioning towards Takumi's bed. "I changed his clothes and wrapped him tightly into his blankets in order to keep him warm." "You did exactly the right thing," the nurse stated approvingly as she approached the unconscious boy and began to examine him. "Well, Hayama-kun's pulse and blood pressure are normal, but with 35.6°Celsius his body temperature is still a little too low," she stated a few minutes later, "a light case of hypothermia which is not alarming. Do you have anything that could serve as an external heat source, like a hot-water bottle for example?" "Yes, I have," the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin replied and began to rummage the small cabinet of his nightstand. "Please prepare it and put it onto Hayama-kun's stomach or abdomen and check your friend's temperature at least once every hour," the woman ordered sternly. "To be honest I would prefer to take Hayama-kun to the sickroom of the infirmary, but since I know that he really dislikes hospital rooms I will allow him to stay here for now, another reason for my decision being that I believe that this fainting spell was most likely caused by a flashback. In that case it is much better for Hayama-kun if he wakes up in a surrounding that is familiar to him and to see the faces of his friends rather than mine." "Thank you Natsuko-san," Gii whispered hoarsely and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I promise I will take care of Takumi to the best of my abilities." "I have no doubt about that Saki-kun," the nurse replied smiling mildly. "My permission for Hayama-kun to stay here instead of in the sickroom comes with one condition though. Should your friend get any worse, like he begins to burn up or something of the sort you will bring him to the infirmary without delay and then he is going to stay there. Have I made myself clear?" "Yes, Natsuko-san," the handsome upper-class man stated with sincerity and only a short while later the nurse took her leave. "Gii, is there anything we can do," Akaike asked good-naturedly once the five boys were alone again. "Is there anything you need?" "No, thank you guys," the amber-haired student replied softly offering the president of the disciplinary committee, as well as the other boys, a mild smile. "For now there isn't anything we can do but wait for Takumi to wake up, so why don't you guys return to your rooms and try to catch some sleep. I will keep you informed about Takumi's condition." "Alright, but try to get some rest as well," Misu replied with a stern undertone in his firm voice and ushered his boyfriend out of the room after they having bidden the handsome upper-class man goodnight. Akaike and Toshihisa excused themselves as well and soon Gii found himself alone with his beloved.

Following the instructions of the nurse he filled the rubber bottle with boiling water from the kettle and slipped it under Takumi's covers before he pulled a chair from the seating area over and took a seat by the other's bedside. Slowly the minutes kept ticking by and even though the thermometer was showing about one hour later that his body temperature was within normal limits again the ebony-haired youth didn't stir. "Where have you let your mind wander off to my love," the handsome upper-class man whispered and sat down on the edge of his beloved's bed. "What is it you are dreaming about that keeps you from waking up? Am I part of this dream? Please come back to me soon. I miss you terribly, you know?" With that Gii bent down and placed a soft, lingering kiss onto the forehead of his one and only before he ran his hand over the boy's cheek in a tender, loving caress.

For a couple of minutes he sat quietly, gazing at Takumi's beautiful delicate features, a mild smile gracing his lips and following a sudden impulse he leaned down once more and took his beloved's mouth captive, stealing a kiss. Much to his surprise a faint moan tore from the other only a second later and when the ebony-haired youth's eyes fluttered open, the boy's gaze meeting his own Gii immediately jerked back. "G-Gomen Takumi," he stammered and lowered his eyes, his cheeks reddening in shame and embarrassment. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…to take advantage of you or anything…I…I just…" "Gii," the so addressed youth whispered softly and his lips curled up in a mild smile. "I'm in our room? Did you bring me here?" "Yes, I did. When you didn't show up at the cafeteria I got worried and went looking for you," the handsome upper-class man explained meekly, keeping his gaze lowered. "I found you at the gazebo cold and wet, carried you here as quickly as I could and changed your clothes. The nurse also had a look at you and luckily she allowed me to look after you instead of making you stay overnight in the sickroom of the infirmary." "How long have I been out," Takumi inquired curiously. "Well, we were supposed to meet at eight o'clock and it's almost eleven o'clock now, so I would say that you have been unconscious for about three and a half hours," Gii replied thoughtfully, "considering the fact that you must have passed out some time between seven and eight o'clock."

"I see, so you decided to play 'Prince Charming' and wake me from my slumber with a kiss of true love," the other boy stated and a bemused smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth. "It obviously worked, now didn't it," the handsome upper-class man answered ruffling his hair, smiling sheepishly, but became serious again only a moment later. "I'm deeply sorry Takumi, I didn't mean to cross any boundaries and take advantage of the situation." "You know Gii this reminds me so much of the night we made love for the first time and consummated our relationship," the ebony-haired youth stated after a brief moment of uncomfortable silence. "Only that, back then you didn't apologize to me for stealing a kiss, but pushed me back into the pillows to claim another one, even though I objected." "Wha…W-What did you say," Gii stuttered and tears began to well up in his eyes as the meaning of the words he had just heard slowly registered with him. "You…You mean that…that you can remember that night," he said hoarsely, heat that made his skin crawl and his extremities prickle rushing over him, his heart pounding so hard in his chest that it hurt. "Yes, I do, amongst other things," Takumi whispered softly and his voice broke. "It's all back Gii. It's all back."

"Are you saying that you can recall everything about the past and about…us," the amber-haired student breathed, his voice barely more than a whisper and when the other boy nodded quietly, tears began to trickle down his cheeks. "Takumi," he sighed once more and pulled his beloved into a tight embrace, breaking into heavy, heart-wrenching sobs. "T-Ta…kumi." "Gii," the ebony-haired youth breathed endearingly, his own eyes growing misty as he cradled his boyfriend's head against his shoulder and buried his face in the curve of the handsome upper-class man's neck. His hands disappeared into Gii's silky strands, stroking softly, rubbing the boy's neck in a soothing manner, waiting. "Oh Gii, how much you must have gone through," he whispered and pressed his lips against the handsome upper-class man's temple never ceasing his tender caresses in order to calm the boy whose shoulders were trembling violently as his tears continued to fall. "I have caused you so much hurt, so much pain. I'm so sorry." Gii merely shook his head and wrapped his arms tighter around his one and only who continued to gently stroke his neck and hair while whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

When Takumi at last felt the trembling of his boyfriend's shoulders cease and the pressure against his shoulder ease up a few minutes later he tenderly gripped the handsome upper-class man's hair and forced swimming hazel-colored eyes to meet his own. "Gii, my dearest Gii," the ebony-haired youth whispered sweetly and reached out to brush a few stray tears away from the boy's cheek. "Takumi," the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin sighed breathy and ever so slowly he leaned in to take his beloved's mouth captive. Takumi responded immediately and returned the kiss, allowing his partner to take the lead. He felt the tip of Gii's tongue outlining the contours of his bottom lip, then flicking against the soft flesh in a playful, yet stimulating caress and he slightly parted his lips in invitation, a soft sigh of pleasure escaping him as the kiss deepened only a couple of seconds later. "Ngh-ah…hmngh." Turned on by the moan that had leaked from Takumi's lips the handsome upper-class man pulled his beloved closer as he began to explore the heated cavern of the boy's mouth, brushing his tongue sensually against the one of the other again and again and thus the two lovers shared a long, slow and romantic kiss, a kiss that spoke of nothing but love and longing, a kiss that left both boys gasping for air once they had pulled away and that left them craving for more.

"I love you Takumi," Gii whispered huskily and ran his hand tenderly over his beloved's cheek. "I love you more than anything in this world." "I love you too Gii," the ebony-haired youth breathed endearingly, gazing affectionately at his boyfriend and the words had barely left his mouth when it was sealed with another kiss. Sighing softly he responded with eagerness, losing himself in the mesmerizing feeling of Gii's lips moving sensually against his own while their tongues came together once more for an intimate, passionate dance in the course of which he allowed himself to pushed down onto the mattress by his lover with gentle determination. When they finally broke the kiss after what had seemed an eternity, the two boys locked gazes and while they were staring lovingly at each other, exchanging warm, enamored smiles Gii let his hands slowly wander over the button tap of his beloved's pajama top, at last slipping it under smooth fabric once he had reached the last button.

Upon feeling the touch of the handsome upper-class man's palm against his bare skin Takumi flinched and a gasp escaped his lips which caused the other to halt his actions immediately. "I'm sorry Takumi," the amber-haired student whispered hoarsely. "For a moment I forgot that your recovery from the amnesia doesn't automatically include the recovery from your human contact phobia as well since they are two totally different illnesses. Do you want me to stop?" "No Gii, I don't," the so addressed boy replied huskily. "I really want this. I want nothing more than to become one with you again and to feel you inside me. Just take it slow and go easy on me, okay?" "I promise," the handsome upper-class man breathed and leaned down to claim another kiss from his one and only, a kiss that was sensually slow and yet of a tantalizing passion. Once he had released Takumi's lips Gii trailed a series of feathery butterfly kisses along the boy's jawline up to his ear where he playfully suckled and nibbled his highly sensitive earlobe before kissing his way down the youth's neck, nipping and lapping at the soft, yielding flesh from time to time, thus coaxing sweet, gentle moans out of the ebony-haired student.  
>"Ngh-ah…unngh."<p>

"Takumi," he purred against the heated skin as he let fingers trail along the collar of the other's pajama top until he had reached the top button. "May I," he asked huskily, his velvety voice heavily laden with desire and when his one and only nodded his consent he swiftly unfastened the first button, the second one following only an instant later. Smiling seductively he traced his fingers along the button tap and bent down to leave hot, burning kisses on every bit of skin that was revealed as he slowly brushed more and more of the fabric aside, soon exposing the complete upper part of Takumi's body to his mercy. "You are so beautiful," he whispered against the flawless, cream-colored skin of his beloved causing the boy to shudder as hot breath tickled his sensitive flesh. "G-Gii," the ebony-haired youth sighed and momentarily lifted his upper body off the mattress, thus allowing the pajama top to be brushed off his shoulders without any difficulty.

Gii took immediate advantage of the situation and as he claimed his beloved's lips for another kiss he got rid of the disruptive piece of clothing with one swift motion, discarding it on the floor. His own shirt followed only a moment later and almost instantaneously he felt his boyfriend's hands roaming caressingly over his bare skin, burning where they touched, gradually setting his whole body on fire. "Takumi," the handsome upper-class man moaned huskily, relishing the feeling of his partner's intimate, caressing touches he had been craving so much over the past three months and began to trail his lips along Takumi's collar bones before he finally settled them in the curve of the boy's neck where he began to lick, suck and bite. With a sweet sigh of pleasure tearing from him the ebony-haired youth threw his head back to give his lover further access to his highly sensitive skin and his hands disappeared into Gii's soft silky strands, the other's sensual caresses driving him wild with lust, sending delicious shivers down his spine. "Unngh…ngh."

Content with the reaction he was receiving from his boyfriend Gii continued his stimulating assault and took some of Takumi's sensitive skin between his teeth, sucking and nipping it hard which caused the other to cry out in mixture of pleasure and pain. "A-Ah…G-Gii…a-aahh!" Once he had nipped the soft skin one last time in a playful, teasing manner the handsome-upper-class man released assaulted flesh, placed a soft lingering kiss on the mark that had begun forming and slowly brushed his lips back up to Takumi's mouth again in order to take it captive for the umpteenth time. When they had broken the deep, lustful kiss they had been sharing the couple gingerly rubbed noses and for a moment the two boys remained almost motionless, gazing deeply into each other's eyes as Gii tenderly traced the contours of Takumi's jaw with his fingers, smiling at the boy in the most endearing and affectionate manner. "I missed you so much," he whispered, his voice raspy with emotion and began to trail a couple of chaste kisses from the ebony-haired youth's mouth, over his throat and collar bones, down to his chest. "I missed touching you and being touched by you in return. I missed holding you in my arms, feeling your heart beating in time with mine."

"Oh Gii," Takumi sighed as he felt his lover's lips pressing against his skin, burning where they touched. "My one and only Gii." Smiling mildly at the sweet endearment the handsome upper-class man looked up to meet his beloved's gaze, tracing his fingers tenderly over the boy's bare chest at the same time, brushing them repeatedly over his nipples in feathery, teasing, but highly arousing caresses. Takumi's breath quickened and he writhed in pleasure every time his boyfriend's index finger circled his areola or the hardening nubs. "Hmmngh!" Encouraged as well as turned on by the reactions he got from the other Gii pressed his lips once more against his beloved's skin, trailing another series of blazing kisses all over his chest, lapping every now and then at the taut, heated flesh. When he felt Gii's tongue flicking playfully against his now hard and therefore highly sensitive nipples Takumi couldn't help but moan, his hands disappearing into the soft, silky strands of the handsome upper-class man's hair as the boy went on with his sweet, sensual torture.

Gii let his tongue swirl several times around each nub before he took one of them into his mouth to suckle on it while letting his fingers play with the other, massaging and squeezing it, driving Takumi insane with lust and pleasure. Each time he was caressed by the other it felt like electric impulses shooting up his spine, setting his whole body on fire and the ebony-haired youth gasped out repeatedly. "Nghah…G-Gii…a-aagh." Smirking victoriously to himself Gii gave the first nipple one last teasing lick before he kissed his way over to the other, one of his skilled hands slowly wandering down towards his boyfriend's lower regions at the same time. With a soft sigh Takumi arched into the amber-haired student's ministrations, his body twitching repeatedly as the handsome upper-class man went with his erotic and highly stimulating caresses.

"Gii," he whispered endearingly when he felt the other's mouth moving from the now pink and swollen nipples and the taut skin of his chest, over his stomach down to his abdomen leaving a trail of tantalizing kisses that caused him to gasp out several times as waves of delicious pleasure washed over him. The handsome upper-class man brushed his fingertips teasingly over the front of his beloved's pajama pants where a bulge had formed, a sultry purr leaking from Takumi's lips in response. "Hmmgh." Never ceasing the caresses of his boyfriend's lower regions Gii showered the boy's stomach and abdomen with kisses, lavishing his belly button with attention, a part of ebony-haired youth's body he had come to know as being highly sensitive and when his seductive actions were answered with another lustful sigh he snaked his hand into Takumi's underwear where he began to stroke, caress and fondle the boy's manhood. Takumi threw his head back into the pillow as lust and desire shot through his body like the current and heat began to gather in his groin. "Gii…ngh…Gii," he sighed, squirming and bucking hips, his chest heaving with wanton pants.

"Do you want more," the handsome upper class-man whispered velvet-like without refraining from his arousing cajoling and slowly kissed his way back up to his beloved's collar bones. "Y-Yes," the so addressed boy purred, his heavy-lidded eyes reflecting a beguiling mix of love, lust and desire. "Yes…please…" "Your wish is my command," Gii breathed sexily and claimed Takumi's lips for another deep, hungry and erotic kiss before he swiftly pulled the ebony-haired youth's pants and undies down discarding them carelessly on the floor, his own slacks and boxers joining them only a few moments later and after he had bestowed another chaste kiss on his beloved's lips he continued where he had left of only a minute before. Smiling seductively at his one and only he let his fingers ghost along the boy's erection finally wrapping them around the shaft which caused Takumi to cry out in pleasure. The handsome upper-class man moved his hand rhythmically from the base of the member to the tip and back, observing the reactions he was receiving from the other attentively.

"Oh God…unngh…Gii," Takumi gasped and lifted his hips, arching further into his lover's arousing caresses, unable to conceal his need any longer, the heat of the palm that was encasing him coupled with the friction of it against his manhood driving him wild. Knowing what his partner wanted the handsome upper-class man bent down letting his tongue trail the entire length of Takumi's erection before he flicked it playfully over its tip and the ebony-haired youth couldn't help but cry out, clutching the edges of his pillow tightly for support. "A-Aah…ngh-aah!" Gii repeated this highly arousing action several times, leaving his boyfriend moaning and gasping in pleasure and when the boy began to squirm, desperately seeking release the handsome upper-class man took the tip of Takumi's manhood into his mouth and began to suckle on it.

Upon feeling himself being engulfed in heat stars exploded in front of the ebony-haired youth's eyes and his mind that was already overwhelmed with lust and pleasure went out the window as another raw throaty moan tore from him. Sparked by the sounds the other made Gii decided to take his actions one step further and took his beloved's entire length into his mouth. He then started bobbing his head, moving his mouth from the root of Takumi's shaft to the tip and back over and over again before he finally swirled his tongue skillfully around the crown, then darted it into the very sensitive slit. Crying out in ecstasy Takumi dug his fingers deeper into the pillow, trying hard to keep himself from thrashing wildly on the bed while Gii proceeded with his sweet torture. "Aaahh…unngh-aah!" The handsome upper-class man moved his mouth once more from the base of his beloved's manhood to its tip to suckle on it on last time before he finally released it to brush his lips all the way over Takumi's upper body back to his mouth.

"Do you want me Takumi," he breathed huskily and couldn't help but gasp out when he felt the other's hand wrapping around his painfully throbbing member in response while a silent 'yes' was reflecting in the boy's chocolate-colored orbs which had darkened with desire to an almost blackish shade, their depths seeming endless. "Well then," the handsome upper-class man purred and smiling enticingly he pushed two of his fingers carefully past Takumi's lips. Gazing seductively at his lover the ebony-haired youth obediently began to suck on the digits, wetting them effectively with saliva. Holding Takumi's lust-blown stare Gii moved his fingers slowly in and out of his beloved's mouth watching the ebony-haired youth attentively and what he saw simply took his breath away. With his big dark eyes blazing with undeniable desire and his flushed cheeks in contrast to his flawless, cream-colored skin the ebony-haired youth was the most amazing and most erotic sight the handsome upper-class man had ever laid eyes upon.

After a few more gentle thrusts he finally withdrew his fingers, which earned him a disappointed sigh from his beloved and swiftly moved them south where he circled them enticingly around the boy's entrance. Takumi's eyes drifted shut at the sensation and unconsciously he pressed his hips down, letting out a faint whimper when Gii's finger entered him. "Are you alright," the handsome upper-class man breathed in his low, sexy, bedroom voice and bent down to brush his lips over his boyfriend's chest, stomach and abdomen, slowly pushing his index finger deeper into Takumi's tight passage. "It's going to feel good in a moment." Without refraining from nipping and lapping at the flawless skin of the ebony-haired youth's upper body, Gii carefully moved his digit inside his lover in search for a certain spot, smiling contently to himself when a loud moan of unmistakable please tore from the other only a short moment later. "Aa-aaah!"

The handsome upper-class man continued to rub the sensitive insides of his one and only for a while before he finally inserted a second finger for which he was rewarded with another gasp, followed by a series of moans and sighs when he not only resumed his arousing ministrations but wrapped his free hand around Takumi's hardened shaft once more. He slowly moved his hand along the entire length of his lover's erect member, then playfully rolled his fingers over the tip while he continued to thrust into his lover with the other hand, making sure to lavish attention on the boy's weak spot. Writhing in pleasure Takumi began to thrash on the mattress, moaning loudly, the waves of pleasure that were surging through him becoming almost too much for him to bear. "Ngh…t-there…agh…yes…more…"

Sensing that his beloved was ready Gii carefully pulled out his fingers, leaving Takumi's entrance quivering and the ebony-haired youth squirming in anticipation. "Takumi," he breathed endearingly and positioned himself between his lover's legs before he leaned in to take the boy's mouth captive once more. The two lovers shared a deep, passionate, hungry kiss and while their tongues swirled around each other in the most erotic manner the handsome upper-class man pushed his hips forward to bury himself inside the other. Grabbing Gii's shoulders tightly as he felt his boyfriend entering him, slowly pressing inwards, deeper and deeper Takumi couldn't help but moan softly against the amber-haired student's lips. "Hmmgh-ngh…hmmgh…"

Reluctantly breaking the kiss they had been sharing, once he was fully sheathed, Gii locked gazes with his one and only and began to roll his hips slowly, thrusting carefully into the ebony-haired youth's entrance. The moment he felt the other moving inside him, shifting slightly, angling his thrusts Takumi pressed his hips down again to take the handsome upper-class man in even further. Moaning faintly he moved his hips in time with Gii's, meeting every single one of the other's gentle thrusts and cried out a short while later when the amber-haired student's manhood brushed against his prostate. "A-Ah…t-there…ngh…kimochii!"

"T-Takumi," the handsome upper-class man sighed and nuzzled the neck of the ebony-haired youth, then pressed his lips against its soft, heated skin all the while thrusting into the boy's passage at a slow, but steady pace, alternating randomly between shallow and deep stokes, basking in the feeling of finally having become one again with the love of his life. "Ah…G-Gii…unngh," Takumi sighed lost in delicious pleasure and roamed his hands over the shoulder blades and back of his boyfriend in loving cresses, his gaze never leaving the other's. Only few seconds later he felt fingers slowly trailing the side of his face and the rhythm in which he was moving with the amber-haired student slowed down even more to long, languid and deep strokes, his and Gii's body joining and coming apart in perfect harmony, the handsome upper-class man lavishing attention on Takumi's most sensitive spot, brushing against it over and over again. "H-haah…y-yes…ngh…a-ah," the ebony-haired youth gasped, his passage quivering with wild, exquisite pleasure. "Mo…ngh…motto…"

Nodding complaisantly Gii gave in to his beloved's pleas and placed a chaste kiss onto Takumi's lips before he sped up his movements and began to thrust harder into the boy. Sighing and gasping Takumi pulled his knees up towards his chest and pressed his upper thighs firmly against his lover's ribs thus allowing the handsome upper-class man to enter him further, giving the other access to every hidden crevice and sensual spot inside his body that was yet untouched. Sparked by the erotic moans and muffled cries he was coaxing out of his beloved Gii slightly changed the angle of his thrusts once more and sped up the pace of his strokes a little further, relentlessly hitting Takumi's sweet spot hard with every single movement, driving his one and only insane with pleasure. "Oh yes…a-ah…Gii…unngh…sugoi," the ebony-haired youth cried out at the deep penetration many a time, lost in sweet ecstasy, trembling internally every time he felt the other thrusting into his passage. "Ki…ngh-ah…kimo…chii!"

Understanding that his beloved was close to reaching his peak Gii began to move even faster inside him and wrapped his hand around Takumi's weeping member, moving his fingers in time with his thrusts. Almost instantaneously another series of raw, throaty moans tore from Takumi as a familiar feeling began to coil in his stomach and his muscles started to spasm, sending his whole body into convulsions. "A-ah…Gii…hnngh…mo…mo dame…I…a-aah…I'm…," he gasped incoherently, digging his fingers deep into the soft, yielding flesh of Gii's shoulders and only a few moments later his head snapped back and he cried out in pure ecstasy as his orgasm ripped from him. "Aahhh…Gii…ngh-ah-aaahh!"

"Takumi…unngh…Ta…kumi," the handsome upper-class man groaned as he felt the walls of his lover's passage tightening sharply on his throbbing manhood and after another couple of hard, deep thrusts he went over the edge as well, a raw cry tearing from him as he released inside his boyfriend, filling him with his hot seed, riding out the waves of his climax before he heavily collapsed onto the boy's chest. Breathing raggedly he buried his head in the curve of Takumi's neck, sighing contently when he felt the ebony-haired youth wrapping his arms tightly around his middle in return and for several minutes the two lovers remained silently in each other's arms, basking in the precious moment of intimacy they had just shared before Gii finally slipped out of his beloved's body.

"I love you Takumi," he whispered hoarsely, gingerly rubbing noses with his one and only, at last sharing a couple of sweet, lingering post-coital kisses with him. "I'm so glad to have you back." "I love you too Gii," Takumi breathed affectionately and locking gazes with the handsome upper-class man he ran one of his hands caressingly through the other's silky hair. "And just like you I'm very happy that all of my memories have finally returned." "I'm still finding it hard to believe though that you have fully recovered from your amnesia," Gii stated softly and rolled off the ebony-haired youth only to pull him close again a moment later. "It all feels so unreal, like a dream you know? And I'm afraid that any moment now my alarm clock will start ringing and that I wake up finding that everything that has happened just now was nothing but my imagination, wishful thinking." "But this isn't a dream Gii, everything is as real as it can possibly be, even though it doesn't feel that way at the moment," Takumi replied, smiling warmly at his lover, snuggling into his side like a contented cat. "And you can really recall everything," the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin asked curiously, "every little detail about your life here at Shidou and the time before you entered this school?" "Yes, I do," the ebony-haired youth chuckled lightly. "If you need some reassurance, feel free to test me."

"Hmm…let me think for a moment," the other murmured and thoughtfully pursed his lips as he tried to come up with a good question. "Where did we share our first real kiss after I had confessed to you at the old concert hall in spring last year," he finally asked after a moment of silence. "Our first real kiss…we shared our first real kiss on the leads of the school building," the so addressed boy answered confidently, gazing deeply into Gii's expectant eyes. "You were wearing your school uniform even though you were about to practice for the race with Nozaki you had agreed upon in order to protect me. You asked me if I were worried about you and I said that I weren't which made you feel a little upset, but then I hugged you from behind despite my phobia. You asked me to change from the back to the front and we ended up sharing our first, real, deep kiss."

"I'm impressed and I'm almost convinced, but let me ask you one more question," Gii stated a content smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when the other nodded in agreement. "After we became third-year students and we were forced to keep our relationship a secret from the freshmen we had a secret hideaway we used when we wanted to spend some time with each other. Where was that hideaway?" "Basically we had two secret hideaways," Takumi explained matter-of-factly. "The first one was the old concert hall. Before it was demolished we often sneaked into that hall when we wanted to meet and spend some 'couple time' with each other. The other place we used as our secret hideaway was the attic in the main building. Shouzo gave us the keys to that place. He was also the one who came up with the idea that we could use this abandoned room for secret meetings."

"My sweet Takumi," Gii whispered hoarsely. "My sweet, beloved Takumi." And before the ebony-haired youth had the chance to say anything in return to those endearments his mouth was taken captive and the two lovers shared a slow, deep and tantalizing kiss. "I can recall everything from my past, but do you know what I remember most," Takumi asked softly once Gii had pulled away from his lips and began to play with the filigree necklace that was holding his most precious possession. "The gazebo bathed in candle light, its floor covered with rose petals and a promise, a promise of eternal love."

"Takumi," the handsome upper-class man whispered his voice raspy with emotion and his eyes turned misty again. Smiling warmly at the one he had pledged himself to the ebony-haired youth sat up, reached behind his neck to unclasp the silver necklace and let the ring he had received from his lover as a symbol of their engagement into the palm of his hand. "Gii would you please be so kind and place this beautiful ring back where it belongs?" Afraid that his voice would betray him the handsome upper-class man nodded wordlessly and picked the silver band up with slightly trembling fingers. He then reached for Takumi's left hand and slipped the ring slowly onto the boy's ring finger before he pressed his lips tenderly against the digit.

"My love, my fiancé," he sighed breathy and gazed lovingly into his beloved's chocolate-colored orbs slowly inching closer, "my life." "Gii," was all Takumi could say before he felt the others lips brushing against his own and arms encircling his middle. He lost no time to respond and eagerly kissed the handsome upper-class man back, parting his lips willingly with a sigh of pleasure as he felt Gii's tongue lapping playfully against them. The handsome upper-class man deepened the kiss with ardent passion and as their tongues came together for a heated, passionate dance Takumi wrapped his arms tightly around his fiancé's neck and shifting his weight he leaned forward, pushing the amber-haired student back into the pillows with gentle determination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope nobody has fainted after reading the final part because of nosebleed...

What do you think about this chapter? Loved it...hated it...let me know!

And there is no cliffhnager for a change, what do you guys say to that? But since it has become a tradition I will leave you with a few questions to dwell upon until the next update is ready.  
>How will the others react when they find out that Takumi has recovered from his amnesia? How will they learn about it? What is going to happen with Ichikawa? And how will Gii's parents react when they hear the news about Takumi's recovery? Find out in the next chapter of "Remember Me"<br>Slowly but surely we are nearing the end of this story. There are only one last shorter chapter and the epilogue to come...

** As usual a click on the 'review' button is greatly appreciated and your comments and thoughts are more than welcome.**


	15. Meetings and Letters

**A/N: **Hello Minna!  
>I'm sorry that it took me almost one-and-a-half months to update. My parents came to Japan to spend the summer holidays with me and since Obon I'm litterally drowning in work, so I didn't have that much time for writing.<p>

Anyway, I'm happy that I can finally present you with the second-last chapter of "Remember Me". This chapter is a little slower-paced compared to the previous ones and it will mainly tie up some lose ends of the story before it heads to the epilogue. But don't worry, I believe that even in this chapter there are still plenty of things going on.

I hope you'll enjoy the read and I'd be happy if you'd leave me a comment with your thoughts. As usual a big "Thank you" goes to all those who have left a review for one of the previous chapters.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing new here. Takumi-kun Series doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

The warm rays of sunlight streamed through the window of room 310, its curtains being only half closed and fell onto the bed tickling Gii's nose. With a soft moan escaping him the handsome upper-class man began to stir and once his eyes had fluttered open a tender smile formed on the boy's lips as his gaze landed on the sleeping form of his fiancé. For several long moments the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin gazed at his beloved, who was still lost in peaceful slumber, his beautiful, delicate features holding an expression of blissful serenity, with loving tenderness and just like the night before Gii felt like being caught in a dream, even though he knew in his heart and mind that everything that had happened the previous night was more than real.

However, after all the long weeks of pining for his one and only, weeks of being afraid to lose him to another guy and of desperate hope which had been more than once followed by devastating disappointment, the amber-haired student found it incredibly hard to believe that he and the one he loved more than anything in the world had overcome yet another obstacle in their relationship and that everything had gone back to the way it used to be before the attack on the eve of Tanabata.

"Takumi," he whispered almost inaudibly and unable to resist the urge of touching the object of his affection he reached out to run his hand gingerly over the boy's rosy cheek in a feathery caress. "My sweet Takumi." The ebony-haired youth began to stir in response, but didn't wake and sighing softly he snuggled up to Gii, resting his head comfortably on the handsome upper-class man's chest. Smiling felicitously to himself the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin wrapped his arms tightly around his slumbering fiancé and let his hands disappear in the ebony-haired youth's silky, slightly tousled hair where he began to rub and stroke softly.

With a purr of contentment leaking from his lips Takumi nuzzled Gii's chest and breathed his partner's name in the most endearing manner. "Unngh…Gii…" Upon hearing his name being sighed with so much affection the handsome upper-class man turned his head to place a sweet, loving kiss onto the forehead of his beloved, his heart flowing over with love and devotion for the boy and only a short moment later Takumi slowly opened his eyes.

"Ohayo my love," Gii whispered smiling warmly, never ceasing his caresses of the other's hair. "Did you sleep well?" "I did indeed," the so addressed student replied somewhat drowsily. "When I know that you are lying right beside me I always sleep well. Feeling your warmth and your heartbeat makes me feel safe, protected and at home." And with that the ebony-haired youth raised his head to meet his fiancé's warm, loving gaze before leaning in to claim a romantic morning kiss from the other. The handsome upper-class man obliged only all too willingly and pulling his one and only close he moved his mouth sensually against the other's, teasingly suckling and nipping the bottom lip, lapping at it every now and then in a playful manner. Sighing faintly Takumi parted his lips in invitation and the amber-haired student reacted immediately. He slowly deepened the romantic kiss, turning it into something very intimate, not to mention erotic and stimulating, his hands roaming over the shoulders and back of his beloved on their own accord. The ebony-haired youth welcomed the other into his mouth and as he let his tongue dance with Gii's, fighting playfully for dominance until he finally surrendered, he buried his hands into the boy's soft, silky hair.

"What a perfect way of starting the weekend," Gii sighed breathlessly once the couple had broken the kiss and began to affectionately rub noses with his fiancé. "But most importantly, how is my beloved feeling this morning? Are you alright?" "I'm perfectly fine," Takumi whispered with a mild smile playing about his mouth, knowing what his lover was hinting at and rolled off the boy's body to stretch, his elbow hitting his teddy bear's nuzzle in the process. "Oh…gomen ne Dai-chan," he exclaimed softly which earned him a bemused look from the amber-haired student.

"You know there were times in these past twelve weeks when I was insanely jealous of your fluffy, inanimate friend here," he explained quietly, "times in which I would have given everything to switch places with that teddy bear because you would turn to him whenever you needed comfort rather than to me." "Are you serious? You were jealous of Dai-chan," the so addressed boy asked, trying hard to suppress a giggle and to remain serious. "Yes, I was," the handsome upper-class man replied truthfully. "I still am and it makes me feel more than just a little uncomfortable to think that he witnessed everything we did last night." And with that he playfully poked the nose of the stuffed animal with his index finger. "We gave you quite a show last night, didn't we," he stated huffily, his words being accompanied by the lighthearted laughter of his fiancé.

"Baka, Gii," Takumi chuckled. "Dai-chan is only a cuddly toy and therefore he can neither see what we are doing nor hear what we are saying." "I know that," the other replied, pouting adorably. "However, I still can't help but feel that your precious Dai-chan is watching us attentively with those big, dark beady eyes of his." "That didn't seem to bother you too much last night," the ebony-haired youth remarked teasingly, grinning from ear to ear. "That was only because I was too occupied with other things to notice his presence," Gii retorted and winked seductively at his beloved. "Believe me, if I had, I would have blindfolded him and banished him from the bed."

"Saki Giichi, you really are one of a kind," Takumi laughed shaking his head. "But isn't that one of the things you love about me," the handsome upper-class man smirked and placed a chaste kiss onto his fiancé's lips. "I guess I do," Takumi replied with a teasing undertone in his voice and made himself comfortable on Gii's chest once more, running his hand gingerly over its smooth, warm and taut skin. "With you by my side, life never gets boring. By the way what time is it?" "It's almost nine o'clock," the amber-haired student replied with a sigh after he had taken a quick glance at his alarm clock. "Since breakfast hours end at ten o'clock, I'm afraid we will have to get up now if we don't want to remain fasting until lunch hours begin."

"To be honest, I'm not feeling particularly hungry," the so addressed boy breathed softly. "I'd much rather stay here with you." "I promised our friends to keep them informed about any change of your condition and they will most likely get worried if we don't show up for breakfast," Gii mused thoughtfully, trying hard not to laugh out loud because his beloved was pouting so adorably upon hearing those words. "But I guess as long as we show our faces at lunch it should be alright," he added sweetly, reached for his mobile phone and quickly typed a short message. "Does that mean we are going to stay here," Takumi asked, smiling radiantly when his fiancé nodded. "Yes, we are. But tell me my love, what do you mean by 'staying here'," the handsome upper-class man inquired with a mischievous grin playing about his mouth. "Do you mean that you would like us to stay here in this room or do you mean that you would like us to stay here in this bed?"

"What do you think," the ebony-haired youth breathed seductively, slowly leaning in and as he began to nuzzle Gii's neck, he let one of his hands laggardly travel south at the same time. "Ta…ngh…T-Takumi," the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin gasped upon feeling the intimate, arousing touch, "do you think that's a good idea?" "Eeh…why," Gii's beloved exclaimed and halting his actions momentarily he looked up, his face portraying a mix of surprise and confusion. "Don't you want this…don't you want me?"

"Baka," the other boy whispered, gently cupping Takumi's cheek with his hand before running over it in a loving caress. "Of course I want you, I always do and I wouldn't mind keeping you prisoner in this bed for the whole weekend. However, I'm a bit concerned about your physical condition." "Concerned…about my physical condition," Takumi repeated hesitantly. "Your body must be quite exhausted," Gii explained smiling mildly. "We have already done it three times last night after all and you ought to know that I won't be able to stop myself whenever I lay my hands on you or feel your touch. For three months we haven't been intimate with each other and I just don't want to hurt you…are you really sure that you can take another round?" Without saying a word the so addressed youth gazed intently at his beloved for a moment, a seductive smile slowly forming on his lips and then he bent down to take his lover's mouth captive in one swift motion. Gii instantaneously wrapped his arms around Takumi's middle in response, pulling the boy into a tight embrace as he deepened the kiss and while he let his tongue swirl fervently around his fiancé's he shifted his weight thus maneuvering himself on top of his one and only.

"Last chance to make me stop," he breathed hoarsely and locked gazes with Takumi again once the couple had broken their long, romantic and stimulating kiss. The words had barely left Gii's mouth when the handsome upper-class man felt himself being pulled down upon which his lips were taken captive a second time. With a sweet sigh of pleasure escaping him the amber-haired student reacted immediately and taking the lead he passionately returned the kiss, losing himself in the heavenly feeling of it. He moaned faintly against his fiancé's lips as he felt Takumi's soft, warm hands roaming caressingly over his back and soon he immersed in heated, excited passion with the ebony-haired youth, the fact that Dai-chan was still sitting comfortably against the headboard of the bed, his big brown beady eyes riveted upon its occupants and their actions, completely forgotten.

**oOo**

"Hi guys! Have you heard anything about Takumi," Toshihisa burst into the conversation Misu was having with his pet and boyfriend outside the cafeteria. "I'm sorry for interrupting you in such a rude manner, but I'm about to go crazy because there hasn't been any news from Gii since last night except for the short message he sent to Akaike this morning saying that he and Takumi would skip breakfast, but that there's no need for us to worry. Has he by any chance contacted either of you?" "No, he hasn't," the head of the student council replied matter-of-factly. "I guess that either means that Hayama's condition is still unchanged or that it has improved. I really hope that it's the latter because if Hayama is still unconscious things are most likely more serious than they seemed to be last night and in that Saki had better take his sweetheart to the infirmary."

"Where is Akaike-senpai," Shingyouji piped in. "Maybe he has some news for us." "He had some business to attend to after breakfast, but he said that he would definitely be here to have lunch with us," Toshihisa explained quietly. "He should be here any moment now." "Speak of the devil," Misu smirked as he noticed the boy in question walking into their direction. "Hello minna, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," the president of the disciplinary committee stated, smiling apologetically. "Otsukaresama desu senpai," Shingyouji stated returning the smile. "Have you received another message from Gii-senpai?"

"Unfortunately not," Akaike stated truthfully with a hint of worry evident in his otherwise calm voice. "I know I said this morning, after I had received the message from Gii that we should trust his words and his judgment and not worry too much, but if he hasn't sent us another message with more detailed information about Hayama's condition by the time lunch hours are about to end, we will pay a visit to room 310 in order to check upon our two lovebirds. You know Gii…he won't leave Hayama's side until the boy has rallied a little even if that means that he has to neglect his own health and wellbeing." The others nodded and after another minute of inconsequential banter they finally entered the cafeteria, searching for a table that was big enough for six people in hopes that Takumi and Gii would join them for lunch before they went over to the counter to order their food.

Compared to other days the boys were unusually quiet during their meal, the uncertainty about the condition of their two friends making it hard for them to relax. When they were halfway through the meal Toshihisa looked up and took a glance around the room only to freeze almost instantaneously, his eyes growing wide. "Hey, do you see what I see," he exclaimed, elbowing his boyfriend hard into the side and pointed towards the entrance with his other hand. "Look over there, look, look!" Rubbing the assaulted spot Akaike let his gaze wander into the appointed direction, Shingyouji and Misu following his example and soon their faces held the same expression as Toshihisa's. "Look who has decided to finally honor us with their presence," the head of the student council murmured and breathed an almost imperceptible sigh of relief.

"Hello minna," the boys were greeted in unison by Takumi and Gii once the lovers had reached the table. "Saki Giichi, didn't you promise us yesterday that you would keep us informed about Hayama's condition," the president of the disciplinary committee scolded sternly. "We were really worried about the two of you, you know?" "I told you in my message that there's no need for concern," the handsome upper-class man replied ruffling his hair and gave his friends the most adorable puppy-dog eyes. "I really wanted to write in more detail, but…ano…for certain reasons I was prevented. Please forgive me."

"Well whatever," Misu huffed and the others nodded in agreement. "The most important thing is that both of you are safe and sound. How are you feeling Hayama?" "I'm fine, thank you," the so addressed boy replied smiling mildly and nestled closer to Gii who immediately draped his arm possessively around his fiancé's middle grinning from ear to ear. "I'm feeling a little exhausted, but other than that I'm alright." "That's good to hear," Shingyouji spoke up. "You are looking very well too…rosy cheeks, sparkling eyes…" "Thanks for the compliment. I'm really sorry that I made you guys worry again and the credit for my speedy recovery goes solely to Gii. He took really good care of me," Takumi replied, smiling innocently while the boy in question couldn't help but blush, the hidden meaning of his fiancé's words registering immediately with him. "There's no need to be sorry," Toshihisa replied good-naturedly. "We are your friends, so it is only natural that we are worried about you, even if a certain someone tells us that we don't need to be."

"Thanks, but still I can't help but feel a little guilty since worrying you seems the only thing I've done during these past three months," the ebony-haired youth stated softly and fell silent for a brief moment. "However it seems that my illness and the situation I found myself in caused some good things to happen as well," he continued once he had taken a deep breath and smiled mildly when he noticed the puzzled looks his friends were giving him. "For once the circumstances caused two rivals to bury the hatchet and to become friends. Secondly they resulted in two people finally becoming a true couple and thirdly they cause two other people to acknowledge and admit their feelings for each other. These are good things, don't you think? And if I may say so, especially to you Toshihisa and Akaike, now that you have officially started dating…it was about time!"

"Hayama, do you…," Misu spoke up, an idea beginning to form in his head, but was almost instantaneously interrupted by Toshihisa. "Eeehh…what on earth do you mean Takumi," he asked in confusion. "Oh come on Toshihisa," Gii's beloved replied smiling radiantly. "We've been roommates for a whole year and friends ever since, so I got to know you pretty well. I might have been afraid of human contact at that time, but I certainly wasn't blind. I noticed the way you were looking at Akaike-kun, the expression on your face whenever you caught a glimpse of him, talked about him or whenever your gaze met his for a second or two because it was the same way I used to and still am looking at Gii…with admiration, affection and longing."

"You…you can remember all that," Akaike's boyfriend exclaimed happily and jumped to his feet. "So the nurse was right when she assumed that your blackout yesterday was caused by another flashback." "It was more than just a mere flashback," Gii piped in, smiling brightly. "Look very closely at Takumi guys and you will understand." With slightly confused expressions on their faces the boys did as they were told and only a moment later Shingyouji suddenly jumped to his feet as well, his eyes growing wide. "Hayama-san, your left hand! You are wearing the ring that you used to wear as a necklace until now. Does that mean…" "Yes, Shingyouji," Takumi stated hoarsely, "I remember the evening of Tanabata, my true relationship with Gii as well as everything else."

The words had barely left his mouth when he was pulled into a tight embrace by Toshihisa. "That's wonderful Takumi, welcome back," the brown-haired student exclaimed and tears began to form in his eyes. "I missed my best friend so much!" "Toshihisa," Gii's beloved whispered returning his friend's embrace and while they were hugging the other boys rose from their seats as well and Akaike was the first to pull Gii into a warm, brotherly hug. "I'm so happy for you and Hayama. That's the outcome we have all been hoping for." "Thanks Shouzo," the handsome upper-class man replied and leaned back a little so that he could look properly look at his childhood friend. The two boys smiled widely at each other and soon another series of hugs and embraces was exchanged with everybody along with exclamations of happiness and congratulatory words. Even Misu went as far as hugging his former rival amicably and none of the six students cared much about the commotion their actions had caused or the fact that almost the whole cafeteria was staring at them.

"Just out of curiosity, when exactly did Hayama regain consciousness," Akaike asked slyly once they had all calmed down and taken their seats again. "Ano…that was at about eleven o'clock last night," Gii replied meekly, a sheepish smile playing about his mouth. "That means about thirteen hours ago," Misu commented with a smug smile forming on his prominent features. "And yet you two only show up now after skipping breakfast and Hayama claims to feel exhausted…You must have taken very good care of him since last night Saki." "No comment," the so addressed boy replied casually and kept a straight face, but the way Takumi was blushing told the head of the student council as well as the rest everything they needed to know.

"Anyway, you have a meeting with doctor Asano this afternoon, haven't you Hayama," Akaike stepped in helpfully, trying desperately to hide his bemused grin. "Maybe you should give him a call and give him the news prior to your therapy session." "I'll do it right away," the ebony-haired youth replied smiling gratefully at his friend before he turned to face his fiancé. "Would you like to accompany me to the hospital Gii?" "Sure, I'd love to," the handsome upper-class man replied with affectionate sincerity. "Since it is Saturday I don't have to fill any request forms and only need to sign out at the front gate before leaving the campus. You are also meeting Kumamoto-san today, aren't you? Maybe we can do some shopping and have a formal dinner in order to celebrate your recovery once you successfully filed your penal charge." "That's a great idea," Gii's beloved beamed and laced fingers with his fiancé.

"Speaking of celebrations," Toshihisa spoke up. "Now that Takumi's memories have returned we can hold a proper engagement party for the two of you and celebrate Takumi's recovery at the same time. How about organizing it for next Saturday evening? That would give us enough time to prepare." "That sounds good," Akaike commented and the others nodded in agreement. "I'll ask the head teacher for permission and look for a good location. Misu, Shingyouji and Toshihisa, could you take care of the food, the drinks and the decorations?" "Sure," the three boys replied in unison while Takumi and Gii sat there quietly, smiling mildly at each other, knowing that it wouldn't be any use to ask if there was anything that they could do because their friends would never allow them to help with the preparations for their own engagement-recovery party.

**oOo**

"Hello Hayama-kun, Saki-kun, how are you," doctor Asano cheerfully greeted his patient and the boy's companion. "I have to say that I was quite surprised when I received your call two hours ago." "I can well imagine that," Takumi replied smiling shyly. "I myself still find it hard to believe that my memories have returned completely." "You must be elated and I guess so are you Saki-kun, aren't you," the physician asked good-naturedly. "I am indeed," the so addressed boy answered truthfully and glanced lovingly at his one and only. "There were times when I had almost given up hope, times when I thought that I had lost the most important thing in my life for good. So, to know that Takumi's memory has returned and that everything between us is just as it used to be triggers emotions that I can't really put into words." "Oh Gii," the ebony-haired youth whispered compassionately and laced fingers with the handsome upper-class man.

"It's great to see the two of you being so happy," doctor Asano commented smiling mildly, "but now for the reason why you guys are here. How are you feeling after that last fainting spell Hayama-kun? Do you have any troubles to complain about like dizziness, nausea or a headache?" "No, I don't sensei," Takumi replied truthfully. "I'm feeling perfectly fine." "That's great! In that case let me just do a quick check-up to make sure that your physical condition is indeed as good as you say," the physician stated and once he had received a nod of confirmation from his patient he prepared his equipment.

"Should I wait outside," Gii inquired politely once the man was ready to begin his examination. "No, Saki-kun, that won't be necessary," doctor Asano replied. "I will only check Hayama-kun's temperature, pulse and blood pressure and then I will check his lungs since he has been outside in the rain for such a long time that it caused hypothermia, so it is better not to take any risks." And with that the man began his examination, smiling mildly to himself when he noticed that his patient, upon being touched, hadn't flinched even once. "Well young man, I'm happy to say that I can give you a clean bill of health," he spoke up only a few minutes later. "You pulse, blood pressure and temperature are all normal and I can't her any unusual noise coming from your lungs when you breathe. However, there is one thing that really amazes, not to mention puzzles me exceedingly. You haven't shown any signs of your phobia during the check-up. It seems to have vanished practically overnight."

"I have to thank Gii for that," Takumi explained softly and couldn't help but blush. "Last night, after I had regained consciousness he took me into his arms, held me tight and touched me in the gentlest way imaginable. He quickly made me feel comfortable and before I knew it my fear of human contact gradually disappeared. However, I haven't made a complete recovery yet." "What do you mean," the physician inquired calmly while Gii gave his fiancé a concerned look. "Well, upon hearing that my memories have returned my best friend was so happy that he hugged me impulsively. At that moment I became aware of the fact that sudden and unexpected touches still startle me and cause me a light feeling of discomfort," the ebony-haired youth answered softly and smiled reassuringly at his beloved.

"That's no cause for concern Hayama-kun," doctor Asano explained matter-of-factly. "You have to take into consideration that you haven't suffered a simple relapse, but that, as a result of the violent assault, the degree of your phobia had heightened significantly. I'm convinced that within a few weeks' time you will have made a complete recovery." "I hope so sensei," the so addressed boy answered, "and I'm confident that I can do it, especially with the help of Gii and our other friends." "I will do everything within my power to support you my love," the handsome upper-class man said hoarsely. "And I promise you that this time we will cure that stupid phobia for good!"

"I have no doubt about that," the physician stated and offered the two lovers a mild smile. "In all my years in this profession this is the first time I have ever seen the love of a special friend or partner influencing the patient to the degree your love is influencing Hayama-kun. From the medical point of view this verges on a miracle. But however that may be I want to make sure that my patient really makes a complete recovery from his illness." "So, what do you suggest sensei," Takumi asked somewhat hesitantly. "How about this, let's have another therapy session in four weeks from now in which we will analyze if things have changed compared to today and in what manner," the doctor replied calmly before turning to Gii. "I think it would be a good idea for you Saki-kun to join that therapy session since the matter concerns you too."

"Wakarimashita sensei," the handsome upper-class man replied with sincerity. "Thank you for your hard work so far and please, take care of us in the future as well." "Thanks for your trust in me, but to be honest, I haven't done that much," doctor Asano stated with a smile. "That Hayama-kun recovered his memories in such a relatively short time is mainly thanks to your and your friends' efforts. All of you have worked so hard to help Hayama-kun remember his past and I'm pretty sure that if you guys hadn't been there, he wouldn't have made such a quick recovery. Do the two of you have any other questions or concerns regarding future treatments?"

Gii and Takumi looked at each other for a brief moment and when they both shook their heads the physician rose to his feet. "In that case we are done for today," he announced and the two boys stood up as well. "Please stop by the reception desk to make an appointment for the next therapy session and if there should be anything either of you is worried about, don't hesitate to call me any time." "We will," Takumi answered smiling gratefully. "Thank you sensei for everything you have done for me."

"You're welcome young man," doctor Asano stated, mildly returning his patient's smile and once he had exchanged his goodbyes with the two boys he took his leave upon which Takumi and Gii made their way to the reception desk. They had just finished the paperwork and were about to leave when Gii's beloved perceived a familiar voice calling his name. "Hayama-kun…long time no see! How are you?"

"Emiko-san," the so addressed boy exclaimed and turned to face the head nurse. "I'm fine, thank you. My memory has fully returned and my phobia is almost gone." "That's great to hear and I reckon that, with the return of your memory, you could at last solve the mystery of that silver ring of yours." "Yes, I could," Takumi replied truthfully and lifted his left hand. "It's an engagement ring." "At your young age you are engaged," the woman asked, slightly astonished. "Yes, I am," the ebony-haired youth stated grinning. "And may I introduce my fiancé Saki Giichi to you?"

"I remember you Saki-kun," the nurse exclaimed and shook hands with the handsome upper-class man. "When Hayama-kun was hospitalized you came to see him almost every day. Congratulations to the two of you!" "Thank you," the two lovers replied in unison, both of them blushing faintly. "Saki-kun, take good care of Hayama-kun," the nurse went on. "Treat him like the treasure he is." "Rest assured that I will Emiko-san," Gii stated with sincerity and after a few more minutes of small talk the boys took their leave.

"I will quickly give Kumamoto-san a call, to tell him that we are ready to meet him, so that I can make my penal charge at the police station," Takumi said once they had exited the building. "I don't want to keep him waiting." "Alright and after you are done at the police, I will treat you, to a romantic dinner as promised," the so addressed boy answered and placed a tender kiss onto Takumi's temple. "We also have to call our parents once we are back on campus to give them the news."

"I know I should call my mother and father, but…," Takumi sighed and lowered his gaze dejectedly. "Listen my love, I know that you don't really want to make that call, but they are your parents after all," Gii began carefully and encircled his fiancé's middle in a protective and comforting manner. "You might not be on good terms with them, but however that may be I still think that they should hear the news about your recovery directly from you rather than the hospital or the school." "I know Gii, but how on earth do I tell them about our engagement," the ebony-haired youth breathed softly. "You don't have to tell them about us yet. Take one step at a time and start by giving them the news of your recovery," the handsome upper-class man suggested. "There's still plenty of time to let them know about our engagement. Don't worry Takumi, everything will work out somehow." And with that Gii pulled his beloved close and sealed the boy's lips with a loving, innocent kiss.

**oOo**

The remainder of the weekend passed quietly and Takumi and Gii spent most of their time in blissful and intimate togetherness, taking either romantic walks or staying in their room chatting and cuddling. Takumi's parents had taken the news of their son's recovery with somewhat restrained happiness and even though the ebony-haired youth had already expected that kind of reaction he couldn't help but feel a little down once had ended the call. Gii, being the loving and considerate fiancé that he was, provided all the comfort his one and only needed and soon Takumi's mood had brightened again.

However, with the sound of the alarm clock on Monday morning and thus the beginning of a new week of classes came the end of those blissful hours. As soon as Takumi entered the classroom he was immediately surrounded by his classmates who literally bombarded him with curious questions, since the rumors about the boy having at last recovered from his amnesia had spread like a wildfire within the previous forty-eight hours. "How are you feeling…Is it true that you passed out…Can you really remember everything from your past…Is it true that Gii found you in the rain, unconscious?" Smiling shyly Gii's beloved patiently answered the questions as best as he could, including only those details he was willing to give and was more than grateful when the sound of the school bell ended the interrogation.

As he quickly made his way over to his desk the ebony-haired youth noticed immediately that the neighboring desk was unoccupied. "Motoki hasn't come. I wonder if he's trying to avoid seeing me," he whispered softly and took his seat, his heart growing heavy and thus the morning school hours started. "You are worried about Ichikawa, aren't you," Gii, who had approached his beloved's desk as soon as the lunchtime bell had begun to ring, asked cautiously. "I confess I am," Takumi answered truthfully. "Motoki was serious about me and he must be hurting because of the way things turned out. He has done some pretty bad things to me, but that doesn't change the fact that he is my friend from junior high school and even after all that has happened between us during these past few weeks I still care about him. I remember that we had a couple of serious arguments in the past like all friends have, but he has never gone as far as avoiding me."

"If Ichikawa has really chosen to stay away from you for the time being, there might be another reason than just heartache," Gii mused, squeezing his fiancé's shoulder with tender compassion. "You said it yourself, he has done some bad things to you. I'm sure he is hurting because he got rejected but in addition to the heartache he might also feel regret for what he has done and might not know how to face you after all that. Don't worry Takumi, I'm certain that Ichikawa's keeping his distance from you is only temporary and that he will approach you again once he has come to terms with his feelings and his conscience." "I hope so Gii, I hope so," the ebony-haired youth sighed dejectedly and closed his eyes for a moment. "I never meant to hurt him."

The other boy was just about to say something in return when the PA system went off. "Saki Giichi, you have a phone call. Please proceed to the secretariat immediately," a female voice announced. "Saki Giichi, you have a phone call. Please proceed to the secretariat immediately." "Takumi, why don't you go to the cafeteria together with Shouzo and the others? I will join you guys later," the handsome upper-class man said upon hearing the announcement and once his beloved had nodded his consent the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin left the classroom while Takumi went over to Akaike, Misu and Toshihisa.

"I wonder who the caller is," Akaike's boyfriend mused as the group went downstairs to meet up with Shingyouji before heading to the cafeteria. "Saki will tell us soon enough I guess," Misu remarked casually and he should be proven right. The boys had just arrived at their destination when Gii caught up with them, breathing a little harder than usual, a sign that he had been either walking at a brisk pace or running. "That didn't take too long," Takumi stated smiling. "Was it an important call?" "Well, I guess you could say that it was," the so addressed boy replied nonchalantly. "It was from my parents. They asked us not to make any plans for next Saturday afternoon because they intend to pay us a visit and they really want to meet you."

"Y-Your parents are coming here and they want to meet me," the ebony-haired youth stammered and blanched, biting his bottom lip nervously. "H-How am I supposed to face them? I'm not prepared for this!" "Now don't you worry Takumi, you are going to be fine," Gii replied calmly and placed his hand gently onto his fiancé's shoulder. "They already agreed to our engagement, so there is no doubt that they will accept you and welcome you into our family." "Besides, if you hadn't been attacked on Tanabata, you would have spent the whole summer vacation with Gii and his parents in the US," Akaike added and offered his friend a mild, reassuring smile. "I know that, but I still can't help but feel nervous about meeting Saki-san and his wife for the first time," Takumi sighed. "I really want to make a good first impression on them."

"You worry too much," Misu stated casually and the others nodded in agreement. "They will definitely like you. Just be yourself and everything will turn out right, you'll see." "I hope so," the so addressed boy replied forcing a smile and took several deep breaths in order to calm his racing heart, trying hard to convince himself that this first meeting wouldn't be a big deal, especially with Gii being by his side, but despite the attempt to think positive and the encouraging words of his friends the ebony-haired youth found himself unable to put his mind at ease. During the lunch break he remained rather silent, hardly ate a thing and during the afternoon classes he found it quite difficult to concentrate on the lessons. Instead his thoughts kept constantly wandering off and several scenarios of how the meeting with Gii's parents would go began to unfold in his mind.

"A penny for your thoughts," the voice of his fiancé ripped the boy out of his musings. "Are you still thinking about the visit of my parents?" "Yes, I am," Takumi answered meekly after a brief moment of silence and sighed deeply. "How can you tell?" "Well, for once you have been staring into the distance for most part of the last two lessons with unseeing eyes and secondly you haven't moved at all from your seat since the final bell which rang about two minutes ago," Gii explained smiling mildly. "So obviously there's something on your mind and considering our lunch time conversation it wasn't hard to guess what 'that something' is. But why are you so concerned about meeting my parents?"

"How should I say it," the so addressed boy began after a moment of silence and shyly met his fiancé's gaze. "I know that meeting your parents shouldn't be a big deal, but this first meeting matters a lot to me and I can't help but feel somehow insecure and anxious. Gii, after all these years I finally get the chance of having a family again and that means the world to me. I don't think I could take it if your parents would dislike me." "I see," the handsome upper-class man replied softly and reached out to cup his beloved's cheeks in a gentle caress mentally smacking himself for his ignorance.

"I should have guessed that your worry and distress in regards to this meeting is somehow related to your past. Listen Takumi, my mother and father are kind people and they have good hearts, even though my father can seem a little distant and strict at times. But believe me when I say that you have nothing to fear. If my parents wouldn't approve of you, they would have never given me their consent to propose marriage to you. I'm absolutely certain that after the meeting on Saturday both my parents will love you just as much as I do and that they will treat you like a second son."

"Do you really think so," Takumi inquired meekly and gazed intently at his fiancé, his beautiful chocolate-colored eyes reflecting a peculiar mix of fear and hope. "Yes I do," Gii replied with sincerity in his voice. "They will make you feel as if you had always been part of our family. So let go of your worries, your doubts and relax. Otherwise you won't be able to sleep for the remainder of the week and the last thing I want is to visit you at the infirmary because you fainted from exhaustion." "I'll try to be easy about this meeting," the ebony-haired youth stated and managed a faint smile. "I should think positive, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, you should my love," the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin said, smiling reassuringly and ran the palm of his hand along the side of his beloved's face in a tender caress. "What will you do until dinner time," he asked casually once he had pulled away in the attempt to change the other boy's thoughts. "I guess I will spend the afternoon at the library," Takumi sighed dejectedly. "Since I didn't pay much attention during the last two lessons today I have some serious catching up to do. What are you going to do?"

"I will go to the student council room to meet Misu and to help him with the planning of the upcoming school festival" the amber-haired student replied shrugging his shoulders and only a second later his face lit up as a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Ano Takumi, there is something Misu and I have been meaning to ask you for a while, but until now we didn't really have the opportunity to do so," he began carefully and took his beloved's hands into his own. "Misu and I would like to ask you if you would be willing to perform a short violin concert on the day of the festival, just a couple of classic pieces and maybe one or two of your own creations." "A-Ano, Gii…I…," the ebony-haired youth began to stammer, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, but was almost instantaneously interrupted by his fiancé.

"You don't have to say anything right now," the handsome upper-class man explained softly. "Just give it some thought, okay and there is no need to feel pressured because neither Misu nor I will force you into playing in front of the student body. Whether you want to give this concert or not is completely up to you." With that Gii fell silent for a moment and when the other boy nodded his understanding he offered him a warm, affectionate smile before speaking up again. "Since we are both going to spend the rest of the afternoon in this building shall we meet at the statue outside the main entrance at, let's say, six-thirty and have dinner together?" "Alright," Takumi replied smiling mildly and the words had barely left his mouth when Gii leaned in to capture the boy's lips for a long, loving kiss, taking advantage of the fact that he and his fiancé were the only two students remaining in the room. "I see you in a couple of hours my love," the handsome upper-class man breathed sweetly once he had pulled away and with a seductive smile playing about his mouth he exited the room.

**oOo**

"I'm a little too early. Gii won't be here for another fifteen minutes," Takumi murmured glancing at his wrist watch and leaned casually against the pedestal of the bronze statue that stood only a few meters away from the broad staircase which lead into the main hall of the school building. Smiling to himself at his own impatience the ebony-haired youth placed his hand over his heart that was beating a tad faster than usual, like it always did when its owner was thinking about the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin. "Oh Gii, what have you done to me," Takumi whispered and closed his eyes with a dreamy sigh, allowing his mind to fill with images of the handsome upper-class man whom he had come to love with all his heart and soul.

Gii's beloved was so lost in his blissful thoughts that he didn't perceive the sound of footsteps approaching and only upon his name being called the boy's eyes snapped open again. "Takumi…" "Mo-Motoki," the ebony-haired youth stammered, his eyes widening slightly in disbelief, but he tied his best to hide his surprise and uneasiness behind a faint smile. "Y-You didn't attend classes today. What happened?" "I had some private matters to take care of, so I was granted a leave of absence from Saturday morning until today," Ichikawa explained quietly. "I'm surprised that you are asking though. After what happened last Friday at the construction site of the concert hall I didn't think you would care much about me or my whereabouts anymore." "Don't say that," Takumi whispered and shifted uncomfortably, lowering his gaze.

"Upon my return I heard that you had another flashback and that your memories have fully returned," the brown-haired boy continued after a brief moment of awkward silence, a sad smile forming on his lips when the other nodded wordlessly. "Congratulations Takumi, that's good news." "M-Motoki," Gii's beloved sighed softly and lifted his gaze again to face his friend properly. "Since made a complete recovery from your amnesia I assume that everything between you and Saki has gone back to the way it used to be," Ichikawa stated matter-of-factly before Takumi had the chance to continue and all the ebony-haired youth could do was to nod once more.

"That's good," the other student remarked in response, putting up a brave front. "I want to ask you something if you don't mind and even though I dread the answer, I need to know the truth. That silver ring you showed me the other day, you got it from Saki, didn't you?" "Yes, I did," Takumi replied meekly, unconsciously letting his right index finger trace over the intricate designs of the band he was wearing on the left hand. "Gii proposed to me on the eve of Tanabata and that ring is a symbol of the promise we made that night."

"Wow, I didn't expect that ring to have such a meaning," Ichikawa muttered, not even trying to hide his perplexity. "A couple ring…yes…but an engagement ring…" And with that the brown-haired boy reached out and grabbed the other boy's hands. "Congratulations Takumi," he stated with sincerity. "I wish you all the happiness in the world. I should have known that, even though you suffered from total amnesia, I wouldn't stand a chance with you, not with a guy like Saki Giichi fighting for your love. That fellow never gave up on winning your hear again, no matter how many drawbacks he had to face. I don't like to say it, but Saki truly deserves you and I sincerely hope that the two of you will find lasting happiness."

Ichikawa's voice trailed off and once he had released Takumi's hands from his hold the brown-haired student turned to leave only to be held back by the object of his affection. "Motoki," Gii's beloved exclaimed with firm determination ringing in his voice. "You have to promise me one thing. Please promise me that you won't turn your back on me and walk out of my life because you are important to me and I want us to remain friends."

"You really are a kind-hearted guy," the so addressed boy stated softly. "You always have been. Just like you I want us to continue as friends or rather start over as such, but first I need some time to sort out my feelings. I have also said and done some terrible things to you and taking that into consideration I think that, for the time being, a little bit of distance between us is going to do you some good as well. I'm awfully sorry Takumi that I haven't acted like a friend at all these days and I hope that you can forgive me eventually. I allowed myself be driven over the edge by jealousy and I lost control, but don't worry about me. Once I have come to terms with my emotions I will return to your side and if you have found the heart to fully accept my apology by that time, I will be more than happy to start over again as friends."

"I will be waiting for you Motoki," the ebony-haired youth replied and offered his friend a mild, amicable smile. "Thank you, and now I will leave you to the care of the famous Saki Giichi," Ichikawa stated quietly and pointed towards the approaching handsome upper-class man before he casually walked away in the opposite direction with his head held high.

"Was that Ichikawa," Gii asked rhetorically as he let his eyes follow the boy's retreating figure. "Yes, approached me in order to apologize and to talk things over," Takumi replied and sighed deeply. "I'm feeling really sorry for him." "That guy…he came to the student council room earlier in order to have a chat with me," the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin explained quietly. "He sincerely apologized to me for his actions, wished me luck and asked me to take good care of you. He also threatened me that he would definitely snatch you away for real, should I dare to cause you pain in the future and make you cry." "I feel so bad for Motoki. He tries to hide it as best as he can, but he is seriously hurting because of me," Takumi whispered, his eyes turning misty. "I never meant to hurt him and to cause him such heartache."

"Listen, my love," Gii began in the most soothing voice and pulled his one and only into a tight embrace. "What happened is not your fault. Ichikawa fell in love with you and decided tell you openly about his feelings. Unfortunately for him his affections were not returned, but things like that happen in love. Being rejected by you, the object of his affections is certainly painful for Ichikawa, but there is nothing you have to blame yourself for because all you did was to listen to your own heart. Your friend knows that as well, I guess that's why he decided to face you in order to talk things over and time is a great healer. Ichikawa will get over you and once he is ready for a new beginning he will approach you again." "I know Gii," the so addressed boy whispered and buried his face in the folds of his fiancé's jacket. "Motoki said something similar. However, it still hurts to see him like that and to know that I'm the cause for his misery…because…because he is my friend." "Give him time Takumi, give him time," the handsome upper-class man breathed soothingly and cradled his beloved's head tenderly against his shoulder, nuzzling the boy's hair in the most loving manner while whispering sweet words of comfort and encouragement at the same time.

**oOo**

The rest of the week passed quietly and finally Saturday had arrived. Takumi hadn't slept well the night before and now as he got ready for the day, desperately trying to button up his dress shirt with shaky fingers, but failing miserably, his heart was beating so hard against his ribs that it was almost painful. "Don't be afraid my love," Gii whispered endearingly and sensing his fiancé's distress he hugged the boy from behind. "Didn't I tell you many times that everything will go well?" "Yes, you did," the ebony-haired youth sighed. "And throughout the whole week I have been telling myself the same thing over and over again, but somehow…"

"I see," the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin stated compassionately when the other's voice had trailed off. "It seems to me that your thoughts need some distraction and I know exactly how to achieve that goal." And with that he pressed his lips tenderly against the soft skin of Takumi's neck before trailing a series of sensual kisses down to its nape, letting his hands roam over his beloved's half exposed chest at the same time, finally brushing the boy's shirt swiftly off his shoulders. "G-Gii…dame…w-we can't do that right now," Takumi gasped trying to ignore the heat that had begun to spread in his body in response to his fiancé's ministrations and turned around to face the culprit.

"H-How can you think of being intimate with me at a time like this? Your parents could arrive any moment now." "It's not even nine o'clock yet and the last message I received from my parents said that they won't arrive at Shidou before noon, so we have plenty of time for an amorous tête-à-tête," the handsome upper-class man replied in his bedroom voice and smiled seductively at his one and only before he began to nuzzle the boy's neck once more. "Ya-yada yo…Gii," the ebony-haired youth breathed, his words being barely more than a whisper since his defenses had already begun to melt under the enticing caresses of his fiancé like ice in the sun. "W-We…ngh…we really can't…"

Of course his words were ignored and Gii showed no intention whatsoever to stop his erotic, highly arousing ministrations. Instead of listening to Takumi's faint words of protest he sealed the boy's lips with a passionate kiss and pulled their owner into a tight embrace. The moment Takumi felt the touch he finally surrendered to the advances of the handsome upper-class man and the enamored couple spent the time until the arrival of Saki-senior and his wife cuddling and making sweet love.

The limousine of the Saki family pulled up in front of the main building of the school just a few minutes past twelve and after being formally introduced to the couple by his fiancé Takumi managed to greet the boy's parents politely, hiding his nervousness successfully behind a warm smile. "Mister and misses Saki, it's a pleasure to meet you," he stated in formal Japanese and bowed respectfully to his future parents-in-law. "It's nice to meet you too Hayama-kun," Gii's mother replied and offered the ebony-haired youth an affectionate smile. "We have heard so much about you." "We have indeed," mister Saki added in a calm and collected manner. "And we are very happy to hear that you have made a complete recovery from your amnesia."

"Thank you," the so addressed boy replied smiling shyly. "I'm really sorry that the incident of Tanabata has prevented Gii and me from visiting you in New York as planned and from spending the summer with you." "There is absolutely no need to apologize. What happened on that day wasn't your fault and the same goes for the consequences which have followed that incident," Gii's father explained with sincerity, secretly impressed with the boy's manners and his attitude. "You are well again and we are finally able to make your acquaintance and that's all that matters." "That's right," Saki-senior's wife added cheerfully, "and in order to celebrate our first meeting I prepared a big lunch basket for all of us. So shall we look for a nice spot and feast?" The head of the Saki family and the two boys nodded in unison and as the group made their way over to the cafeteria and its outside resting areas Gii breathed a sigh of relief that his parents and his fiancé had seemingly gotten off to a good start.

"Mmmmh, that's really delicious," Takumi sighed and closed his eyes for a moment as he savored the rich taste of the marinated pork. "You are a wonderful cook Saki-san." "Thanks for the compliment my dear," the so addressed woman replied with a warm smile gracing her fine features. "I can tell from your reaction that you don't often have the opportunity to enjoy a homemade meal." "You are right," the ebony-haired youth replied, sighing dejectedly and placed his chopsticks down for a moment. "Gii might have told you that I'm not exactly on good terms with my parents and that I rarely return to our home in Shizuoka."

"What happened," Gii's father asked carefully once he had confirmed the boy's assumption with a nod of the head. "Ano, l-let's…let's say it was a serious family affair at the end of which my parents pretty much disowned me," Gii's beloved stammered somewhat clumsily and felt the arm of his fiancé being wrapped protectively around his middle almost instantaneously. "…n-not that my father and mother ever cared much about me to begin with…ano…" "It's alright Takumi," Gii piped in, his warm baritone voice being soft but resolute and as he pulled his one and only closer he gave his parents a pleading look.

"By the way Hayama-kun, how is your violin practice going," misses Saki, who had caught on immediately, asked casually in the attempt to change the direction of the conversation. "A certain someone told me that you play brilliantly. Is there any chance of seeing and hearing you perform?" "Gii asked me only a few days ago on behalf of Misu Arata, the head of the student council, if I would perform at the upcoming school festival," Takumi replied truthfully and offered Gii's mother a shy smile. "I'm not sure if I should do it though. I wonder if I'm really good enough to play a concert and it has already been about ten years since I have last performed in front of an audience."

"It would be a good opportunity to show off your talents and we are certainly hoping to attend a recital of yours sometime in the future," the head of the Saki family added with an emphatic undertone in his otherwise calm voice, his wife nodding in agreement. "I'm still contemplating about whether I should agree to Misu's request or not, but no matter what my decision is going to be, I promise you that I will definitely perform for you when the occasion arises," the ebony-haired youth answered politely and with that the conversation turned back to general topics and continued on a much lighter note while the Saki family and their future son-in-law enjoyed the rest of the lunch.

"Well Giichi, if you don't mind I would like to have a private talk with you regarding a matter of business before your mother and I return to Tokyo," the amber-haired student's father spoke up once they had all finished their meal and rose to his feet. "It won't take too long." "But of course father. Takumi, mother, would you please excuse us for a while," the handsome upper-class man asked politely and rose from his seat as well.

"Well, what do you say Hayama-kun, shall we go for a little walk until my husband and Gii have settled their business affairs," misses Saki said good-naturedly once her husband and her son had taken their leave. Smiling shyly Takumi nodded his consent and soon he and his fiancé's mother were leisurely walking the campus grounds. "Well, would you mind telling me a little about your relationship with Gii," misses Saki asked nonchalantly. "Is that son of mine behaving himself and treating you well?"

"Gii is the best partner I can imagine," the so addressed boy stated softly and couldn't help but blush. "He is kind, gentle, protective and always there for me. I admit that he can also be rather impulsive at times and that he often has a way of handling things that I don't thoroughly understand, but whatever he does is done with the best intention and the desire to help, to support and to protect the people he cares about and me." "My son loves you more than anything in this world and he would sacrifice everything for you," Gii's mother explained smiling warmly. "You know, the first time Gii ever talked about you was when he came home for Golden Week in his freshman year and at that time he already made it pretty obvious how he felt about you. Whenever he mentioned your name his eyes began to sparkle and he always spoke in the most glowing terms about the, I quote, shy, withdrawn, ebony-haired vision of beauty in his class that I already knew back then that he had deeply fallen in love with you and that those feelings were not just a temporary infatuation."

"Really," Takumi exclaimed turning crimson. "But in fact I love him just as much and when I first laid eyes upon Gii I had similar thoughts, even though I never thought back then that there would ever be a chance for me to become friends with him, let alone his boyfriend and fiancé. I always felt that there were worlds between us and that Gii was an existence above the clouds, someone I would be able to watch from afar, but could never get close to." The boy's voice trailed off for a moment and the ebony-haired youth marveled at how comfortable he felt with his fiancé's mother, at how easy he found it to lower his defenses and to open up to her. "With the love he has given me Gii has changed my life," he continued once he had taken a deep breath. "He broke through the wall I had erected around my heart and managed to cure me from a serious illness. Has he ever mentioned my 'human contact' phobia to you?"

"Only very briefly," the so addressed woman replied truthfully. "Gii only said that you really disliked it when people got too close to you or touched you…You mentioned earlier that your parents disowned you…Is your phobia related to that matter?" "Yes and no," Gii's beloved stated hesitantly. "My phobia is one of the results of what happened in our family, just like my parents disowning me." "Have you ever tried to reconcile with each other," misses Saki asked sympathetically. "Both my mother nor my father ever really tried and I refused to make the first step," Takumi sighed dejectedly, "not because I was too proud, but because I felt that I was the one who had been wronged. So I believed that the first step for reconciliation had to come from my parents. I'm actually surprised that Gii never told you about all of this."

"Of course we asked him for details regarding that matter in the beginning, but Gii always refused to give us any," the handsome upper-class man's mother explained. "He always said that it would be best if we heard the whole story directly from you once you are ready to confide in us and I as well as my husband agreed with him on that." "Gii really is a wonderful guy," Takumi sighed dreamily upon hearing those words. "I often think that he is too good for me…"

"Do your parents know about the relationship you and Gii are having," misses Saki asked carefully. "I think that, since you aren't on good terms with your father and mother, it must be quite hard to communicate with them." "I mentioned Gii several times to them during my freshman year here at Shidou and another couple of time after we had become roommates," the ebony-haired youth answered truthfully. "Because of the way I talked about him and because he called me so often during our school holidays my parents might suspect something, but they have never asked me anything about my relationship with Gii. To be honest I'm really scared to tell them about the engagement…"

"Everything will eventually work out somehow," Gii's mother replied in a soothing voice. "You will see." "As long as I have Gii by my side for comfort and support I'm going to be alright, I guess," Takumi stated smiling shyly. "I wonder where he is and what he and mister Saki are discussing right now." "Most likely they are talking about a matter related to the company," Saki-senior's wife mused. "While Giichi clearly takes after me when it comes to love and relationships he definitely takes after his father where the family business is concerned. Gii knows that running a business and managing a global business empire such as ours is a tremendous responsibility and just like my husband he takes those matters very seriously." "Gii truly is such an amazing person," the amber-haired student's fiancé breathed endearingly. "And even after all the time we have been together I'm still finding it hard at times to believe that he gave his heart to an ordinary guy like me."

**oOo**

"Well father, what would you like to speak to me about," Gii asked curiously once he and the head of the Saki family had sat down at the table in the conference room in which the dorm heads held their regular meetings. "There are two things I would like to discuss with you," the boy's father answered calmly. "The first one concerns the lawsuit Kumamoto-san is pursuing on Hayama-kun's behalf. I have provided our lawyer with some detailed information about the family backgrounds of the guys who attacked your lover on Tanabata and we thoroughly discussed the height of the compensation we are going to claim from them." "How much money are we talking about and how are Takumi's chances to receive that amount," Gii inquired carefully. "I talked Takumi into doing this and I don't want him to suffer any drawbacks from following my advice."

"Don't worry about that son," the so addressed man replied in a calm businesslike manner. "Kumamoto-san and I are thinking the same way as you do and have decided to purposely file extremely high claims in order to make sure that, even if the other parties will try to enter negotiations about the height of the smart money, Hayama will receive a compensation that is just, one that duly considers the severity of the violent assault itself and its consequences for Hayama, including both the physiological as well as the psychological aspect. Also the evidence against the guys who have been involved is abundant, so there are no doubts that these lawsuits against Kurokawa Minoru and his minions are going to be successful. Once this case is settled Hayama will be a very rich young man. We will of course claim the highest amount of smart money from Kurokawa's family and considering that the boy is also about to face trial in front of a jury his family won't dare to negotiate in order to protect their reputation. They will try to settle the matter as quickly and quietly as possible and for the families of the other guys it's pretty much the same thing. They might try to bring down the amount of money we will claim from them, but however that may be the compensation Hayama will receive without question mounts up to two-and-a-half million US dollars at least and it's very likely that the final amount will be higher than that."

"Wow," the heir of the Saki family exclaimed in astonishment. "Please excuse my bad language but two-and-a-half million US dollars at least…that's a shitload of money." "Yes it is, especially for a guy like Hayama who has a rather humble middle-class background and that's the reason why I wanted to speak to you about this," Gii's father explained. "You are the one who is closest to Hayama and both Kumamoto-san and I think that it would be a good idea if you broke the news to your lover in a gentle manner. Make him aware of the fact that he can expect a lot from these lawsuits and that his life is going to change for good." "Of course I will do that," the handsome upper-class man replied with sincerity. "I bet that even in his wildest dreams Takumi has never thought about receiving that much smart money. Hell…I myself didn't expect it." "Justice should be done and the victim as well as the culprits should get what they deserve. It's as simple as that," Saki-senior stated matter-of-factly and with that a brief moment of silence settled between father and son.

"You mentioned another matter that you wanted to discuss," Takumi's fiancé finally spoke up. "What is it?" "The other thing I wish to talk to you about is a private matter and it concerns you and your fiancé," the so addressed man answered truthfully, his prominent features holding an unreadable expression. "W-What do you think about Takumi," Gii asked hesitantly and his heartbeat instantly sped up a pace.

"Hayama seems to be very nice guy. He is well-mannered, quite well-educated and I have no doubt that his affections for you, are sincere and profound," the boy's father began in a calm and collected manner. "However, I'm beginning to wonder if I made the right decision when I gave you my consent to propose to the boy. I'm beginning to ask myself if he is the right partner for you and if he is right for our family." "W-What do you mean," the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin asked alarmed, unconsciously raising his voice. "Are you trying to tell me that you disapprove of Takumi and that you want me to break off the engagement?"

"It all depends," the head of the Saki family stated truthfully and took a deep breath. "Listen Giichi, I know how much you love Hayama…how much he loves you in return and you have to believe me when I say that I'm truly happy for you," he explained softly. "I'm a parent and like all parents I want you to be happy and to live a good, successful life. However, I'm not only a parent but also the owner and manager of a huge business empire of which you are the heir and being a man of business I have to take that fact into careful consideration when it comes to certain aspects of your future like your partner in life. Marrying into a family such as ours comes with many duties attached. Your marriage partner has to be capable of supporting you in every way and that person also has to act as a representative of our family in society. Is your fiancé aware of the expectations we are having of him as a member of the Saki family?"

"Yes father, he is," Gii answered with the utmost sincerity. "Takumi knows about the tremendous responsibilities I will have after taking over the company and he knows just as well that he is not only expected to share these responsibilities with me, but also to give me strong support in public and in private." "But is Hayama capable of doing so," Saki-senior asked sternly. "I had the impression that the boy is not only shy, but quite sensitive as well. He looks very vulnerable, like someone who easily succumbs to pressure. I do not yet know much about Hayama, but based on what he said, about what kind of person he used to be in the past, I fear he isn't very talented in society. If we really accept him into our family Hayama will have to deal with a lot of pressure. The business world is a shark world and you know that. Also, leading a life in the high society and thus the public eye is very tough and the two of you are definitely going to face many obstacles in society in general since not everybody is supportive of same-sex relationships, let alone same-sex marriages. What's more, for me as a the owner of a family business, accepting Hayama as your lawful partner in life means accepting the fact that in the future there won't be an heir from our side of the family to take your place once you choose to retire and that the ownership of our company will inevitably go to another relative."

"Father, I…," the amber-haired boy began only to interrupted instantaneously. "That's why I need to have the assurance that Hayama is mentally strong enough to take all this on and that he won't cave in to the pressure and stress he is going to be exposed to," the head of the Saki family continued unperturbed. "Giichi you are my son and heir and I trust your judgment, so I expect that you will answer my next question truthfully and to the best of your knowledge. Is Hayama Takumi capable of fulfilling all the duties that are incumbent upon him as an in-law of our family and as your marriage partner?"

"He most certainly is," Gii answered straight-faced and with a firm voice. "Takumi is much stronger than he looks or than you think. He is probably the strongest person I have ever met and I can prove it to you. However that would mean that I have to reveal everything I wanted Takumi to tell you himself. So please promise me that what I'm going to say will stay between us." For a moment the amber-haired boy gazed intently at his father and once he had received a nod of agreement from the man he told him all that was to know about Takumi's dark and tragic past. "…I won't lie and say that those experiences haven't taken their toll on him. What Takumi has been through has left deep wounds and many scars, but it didn't break him, quite the contrary actually. Right after entering Shidou Takumi has quickly become a victim of repeated bullying because of his phobia and his distant, anti-social behavior, but he never broke under that kind of mental stress he had to face on an almost daily basis. He bravely endured and even faced up to the bullies, much to their indignation and more than once either Shouzo or I had to intervene openly or in secret in order to prevent things from escalating."

"When Hayama talked at lunch about a family affair being the reason for the bad relationship with his parents it wasn't difficult to imagine that something serious had to have happened, but I never expected anything of that sort," Saki-senior whispered, the light tremble in his voice the only sign how shaken he was by the things he had just heard.

"Takumi is a fighter and someone who would do anything to protect his friends and loved ones, in fact he has already done so," Gii continued gravely. "I only found out a few days before the disciplinary conference took place." And with that the handsome upper-class man told his father what Takumi had confessed in regards to the return of his memories after his first flashback and the threatening letter he had received only shortly afterwards. "Up until that day he has kept all that to himself and has decided to take the heat instead. He has suffered greatly by the hands of Kurokawa and his minions and decided to endure it just in order to protect me as well as our other friends. Now tell me father, are you still having doubts about Takumi being the right partner for me and about accepting him into our family?"

"Before I can answer that question truthfully I need a moment to myself in order to process everything that I have just heard," the head of the Saki family answered quietly. "Why don't you rejoin your fiancé and your mother? I will be with you in a while." "Wakarimashita," the so addressed boy stated in a calm voice and rose to his feet. "Take your time, but there is one thing I want you to know. I will never give up on Takumi even if you should decide against him as my partner in life. Please don't make a decision that would force me to choose between him and the family for you might not like my choice." And with that Gii left the room with his back straight and his head held high.

"Ah Giichi, there you are," he was greeted by the voice of his mother the moment he had stepped into the entrance hall of the main building. "Hayama-kun and I were just about to come and look for you," the woman stated smiling mildly. "Where is your father?" "He has some urgent business to attend to and asked me to tell you that he will join us, as soon as everything is taken care of," the handsome upper-class man explained successfully keeping his cool. "So why don't we go to the cafeteria and have some coffee or tea while we wait?" "That sounds like a good plan," the boy's mother replied casually and turned to face her son's beloved. "What do you say Hayama-kun?" "Sure, let's go," the ebony-haired youth answered with a mild smile playing about his mouth and soon the group was occupying a table outside the cafeteria chatting away as they enjoyed their refreshments.

About thirty minutes later they were joined by Saki-senior and Gii gave him a stern, questioning look which the older man chose to ignore. Thus the head of the Saki family engaged in the light conversation his wife and the two boys were having and the afternoon hours passed swiftly. "Well, I think it's time for us to take our leave," misses Saki announced somewhat ruefully after she had taken a glance at her watch. "Our limousine should be here in a few minutes." "Takumi and I will accompany you back to the main building," the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin answered and rose to his feet, his fiancé following his example instantaneously.

By the time the group arrived at their destination the driver of the Saki family was already waiting for Gii's parents as were the principal of Shidou Gakuin and a large number of curious students. "Gii, take good care of yourself and Hayama-kun," misses Saki stated and hugged her son. "He is something special." "I will mum, I will," the handsome upper-class man assured his mother with sincerity upon which the woman turned to her son's fiancé. "I hope to see you again soon Hayama-kun and also hope that you will accompany Gii next time he comes home for a visit." And before Takumi was given any chance to reply she pulled the ebony-haired youth into a loving embrace, placing a soft kiss onto his forehead before she got into the car.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Hayama-kun," Gii's father stated stepping up to his son's one and only, whose cheeks had turned crimson, and firmly shook hands with the boy. He then turned to his son and placed both of his hands gently onto the handsome upper-class man's shoulders. "Take care Giichi," he stated softly. "Regarding the matter we discussed earlier, I left a letter in your post box. Please read it and get back to me as soon as possible." "Alright," the amber-haired boy replied politely and once they had exchanged a short hug the head of the Saki family took his seat in the car.

"Have a safe journey home," Gii and Takumi exclaimed in unison as the driver was about to close the door and a moment later the engine of the limousine was started. "One thing is for sure, after what just happened no student here will ever dare to bully you again. We will have a lot of things to celebrate with our friends tonight," the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin whispered and gently took his fiancé's hand into his as they watched the car drive away. "Welcome to our family my love." "G-Gii," the so addressed boy stammered and nestled closer to the handsome upper-class man, rapidly blinking away the tears of joy and relief that had begun to form in his eyes.

**oOo**

"Congratulations," Akaike, Misu, Shingyouji and Toshihisa exclaimed in unison as soon as Takumi and Gii entered the gazebo which was beautifully decorated with glass tealights as well as several red, white and pink garlands. "Thank you guys," the two lovers replied smiling mildly and laced fingers with each other. "You have chosen the perfect location for this party," Gii commented, his beloved nodding eagerly in agreement. "We know that this gazebo has a special place in both your hearts and we all agreed that there can't be any better location on the campus to celebrate your engagement," Akaike explained and handed out cups to everybody. "It's only non-alcoholic cider, but anyway…here is to your engagement and to Hayama's recovery. Cheers minna!"

"Cheers," the others exclaimed cheerfully and drank to the happiness of the betrothed couple before Misu picked up a gift bag. "Since this is an engagement party we have prepared a little present for you," he announced grinning mischievously and handed the bag over to the two lovers. "We thought you might have use for it someday in the future. Please have a look at it." Gii accepted the bag and once he and Takumi had thanked their friends properly they did as Misu had asked, the ebony-haired youth turning crimson as he beheld the contents of the bag while the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin couldn't help but burst out laughing. "I can well imagine who came up with the idea for this engagement present," chuckled as he inspected the maid costume that came complete with over-knee stockings, garter belt and straps and a pair of plushy handcuffs while Akaike put on an innocent expression.

"Thanks guys, I think Takumi and I will save the use of those items for our wedding night," Gii continued and nudged his beloved, giving the boy a sexy wink upon which he began to chuckle lightly as well. "And when will that be," Shingyouji asked curiously. "I would say in about four or five years, after graduation from university," Toshihisa piped in. "Am I right Gii?" "That remains to be seen since we haven't actually discussed that matter yet," the amber-haired student replied casually, but even though his voice was cheerful there was a strange undertone in it as well as something in the boy's eyes that made Takumi feel uneasy. However, for the sake of not ruining the cheerful mood of the others he decided to put his worries aside and soon the six boys were crowding around a small buffet table that was placed in one corner of the gazebo eating and chatting.

"So Gii-senpai, now that Hayama-san has fully recovered, will you have to move back into room 300," Shingyouji asked casually. "No, I won't," the handsome upper-class man replied grinning from ear to ear. "Earlier this week I spoke to Shimada-sensei regarding that matter and he agreed to let both of us stay in room 310 for the rest of the school year." "Really, that's wonderful Gii," Takumi exclaimed and with a sigh of contentment he leaned his head against his fiancé's shoulder. "I was worried that sensei would make you move back into room 300, now that everything is resolved. Why haven't you told me?" "I wanted to surprise you and luckily I could convince Shimada-sensei to let me stay with you," the amber-haired student explained and draped his arm lovingly around his beloved's middle. "And I guess that he also knew quite well that I wouldn't allow him to separate us again."

"The benefits of being the most popular student of Shidou Gakuin," Misu smirked. "But now that everything is settled we can focus all our attention to the next big event which is the school festival. Hayama, I know that Saki has already asked you on behalf of the student council if you would agree to give violin performance on that day, hasn't he?" "Yes, he has," the so addressed boy replied truthfully. "I have thought hard about your request and…and I have decided to play at the festival." "Yatta," Gii exclaimed and pulled his beloved into a tight embrace, the other boys smiling approvingly at their friend's decision.

"Takumi, I have something for you," the handsome upper-class man said softly once he had released the ebony-haired youth from his hold and pulled out an envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket. "I had planned to give it to you later, but since you have already agreed to give a violin performance in front of the whole student body of Shidou Gakuin I think you should have it now." "What is this," Gii's fiancé asked curiously, blinking a few times in surprise. "Read it and you will see," the other boy stated with a mysterious smile playing about his mouth and winked mischievously at his one and only.

Takumi did as he was told and as he scanned the contents of the letter his eyes grew wider with every passing second. "A-An invitation t-to a recital in front of the board of teachers of Japan's most renowned and prestigious music academy in order to decide if I will be accepted at the school as a fulltime student on a scholarship," he stammered perplexed and looked at his friends whose features were also holding expressions of surprise. "How is that possible? I haven't applied for a place at that academy."

"As you know our mutual friend Sachi Inoue graduated from that academy and as a student of honor he is often asked to represent the academy at certain event and therefore he is still in regular correspondence with the principal and the board of managers," Gii explained casually. "The day you performed for us at the green house, shortly after your discharge from the hospital, I secretly recorded one of the tunes you had made up on the spot and sent it to Sachi together with a detailed explanation of the situation. This is the reply to my letter and it arrived only yesterday. Will you write back to the academy in order to schedule a date and time for the recital?"

"Oh Gii…my beloved Gii," the ebony-haired youth exclaimed and with tears forming in his eyes he flung himself into his fiancé's arms, hugging the boy tightly. "Thank you so much!" "I take that as a 'yes'," the handsome upper-class man chuckled and returned the embrace lovingly. "Saki Giichi, you sly thing! You are always good for a surprise, aren't you," Akaike stated smiling brightly upon which the others nodded in agreement. "That was a masterstroke my friend!" "I think that calls for another toast," Toshihisa piped in and raised his cup and the rest of the boys followed his example instantaneously. "To talent, genius ideas and success! Kanpai!"

"Kanpai," the others repeated in unison and once they had drunk the toast they continued to chat animatedly until the time for returning to the dorms had finally arrived. "Hayama, Gii, you guys go ahead," Akaike addressed his friends smiling mildly. "There isn't much to clean up and we have permission to store the table as well as the trash bags inside the greenhouse until tomorrow morning, so four people are more than enough to tidy up." Knowing that it would be no use to argue the handsome upper-class man and his fiancé politely thanked the rest of the boys for and made their way back to the dorm grounds after they had bid them goodnight.

"Ano, Gii…can I ask you something," Takumi inquired hesitantly once he and his beloved were back in their room. "When Shingyouji and Toshihisa speculated about the date of our wedding day you said: _That remains to be seen. _What did that mean? Is there anything I should know about?" "Well, prior to my parents' departure my father left this in our postbox," the so addressed boy replied truthfully and walked over to his desk where he picked up a letter. "You should read it." Nodding almost imperceptibly the ebony-haired youth accepted the piece of paper with slightly trembling fingers and for several long moments silence fell over the room as Gii's beloved studied the letter, re-reading it a second, a third and even a fourth time, rapidly blinking his eyes in disbelief.

"G-Gii…t-that…that is…," he finally began to stammer clumsily, unable to form a coherent sentence his gaze wandering back and forth between the piece of paper in his hand and his fiancé. "When I first read that letter I had a similar reaction," the most popular student of Shidou stated softly and sat down beside his one and only, gently draping his arm around the boy's middle. "The question is what are we going to do? This is a difficult choice to make and even though the matter concerns the two of us, I would like you to make that decision and I will abide by whatever you choose to do." Nodding Takumi shifted his gaze once more from his fiancé to the letter in his hands and stared at it for another long moment before he finally raised his head to face the handsome upper-class man once more. "I have made my decision Gii…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That's it for this chapter and again I'm leaving you wiht a cliffhanger, even though there is only one more chapter to come.  
>What were the contents of that letter? Was it good or bad news for our beloved couple? Find out in the epilogue of "Remember Me".<p>

I'll try to update that final chapter as soon as possible, so please stay tuned!

** I hope you enjoyed reading this second-last chapter and please take a moment to click on the review button. Thanks!**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello Minna!**

Here it is...finally...the last chapter of "Remember Me"

Wow, I can't believe that this story has finally come to it's end.  
>I'm feeling so many things right now that it's really difficult to put these emotions into words, but I'll try...<p>

I'm feeling accomplished since this story has been my biggest fan fiction project so far and I managed to complete it sucessfully.  
>But at the same time I'm feeling a little sad...after all, this story has occupied my free time for one-and-a-half years, so saying goodbye to it isn't easy...<br>And most of all I'm feeling grateful. I'm feeling grateful to all of you my dear readers who made that journey with me, have followed this story for such a long time and have encouraged me to continue writing with their reviews, comments and private messages.  
><strong>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!<strong>

And now please enjoy the final chapter of "Remember Me".  
>I have thought long and hard about the perfect ending for this story and I hope the one I have chosen will meet everybody's approval.<br>I hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing new here...the original characters of the Takumi-kun series don't belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong> Epilogue<strong>

Takumi felt the warm rays of sunlight that were streaming through the only half-closed curtains of the bedroom window caressing his face and slowly opened his eyes. Moaning softly he blinked them a few times and once his vision had cleared he let his chocolate-colored orbs linger on the other occupant of the bed for a moment, a loving smile forming upon his lips before he let his gaze slowly wander across the room.

His own and Gii's clothes that were scattered all over the floor spoke of a night that had been spent with passionate lovemaking and the vivid memory of it, which had come almost instantaneously back to him, caused the ebony-haired youth to blush deeply. With another sweet sigh tearing from him Takumi turned his head to face Gii once more and letting his tender, loving gaze rest upon the sleeping form of the handsome upper-class man he recalled the events of the previous day which brought another blissful smile upon the boy's face…

**oOo**

Takumi let his eyes wander over the contents of the letter before he placed the piece of paper down onto the table with slightly shaky fingers and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. "I can't believe that I have agreed to this," he muttered shaking his head and took a deep breath to calm his raw, frayed nerves. "What was I thinking?"

To say that Gii's one and only was nervous would have been an understatement. With all the questions that were occupying his mind he was downright terrified. Would everything go well and pass off smoothly? How would his life change after this very day and what would his future look like? All those unanswered questions and many others were running through Takumi's head as he put on the jacket of his suit and began to button it up, a shaky breath escaping from between his lips.

"Takumi, you look amazing," the voice of Gii's mother ripped the boy out of his thoughts, which had been occupying him so much that he hadn't even noticed that Gii's mother had entered the room. "How are you feeling?" "Thanks for the compliment misses Saki," the ebony-haired youth replied smiling shyly. "To be honest, I can hardly describe my emotions right now because I'm feeling so many things at once." "That's perfectly understandable my dear. Today is a really important day for you, in fact, one of the most important days of your life," the so addressed woman stated good-naturedly and offered the boy a reassuring smile. "And there is no need to be so formal. Since you are to become a part of our family I would like you to address me the same way Gii does, as 'mother' or 'mum' or 'oka-san'."

"Thank you…mother," Takumi replied, blushing faintly. "Does Gii really address you in all these ways?" "Yes, he does," misses Saki explained calmly. "He usually calls me 'mother'. However, if there is anything he wants or needs me to do for him, that rascal addresses me with 'mum' and whenever he has done something that will most likely upset me somehow he humbly calls me 'oka-san'. Ever since Gii met you he has taken to using the word 'mum' a lot." "I see," the ebony-haired youth answered shyly and lowered his gaze in embarrassment. "I'm sorry if Gii has inconvenienced you in any way because of me."

"There is absolutely no need to apologize," Gii's mother stated sincerely and offering her future son-in-law an affectionate smile she gently placed her hand onto his shoulder. "Gii and his father have a really good relationship, but there are certain things our son prefers to discuss with me or that he wants me to lay before his father. My husband is a kind, understanding man and father, but he is also a business man and can therefore be strict and stubborn at times, especially when it comes to Gii's friends and relationships he is involved in.

Until recently my husband used to have very traditional views about marriage and being the president of a business empire he always wanted Gii to marry a woman with great connections in order to expand the business and of course he expected our son to secure the succession by producing an heir. Knowing what his father's expectations were and that my chances of persuading my husband otherwise were better compared to his own, Gii naturally confided in me first. He told me about everything about his feelings for you, about the kind relationship the two of you had entered and consulted me about many things like giving the violin to you and most importantly the proposal, knowing that he had my full support and that I would do whatever I could in order to help him."

"Yokatta," Gii's beloved whispered and breathed a sigh of relief. "The last thing I want is to be a nuisance for you. Thank you so much for your help and support…mother." "You are welcome and don't you ever worry about things like being an inconvenience to me. On a day like this your mind should be occupied with thoughts that are far important and significant. In a short while much has already changed in your life and from now on many other things are going to change."

"Yes, I guess you are right," the so addressed boy quietly. "So much has happened and changed in the past few months that I'm still finding it difficult at times to wrap my head around it. Not only did Kurokawa get what he deserved and was sent to prison for a couple of years but the lawsuit against him and his minions was so successful. When I first heard from Gii how much "smart money" I could expect I thought I was dreaming and when I finally saw the total sum in cold print I almost fainted."

"I can well imagine that," misses Saki chuckled lightly. "And since you gave your consent for the money to be put into a fund until your graduation from university, the amount you will receive at that time is going to be even higher. But even without that money I can guarantee that you have a bright future ahead of you. You are about to enter the most renowned music academy in Japan in only one month's time and from today you will start a new life."

"I'm still finding it hard to believe that I graduated from Shidou Gakuin only five days ago. Ever since the moment I boarded the plane to New York together with Gii everything is feeling like a dream," Takumi breathed hoarsely. "Everything that is happening around him and me right now is feeling so unreal, too good to be true."

"I can perfectly understand your feelings," Gii's mother explained and smiling warmly she squeezed her future son-in-law's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Twenty-two years ago I was in the same spot you are in now and I remember very well that I felt the exact same way you are feeling at present. I felt nervous, excited, scared and happy and everything the same time." "How did you manage to make it through that day without having a nervous breakdown," the ebony-haired youth asked curiously.

"Well, I tried not to think too much about what was about to happen and I kept reminding myself that taking that step was what I truly wanted," the so addressed woman said softly and ran her hand gently over Takumi's cheek. "Aren't you a little sad that your parents aren't here today?" "Not really," Takumi replied truthfully. "The relationship between my parents and me hasn't changed much compared to the time before the attack that caused my amnesia. They have written their congatulations and my mother even called me which is more than I expected. I often wonder if it will ever be possible for us to reconcile, at least to some extent." "Don't worry honey, everything is going to be fine or at least better, you will see...and now come on, it's almost time." "Yes, thank you mother," the ebony-haired youth replied smiling hesitantly and took one last glance at his reflection in the mirror and the piece of paper that was lying in front of it before he followed misses Saki outside, recalling the contents of the letter in hopes that it would help him to let go of his worries and insecurities.

_Dear Giichi,  
>I hope this letter finds you and Hayama well. Regarding our conversation this afternoon, I want to apologize for my stern behavior. I didn't mean to be the tyrannical father and make things difficult for you and your lover, but I hope that you can understand my position and my concerns. I'm well aware that our discourse caused you not only to feel uncomfortable, but to worry a great deal, but rest assured my dear son that you and Hayama have nothing fear. <em>

_I told you that I was having doubts regarding your choice of spending your life with Hayama and that I wondered if giving my consent to this union was the right decision, but after our conversation these doubts have vanished into the air._

_I have to admit that, from the very first moment we met, I was impressed with Hayama's manners and his way of expressing himself, even though the boy was a little quiet and reserved which I attribute to nervousness. After meeting him and some serious reflection I now fully believe that he is indeed most capable of fulfilling your mother's and my expectations, his duties as your partner in life as well as a member and thus representative of the Saki family to our fullest satisfaction. _

_However, since our family is living in a totally different world compared to him becoming a member of our family and living this kind of life could be quite overwhelming. For that reason and because I have fully accepted Hayama I have decided to make you an offer. _

_You will surely remember that, when we first discussed the matter of your proposal and marriage to Hayama, we decided that you could go through with it, but that you would have to wait until graduation from university. My offer is to move up the wedding and to let you and Hayama take your vows as soon as you have graduated from Shidou Gakuin if you wish. That way you could not only live together as a married couple and get used to that kind of life, but Hayama could accompany you on your business trips and attend any family gatherings as your lawful husband. _

_Both of you are about to begin your studies at university and will take five or six years for you to obtain a master degree. In the future you will definitely become more and more involved with company business and you could use the time until graduation to introduce Hayama to our way of life, to help him grow slowly into his role as your husband as well as a representative of our family in a comfortable manner, so that he is going to be well prepared by the time the two of you enter the working world and won't be overcome by pressure and the responsibilities he is going to carry on his shoulders._

_Since marriage is a serious undertaking and the two of you would only be eighteen years old at the time you would take your vows, I leave the decision of accepting my offer entirely to you and your fiancé and I could fully understand if you were to decline it in favor of the original plan. _

_By agreeing to my proposal both of you would, considering your young age, be taking a big and serious step and the last thing I want is to put you under pressure. So I ask you to treat this offer as what it is, a mere suggestion and nothing more. Take your time to think about it and to discuss it thoroughly. I will patiently await your decision._

_I'm looking forward to hearing from you my son and I'm sending you and Hayama…no…Takumi my love._

_Your father_

**oOo**

The spacious garden of the Saki villa was beautifully decorated, especially the marble, rose-entwined pavilion in its center and the area surrounding it. A red carpet led from the doors of the villa's winter garden to the steps of the gazebo whose white-washed stones were glistening beautifully in the sun. Large vases that were carrying gorgeous bouquets lined the carpet on the left and the right, thus turning it into an aisle and several rows of white chairs were placed neatly on both sides.

With Akaike by his side Gii was standing near the pavilion and ran his hands over the jacket of his black suit for the umpteenth time to smooth out its nonexistent wrinkles.

"Don't be nervous, you look absolutely amazing," the former president of Shidou's disciplinary committee said casually and patted his best friend, who was dressed in black slacks, a white dress shirt, a silver-grey vest, a fancy neckerchief adorned with a silver clasp and a tight fitting jacket with a white rose in its lapel as well as a pochette in its breast pocket, on the shoulder and offered the boy a reassuring smile. "It's not that you have to do much. Just make sure that you remember your lines and you will be fine."

"That's easy for you to say Shouzo," the handsome upper-class man replied huskily. "This is the most important day of my life, the day I have been dreaming about ever since Takumi accepted my proposal and I slipped the engagement ring on his finger on the eve of Tanabata. So tell me, how can I not be nervous?"

"Well, if you put it like that…," Akaike began, but was interrupted by Gii's father before he could finish whatever he had been about to say. "Could I speak to my son for a moment?" "Of course sir," the so addressed boy answered and bowed politely to the head of the Saki family before he took his leave and went to join Sachi, Misu, Shingyouji and Toshihisa.

"I just want you to know my son that I'm proud of you, so very proud" the man said softly once the former president of Shidou's disciplinary committee was out of earshot. "And I'm very proud of Takumi as well." "You can be proud of him," Gii answered smiling warmly at his father. "It was Takumi who made the decision to accept your offer and he made it only minutes after having read your letter for the first time."

"In these past few months I got to know him as a remarkable young man and I'm more than happy to have him for my son-in-law," mister Saki stated and pulled his son into a loving embrace. "I wish you all imaginable happiness in the world." "Thanks father," the handsome upper-class man breathed, his voice being barely more as a whisper as he returned the hug affectionately.

For a moment father and son remained in their embrace mister Saki gently patting Gii's back several times before he finally released the boy from his hold. "Well, I think it is almost time," he said huskily and pointed towards the registrar who had just stepped out of the winter garden and was approaching the pavilion.

Music began to play quietly and while the guests began to take their seats Gii took his place at the bottom step of the gazebo, closed his eyes for a moment and took several deep breaths in order to calm his racing heart as well as his jittery nerves. When he opened his eyes again he perceived the registrar climbing the few steps, taking his place at the entrance of the pavilion and only a minute later the music rose, the beautiful, harmonic melody gradually changing into the traditional wedding march upon which the guests rose to their feet and turned their heads towards the winter garden where misses Saki had appeared with Takumi by her side.

Smiling mildly she took the boy's hand to lead the ebony-haired youth slowly down the aisle towards the gazebo and the moment Gii had laid eyes upon his beloved his jaw dropped to the ground for Takumi was looking absolutely stunning. The ebony-haired youth was wearing a shimmery silver-grey suit, a white shirt in combination with a black vest that had intricate silver floral ornaments on it, a short, black, tie-like silk scarf and a red rose that was adorning the lapel of the tuxedo-like jacket completed the attire.

Also the boy himself was a sight to behold as he walked down the aisle. He was smiling as if he had swallowed the sun, his chocolate-colored eyes were aglow with happiness and Gii who kept his eyes riveted on this vision of grace and beauty as if he were spellbound had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Only a moment Takumi met Gii's loving, admiring gaze and blushing adorably he continued on his way, every step taking him closer to the man he would spend the rest of his life with.

However, to the ebony-haired youth's and everybody else's surprise misses Saki stopped in her tracks when they were only half-way down the aisle and released the boy from her hold, Gii's father approaching them at the same time. The wife of the head of the Saki family smiled warmly at her future son-in-law and kissed him lovingly on both cheeks before she placed the boy's hand gently into her husband's.

A murmur went through the audience as mister Saki offered Takumi not only a mild smile, but kissed him tenderly on the forehead before he proceeded to lead the boy to the gazebo and Gii's eyes began to cloud over with tears, for with that gesture the head of the Saki family had publicly shown that he fully approved of the union his son was about to enter, that he had fully accepted Takumi as his son-in-law. When they had at last reached the pavilion Gii's father placed the ebony-haired youth's hand into the one of his son and gave the couple an approving nod before he took his seat in the front row next to his wife.

For a moment the young couple gazed lovingly at each other and Gii gently squeezed his beloved's fingers. "You look absolutely stunning," he whispered sweetly as he led Takumi up the few steps to the entrance of the pavilion where they were already awaited by the registrar. "So do you," the so addressed boy breathed blushing faintly and the words had barely left his mouth when the registrar began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered her today to celebrate love," the middle-aged man stated solemnly in a clear, firm voice. "It is with thoughtfulness and a deep realization of their commitment to each other that Takumi and Gii have chosen to stand before you to make this declaration of love and loyalty. As we gather to share this most important moment in their lives, let us surround them with our love and best wishes for them, their wedding day and their journey in their new life together." The registrar fell silent for a moment to let his words sink in before he directly addressed the two boys standing in front of him.

"Takumi and Gii, you have chosen to be married and this ceremony serves to symbolize the magic of two hearts joining as one," he stated ceremoniously. "It represents two people in love. It speaks of passion and fire, of hearth and home, and creates a new light and space within which you both will live. This light burns bright and hot much like a flame, and is imbued with a unique spirit which characterizes both of you, and when fused together shines twice as bright. May the eternal flame of your love continue to burn brightly for as long as you both shall live.

A marriage means that two people have come together. It says and shows that they love each other. It is at once a deeply personal commitment to another human being and highly public celebration of the ideals of mutuality, companionship, intimacy, fidelity, and family because it fulfills yearnings for security, safe haven, and connection. Let me therefore ask you; are you entering into this marriage freely, voluntarily and without any conditions?"  
>"Yes, we are," the two boys replied in unison, sincerity evident on their faces as well as in their voices.<p>

"If this be the case, it is now time to exchange your vows," the registrar continued gravely, "Takumi and Gii, you are about to make promises to each other. These vows are beautiful words representing even more beautiful intentions. No other human ties are more tender, no other vows more important than those you are about to pledge. The miracle lies in the path you have chosen to take together, and the true magic of love is the ability to stay the course. Takumi and Gii please face each other and pledge your faith to each other with the vows you have chosen."

With a single nod of understanding the two boys turned to face one another and smiling warmly at his beloved Gii gently took the boy's hands into his own. "Takumi," he said hoarsely, his hazel-colored orbs shining with nothing but love and affection. "From the moment I first saw you I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life and today I finally take you to be my husband. Your beauty, heart and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be and I will strive to always give you the best of myself while accepting you the way you are. I promise to always respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires and needs and to realize that those are sometimes different than my own, but no less important. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful and to love you in good times and bad times with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know – completely and forever."

With that Gii's voice trailed off and for a moment silence settled over the garden as the two lovers gazed intently at each other, Takumi's beautiful chocolate-colored brimming with tears.

"I Takumi affirm my love to you Gii by taking you to be my husband," the ebony-haired youth finally stated after he had taken a deep breath, his voice tear-stained and heavy with emotion. "You are the most beautiful, smart and generous person I have ever known and I promise to keep myself open to you, to let in to my innermost fears, feelings, secrets and dreams. With kindness, unselfishness and trust I will work hard by your side to create a wonderful life together. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, to encourage you to achieve all your goals and to comfort you in times of distress. But most importantly I vow to honor and to cherish you and to love you without reservation and with all that I am for all eternity."

"Takumi," Gii whispered softly, touched by the heartfelt words his beloved had just spoken and rapidly blinking away the tears that had begun to cloud his vision he cupped Takumi's face to tenderly brush away the salty drops that were trickling down the boy's cheeks before the two young men finally turned to face the registrar once more, keeping their fingers intertwined with the other's.

"Takumi and Gii, in addition to the vows you have exchanged just know you have chosen to exchange rings as a sign of these promises," the middle-aged man spoke up again. "The giving and receiving of rings symbolizes your love for one another, which like the circle, knows no end. May I please have the wedding bands now?" With that the registrar's voice trailed off and Inoue Sachi walked up to entrance of the pavilion holding a crimson, satin cushion that was carrying two filigree and intricate golden rings and handed them over to the registrar.

Once the famous violinist had descended the stairs and taken his seat again. Gii picked one ring up from the cushion and smiling warmly at the love of his life he took Takumi's left hand into his own once more, gazing deeply into the boy's eyes as he made the final vow that would seal their marriage.

"Takumi," he said in a husky but firm voice. "What I have to give to you is the promise to take you as my only love from this day forward, to stand by your side, to listen when you speak, to comfort you when you cry and to join your laughter with my own. Take this ring and be a part of my life forever." And with that the handsome upper-class man slipped the intricate golden band onto Takumi's ring finger.

For a brief moment the ebony-haired youth kept his eyes riveted on the ring that was now adorning his digit, hundreds of emotions filling his heart as he looked up at last, fresh tears glistening in his eyes. Smiling mildly he took the other ring from the cushion and gazing lovingly at Gii he repeated the same words the handsome upper-class man had spoken only a minute before he slipped the wedding band onto the ring finger of the other, the couple's friends, family and the other guests looking on all the while, none of them daring to move out of fear to ruin the beauty of the moment, a moment that was having something special, almost magical about it and the same could be said about the whole ceremony.

It had been much more than a traditional, customary formality. It had in the truest and most literal sense been the celebration of the union of two hearts and a love that was destined to be. Smiling mildly Gii's parents glanced at each other and with a nod of approval they laced fingers, a gesture that was saying 'giving our consent to this marriage was the right thing to do' while Misu and Akaike were stealing loving glances from their respective boyfriends.

At last the voice of the registrar broke the spell and the newly-wed couple turned to face the middle aged man again. "Gii and Takumi," he began ceremonially. "Your gift for each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings. They are the symbol of the vows taken here today and the mark the beginning of an unending journey filled with surprise and wonder, hardships, celebration and joy. Would you please take each other's hands once more, so that you may see the gift that they are to you?"

Exchanging enamored smiles the couple did as they were asked and nodding satisfactorily the registrar spoke some final words of wisdom.

"These are the hands of your best friend, strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever," he stated solemly. "These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, support and encouragement to pursue your dreams, and comfort in difficult times. And lastly, these are the hands that even years from now will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just one touch.

Gii and Takumi, there may be times filled with happiness, sorrow, tears and laughter, whatever it may be, remember love has given you wings; your journey begins today. If there is anything you remember from this marriage ceremony, remember the love that brought you here today. It is only love that can make your marriage a glorious union and it's by love your marriage will endure."

With that the registrar fell silent for a brief moment and offered the couple a mild smile before he continued in the most ceremonious manner. "Gii and Takumi," he addressed the two boys one last time, "as you have consented together in lawful wedlock and thereto have pledged your faith to each other and have declared the same by joining hands, by giving and receiving of rings and by having exchanged your first gifts as a married couple, I pronounce, by the powers vested in me, that you are now joined in lawful marriage. If you wish to seal this union with a kiss, you may now do so."

"I love you Takumi," Gii breathed moved to tears and gently cupping his husband's cheek he inched closer. "I love you to Gii," the so addressed boy whispered lovingly, a few tears trickling down his face as he spoke and the words had barely left his mouth when he felt the handsome upper-class man's lips brushing sensually against his own. Takumi's eyes drifted shut and under the applause of the attending guests the couple shared a sweet, romantic wedding kiss and once they had pulled away the registrar motioned for the newly-weds to face their friends and family.

"Dear guests," the middle aged man addressed the attendees in a firm voice, "may I present to you mister Saki Giichi and mister Saki Takumi." The crowd began to clap again and as it was tradition the couple bowed respectfully to the guests before Gii led his one and only down the steps of the pavilion.

They had barely reached the bottom step when the handsome upper-class man, following a sudden impulse, grabbed his husband's waist, lifted the boy up into the air and began to spun him around, laughing happily. "G-Gii…w-what are you doing," Takumi squealed, his laughter joining the amber-haired boy's, "please put me down!"

Chuckling Gii spun his husband around one last time before he carefully put him back down on his feet again and pulled him close. "You are finally mine," he whispered endearingly and began to rub noses with the ebony-haired youth, "mine forever." "Yes Gii, I'm yours," Takumi breathed in the sweetest manner, "for all eternity." And with that both boys leaned in to share another long, deep and passionate kiss…

**oOo**

With another faint sigh escaping his lips Takumi snuggled closer to his husband and tenderly outlined the contours of Gii's face with his finger upon which the handsome upper-class man slowly opened his eyes. "Ohayo Takumi," he breathed softly and offered the ebony-haired youth a warm, affectionate smile. "Ohayo Gii," the so addressed boy whispered sweetly. "I didn't mean to wake you, gomen ne?" "I don't mind at all because it was you who has woken me," the handsome upper-class man sighed and gently ran his hand over Takumi's cheek. "But what is really important…how is my beautiful husband feeling this morning," he asked smiling mildly, took the boy's left hand and lifted it up to his lips to place a tender kiss onto the ring finger that was bearing the wedding band.

"I'm incandescently happy," the ebony-haired youth replied smiling back at Gii and laced his fingers with the handsome upper-class man's. "It feels like I'm caught in a wonderful dream." "I feel the same," the amber-haired boy replied huskily. "Let's make sure that this dream will never end." And with that he leaned in to claim a long, romantic morning kiss from his husband who was only all too willing to oblige.

"What is the plan for today? Is there anything on our agenda," Takumi asked curiously once his lips had been released and rested his head comfortably on Gii's muscular chest. "Well, let me see, our flight to Mauritius leaves at eight o'clock tonight and since we are travelling first-class our luggage is already checked in and our boarding passes have been picked up as well," the so addressed boy stated thoughtfully and wrapped his arms lovingly around his beloved, trying in vain to hide a mischievous smirk. "So, until the late afternoon there are only four things on our agenda; hugging, kissing, cuddling and making love."

"I think I can handle that," Takumi chuckled and lifted his head to meet Gii's affectionate gaze. "I love you Saki Giichi," he breathed endearingly and rubbed his nose against the handsome upper-class man's in the most affectionate manner. "I love you too Saki Takumi," the amber-haired boy sighed sweetly. "I will love you for all eternity." And with that he sealed Takumi's lips with a sensual kiss. The ebony-haired youth responded instantaneously and with a blissful sigh escaping his lips he obligingly parted them in invitation. Gii lost no time to deepen the kiss, thus turning it into something far more intimate and intense and overwhelmed by their love and need for each other the newlywed couple soon immersed into heated and excited passion.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what do you think? I hope I managed to create the ending you have all been hoping for.  
>I know there are many 'silent readers' out there, but since this is the last chapter of this story I humbly ask all of my dear readers to click on the 'review'<br>button and to leave me a comment with their thoughts and feelings about this story.  
>It is greatly appreciated and all your comments mean a lot to me. They are the best motivation I can think of.<br>**

**"Ano, what's next?"  
>Some of you might be asking themselves this very question right now...<br>Don't worry, "Remember Me" might have come to an end, but I still have plenty of new stories in store.  
>In fact I have already begun to work on two new Takumi-kun fics as well as two new DaiMao fics!<br>Please look forward to these stories and I hope for your support.**

**Also "The Red Strings of Destiny" will finally be updated within the next few days. So, please look forward to that as well.**

**Well, that's it for the time being...**

**Until next time,**

**Princess Serenity-chan**


End file.
